Le début d'un rêve
by lizzy358
Summary: Bella est française, elle déménage aux E.U,à Forks, elle rencontre alors les Cullen. Et là, tout recommence sauf que j'ai réécrit l'histoire à ma façon. Tout va-t-il réellement se passer pareil ? Je vous rassure tout de suite non,à vous de voir pourquoi !
1. Prologue

**_Prologue :_**

Dans les rêves, tout arrive. Ce sont en général des réminiscences de ce qu'on a vu, entendu, vécu. Certains sont tellement bien qu'on voudrait que ce soit la réalité, chez d'autres, au contraire, on voudrait que ça se finisse le plus vite possible et on s'en réveille en sursaut soulagée que ce soit enfin fini.  
Bref, les rêves, c'est une infinie de choses. Et, pourtant quelque fois, il arrive qu'ils soient plus vrais que nature, qu'ils vous entraînent dans une histoire époustouflante dont vous n'arrivez plus à vous sortir tellement elle est prenante. Ces rêves-là sont extrêmement rares mais on ne les oublie jamais et on ne les oubliera jamais. Ils resteront à tout jamais gravés dans notre mémoire.  
Cette nuit, lorsqu'elle alla se coucher, elle ne se doutait absolument pas de ce qui allait arriver. Elle pensait que ce serait une nuit comme les autres mais là, elle se trompait. Cette nuit serait différente, elle la bouleverserait à jamais.  
Avant d'en dire plus, replongez-vous dans l'univers de Fascination mais oubliez-en tous les évènements, conservez-en juste l'atmosphère. Gardez une seule chose en tête, Bella est française et différente de celle du livre. Maintenant, plongez-vous, à votre tour dans cette histoire, Le début d'un rêve.


	2. Chapter 1 : Découverte

Bonjour tout le monde, voici donc le premier chapitre de ma fiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

_Chapitre 1 :_

C'était le jour du départ. J'étais à l'aéroport d'Orly, à Paris. Je me sentais perdue dans cet aéroport, énorme, rempli par la foule, oppressante. Par les immenses baies vitrées, on pouvait voir un soleil éclatant, j'avais l'impression que c'était la dernière fois que j'en voyais, un adieu. On entendait les bruits des avions décollant, atterrissant, aucun silence. Tout n'était que brouhaha. Je n'aimais pas cette ambiance. C'était peut-être parce que j'avais peur, peur de l'inconnu. Prochainement, tout ne serait qu'inconnu. J'allais prendre l'avion, seule, pour la première fois. Les seules fois où je l'avais pris, j'étais toute petite et accompagnée de mes parents. J'allais aussi quitter mon pays, la France pour beaucoup plus longtemps que ne l'avais jamais fait, beaucoup plus longtemps que des vacances banales. J'allais alors atterrir dans un pays que je ne connaissais pas, ou du moins pas réellement, les États Unis, je n'y étais encore jamais allé. Là-bas, tout serait nouveau. J'y connaissais seulement mon père que j'allais rejoindre. 

Ma mère me demanda pour la énième fois :  
- Tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir partir ? 

Je soupirai un oui, exaspérée 

En effet, malgré cette peur qui me terrifiait me donnant la chair de poule, je savais qu'il fallait que le fasse. C'était nécessaire. Il y a quelques années, je n'aurais jamais imaginé cette situation. Mais tout avait changé, bouleversant ma vie, balayant d'un revers mes sentiments, mes idées. Je menais avant une vie tranquille et paisible dans une ville du nord de la France, avec mes parents. Mais, mon père avait dû, pour son travail partir aux États Unis. Ma mère, prof à la fac, ne pouvait pas le suivre car elle en était à une période importante de ses recherches. J'étais donc restée avec elle, persuadée qu'elle avait besoin de moi, abandonnée par son mari qui avait accepté cette campagne aux États Unis. Il était dans une agence de publicité et une grande marque l'avait sollicité pour une énorme campagne et lui avait demandé d'aller aux États Unis. 

Mais, un jour, alors qu'il était parti depuis trois mois, j'avais découvert la raison principale de son départ, ma mère. Ce départ était une séparation temporaire. Je l'avais appris, par hasard, et c'était, en réalité, ma mère qui avait fait accepter à mon père cette campagne. Je m'étais alors effondrée, j'étais bouleversée. Cela m'avait fait un choc et j'avais alors décidé de partir rejoindre mon père. Après cette révélation, je ne supportais plus ma mère. 

De plus, j'étais bilingue grâce à ma cousine que j'adorais, anglaise. Nous correspondions depuis toute petite et je parlais maintenant couramment l'anglais. Cela ne me poserait aucun problème de vivre aux États Unis. Et puis, ce voyage me serait bénéfique sur tous les plans, mes profs d'ailleurs partageaient cet avis. Cela serait un plus sur mon dossier. Et puis, étant une excellente élève, ils pensaient que je n'aurais aucun problème. Il faudrait juste que je retourne en France, à la fin de l'année, pour passer mon bac de français. Je suivrais donc des cours en plus du lycée dans une brillante université pour suivre des cours en français, le programme n'étant pas le même en France et aux États Unis. Cela me permettrait de ne pas être perdu en rentrant car je ne resterais pas plus d'un an là-bas. En fait, cela reviendrait pour moi à faire à la fois une année avec des cours d'un lycée américain, gros enrichissement et à la fois des cours d'un lycée français. Sauf que les cours que je suivrais du programme français seraient d'un niveau nettement niveau supérieur à ceux d'un lycée normal. Niveau scolaire, j'aurais donc presque le niveau de quelqu'un ayant déjà passé son bac et cela m'avait incité à faire ce choix car au lieu de me ralentir dans ma scolarité, il me permettrait d'être une meilleure élève et un an passé à l'étranger m'ouvrirait certainement les portes de nombreuses écoles notamment pour ce que je voulais faire. 

Et, ma décision prise de partir, ma mère avait accepté comprenant qu'il fallait que je m'éloigne d'elle et ne pouvant opposer aucun argument pour ma scolarité. Mon père, bien sûr était, quand à lui, ravi par mon choix et était impatient que j'arrive. Je lui avais beaucoup manqué et il avait hâte de me revoir. Il avait déjà entrepris toutes les démarches pour ma prochaine rentrée avec une joie certaine et tout était prêt pour mon arrivée, mon inscription, ma chambre... tout. 

Mais, voilà, même si je savais que j'avais fait le bon choix, le seul que je puisse faire, je doutais encore. En réalité, j'avais très peu confiance en moi et ce manque de confiance me faisait craindre pour la suite car je devrais alors m'habituer à un nouvel environnement, chose qui m'était difficile. J'avais toujours peur que quelque chose n'aille pas, je stressais pour tout et chaque moment de ma nouvel intégration serait pour moi un calvaire, m'entraînant à me poser mille et unes questions. Mais, il ne fallait pas que j'y pense et je respirai un bon coup pour chasser mes idées noires. 

Je souriais alors à ma mère, sourire qui je l'espérais paraîtrait sincère et la rassurerait. En fait, elle s'en voulait de me faire partir aux États-Unis. Elle avait compris que si toute cette séparation n'avait pas été de sa faute, je n'aurais même pas songé à ce voyage. Mais, la vie étant ce qu'elle était, elle s'était résignée surtout que j'avais fait preuve de beaucoup d'enthousiasme, bien sûr simulé car je stressais plus qu'autre chose mais elle ne le savait pas. Aussi, j'avais dans les semaines précédant mon voyage récapitulé tout ce que je voulais faire là-bas car même si ce n'était pas des vacances, j'avais l'intention de visiter le pays. Cela serait sûrement ma seule occasion de le faire et je comptais en profiter. J'avais aussi bien sûr tout préparé pour mon séjour, préparatifs qui s'étaient révélés énormes mais assez excitants si j'oubliais mes inquiétudes et ces moments étaient hélas rares. Mais, j'avais pris ma décision et rien ne pourrait plus me faire changer d'avis à part peut-être une troisième guerre mondiale et encore. 

Je pris mes affaires, embrassa ma mère, la serrant dans mes bras, je savais que malgré tout elle me manquerait mais je comptais la voir pendant les vacances puis après un dernier au revoir qui resta comme coincé dans ma gorge bloqué par une sorte de boule, l'émotion, je montai dans l'avion. 

Le voyage dura 10h, 10 longues heures durant lesquelles je dormis en général, sinon je réfléchissais à ce qui m'attendait à mon arrivée, c'est pourquoi, je préférais dormir ou encore lire mais j'avais peur que cela me rende malade. Heureusement, celui-ci se déroula sans encombre car je n'aurais supporté aucune turbulence tellement j'étais stressée, j'aurais déjà pensé que j'allais mourir. Bref, j'arrivai enfin à l'aéroport de Seattle, nettement moins grand que celui de Paris, le temps là-bas était maussade, à l'image de ce que je m'étais imaginé comme si le soleil ne reviendrait qu'une fois, je serais réellement heureuse mais je doutais qu'il revienne un jour car la ville où j'étais censé habité, Forks, était réputé pour son mauvais temps et il y pleuvait plus que n'importe où aux États Unis mais bon, je m'étais dit qu'avec des pulls à capuche, cela ne changerait pas grand chose. 

J'aperçus alors mon père à l'autre bout de l'aéroport, il semblait plus heureux que jamais, sûrement à cause de mon arrivée et je me rendais compte que j'étais moi même réellement contente de le revoir. Il m'avait vraiment manqué, en fait j'étais assez proche de mon père et nous avions beaucoup de choses en commun. Quand je le vis, mon espoir revint après tout ça ne serait pas si terrible et puis je savais qu'il serait toujours là pour m'encourager. 

Celui-ci me fit un grand sourire avant de s'approcher :  
- Ah, Bella ! Bonjour, comment vas-tu, ton voyage s'est bien passé ? 

Il m'assaillait de questions et j'avais à peine le temps de répondre qu'il enchaînait sur d'autres. Nous montâmes dans sa voiture pour rejoindre Forks, le voyage durait trois heures et il continua sur le même mode durant le trajet. Il me posait des questions sur tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'il était parti. A la fin de son interrogatoire, c'était comme si ces trois mois n'avaient jamais existés. Nous discutâmes alors un peu de tout comme nous en avions l'habitude. Cela faisait tellement de bien de se retrouver. Bien sûr, nous parlions beaucoup de l'année mais maintenant que j'étais arrivée, je me sentais plus détendue. 

Nous arrivâmes ensuite à Forks, c'était une de ces petites villes, tranquilles, où tout le monde se connaît et où chaque moindre petite modification de la vie quotidienne devient un évènement important. C'était ce que je craignais le plus car je savais que tout le monde devait parler de mon arrivée depuis des semaines, mon père ne s'était pas privé d'annoncer le nouvelle. 

Arrivée devant la maison, j'étais étonnée, j'avais toujours vécu dans un appartement et voilà que j'allai vivre dans une maison, certes pas très grande mais tout à fait charmante. Elle était très bien aménagé et avec beaucoup de goût. Mon père la louait et il n'avait pas pu beaucoup la modifier mais elle me plaisait, je me sentais chez moi. Il me montra alors ma chambre tout à fait normal, pour l'instant seul le mobilier était installé, mon lit, mon bureau, mes placards mais j'allais bientôt la décorer. 

En fait avant de faire ma rentrée au lycée, je devais suivre une semaine de cours à l'université où ensuite aurait lieu mes cours français, pour me mettre au même niveau que les autres lycéens américains, cours d'anglais et vérification de connaissance avec remise à niveau si nécessaire. De sorte qu'à la fin de cette semaine de cours intensifs, j'en saurais autant que n'importe qui de mon âge ayant vécu aux États Unis. 

Cependant, ils m'avaient laissé une semaine pour m'installer et je comptais bien en profiter. Mon père profita de cette semaine pour me présenter à tous ses amis. Heureusement qu'il n'y en avait pas trop car il n'était arrivé que depuis trois mois et il n'était pas du genre à aller en soirée tous les jours. Mais, je n'en avais quand même marre, à chaque fois c'était le grand interrogatoire et je détestais ça, j'avais toujours peur de dire une gaffe et je n'aimais pas vraiment être le centre de l'attention générale. Mais, bien sûr, mon père était tellement content que je sois là qu'il voulait me présenter à tout le monde et je n'osais pas refuser, devant une telle joie c'était difficile. 

Je visitai aussi la ville et à la fin de la semaine, je connaissais déjà tout par cœur, ça promettait pour la suite niveau distraction. Mais, en même temps, vu la taille de Forks, en une journée, on pouvait largement tout visiter et même avoir fait toutes les petites ruelles. Mais bon, au moins, je ne risquais pas de me perdre, je n'avais jamais vécu dans une petite ville comme ça et changer était ... déroutant, de même d'habiter dans une maison, mais on s'habituait et finalement c'était beaucoup plus agréable. 

Puis, ma semaine de cours "intensifs" commença, les journées étaient assez fatigantes, j'enchaînais les cours. Mais, finalement, ce n'était pas si dur, j'avais largement le niveau dans toutes les matières et même au-dessus. J'étais soulagée, j'avais peur de devoir passer mon temps à travailler. Le plus dur était cependant l'anglais car même si j'étais bilingue, les cours au lycée n'étaient pas d'un niveau très élevé mais en peu de temps, j'appris ce qu'il fallait pour pouvoir faire des dissertations et étudier des textes. Mes profs, à l'université étaient impressionnés, ils n'avaient jamais travaillé avec d'élève français venant aux États Unis et ils étaient étonnés de mes capacités. Ils avaient hâte de me faire suivre mes cours de français car c'était une nouveauté pour eux et ils m'appréciaient assez, il faut dire que j'étais une élève sérieuse. Même en France, les profs ne s'étaient jamais plaints de moi. 

Arriva alors le dimanche tant redouté, le lendemain, je rentrais au lycée et je crois que je n'avais jamais autant stressé, ces deux semaines étaient passés beaucoup trop vite. Je redoutais plus qu'autre chose cette journée, j'aurais préféré faire n'importe quoi sauf ça, le tour du monde s'il le fallait. Mon père essayait de me rassurer, en fait il en parlait le moins possible pour éviter de m'y faire penser mais ses efforts étaient vains et sinon il ne me disait que des paroles réconfortantes comme quoi tout allait bien se passer et j'essayais d'y croire mais la peur augmentait de minute en minute au fur et à mesure que se rapprochait l'heure fatidique. Je passais ma journée à préparer mes affaires de peur d'oublier quelque chose. 

Le soir arriva et je n'en pouvais plus, je faisais tout pour chasser de mon esprit mon stress mais rien n'y faisait. Au dîner, je me forçais à manger pour ne pas inquiéter mon père mais je ne mangeai pas grand chose. 

Ensuite, j'allai me coucher, je pensais qu'il fallait que je me couche tôt. Je pris ma douche puis je m'étudiai dans la glace. Je savais que demain tout le monde me regarderait et cela m'angoissait. J'aurais été belle que cela ne m'aurait pas gêné mais je savais que je ne l'étais pas, j'étais on ne peut plus normale. J'étais brune, châtain foncé, mes cheveux étaient un peu ondulés en fonction des jours et assez longs et mes yeux marron. Rien d'exceptionnel, totalement banal. J'étais assez mince mais pas vraiment athlétique. En fait, j'étais très maladroite, aussi je ne pratiquais pas trop de sport pour éviter de me blesser, moi et les autres et j'étais mince mais dans le genre mou. De plus, j'étais assez petite, avec mon mètre 63, je ne me trouvais pas bien grande. J'étais à l'opposé de la française blonde aux yeux bleus, élancée, grande et gracieuse que tout le monde devait imaginer car c'était l'image qu'on avait des français et des françaises en général. Ma peau était très pâle, presque blafarde et en générale cela donnait une impression de translucide assez jolie mais, ici, avec ce temps gris, j'avais l'air d'un fantôme. C'était ça, je ressemblais à un fantôme dans le noir, c'était vraiment pathétique. 

Mais plus que mon apparence physique, même en France, j'avais toujours eu du mal à m'intégrer, dans mon lycée d'avant, j'avais des copines mais c'était tout, ce n'était pas vraiment des amies. Je ne partageais pas grand chose avec elles, je les trouvais à peu près sympa et elles m'acceptaient dans leur groupe mais ça se résumait à cela. Il faut dire que je n'étais pas très exubérante aussi et j'espérais que tout serait différent, ici, non pas ma personnalité mais les autres lycéens enfin j'espérais au moins que je ne serais mise à l'écart parce que j'étais nouvelle et en plus étrangère. 

J'allai alors au lit, sachant que ces réflexions ne me valaient rien. Mais, même un fois allongée, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je fermais les yeux essayant de m'endormir mais rien n'y faisait. Le vent claquait sur ma fenêtre et j'entendais les gouttes tomber comme un bruit assourdissant refusant de s'arrêter. Je restai comme ça pendant de nombreuses heures réfléchissant au lendemain et aux scénarios possibles, tous pires les uns que les autres quand finalement je m'endormis. Mais, je dormis mal, d'un sommeil agité, me réveillant souvent et la plupart du temps à cause de cauchemars, je me réveillai toujours essoufflée et en sueur. 

Après cette nuit, tout sauf reposante, mon réveil sonna, le seul bruit que je ne voulais pas entendre car il signifiait que j'allais devoir affronter cette terrible journée, j'aurais voulu rester au lit, être malade pour ne pas y aller. Mais, je me levai, il fallait accepter la réalité, j'avais voulu partir, il fallait que j'assume les conséquences de mes actes. 

Mon petit-déjeuner fut très rapide, en fait je ne pus rien avaler, une boule me serrait le ventre, me donnant la nausée et je n'avais pas envie de me rendre malade en mangeant, je savais que c'était dû au stress mais ça ne changeait rien. 

Heureusement quand mon père descendit, j'étais censé avoir déjà déjeuné, aussi il ne remarqua pas que je n'avais rien mangé. Il me fit un grand sourire pour me souhaiter une bonne journée mais j'avais du mal à être enthousiaste, il comprenait les raisons de mon angoisse et il essaya de me remonter le moral en me faisant rire mais ses blagues ne me faisaient absolument pas rire tellement j'étais stressée. 

J'allai donc me préparer, je pris ma douche, je la fis durer le plus longtemps possible pour essayer de tout oublier et me détendre mais quand je sortis mon stress revint. Je m'habillai, mes vêtements étaient prêts depuis une semaine. C'était une tenue banale, passe-partout comme moi mais cela me convenait parfaitement, je ne voulais pas être le centre d'attention et cette tenue m'aiderait peut-être à me "fondre dans le décor". J'avais quand même mis les affaires que je préférais pour me porter chance. J'avais mon jean bleu, droit, tout simple mais je l'adorais, mon haut était un haut noir, discret et pas très original mais je le trouvais très joli. Je me coiffai et laissa mes cheveux lâchés, en général, je les préférais attachés, je me sentais mieux, mais je me dis que j'allai faire un effort pour mon premier jour. 

Je récupérai mon sac et descendit les escaliers. J'enfilai mes chaussures, des converses, chaussures classiques ou du moins en France, mis ma veste, imperméabilisée et avec une capuche, adaptée au temps de Forks. Pensant être prête, je m'apprêtais à partir, l'estomac noué, stressant plus que jamais. 

Mais, mon père descendit à son tour les escaliers, entièrement prêt. Il me proposa alors de m'accompagner en voiture. Je commençai par refuser, cela lui faisait faire un détour et sa route était déjà longue. Mais, il insista tellement que j'acceptai. Il me rappela alors qu'ici, tous les élèves venaient en voiture car on passait le permis aux États Unis à 16 ans et les élèves de première, d'ici avaient au moins dix-sept ans, ils étaient plus âgés que moi et cela ne me rassurait pas, ils avaient donc tous leurs propres voitures. 

Et après m'être regardé une dernière fois dans la glace, j'avais l'air d'une élève tout à fait normale enfin en France mais je pensais que ce pays n'était pas tellement différent, rassurée alors, je montais dans la voiture de mon père. Le trajet se fit en silence, mon père essaya de le rompre en me faisant des blagues, inutiles, il me parla de sa journée, de son travail, me racontant tout un tas d'anecdotes que j'aurais adoré écouter à un autre moment. 

Finalement, le moment tant attendu arriva, nous arrivâmes au lycée, il se gara alors juste à côté du lycée. J'étais alors terrifiée, je n'avais aucune envie de sortir affronter cette journée et il le sentait. 

Il commença :  
- Bella ... 

Je le coupai :  
- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'y vais, après tout, tout va bien se passer.  
J'essayai d'être sincère et de sourire mais cela me parut faux. Je n'arrivais pas à me rassurer. Néanmoins, je commençai à sortir, mes mouvements étaient plus ceux d'une automate que réellement dirigés par mon cerveau. 

Mon père me souhaita une bonne journée :  
- Ne t'en fais pas Bella, je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer. Tu t'inquiètes pour rien. 

J'essayai de le croire. 

- Oui, j'espère, répondis-je.  
Je sortis de la voiture.  
Bon, au revoir, papa et à ce soir ! 

- C'est ça, Bella, passe une bonne journée ! Allez, bonne chance ! 

Je fermai alors la portière, mon cauchemar pouvait commencer. Quand je me retournai, les personnes aux alentours me regardaient, interloquées. Qu'avais-je dit de spécial, on ne disait pas au revoir à ses parents en Amérique, il y avait quand même des règles de politesse, non ? Puis, je me souvins, évidemment qu'ils étaient abasourdis. J'étais en Amérique, aux États Unis et je venais de parler en français à mon père ainsi que lui aussi. Quand nous n'étions que tous les deux, nous n'avions pas besoin de parler anglais. Mais, voilà ceux qui m'écoutaient n'avaient rien dû comprendre, ne connaissant pas le français. Bien fait pour eux, pensai-je, ils n'avaient qu'à ne pas écouter les conversations des gens. Je me disais donc qu'il fallait que je pense à parler anglais et non pas français, cela devait devenir un réflexe, au moins quand j'arriverais au lycée. 

Je commençai à avancer. Je traversai le parking, heureusement, il n'y avait pas encore trop de monde, j'étais arrivé tôt, mais tous ceux présents me dévisageaient. Je me disais, tu es dans un tout petit lycée et tu es nouvelle, c'est normal, et puis tu te fais peut-être des idées, mais j'en doutais. 

J'entrai ensuite dans le premier bâtiment, une pancarte accueil était accrochée dessus. Je m'adressai à la jeune femme assise dans son bureau en face de moi. Elle était habillé d'une façon ... décontractée, qu'elle soit chez elle, avachie, regardant la télé n'aurait pas choqué. 

Je lui dis alors la phrase que j'avais répétée depuis une semaine, en anglais :  
- Bonjour, je m'appelle Isabella Swan.  
Elle me dévisagea alors, mon accent était-il si horrible, me demandais-je. A moins que ce soit pour mieux voir à quoi je ressemblais, elle avait due se faire tellement d'idées sur moi, idées qui ne devaient pas correspondre à mon image. 

Elle me répondit alors, enfin :  
- Bonjour Isabella, je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance. J'espère que tu te plairas dans ce lycée. Tu as eu ton emploi du temps et un plan du lycée ? Tu veux que je t'indique les salles ? 

- Non, c'est bon merci, j'ai tout eu par l'université. En fait, il me faudrait juste la feuille à faire signer par mes professeurs. 

- Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié.  
Elle me sortit alors une feuille du bas d'une énorme pile, si bien que je crus que tout allait tomber. 

- Tiens, la voilà, il faut que tu la fasses signer par tous tes professeurs pendant la journée. Ramène la moi ce soir. Passe une bonne journée ! 

- Merci et au revoir. 

Je quittai cette minuscule salle, impatiente, elle était beaucoup trop surchauffée. Mais, je n'avais aucune envie d'aller en cours, cependant, j'y allais rapidement, je n'avais aucune envie d'être en retard le premier jour et je mis un certain temps à trouver la salle mais j'avais compris le fonctionnement du lycée, il me serait plus simple de trouver les autres. Je me précipitai alors en cours. 

Quand j'entrai dans la classe, la cloche sonna à l'instant. Tous les élèves étaient déjà installés et ils se mirent tous à m'observer. J'allai alors voir mon prof, prof d'anglais, c'était le professeur principal. Il me présenta à la classe mais j'avais l'impression que tout le monde me connaissait déjà, signa ma feuille, me donna toutes les feuilles nécessaires pour l'année et m'envoya à la seule place disponible, au fond de la salle. Quand j'y allai, tout le monde se retourna sur moi, c'était extrêmement gênant, je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues. 

Sinon, à part les regards insistants de mes camarades, le cours se passa bien, je compris tout et cela me fit plaisir, j'avais peur d'être perdu, noyé par la langue. Finalement, les cours d'anglais n'étaient pas si durs, les cours à l'université y étaient pour beaucoup. 

A la fin du cours, le prof demanda à me parler. Il me demanda si le cours s'était bien passé, si je n'avais pas compris certaines choses. Je l'étonnai, je crois, en lui apprenant que j'avais tout compris aussi bien qu'un cours en français. Il s'était attendu à ce que j'aie des difficultés et cela le rassura. Je ne serais pas un boulet dans la classe même peut-être l'un des moteurs si j'osais parler, chose difficile n'étant pas sure de mon anglais. Il me dit alors de le voir si je voulais parler de quelque chose. J'acquiesçais puis partit, ce prof était très sympa, j'avais eu peur de tomber sur quelqu'un mettant en avant mon manque de connaissances en anglais. 

Je sortis donc dans le couloir mais un garçon commença à me parler. 

Il se présenta :  
- Bonjour, je suis Mike Newton. Tu es Isabella Swan, c'est ça.  
J'avais envie qu'il me laisse tranquille mais je répondis. Après tout, si je voulais me faire des amis, il fallait que je parle aux gens, et puis c'était une bonne chose qu'on s'intéresse à moi. Je ne tenais pas à rester toute seule pendant l'année. 

- En effet, c'est ça. Mais, tu peux m'appeler Bella, je préfère. 

- D'accord, Bella. 

Il se mit à sourire. Il était assez grand, brun, tout à fait banal mais il avait l'air d'être assez populaire. Ça se voyait dans ses gestes, il avait une espèce d'assurance qui montrait qu'il avait confiance en lui parce que tout le monde l'appréciait. En général, je n'aimais pas trop les garçons qui s'y croyaient comme ça, mais il était tout de même sympa et il avait fait l'effort de me parler, j'appréciais. Il me posa des questions sur le France car il était bien sûr au courant que j'étais française, tout le lycée semblait déjà me connaître. Puis, il m'accompagna à ma salle de cours. 

Ma matinée se passa bien, à chaque cours quelqu'un venait me parler, je commençai à connaître du monde. De plus, une fille, nommée Jessica s'était installé à côté de moi, en espagnol et en civilisation. Elle avait l'air assez sympa, peut-être un peu bavarde. Elle était d'ailleurs en train de me parler de la vie "trépidante" du lycée. Nous allions manger. J'étais contente, je ne mangerais pas toute seule, la journée se passait mieux que je ne l'avais prévue. 

Nous traversions alors le parking pour rejoindre le réfectoire quand je vis une voiture qui me tapa l'œil. Elle était grise, argentée, brillante, une Volvo. En fait, elle détonnait par rapport aux autres voitures beaucoup plus vieilles et en mauvais état. J'entendis alors du bruit provenir de la voiture. Il y avait quelqu'un dedans ou plusieurs personnes. Jessica continuait de parler, toute seule, mais cela ne semblait pas la gêner. Je ne me préoccupais plus d'elle, intriguée par cette voiture. 

Ils sortirent alors. Ils, je ne savais pas qui c'étaient mais ce n'étaient pas des lycéens normaux, j'en étais sure. Ils semblaient à part. C'était un groupe de cinq. Quand ils sortirent de leur voiture, je restai pétrifiée. Il se dégageait quelque chose d'eux tellement ... je ne savais pas le décrire. Ils avaient une telle classe, une telle élégance. On aurait des mannequins ou des stars sortant de leur limousine. Ils semblaient très liés, on aurait dit une famille. Il y avait deux filles et trois garçons. 

La première fille était très grande, mince, hiératique. Elle avait des longs cheveux blonds, elle était d'une beauté extrême. N'importe qui se trouverait hideuse comparée à elle. Elle tenait la main à un garçon imposant, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi musclé avec des cheveux bouclés. Ils étaient sûrement en couple vu la façon dont ils se regardaient. 

La deuxième fille était, elle, toute petite et extrêmement mince, un lutin. Elle avait des cheveux noirs corbeaux coupés en pointe. Elle regardait quant à elle un garçon grand, blond, musclé mais moins que l'autre. Ils devaient être en train de se parler. Et cela se voyait qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. 

Le dernier membre du groupe paraissait plus jeune que les deux autres garçons, moins imposants peut-être mais je le trouvais beaucoup plus beau. Il était grand, mince et ses cheveux décoiffés étaient d'un blond cuivré. Il paraissait plus sérieux, plus triste presque d'un air mélancolique, grave. 

Mais, malgré tout, ils se ressemblaient de façon frappante et c'est ce qui me fit penser à une famille. Ils avaient tous la peau blanche, diaphane. Leurs traits étaient droits, aquilins. Ils avaient aussi de larges hématomes sous leurs yeux comme s'ils n'avaient pas dormi depuis des années et tous étaient d'une grande beauté. On aurait dit des êtres parfaits et je m'étonnai qu'ils appartiennent au même monde que moi, la perfection ça n'existait pas, pourtant c'est ce que j'avais devant moi. Je m'aperçus à cet instant que j'étais en train de les fixer et je me détournai, gênée mais ils ne m'avaient même pas remarqué. J'espérai que Jessica puisse m'en dire plus à leur sujet mais je n'osais pas lui demander. 

Nous finîmes par atteindre le self et elle m'invita à la table de ses amies, me les présentant. Mike, aussi s'étaient installés à la table avec ses copains. Jessica sembla surprise, ça ne devait pas arriver souvent mais elle sembla apprécier la nouvelle. Bien sûr, tout le monde me posa des questions mais j'essayai de détourner la conversation et à la fin, chacun discuta de son côté. 

J'étais assise à côté d'Angela. Elle semblait réellement sympa, en fait, elle était timide comme moi et j'étais sure que nous nous entendrions à merveille. Elle comprenait ma gêne et évitait de me poser des questions mais je trouvai qu'elle était sincère. Bien plus que les autres à cette table, elle semblait réellement s'intéresser à moi, pas juste parce que j'étais la nouvelle et nous discutâmes. Elle me parla du lycée, des gens, de la ville et j'essayai de lui raconter ma vie en France. Je sentais que nous deviendrions de grandes amies. 

Tout à coup, le groupe que j'avais vu tout à l'heure sur le parking arriva dans la cantine. Tout le monde se tourna vers eux mais ils semblaient être habitués et au bout de quelques instants, la plupart se détournèrent reprenant leurs conversations. En fait, presque tout le monde dans le réfectoire me fixait, il savait que j'étais la nouvelle et il me détaillait, j'essayai de ne pas y penser pour ne pas devenir écarlate à cause de la gêne. Je regardai à nouveau les cinq lycéens, ils étaient pareils toujours aussi parfaits et je demandai à Angela qu'ils étaient. 

Elle regarda dans ma direction puis répondit :  
- Ah, eux ce sont les Cullen !  
Les filles s'étaient assises en face des garçons. 

- Il y a Rosalie Hale et Jasper Hale et Alice, Emmett et Edward Cullen.  
Je ne comprenais pas. 

- En fait, leurs parents, les Cullen les ont adoptés. Carlisle, M. Cullen est médecin à l'hôpital. Ils ont adoptés Alice, Emmett et Edward et les Hale, Rosalie et Jasper ont été placés en famille d'accueil. 

- Qui est qui ? 

- Les blonds, ce sont les Hale, l'autre fille Alice, le grand, Emmett et le dernier, c'est Edward. 

-Ça fait une sacrée famille dis donc, cinq enfants ! 

- Oui, en fait je crois qu'Esmée enfin Mme Cullen ne peut pas avoir d'enfants, elle compense et puis, ils sont vraiment très soudés. En plus, tu sais, Alice et Jasper et Rosalie et Emmett sont en couples. 

- Pas Edward ? 

- Non, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est intéressé par personne pourtant il a des prétendantes. 

- Je m'en doute, on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il soit moche quand même ! 

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire mais oublie. Tu sais, ils ne se mêlent pas beaucoup aux autres. 

C'est vrai que ça m'aurait fait un choc de les voir installés à notre table, ils étaient d'un autre monde. Je m'aperçus alors que je les fixai encore comme tout à l'heure sauf que cette fois je croisai le regard d'Edward. Je détournai alors le regard, honteuse, je me plaignais que tout le monde me fixe mais je faisais exactement pareil. Mais quelque chose me revint, son regard était étrange, il avait l'air ... frustré. 

- Euh ... Bella, m'interrompit Angela, ça va bientôt sonner, il faut qu'on retourne en cours. 

- Tu as raison, on y va. 

J'avais cours de physique et j'étais dans le même cours qu'Angela. Nous entrâmes dans la salle, la cloche venait de sonner. Angela rejoignit alors sa partenaire de labo. Pour les cours de sciences, tout le monde était en binôme et le partenaire était le même pour toute l'année, aussi je ne pus me mettre avec Angela. J'allai voir le prof, il avait l'air très gentil, il m'expliqua les cours, ce qu'on faisait en ce moment. En fait, c'était à la fois notre prof de physique que de biologie, nous faisions les deux cours à la même heure, une semaine chacun, en alternant. 

Pendant qu'il remplissait la feuille, j'observai la classe pour savoir à côté de qui je serais pour l'année. Je remarquai que le seul à être tout seul était l'étrange garçon de tout à l'heure, Edward. Je commençai à m'approcher de lui pour m'installer, la place à côté de lui était la seule restante. 

Mais, j'aperçus qu'il me jetait un regard noir. Jamais personne ne m'avait regardé avec tant de haine. Pourtant, je ne voyais pas ce que j'avais fait, ça ne devait pas être à moi qu'il lançait ce regard. Si, j'étais celle qu'il regardait. Il ne me connaissait pas et il me détestait déjà, ça commençait bien, surtout si je devais rester une année à côté de lui. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond, noir d'encre. A la façon dont il me regardait, j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait me tuer mais qu'il se retenait devant la classe. Je me faisais sûrement des idées, j'avais beaucoup trop d'imagination. Il était sûrement assez réservé et ne parlait pas trop aux gens, c'est pourquoi il ne me salua même pas. Son comportement me choqua tout de même, il ne m'adressa pas la parole du cours, ne desserrant pas les dents et ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre, il semblait figé. J'essayai de me rassurer, tu te fais des idées, me serinai-je mais tout chez lui me faisait peur. J'étais terrifiée. 

Après une éternité, le cours se termina enfin, je ne supporterais pas ça chaque jour, ce silence, cette froideur, il fallait que je lui demande ce qui n'allait pas chez moi. Il quitta alors la salle le premier, courant vers la sortie, il me fuyait. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé, qu'avais-je fait ? Je tentai d'oublier cet incident, j'y réfléchirais bien assez ce soir. 

J'avais gym, quelle horreur ! En France, je n'avais que deux heures par semaine, ici, ma séance de torture serait quotidienne, je me demandai déjà comment j'allai faire. Heureusement, je ne participai pas au premier cours, regardant seulement, j'étais soulagée mais mon tour viendrait demain. Cette première journée de cours se finit enfin, tant bien que mal. 

J'allai à l'accueil pour redonner ma feuille remplie par les profs. Mais, quand j'arrivai, elle était déjà occupée, apparemment quelqu'un essayait de changer son cours de place. Je regardai qui faisait cela avec tant d'énergie, c'était Edward. Il ne voulait quand même pas déplacer son cours de sciences à cause de moi, ça n'avait aucun sens. Pourtant, c'était bien de ce cours dont il parlait. Il y avait autre chose que moi dans l'histoire, une telle haine et un tel dégoût envers une personne qu'on ne connaissait même pas, ce n'était pas possible. 

Quelqu'un entra à cet instant pour déposer une feuille laissant entrer un courant d'air.

J'éternuai et Edward se retournait me dévisageant. Il avait toujours ce regard meurtrier, ces yeux noirs.

Il dit alors à la femme :  
- Laissez tomber, ce n'est pas grave, d'une voix étonnamment séductrice puis il partit. 

Je donnai alors ma feuille, elle me demanda alors si ma journée s'était bien passée, je répondis par l'affirmative, c'était vrai si on oubliait Edward ce que j'essayais de faire. Je ne tenais pas à me rappeler son regard, son attitude odieuse. Je partis alors et rentrai en bus. Arrivée à la maison, je goûtai devant la télé, me détendant puis je fis mes devoirs. 

Enfin, je partis à l'université pour suivre quelques cours. Mon père vint me chercher et nous discutâmes de nos journées respectives, je ne lui parlai pas d'Edward. 

Le soir venu, je me couchai, une boule dans le ventre, je ne savais pas trop pourquoi. La rentrée était finie et elle s'était plutôt bien passée, je n'avais plus à stresser. Mais, je savais que rien n'était fini et l'attitude d'Edward ne me donnait pas l'impression que tout s'était bien passé. 

Je m'endormis alors en pleine réflexion trop fatiguée pour continuer à réfléchir.

* * *

**Alors, vos réactions ? **


	3. Chapter 2 : Confessions

**Voilà, je vous mets le deuxième chapitre. Merci encore de me lire.**

**J'oubliais, je me suis rendue compte que je ne l'avais pas fait pour le premier chapitre.**

**Disclaimer : Ces personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer, moi, je ne fais que jouer mon imagination en les utilisant.**

* * *

_Chapitre 2 :_

Le lendemain, je me réveillai plus décontractée, je savais à quoi m'attendre au moins, il n'y aurait aucune surprise. 

La matinée se déroula tranquillement, je discutai avec Mike, Jessica et Angela. Je commençai vraiment à devenir amie avec cette dernière, elle était vraiment très gentille avec moi. 

J'arrivai alors dans le self, je redoutais ce moment car je devais croiser Edward. Je n'arrivais pas à donner de raison à son étrange comportement de la veille et de ce fait, je ne savais pas comment réagir. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qu'il s'était passé, la situation m'échappait. Je détestais cela, je n'aimais pas être ainsi, prisonnière de la réaction des autres. 

Mais, cependant que je détaillai tous mes "camarades" de lycée, j'aperçus les Cullen mais là, je ne vis que quatre personnes. Ils étaient tous là sauf celui que je redoutais de voir, Edward. Je ressentis à ce moment un énorme soulagement puis je m'inquiétai. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? C'était étrange ! Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air d'être malade, la veille, au moins ça expliquerait son comportement. Il était malade et j'avais mal compris ses réactions. Je me disais que c'était cela. Il ne pouvait pas être parti à cause de moi quand même, il ne pouvait pas me détester autant. Non, je me faisais des idées, il était tout simplement malade et puis de toute façon ça ne me regardait pas. Je ne le connaissais même pas mais déjà il occupait toutes mes pensées, il fallait que cela cesse. Je n'allai quand même pas devenir folle à cause de lui. J'essayai de ne plus y penser. Je discutai avec un peu tout le monde pendant le repas. 

Puis, je partis en cours de biologie. Là, il ne vint pas, c'était sûr, il était absent, j'étais tranquille. 

Toute la semaine se passa sur le même ton, les cours se passaient bien, je commençai à m'adapter. Ma seule inquiétude était l'heure du midi, je redoutais de LE voir. Quand, finalement, je ne voyais que quatre personnes à leur table, je me relâchai et la journée pouvait suivre son cours, tranquille. Je suivais toujours les cours après le lycée, à l'université. Les profs étaient très sympas, ils m'appréciaient beaucoup car j'étais une excellente élève. Ces cours me permettaient de parler français, chose que je ne pouvais faire sinon qu'à la maison avec mon père et ma langue me manquait. 

J'avais donc complètement oublié Edward et son attitude bizarre. Je pensais qu'il ne reviendrait plus, il était peut-être parti pour je ne sais quelle raison et les Cullen n'étaient maintenant composé que de deux couples. Et, je partis au lycée, le lundi matin, tranquille, sure que la journée se passerait comme toutes les autres mais je me trompais. 

Arrivée au lycée, je rejoignis Angela et nous commençâmes à discuter d'un peu de tout avant de rejoindre ma classe. En me voyant arriver à pied, elle me demanda pourquoi je ne venais pas en voiture. Je lui répondis que je venais en bus. C'était la vérité et j'espérais qu'ainsi elle ne me poserait plus de questions. Mon père ne m'accompagnait plus le matin, cela lui faisait faire un détour et sa route était déjà longue. J'avais donc insisté pour y aller toute seule et j'avais espéré que personne ne me poserait de questions mais Angela était très observatrice. 

En entendant ma réponse, elle fit la moue :  
-Bella, ça ne répond pas à ma question ! 

J'avais espéré que ce moment n'arrive que dans très longtemps, mais c'était Angela, je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. D'ailleurs, elle n'en tiendrait pas compte, j'étais sure. 

Je me lançai alors :  
-Eh, bien, je n'ai pas mon permis. 

Elle ne comprenait pas. Je décidai de lui expliquer.  
-En fait, tu vois, en France, pour les permis, c'est totalement différent, on ne le passe qu'à 18 ans et sinon à 16 ans, on passe son permis de conduite accompagnée. C'est à dire qu'on peut conduire mais accompagné d'un adulte. 

Apparemment, elle n'en revenait, c'est vrai que ça changeait beaucoup des États Unis où tout le monde conduisait à partir de seize ans. 

- Ah, je vois, je comprends mieux. Mais tu sais, tu es aux États Unis maintenant, tu pourrais passer ton permis ici, tu le repasserais en France après. 

Je soupirai :  
-De toute façon, tu sais, je n'ai même pas l'âge pour le passer aussi ici. 

Je m'arrêtai, interdite, j'en avais trop dit. C'était exactement cela dont je ne voulais pas parler quand on me parlait de voiture et voilà que j'en parlais de plein gré. Je ne faisais que des gaffes. De toute façon, me rassurais-je, elle l'aurait bien su, un jour, autant que ça soit moi qui lui apprennes. Je la regardais, visiblement, elle ne comprenait pas. 

- Tu as quel âge, Bella ? 

- J'ai ... 15 ans. En fait, je suis de la fin d'année, j'aurais donc mes seize ans, au mois de novembre. Et puis, tu sais les premières, en France ont un an de moins qu'ici. 

Elle balbutiait :  
- Tu veux dire qu'en France, tous les premières seize ans. 

- C'est ça, tu as tout compris.  
Visiblement, elle n'en revenait pas. 

- Et toi, tu as presque deux ans de moins que nous et pourtant, tu es aussi forte si ce n'est plus que nous en cours et tu es 10 fois plus mûrs que certains qui ont 17 ans. 

- Euh, je ne sais pas si je suis plus mure ou plus forte mais c'est ça.  
Maintenant, j'étais gênée. 

- Oh, Bella, tu ne peux pas nier le contraire, tu es excellent en cours. Et tes conversations sont nettement plus intelligentes que la plupart des filles, tu ne passes pas ton temps à parler de garçons ou de vêtements. On voit vraiment que tu es plus mature dans ton esprit alors que tu n'as que 15 ans.  
Elle voyait que je commençai à rougir et à me sentir de plus en plus mal. 

-Mais tu sais, Bella, ça ne change rien du tout. Je me fiche que tu sois plus jeune que moi, en mental, tu as l'air d'avoir au moins 18 ans. Simplement, maintenant, je vais me sentir encore plus mal par rapport à toi, être comme ça à 15 ans. L'an prochain, tu pourras faire des disserts de 20 pages de philo. 

Nous éclatâmes alors de rire. J'étais contente, elle m'acceptait telle que j'étais et elle paraissait même heureuse que je lui ai tout dit. Je savais qu'il n'en serait pas de même pour les autres. Je lui demandai donc de n'en parler à personne. 

Elle me répondit :  
- T'inquiètes pas, Bella, je garderais ton secret. Mais tu sais ça ferait drôlement plaisir à Mike de le savoir !  
Là, c'était moi qui ne comprenais pas, qu'avait avoir Mike là-dedans. Il avait été adorable avec moi toute la semaine. Il m'aidait à trouver mes salles, mangeais toujours avec moi et s'asseyait le plus possible à côté de moi en cours. 

- Voyons Bella, tu n'as pas remarqué ! Ça m'étonne de toi, tu as un esprit très perspicace d' habitude. Ça se voit pourtant, il t'adore, il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi !  
J'étais abasourdie, je n'avais rien remarqué. Moi qui faisais toujours attention à l'attitude des autres, il faut dire que ces derniers temps, je pensais beaucoup à Edward, je me posais pas mal de questions sur lui. Non, il fallait que je l'oublie, il ne reviendrait plus. 

Je me concentrais sur Angela :  
-Mais ... quel est le rapport avec ... mon ... âge ... 

- C'est bien connu que les garçons préfèrent les filles moins âgées enfin du moins pour Mike, il n'aime pas trop les filles plus vieilles que lui. Comme ça, il est sûr d'avoir plus d'expérience. Ça désespère Jessica d'ailleurs.  
Jessica aimait beaucoup Mike, c'était pour cela que je n'avais pas trop fait attention à l'attitude Mike. Je pensais seulement qu'il était gentil avec moi parce que j'étais nouvelle. Je pensais qu'il finirait par sortir avec Jessica, visiblement ce n'était pas ses intentions. 

- Mouais, je ne suis pas sure que ce que tu dises soit totalement vrai. Bon, faut peut-être qu'on aille cours maintenant, non ?  
J'essayai de changer de sujet de conversation, je ne savais pas comment réagir par rapport à ce qu'Angela m'avait dit. 

- Oui, tu as raison, on en reparlera plus tard. 

Je savais cependant, que si elle sentait que le sujet me gênait trop, elle n'en dirait plus rien. J'allai en cours. J'eus alors un contrôle en anglais mais je pensais m'être bien débrouillée. Le prof me demanda si je ne l'avais pas trouvé trop dur, je répondis par la négative. Il s'était fait une raison, j'étais française mais j'étais aussi forte en anglais que les autres si ce n'est plus par rapport à certains. 

La matinée fut tranquille mais il commençait déjà à faire froid dehors alors que nous n'étions qu'au mois d'octobre, je n'en revenais pas. Mais, cela paraissait normal aux autres élèves sûrement qu'au mois de novembre, il se mettrait déjà à neiger. J'avais déjà dû commencer à sortir mes pulls d'hiver. 

J'allai déjeuner et je fis ma petite inspection habituelle, c'est bon quatre personnes quand je m'arrêtai net. Non, il y avait une personne de plus, ils étaient cinq. J'essayai de les regarder de plus près, et j'aperçus les cheveux ébouriffés d'Edward. Non, que faisait-il là, il n'était pas censé revenir ! Je ne savais absolument pas ce que j'allai faire. J'avais le ventre noué et je ne mangeai presque rien. Assise, j'étais en face de leur table et je pouvais les observer sans me retourner, je commençai à les détailler. Ils ne me regardaient pas, perdus dans leur conversation. Ils semblaient tous s'adresser à Edward et je le regardais de plus près, comment allait-il se comporter aujourd'hui ? Quand, soudain, il se retourna, il me fixa quelques secondes avant de revenir à sa conversation. La façon dont il m'avait regardé n'avait plus rien d'effrayante, rien avoir avec son regard noir de la semaine dernière. En fait, il avait plus semblé me regarder avec ... intérêt, c'était cela. Cela me semblait bizarre aussi mais ça me rassurait, je pouvais aller en SVT sans crainte. Cependant, un mystère planait toujours sur lieu et je comptais bien le résoudre et comprendre enfin ce qu'il s'était passé. 

Jessica qui était assise à côté de moi se mit alors à me parler :  
- Tu sais quoi, Edward Cullen est en train de te fixer ? 

- Il a l'air en colère ?  
Je préférais avoir un autre avis, après tout, je m'imaginais peut-être des choses. 

-Non, pourquoi ? 

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas trop content de m'avoir pour voisine en sciences. 

Cela la fit sourire comme si elle était heureuse qu'il ne m'aime pas trop et c'était une litote, il me haïssait. Sans doute qu'elle craignait que tous les garçons s'intéressent à moi. Si ce qu'avait dit Angela était vrai, elle devait sûrement me détester. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour éconduire Mike. D'une part, il ne me plaisait pas et je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse de fausses idées parce que j'étais gentille avec lui et d'autre part, cela permettrait à Jessica d'avoir sa chance, elle était tout de même gentille et je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse aussi. 

Elle me redit alors :  
- Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas, il te regarde toujours. 

Je lui dis alors de ne pas regarder, après tout, on ne fixe pas les gens comme ça. Heureusement, quelqu'un commença à lui parler. Quand à moi, je ne le regardais pas. Chaque fois que je voulais l'observer, je détournais la tête. Non, Bella, il ne faut pas, me répétais-je. Le repas se termina ainsi, je n'avais rien mangé et ce midi m'avait paru très long. J'avais dû me retenir de ne pas le regarder. Je m'efforçai de ne pas y penser. 

J'entrai ensuite en salle de biologie. Le prof était en train d'installer des microscopes sur les tables. Très peu de personnes étaient déjà arrivées. Je m'installais. Edward n'était pas encore là peut-être ne viendrait-il pas, je n'en savais rien mais cela ne devait pas m'intéresser. Je commençais à gribouiller sur mon cahier quand j'entendis le bruit d'un raclement de chaises juste à côté de moi. C'était Edward, moi qui avais espéré qu'il ne reviendrait pas, que je ne le reverrais plus, c'était raté. J'avais peur de son comportement vis à vis de moi, il me détestait après une heure passé sans même se parler. 

J'entendis à cet instant :  
- Bonjour Bella, comment vas-tu ? 

C'était lui qui m'avait parlé, je n'en revenais pas qu'il m'ait adressé la parole. Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais rien prévu. Je le regardai, le dévisageant. Mince, il attendait une réponse, je devais avoir l'air d'une idiote. 

- Ah, euh ... bonjour ... 

- Au fait, je m'appelle Edward, je suis désolé, je ne me suis pas présenté la semaine dernière.  
Sa voix était si harmonieuse, il me fit alors un grand sourire après ces mots, je ne résistai pas. 

Tu es bien Bella, n'est-ce pas ?  
Il commençait à s'inquiéter car je ne semblais pas répondre. Evidemment, j'étais trop abasourdie par son attitude. La semaine d'avant, il me jetait un regard noir et là il prenait de mes nouvelles, je ne comprenais pas. De plus, il était toujours aussi beau et sa beauté paraissait presque irréel, un ange. 

- Oui, oui, c'est moi. Mais d'où tu connais mon nom ? 

- Tu sais, dans un lycée comme celui-là, tout le monde connaît les nouveaux.  
Je grimaçai, je ne l'avais remarqué que trop, ça. 

- Oui, j'avais cru comprendre. Mais ... je parlais de mon nom, tout le monde me connaît sous le nom d'Isabella.  
J'avais l'air d'une idiote c'était sûr.  
Mais, je préfère Bella, juste que j'ai dû le répéter à tout le monde... enfin, ce n'est pas grave... oublie ce que j'ai dit. 

Je devais être écarlate, je m'étais complètement embrouillée dans mes explications. Juste que tout le monde m'appelait Isabella mais je préférais Bella, j'avais dû le répéter à tout le monde. Et, j'étais étonné qu'il ne fasse pas la même erreur que les autres, qu'il connaisse déjà mon surnom. Mais, ça, bien sûr, j'étais incapable de lui expliquer, j'étais trop déboussolée par lui. 

Heureusement pour moi, le prof commença à parler, mettant fin à notre semi-conversation. Il nous expliqua le programme du jour. Nous allions faire un TP par deux. Il fallait retrouver les phases des cellules des lamelles. C'était facile, trop facile, je l'avais déjà fait en 3ème. 

- Tu commences, me proposa-t-il ?  
J'étais toujours en train de le dévisager.  
A moins que tu ne préfères que je le fasse. 

Je réagis enfin.  
-Non, non désolé, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.  
C'était vrai sauf que je pensais à lui mais ça il ne valait mieux pas qu'il le sache. Je pris alors le microscope et commençai à regarder. 

Après une minute de réflexion où je me remémorais mes notions à ce sujet datant un peu, je me souvins enfin et prononçai :  
- Anaphase. 

Je m'écartai alors du microscope lui laissant la possibilité de regarder à son tour. Ce qu'il fit, il semblait sceptique. Sans doute, doutait-il de moi, il ne devait pas avoir confiance en mon jugement et cela me vexait. Il regardait alors le microscope pendant quelques secondes avant de confirmer ce que j'avais dit. Il regarda le suivant, je vérifiai. Mais évidemment, il avait tout bon, j'aurais dû m'en douter, les gens parfaits ne se trompent jamais. 

Toujours penché au microscope, je lui demandai une autre lamelle, il s'exécuta mais au moment de me la donner, sa main toucha la mienne. Je ressentis comme un courant électrique. Sa main était gelée à croire que le sang ne circulait plus dans sa main et ne pouvait donc pas la réchauffer. Il s'excusa, il avait dû sentir mon mouvement de recul, heureusement je n'avais pas fait tomber la lamelle, j'étais tellement maladroite que je m'étonnais même que ça ne soit pas arrivé. 

Après, il s'éloigna de moi comme s'il craignait mon contact. Il me détestait peut-être vraiment, j'en étais désolée et j'espérais que le mouvement de recul que j'avais eu ne l'avait pas fait encore plus me détester. Mais, j'avais été surprise par sa froideur, et je m'étais écartée par réflexe. Je méditais à cela quand le prof arriva vers nous. Nous avions tout fini, nous devions bien être les seuls, tout le monde cherchait comparant les lamelles les unes après les autres. Le prof était intrigué par notre inactivité, tout le monde s'affairait à côté. 

-Vous avez tout fini ?  
Nous acquiesçâmes tous les deux. 

-Edward, j'espère que tu as laissé travailler Isabella.  
Apparemment, il était excellent partout et les profs devaient en être exaspéré. Sûr que les cours seraient ennuyeux si tout le monde était comme lui. 

Ce dernier se défendit alors.  
- Bella, il insista bien dessus sûrement pour expliquer au prof que je préférais mon surnom, les a tous identifié sans aucun problème. 

Le prof était ébahi.  
-Tu as déjà travaillé là-dessus ? 

- Euh ...  
J'hésitais, je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente trop mal, tant pis, je n'allai quand même pas lui mentir.  
Eh bien, en fait, j'ai déjà travaillé dessus ... au collège. 

- Au collège ?  
Il n'en revenait pas. 

- Oui, en France, c'est au programme de 3ème, mais bon, ça fait deux ans, ça m'a fait du bien de me rafraichir la mémoire.  
Je ne voulais qu'il ait l'impression que ses cours ne me servaient à rien. 

- Eh bien, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes bien plus avancé en France qu'ici. Ce n'est pas plus mal que tu sois avec Edward.  
Il s'éloigna alors toujours aussi surpris. 

Edward me parla, j'étais surprise. Je pensais qu'il ne m'adresserait plus la parole jusqu'à la fin du cours. 

- Alors, tu viens de France, c'est ça.  
J'acquiesçai.  
Et c'est comment par rapport à ici ? 

- Eh bien, c'est assez différent. Les gens ne se comportent pas vraiment pareils ici. 

- Je vois, mais tu te plais quand même ?  
Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, il s'intéressait comme ça mais je répondis par politesse et parce que j'adorais entendre sa voix. Elle était tellement belle comme tout chez lui. Mais, je m'égarais, il ne fallait pas que je pense à ça. 

- Eh bien, on peut dire ça comme ça. Et puis, je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, non ? 

- Ce n'est pas toi qui as choisi de vivre aux États-Unis ?  
Il semblait intrigué maintenant, il s'était rapproché de moi pour mieux m'entendre sûrement. J'hésitai à lui répondre, je ne pensais en parler à personne. Mais devant ses magnifiques yeux, je ne pus résister. 

Cependant, je n'allai pas tout lui raconter :  
- Eh bien, c'est moi qui ai voulu partir mais disons que certains éléments m'ont forcé à prendre cette décision. Sans certains évènements, je serai encore en France. 

Mais, je ne comptais pas lui ce qu'elles étaient. Je n'allai quand même pas lui parler de ma famille, de la relation de mes parents, de ce qu'il s'était passé. J'avais du mal à en parler avec mon père alors à un presque inconnu qui semblait me détester ou vouloir savoir tout de ma vie. Je ne voulais même pas l'évoquer. Dès que j'y pensais, une douleur me traversait le cœur me transperçant. Je souffrais de voir mes parents ainsi séparés. Mon père était désespéré mais il ne montrait rien et ma mère se sentait coupable d'avoir ainsi déchiré notre famille. Moi, je faisais comme si tout allait bien, je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'en veuillent encore plus. J'étais ici pour réconforter mon père et permettre à ma mère de prendre du recul pour réfléchir à tout cela. Même si ce n'était pas pour moi une partie de plaisir, je le faisais sans me plaindre. C'était nécessaire pour eux et je ne voulais que leur bonheur. 

Et puis, dans quelques temps, j'apprécierais peut-être Forks, il fallait juste que je m'habitue. Après, je ne voudrais peut-être plus partir. J'essayai de me rassurer mais je ne savais pas mentir même à moi même. 

Edward m'interrompit alors dans mes pensées :  
- Tu accepterais de me dire ces raisons, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?  
Bien sûr que c'était trop indiscret. Mais, je ne savais comment répondre à ces questions sans le blesser. Il me détestait déjà assez et je ne voulais pas aggraver les choses. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait contre moi, mais j'aurais aimé qu'on soit amis. Mais, c'était impossible. 

- Eh bien, c'est très compliqué. 

- Je suis sûr que je peux comprendre, et puis nous avons du temps.  
Son regard était suppliant, il avait l'air de vraiment vouloir savoir mais pas pour connaître des nouveaux ragots. Non, plus parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi et aurait voulu me réconforter. Je savais que c'était le genre de personne à qui on pouvait faire confiance, qui vous encourage, ça se sentait dans son regard, ses expressions. Mais, je le connaissais à peine, je ne pouvais dévoiler ma vie à mon voisin de table comme ça. 

J'essayai alors de lui répondre sans en dire trop, une réponse qui serait vraie mais ne dirait pas tout.  
- En fait, mon père a dû déménager pour son travail et je l'ai accompagné, il se sentait trop seul.  
C'était vrai, mais je ne disais pas tout, ce n'était pas vraiment pour ça que j'étais partie. Sinon, je l'aurais accompagné dès le début pas après avoir découvert les vraies raisons de ce départ. Mais, en fait, j'avais ma vie en France et je ne voulais pas tout quitter. Sauf que maintenant, même en France, je n'avais plus rien, alors vivre ici ou là-bas ne changeait rien. 

- A mon avis, tu ne me dis pas tout mais je ne veux surtout pas te paraître trop indiscret. Ne me dis que ce que tu veux. Mais, je suis sûr que la situation est très difficile pour toi.  
Comment avait-il deviné, il était voyant ou quoi ? 

Il me sourit à ce moment, j'avais du hoché la tête à ses paroles sans m'en rendre compte et il avait compris qu'il avait vu juste.  
Je crois que tu souffres beaucoup mais tu ne montres rien. Si tu je peux faire quelque chose ... 

J'intervins aussitôt :  
- Non, non ne t'en fais pas tout va bien, je me débrouille seule, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. La situation n'est pas aussi dramatique que tu le crois. 

Il fronça les sourcils à ma dernière phrase. Bon, évidemment, elle était fausse, j'avais toujours ce poids qui me pesait mais personne n'était mort ni quoi que ce soit, des personnes vivaient des choses bien pires que moi et ne se plaignaient pas. 

Et puis de toute façon, la vie ne peut pas être toujours parfaite, il faut accepter quelques désagréments, non ? Il ne semblait pas vraiment d'accord avec moi. Mais, je n'accepterais pas continuer à discuter à ce sujet. Chaque fois que j'en parlais, c'est comme si un couteau me transperçait le cœur, c'était trop dur. Il sembla comprendre devant ma tête. 

- Je suis désolé, je n'en parlerais plus mais sache qu'il y aura toujours des personnes pour t'aider si tu en as besoin. 

Il était tellement gentil. Je ne comprenais pas, des fois, il me détestait et d'autres, il voulait m'aider. C'était trop étrange pour moi. Je ne savais pas quoi penser. Il m'intriguait plus que jamais. 

Le prof commença à parler, il faisait la correction du TP, je ne savais combien de temps, nous avions parlé mais j'avais l'impression que nous avions discuté pendant au moins une heure. En réalité, moins d'un quart d'heure avait dû se passer. Le temps s'allongeait quand je lui parlais. J'étais tellement captivée par lui qu'au début, j'eus du mal à revenir dans le cours. 

Le prof parlait, je ne comprenais pas, j'avais l'impression que c'était du chinois. Bella, concentres-toi me disais-je. En fait, je devais être bien plus attentive quand les gens parlaient anglais car il me fallait un temps de réflexion pour comprendre. Lorsque j'entendais du français, c'était automatique, je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir. Evidemment, c'était la langue que j'avais toujours entendu, c'était normal. Je pensais néanmoins qu'au bout d'un certain temps cette réflexion diminuerait mais j'étais déjà fière de comprendre aussi bien l'anglais. Même si je ne le parlais pas aussi bien que tout le monde ici, je n'étais pas aussi spontanée, je me débrouillai bien. Et personne n'avait vraiment remarqué que je mettais plus de temps à comprendre les phrases, ils pensaient que j'étais bilingue, que je comprenais comme eux. 

J'écoutai alors le prof dans ses explications, nous avions tout bon avec Edward, bien sûr. Puis, nous continuâmes le cours, Edward était toujours en train de me regarder et je me sentais gênée de ce regard insistant. Mais, il ne parla pas, à vrai dire je devais avoir l'air concentrée sur le cours, et il n'osa sûrement pas m'adresser la parole de peur de me déranger. 

Au bout d'un long moment, la sonnerie retentit, Edward rangea alors ses affaires à une vitesse folle et partit le premier du cours après m'avoir dit au revoir mais il ne s'attardait pas, il semblait pressé de partir. J'avais remarquai qu'à la fin du cours, il semblait de plus en plus tendu, comme s'il se retenait, se contractant. Et si je ne savais pas que c'était impossible, j'aurais juré qu'il ne respirait plus. Néanmoins, j'étais contente, il m'avait parlé même si j'avais dû avoir l'air d'une idiote. En fait lorsque je voyais ses yeux, j'étais complètement hypnotisée. 

D'ailleurs, quelque chose avait changé dans son regard, pas seulement la disparition de la haine, non, c'était plus que cela. Je me souvenais de son regard noir et je le comparais à celui d'aujourd'hui. Mais oui, ses yeux avaient changé de couleur, ils étaient devenus ocres, d'un ocre étrange presque doré. C'était stupide, il ne pouvait pas avoir changé de couleur. Pourtant, je me souvenais bien des deux couleurs, elles contrastaient, c'était un changement radical. Comme si à partir du moment où il s'était adouci, ses yeux avaient fait de même s'éclaircissant. 

Je me dirigeai en sport réfléchissant toujours à cette nouvelle énigme sur lui. Décidément, elles s'enchaînaient, comment avait-il fait aussi pour connaître mon surnom alors que la fois d'avant, on ne s'était même pas parler. Il y avait tellement de choses mystérieuses à propos de lui. Mais tout devait avoir une raison logique, peut-être portait il des lentilles, ce qui expliquait le changement de couleur de ses yeux. Je comptais bien lui demander dès le lendemain, je ne pouvais pas continuer à me faire des idées comme cela. J'étais complètement obsédée par lui, je ne pensais qu'à lui. Mais dès que je comprendrais les faits étranges qui semblaient l'entourer, cela cesserait. 

Le cours de sport se déroula tranquillement, enfin si on pouvait dire ça comme cela, je n'arrêtai pas de tomber étant particulièrement inattentive, toujours perdue dans mes pensées. Je récoltai pas mal de bleus, de toute façon, le sport était une torture, j'étais habituée. Je me dirigeai alors vers mon arrêt de bus, je devais traverser le parking. Je vis Edward adossé contre sa voiture. Il attendait ses frères et sœurs, il était en train de fixer quelqu'un. Je regardai alors qui il pouvait bien regarder comme cela quand je m'aperçus que c'était moi qu'il fixait. Je rougis, alors gênée, il se mit à sourire, un grand sourire dévoilant ses dents blanches, impeccables. Il me regardait depuis que j'étais sortie du bâtiment, j'accélérai le pas car il continuait de me détailler, je ne le regardai plus, ne voulant pas croiser son regard. Mais, je sentais son regard me brûler dans le dos, je ne me retournai pas. 

Je rentrai chez moi, je fis mes devoirs puis je partis à l'université toujours en bus. Décidément, une voiture me serait très utile, j'étais toujours en déplacement. Les cours là-bas se passèrent bien, ils ne durèrent pas longtemps, nous étions très en avance aussi je discutai avec les profs toujours en français, je commençai à connaître tout le monde là-bas. Tout le monde me saluait d'ailleurs quand je les croisai dans les couloirs, me demandant de mes nouvelles. Ils étaient tous tellement gentils. 

Mon père vint me chercher et nous rentrâmes, j'étais épuisée. La journée avait été fatigante et j'avais hâte d'aller me coucher. Je ne restai pas longtemps après le dîner, je partis dans ma chambre. Couché, au lit, je réfléchissais toujours à la journée tellement étrange mais le sommeil me prit, je n'en pouvais plus. Je m'endormis.

**Alors, ça vous a plu, donnez-moi votre avis, s'il vous plaît. **

**Juste un truc, je sais, ça ressemble énormément au livre et j'en suis désolé. Mais, c'est nécessaire pour mettre en place l'histoire. **

**En plus, je l'ai déjà dit dans ma présentation mais je le redis quand même, je publie là une fiction que je poste déjà sur skyrock et j'en suis au chapitre 21. Donc, vous vous voyez, ça fait une éternité que j'ai écrit ces chapitres. **

**Du coup, je vais pouvoir poster souvent de nouveaux chapitres, tant que j'ai de la marge en fait.**


	4. Chapter 3 : Sauvetage

**Ah, je vous mets enfin le chapitre 3, je n'ai pas pu accéder à l'ordi plus tôt, je suis désolée. J'espère que vous aimerez même si je sais, ça ressemble énormément au livre mais c'est normal, j'en ai besoin pour le début de l'histoire.**

* * *

_Chapitre 3 :_

Mon réveil sonna, je me réveillai. Une nouvelle journée commençait. Je me demandais comment celle-ci se déroulerait. Dire que j'avais cru m'ennuyer à Forks, il ne s'était jamais passé autant de choses en une semaine.

Toutes ces choses étaient bien sûr liées aux Cullen, famille tellement étrange et mystérieuse notamment Edward. C'était celui qui m'intriguait le plus. Je ne comprenais pas son comportement. Un jour, il me haïssait, l'autre, il voulait que je me confie à lui. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Mais, il ne fallait pas que je m'attache à lui. Je sentais déjà un intérêt grandissant pour lui mais cela ne pouvait pas continuer. Je ne devais plus me préoccuper de lui, c'était un élève comme les autres, juste un peu plus bizarre. D'ailleurs, je ne pouvais même pas espérer qu'il s'intéresse à moi. Hier, il avait juste voulu se monter poli rien de plus. J'essayai de m'en persuader pour ne pas être déçu ensuite car je savais que je le serais si j'attendais quelque chose de lui. Or, rien ne se passerait, toutes les filles étaient à ses pieds, qu'en aurait-il à faire de moi, si banale. 

Seul le fait que je sois nouvelle et étrangère faisait que les gens s'intéressaient à moi, chose dont je me serais bien passée d'ailleurs. J'étais bien tranquille et seule. La compagnie de mon père et d'Angela, ma seule véritable amie me suffisait amplement. C'était les seules personnes qui dans cette ville avaient une réelle importance pour moi. 

Restaient les Cullen qu'un mystère entourait dont personne ne semblait soupçonnée l'existence ou du moins ne s'en inquiétait. Je devais être la seule à être aussi captivée par cette énigme, sûrement parce que j'étais nouvelle. Les autres avaient dû au fil du temps ne plus s''en soucier. Mais, je savais que cela ne me serait pas aussi facile, je désirais vraiment découvrir leur secret car c'en était bien un. Sinon, comment expliquer leur isolement vis à vis des autres élèves, la peur et l'émerveillement qu'ils inspiraient. Je comptais bien trouver une explication même si ce n'était pas la vraie, elle me permettrait de penser à autre chose. Toute cette histoire commençait à tourner à l'obsession surtout Edward. Et, je ne pouvais pas le permettre, cela me ferait beaucoup de mal, je le savais car comment pénétrer dans un monde aussi étrange que le leur. Ils étaient parfaits, des anges, je n'avais pas à espérer sympathiser avec eux. Ils n'allaient pas gâcher ma nouvelle vie aux États-Unis, le peu de paix que j'avais enfin réussi à trouver. 

Ce matin était bizarre, l'atmosphère était étrange. Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'en remarquai la raison qu'en sortant dehors. Il faisait tellement froid que par terre, le sol était gelé donnant une impression de glace sur toute la ville. Je pris mon bus espérant que cela ne perturberait pas sa conduite. 

J'arrivai au lycée en avance. Mais, comme je voulais attendre Angela qui n'était pas encore là, je m'installai près du parking contre un mur guettant son arrivée. De là, je voyais tous les élèves qui fourmillaient dans le parking et j'essayai d'en identifiai certains quand je vis Edward. Il était adossé contre sa voiture et sa sœur était à ses côtés fixant dans le vague. Je le maudissais alors. Pourquoi fallait-il que je le voie tout le temps, il ne pouvait pas arriver en retard ou partir en cours sitôt qu'il était arrivé. D'ailleurs, je me demandai ce qu'il attendait car il avait l'air d'être en train d'attendre ou plutôt qui il attendait me corrigeai-je. Je croisai son regard et rougit gênée. 

Alors sur sa tête apparu un air horrifié, sa sœur, Alice avait le même. Quelques minutes plus tard tous les élèves présents avaient le même. Je regardai alors dans leur direction et je vis une voiture qui fonçait à toute allure. Le conducteur devait avoir perdu son contrôle à cause du givre. Je remarquai qu'elle se dirigeait vers moi. Je me pétrifiai. Ça y est tout était fini, je le sentais. La voiture se rapprochait dangereusement de moi. 

Quand tout à coup, je vis quelqu'un à côté de moi, me prenant dans es bras. C'était Edward mais que faisait-il là. Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus la question que la voiture me percuta. Enfin aurait due car Edward me décala juste à ce moment me faisant cogner la tête sur le sol. Mais, rien n'était fini. Le fourgon revint alors une seconde fois vers moi. Cette fois, Edward s'interposa entre moi et la voiture. Celle-ci rebondit contre ses bras tendus en avant. Et, cependant que le fourgon revenait encore comme si je l'attirais comme un aimant, Edward me dégagea, me tirant en arrière et soulevant la voiture en même temps, j'étais hors d'atteinte. Le fourgon rebondit une dernière fois là où j'aurais due me trouver avant de stopper net. J'étais hors d'haleine, tous ces évènements s'étaient passés tellement vite que je n'étais pas sure d'avoir tout saisi. 

J'essayai de me remémorer la scène avec le plus de précision possible quand une voix me tira de mes pensées :  
-Bella, ça va, tu n'as rien ?  
Sa voix semblait inquiète, il craignait que je me sois blessée. 

-Non, non, ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien.  
Cela sembla le rassurer. 

-Tu es sure ? Je crois que ta tête a cogné violemment le sol.  
En effet, je sentais un bourdonnement dans ma tête mais ce n'était rien, j'avais connu pire à cause de ma maladresse. 

Il me tenait toujours dans ses bras, me serrant contre lui. Je me sentais d'ailleurs, en sécurité dans ses bras, comme si rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. Mais, il fallait qu'il me relâche, je voyais la foule arriver. J'essayai de me dégager, ce que je réussis à faire. 

-Ne t'en fais pas, Edward, je vais bien. Ce n'est rien. 

Nous étions toujours l'un contre l'autre à cause de l'espace réduit où nous nous trouvions et son contact me fit frissonner. 

Je repensais alors à ce qu'il s'était passé, je renvoyai tous les détails maintenant et je ne comprenais rien. Ça me semblait impossible, comment cela avait-il pu se produire. Je commençai par la question qui me préoccupait le plus :  
-Edward, je ne comprends pas, comment es-tu arrivé si vite ? 

-Mais, Bella, j'étais juste à côté de toi, me dit-il d'une voix calme et assurée. 

-Mais, non, tu étais à l'autre bout du parking, la voiture est arrivée et tu étais là. 

-Bella, s'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance, d'accord. J'étais juste à côté et je t'ai tiré de là.  
J'hésitai, qu'avait-il à cacher et pourquoi le faisait-il ? En même temps, il m'avait sauvé la vie. 

-D'accord, mais je sais que ce n'est pas la vérité. Je veux que tu m'expliques plus tard. 

-Plus tard, ses yeux flamboyaient maintenant d'un or incandescent. 

J' hochai alors la tête mais je ne voulais pas en rester là. Mais, tout le monde se précipita alors sur nous. Les adultes arrivaient, j'entendais même l'ambulance au loin. 

Oh, non, moi qui n'aimais pas me faire remarquer, j'allais être servie. Ils déplacèrent le fourgon, après avoir demandé du renfort alors qu'Edward l'avait fait de la seule force de ses bras. Quelque chose clochait et je comptais bien découvrir la vérité. L'ambulance arriva vers nous, ils demandaient ce qu'il s'était passé. Bien sûr, c'est Edward qui répondit exposant la situation de façon à ce que son intervention parut normale. 

Pendant qu'il discutait avec les ambulanciers qu'il paraissait connaître, évidemment, son père était médecin à l'hôpital, c'était logique, ils nous évacuèrent surtout Tyler. C'était le conducteur de la voiture. C'était le plus touché, je m'en étais sorti avec un simple mal de tête mais lui avait des blessures. Il était en bien plus mauvais état que moi. Je regardai aux alentours, tout le monde nous observait évidemment. 

Je vis alors les frères et sœurs d'Edward. Ils ne semblaient pas inquiets pour leur frère plutôt énervés, certains plus que d'autres. C'était comme s'il avait commis une mauvaise action, peut-être me détestaient-ils et ils étaient mécontents qu'Edward m'ait sauvé. Cela expliquerait sa réaction étrange le premier jour, mais je ne comprenais toujours pas la raison de cette haine. Ça ne m'aidait pas. Et pourquoi m'aurait-il parlé ensuite ? Parce que lui ne me détestait pas et m'appréciait. Pfft, cela n'avait aucun sens, ce n'était pas possible. En même temps, je comprenais pourquoi je préférais cette hypothèse car je souhaitais qu'Edward m'apprécie. Il m'attirait de plus en plus mais je doutais que la réciproque soit vraie. C'était impossible. Il fallait que je chasse ces idées de ma tête, que je pense à autre chose. 

Je regardai la voiture de Tyler, c'était étrange. Je me souvenais parfaitement de la trace qu'avait laissée Edward dans la portière et voilà qu'elle avait disparue. Comme s'il avait essayé d'effacer ses traces et qu'il avait modifié l'empreinte. Je délirai sûrement le contrecoup de mon coup à la tête. Non, je revoyais très bien la scène et je ne me l'expliquai pas. 

Nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital, nous étions en train de patienter quand mon père, Charlie déboula. Que faisait-il là, il était censé être au travail. 

-Bella, ma Bella, ça va, tu vas bien ?  
Il semblait bouleversé.  
Le lycée m'a appelé pour me prévenir, je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu. 

-Mais, papa, ce n'était pas la peine, je n'ai rien, tu sais, juste un peu mal de tête. 

-Tu rigoles, j'espère, tu as failli mourir et tu me dis que tout va bien.  
Il fusillait Tyler du regard, apparemment, il avait compris qui était le conducteur de la voiture qui avait manqué de me percuter. 

-Je n'ai rien, papa, tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. 

J'essayai de le rassurer, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète pour rien. Il s'inquiétait tellement pour moi, il avait une vie tellement difficile déjà, je ne voulais pas lui rajouter des soucis. 

Je m'aperçus à cet instant qu'autour, tout le monde nous regardait, les élèves, les profs. Qu'y avait-il, c'était une conversation normale. Je me rendis compte que si elle était normale, elle n'en restait pas moins en français, langue qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Dès que nous étions tous les deux, nous ne nous embarrassions plus de la langue, le français nous était beaucoup plus naturel. Je regardai alors mon père qui avait compris la même chose que moi et nous éclatâmes de rire devant leur ahurissement. 

A ce moment, une infirmière arriva pour nous ausculter. Mon père me quitta alors me laissant seule.  
-Bon, Bella, je te laisse, je t'attends dans la salle d'attente. 

-D'accord, papa, de toute façon, il n'y en a pas pour longtemps vu que je n'ai rien.  
J'insistai bien sur la dernière partie pour qu'il ne soit pas inquiet pour moi. 

L'infirmière m'examina alors, puis me dit que devais passer des radios à la tête pour vérifier que je n'avais rien. J'allai les passer puis j'attendis les résultats dans une chambre avec Tyler. 

-Ça va, tu n'as pas trop mal, Tyler ?  
Il était bien plus amoché que moi. 

-Oh, Bella, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je roulai trop vite, ma voiture a déraillé, je ne contrôlais plus rien.  
Il n'avait pas répondu à ma question. 

-Ce n'est pas grave, Tyler, et puis, je ne suis pas morte, c'est le principal, non ? 

-Mmmh, au fait comment as-tu réussi à partir ?  
Ah, ça devenait compliqué mais bon, je lui faisais confiance, il m'expliquerait après. 

-Eh bien, Edward m'a tiré de là. 

-Ah, je ne l'avais pas vu mais tout s'est passé tellement vite. 

J'acquiesçai, je n'étais pas folle. Tyler aussi n'avait rien vu, je n'avais pas rêvé sauf que lui se satisfaisait de mon explication alors que moi je voulais connaître la vérité. Celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser, je n'en pouvais plus. Je décidai de fermer les yeux pour qu'il s'arrête, ce qu'il fit, il devait croire que je me reposais. 

Après quelques instants, j'entendis une voix, SA voix :  
-Elle s'est endormie, demanda t-il d'une voix paisible.  
J'ouvris alors les yeux et je vis Edward, un ange. Il me fit un grand sourire.  
Alors, tu as quelque chose ? 

J'espère qu'il ne se moquait pas de moi, c'était assez pénible de rester coincé là sans qu'on en rajoute. 

-Je ne sais pas, j'attends les résultats des radios. 

-Ne t'inquiète pas Carlisle va bientôt arriver. 

Qui était Carlisle, il dû remarquer mon étonnement car il répondit à la question que je me posai.  
-C'est mon père, le docteur Cullen, je lui ai demandé de s'occuper de tes radios. Je voulais être sûr que cela soit bien fait.  
Je le fusillai du regard, pourquoi se préoccupait-il autant de mon état de santé ? 

-Et, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi toi, tu n'as pas passé de radios et pourquoi tu n'es pas coincé ici avec nous. 

-Eh bien, je ne me suis pas cogné et puis tout est une question de relations. 

Arriva à ce moment un jeune homme d'une beauté étonnante, grand, blond. Je compris que ça devait être le père d'Edward.  
-Bonjour Bella, je suis le docteur Cullen, Carlisle Cullen. 

Tandis qu'il me disait cela, il me sourit, un sourire éblouissant, aussi beau que tous ceux de la famille, on aurait dit un acteur.  
Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu t'es cogné la tête au sol, c'est ça ?  
Il regardait Edward durant ces paroles, apparemment celui-ci lui avait tout raconté.  
Bon, d'après tes radios, tu n'as rien mais est-ce que tu as mal ? 

Il fit alors courir sa main sur mon crâne. Je tressaillis. 

-A vrai dire, j'ai juste mal de tête. Comme si elle bourdonnait. 

-Je vois, ça va passer, je suppose, est-ce que c'est aussi fort que tout à l'heure ? 

-Non, ça commence à partir. 

-Bien, je suppose que dans ce cas, tu vas pouvoir partir, rentrer chez toi. 

-Je ne retourne pas au lycée ? 

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine, il vaut mieux que tu te reposes. 

-Et lui, il y retourne, demandai-je en désignant Edward. 

-Comment les autres vont-ils avoir de nos nouvelles sinon, se justifia t-il. 

-Oh, en fait, le lycée semble avoir envahi l'hôpital.  
Quoi mais c'était horrible.  
Tu préfères rester Bella ? 

-Non, non. 

-Tu sais, tu as eu vraiment beaucoup de chance de t'en sortir. 

-Heureusement qu' Edward était là, répondis-je légèrement agacée. 

J'allai enfin avoir mes explications. Son visage passa alors de la bienveillance à l'énervement. Apparemment, il ne semblait pas apprécier me devoir des explications. 

Carlisle acquiesça en regardant son fils avec bienveillance.  
J'avais oublié murmura t-il.  
Bon, Bella, surtout, n'hésites pas à revenir si tu as mal, d'accord. Je te laisse, reposes-toi bien surtout. 

Je me précipitai dehors mais avant je demandai à Edward :  
-Edward, je peux te parler un instant. 

Celui-ci me regarda avec fureur, je me doutais que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Mais, même si cela ne lui plaisait pas, cela m'était nécessaire. Je ne voulais pas rester sans explications, à croire que j'étais folle. Je me posais suffisamment de questions sur mon esprit sans que j'aie des raisons supplémentaires de le faire.  
Nous sortîmes donc. 

-Alors que veux-tu ?  
Il me parla presque méchamment, d'un ton agressif. Je reculai, je ne voulais pas le fâcher, déjà qu'il ne me supportait qu'une fois sur deux. 

-Euh ... à vrai dire, je veux juste comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé.  
Je bégayais, c'était pathétique. Je voulais des explications et je tremblais devant lui. Un air de souffrance passa alors sur son visage. Je n'arrivai même pas à aligner deux mots à cause de sa colère et il semblait souffrir, il ne se moquait même pas. 

Cependant, son air sérieux reprit et je me demandais si je n'avais pas rêvé car il reprit du même ton :  
-Il n'y a rien à comprendre, Bella, je t'ai tiré de là où tu étais, voilà tout.  
Il semblait exaspéré. Cette fois, j'étais en colère, il m'avait promis et il ne répondait même pas. J'en avais plus que marre. Maintenant, au lieu de m'effrayer, j'étais énervée après lui. 

-Edward, tu sais très ce dont je veux parler. Tu m'as promis, alors respecte tes promesses. 

-Je ne te dois rien, je t'ai sauvé la vie, je te signale, et tu me demandes des explications. 

-Mais ... 

-Il n'y a pas de mais. Remercie-moi juste et restons-en là.  
Son ton était froid maintenant, même plus glacial exactement comme sa main. A croire qu'il n'avait pas de cœur ou alors dur comme la pierre. 

-Non, tu étais à l'opposé du parking, la voiture de Tyler a foncé sur moi et tu es arrivé à une vitesse surhumaine. D'ailleurs, Tyler ne t'a pas vu non plus à côté de moi, seulement à la fin. Ensuite, tu as repoussé la voiture de tes mains alors qu'il a fallu six personnes pour la pousser. Elle aurait dû nous écraser tous les deux mais tu m'as tirée et tu l'as soulevée. Tu as laissé des marques dedans que tu as effacées ensuite.  
Il était moqueur maintenant, visiblement, il me croyait complètement cinglée, pourtant, j'avais dit la vérité. 

-Tu crois vraiment ça, ce n'est pas possible. Comment aurais-je fait ? 

-C'est ce que j'aimerais bien comprendre. 

-De toute façon, personne n'y croira. 

-Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en parler. Je veux juste savoir la vérité, pour moi, pour comprendre.  
Je devais avoir l'air d'une hystérique. 

-Il n'y a rien à savoir.  
J'étais furieuse maintenant.  
Je vois que tu n'y croies pas mais sache que la vérité risque de te décevoir. 

Je lui lançai alors le regard le plus noir dont j'étais capable avant de me détourner.  
-Je vois, au revoir. Et, merci quand même.  
Après tout, même si j'étais en colère contre lui, il m'avait sauvé la vie. 

Je retournai à la salle d'attente pour rejoindre mon père. J'essayai d'oublier Edward, ce n'était qu'un pauvre idiot, aucun intérêt, comment avait-il pu m'obséder autant. Je fis un grand sourire à mon père. Il semblait soulagé.  
-Alors, diagnostic ? 

-Je n'ai rien, je peux rentrer. Mais, je crois qu'avant, tu as quelques papiers à remplir. 

-Ah, la paperasse ! 

J'explosai de rire. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'accueil. Le tout ne nous prit qu'une dizaine de minutes. Je pu ensuite quitter enfin cet hôpital de malheur. Quand je partis, je vis la horde d'élèves dont Carlisle avait parlé. Parmi eux, j'aperçus Jessica, Mike et Angela, je leur fis un petit signe pour leur montrer que tout aller bien avant de monter dans la voiture de mon père. 

Nous arrivâmes à la maison, mon père avait pris sa journée afin de s'occuper de moi. 

Et, avant de me laisser monter dans ma chambre, il me prévint d'un air coupable :  
-Euh, Bella, il faudrait que tu rappelles ta mère.  
Je le regardai, interloquée.  
Elle aimerait savoir si tu vas bien. 

Je soupirais, il l'avait prévenu de mon semblant d'accident. A l'heure qu'il était, elle devait se faire un sang d'encre. Je décrochai alors le téléphone.  
-Allô, maman, c'est Bella. 

-Bella, oh Bella, ça va, alors tu n'as rien, tu sais ...  
Elle continuait à déverser son flot de paroles, je dus attendre un instant avant de pouvoir reprendre la parole. J'essayai de la rassurer mais je mis un quart d'heure, à la convaincre que tout allait bien, je n'avais rien. Je raccrochai ensuite après lui avoir demandé de prendre soin d'elle. 

Je passai le reste de la journée dans ma chambre, lisant ou travaillant. Mon père passait de temps en temps me voir, il était aux petits soins pour moi. C'en était presque exaspérant. Heureusement, la journée ne passa pas trop lentement, je repensai à ma matinée. Je m'étais promis de ne pas le faire mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je me remémorai la façon dont Edward était arrivé, sa force puis sa réaction à l'hôpital, plus j'y réfléchissais moins j'y comprenais quelque chose. 

Le soir, épuisé, je m'endormis aussitôt, me disant que je trouverais bien une explication le lendemain. Bien sûr, cette nuit, je rêvai d'Edward pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée. Mais, c'était logique, ma journée n'avait tournée qu'autour de lui, ça aurait été étrange que je n'en rêve pas.

**Alors, ça vous a plu. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, s'il vous plaît. Votre avis compte beaucoup pour moi.**


	5. Chapter 4 : Invitations

**Vous avez de la chance, je suis dans un bon jour aujourd'hui. Du coup, j'ai décidé de vous publier plusieurs chapitres.**

**Au fait, j'oublie tout le temps.**

**Disclaimer : Ce sont les personnages de Stéphenie Meyer. Ils ne m'appartiennent pas. Moi, je ne fais que les reprendre pour faire ma petite histoire.**

_Chapitre 4 :_

Le lendemain, je pus reprendre les cours normalement et j'espérais que tout le monde aurait oublié cet incident, ce n'était pas le cas évidemment. Quand j'arrivai au lycée, tout le monde se précipita pour savoir exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, Jessica la première toujours aussi commère et je leur racontais la version d'Edward, bien que je lui en voulais toujours, je ne pouvais quand même pas le trahir de la sorte. La journée fut donc assez pénible, surtout que je détestais être le centre de l'attention générale, j'avais l'impression que mon premier jour se répétait. 

Mais, le pire fut le cours de sciences, bien sûr, je le redoutais, j'étais à côté d'Edward et après notre dispute de la veille, je me doutais qu'une conversation serait difficile. Je lui en voulais toujours de ne pas avoir respecté sa promesse mais après tout, j'avais peut-être été trop indiscrète. On se connaissait à peine, il n'allait pas me dévoiler tout ses secrets. Et puis, il avait raison, il m'avait sauvé la vie. Je n'avais rien à lui demander. J'avais donc décidé d'oublier cette histoire, je laisserai mes interrogations au fond de moi, j'y réfléchirai seule, je lui étais reconnaissante maintenant de la veille et je décidai de m'excuser. 

J'arrivai dans la salle, Edward était déjà arrivé. Je lui fis un grand sourire et lui dis bonjour. Il ne me répondit même pas, apparemment ça allait être plus difficile que prévu. Je m'en voulais tellement, il m'avait sauvé la vie et tout ce que je trouvais à faire c'était l'agresser. 

Je m'approchai de lui :  
- Je suis vraiment désolé, Edward, pour hier. Je sais, mon comportement a été tout à fait inacceptable, je te prie vraiment de m'excuser. Je m'en veux, je te promets que je ne te demanderais plus rien, faisons comme si rien ne s'était passé. 

Je lui avais dévoilé tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, j'espérais qu'il comprendrait et qu'il me pardonnerait. Il ne tourna même pas la tête vers moi quand je lui parlai. Je n'en revenais pas, d'accord qu'il m'en veuille mais à ce point c'était vraiment étonnant. Cela me rappela son attitude le premier jour lorsqu'il m'avait lancé un regard noir durant tout le cours. 

Là, c'était totalement différent, il faisait comme si je n'étais pas là, je me rappelai alors mes paroles "faisons comme si rien ne s'était passé" apparemment, il avait pris mes paroles au pied de la lettre, j'étais invisible pour lui. Son indifférence me fit encore plus mal que sa haine du premier jour, au moins il me regardait, là je n'étais rien. Il n'y avait plus rien à espérer, il avait dû comprendre à quel point j'étais insignifiante et stupide la veille, il ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi. 

Je ressentis une vive douleur au cœur, le seul garçon que je souhaitais qu'il s'intéresse à moi ne se préoccupait même pas que je sois là alors que j'étais à sa table en cours. C'était pathétique, j'avais vraiment de la chance avec les garçons. Tout de même, son attitude était un peu extrême, il a compris qui tu es vraiment, Bella, c'est normal qu'il fasse comme si tu n'existais pas, tu es tellement banale. 

Je passai tout le cours effondré, je savais que maintenant tous les cours de sciences se passerait de cette façon, je devais oublier moi aussi Edward si je ne voulais pas souffrir encore plus. Ma vie était déjà assez compliquée, il fallait que je me rajoute des problèmes. La cloche sonna, je dis au revoir à Edward, je devais l'oublier mais je resterais polie contrairement à lui. J'avais toujours dit bonjour et au revoir aux gens, c'était la moindre des choses. Mes conversations avec lui se résumeraient à ça désormais. 

Un mois passa, il n'avait toujours pas changé d'attitude, je m'efforçais de ne plus penser à lui tant bien que mal, mais chaque nuit, je rêvais de lui, cela ne m'aidait vraiment pas. Mais, je m'y forçai, je m'habituais, ma vie prenait une certaine routine maintenant. 

J'avais fêté mon anniversaire. J'avais 16 ans maintenant. Pour l'occasion, ma mère était venue, bien sûr, elle et mon père se parlèrent le moins possible, ils avaient besoin de réfléchir et en voyant ça, je ressentis une vive douleur. Mais, ils avaient compris que cela me faisait souffrir et ils faisaient des efforts pour je passe un bon anniversaire. Ils m'avaient offerts un ordinateur portable ainsi je pourrais parler plus souvent avec ma mère. A vrai dire, elle me manquait énormément, mais elle était heureuse, en France seule mon absence lui déplaisait mais je devais rester. J'avais aussi eu pas mal de livres, ils connaissaient ma goût extrême pour eux et ici, je n'avais pas trop l'occasion de lire des livres en français, ceux en anglais m'étaient plus difficile et à cause d la concentration qu'ils me demandaient, ils m'étaient moins agréable, j'avais moins l'impression de m'évader, chose dont j'avais besoin dans cette minuscule ville où il ne se passait jamais rien enfin plus maintenant. Ma mère était ensuite repartie, les larmes aux yeux, je lui avais promis que nous reverrions le plus tôt possible. 

Cependant, je n'avais pas fait de grande fête pour mon anniversaire, mon père me l'avait proposé mais j'avais refusé. J'avais plusieurs raisons pour ça, déjà, je ne souhaitais pas que tout le monde apprenne mon âge, seule Angela était au courant et puis, je n'aimais pas beaucoup les fêtes, je les fuyais autant que possible alors je ne voyais pas pourquoi j'en ferais une. 

Et puis, surtout Angela était la seule que je considérais comme une véritable, les autres étaient très sympa mais c'étaient des simples camarades, rien de plus. Jessica était la plus hypocrite, je crois. Elle était sympa avec moi mais je savais qu'elle ne m'appréciait pas vraiment. Elle essayait d'être amie avec moi car j'étais nouvelle et que tout le monde semblait s'intéresser à moi, c'était par pur intérêt qu'elle faisait cela. Mais, je ne lui en voulais pas trop après tout, elle voulait que tout le monde la remarque aussi, j'aurais préféré qu'elle prenne ma place d'ailleurs et puis elle n'était pas méchante, elle semblait quand même gentille, juste un peu manipulatrice mais j'étais au courant; Je savais donc que je ne pouvais vraiment lui faire confiance, je ne devais pas lui confier de secrets. De toute façon, elle ne parlait que d'elle quand nous discutions, cela me convenait car je n'aimais pas trop parler de moi mais je voyais qu'Angela que je considérai beaucoup avait un comportement totalement différent, elle évitait de poser des questions indiscrètes mais sa façon de se comporter avec moi faisait que je lui disais tout de moi même. Je l'appréciais vraiment. 

D'ailleurs, même si je ne faisais pas de fête, je fêtais mon anniversaire avec elle, c'était la seule avec qui j'avais envie de le faire. Nous étions donc allé à Port Angeles, le samedi, nous avions été voir un film, puis nous avions été faire les boutiques. Ça avait été un après-midi vraiment sympa. Angela m'avait d'ailleurs offert un super stylo plume ainsi que des carnets, elle savait que j'adorais écrire et j'étais contente qu'elle s'en soit souvenue. Bref, mon anniversaire s'était passé de la meilleure manière qui soit. 

Nous arrivions maintenant au mois de décembre et même si LUI, je ne prononçai même plus son nom, m'ignorait totalement, il n'en était pas de même des autres garçons, à mon plus grand désespoir. 

Apparemment, l'attrait de la nouveauté était toujours aussi grand. Mike était toujours collé à moi, il m'accompagnait à chaque cours et restait le plus longtemps possible avec moi avant le cours de sciences, il partageait ce cours avec moi, et attendait que le prof arrive pour s'installer, il discutait avec moi. Je lui en étais reconnaissante car cela me permettait d'être trop seule, mon voisin était désormais une statue. Mais, je doutais qu'il ne le faisait par simple sympathie, après ce que m'avait dit Angela, son comportement devenait de plus en plus apparent. Je voyais clairement qu'il s'intéressait à moi, beaucoup si je puis dire. 

Mais, désormais, il n'était pas le seul ou du moins, je ne les avais pas remarqués au début. Il y avait aussi Eric, un garçon qui était avec moi en anglais, c'était le cliché du joueur d'échec extrêmement serviable même un peu trop à mon goût mais malgré son trop grand intérêt pour moi, il était vraiment très gentil et je l'appréciai. 

Cependant, ce n'était pas tout, il y avait aussi Tyler, depuis l'accident, il ne cessait de me harceler pour que je le pardonne ce que j'avais fait depuis très longtemps mais il ne semblait pas comprendre. Ça commençait à m'exaspérer mais je n'arrivai pas à être totalement énervée contre lui, assez pour lui dire de me laisser tranquille car il était très drôle et il me faisait toujours rire. Cela me suffisait donc, je les appréciais tous les trois beaucoup mais seulement en tant qu'ami et je doutais que la réciproque soit vraie, ce qui me terrifiait. 

Ils semblaient tous jaloux l'un des autres et j'espérai que ce n'était pas à cause de moi mais Angela me soutenait le contraire. Nous étions vraiment de bonnes amies maintenant comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours et nous discutions de tout, c'était vraiment agréable de parler avec elle. Je redoutais donc que l'un d'eux me demande de sortir avec lui car c'était des amis pour moi et rien de plus et j'aurais peut-être accepté pour ne pas lui faire de peine sauf que les eux autres seraient alors extrêmement jaloux surtout que Jessica semblait adorer Mike et Lauren, une autre fille que je n'appréciais pas trop, Tyler. 

Malheureusement, cette occasion arriva, nous étions début décembre et un bal devait avoir lieu à la fin du mois pour les fêtes de noël. C'était aux filles normalement de choisir leur cavalier mais la plupart étaient trop timides pour le faire, c'était donc finalement aux garçons de les inviter. Je me demandai comment me sortir de cette situation inextricable. Je ne voulais pas aller au bal, cela provoquerait trop de tensions et puis, je n'aimais pas vraiment ça, déjà que j'avais du mal à marcher sans tomber lors danser n'en parlons même pas, je ne voulais pas être la risée de tous. 

Je décidai donc de ne pas y aller, il me restait à trouver une excuse quand une m'apparut clairement, il fallait que j'achète mes cadeaux de noël et Forks n'était pas assez grand pour ça, j'irai donc à Seattle, de plus la grande ville me manquait. Il fallait que j'aille dans des grands magasins, m'acheter des vêtements et surtout des livres, je manquai cruellement de livres ici, même en anglais, ce n'était pas grave, et puis il y aurait bien des livres en français. Il y avait en France des livres en toute les langues alors pourquoi pas l'inverse, pour cela il me fallait une grande ville et Seattle serait l'idéal. Seulement, le seul week-end où je pouvais y aller était justement celui du bal, quel dommage ! Je ne pourrais donc pas y aller car je rentrerais trop tard. L'excuse était parfaite, j'étais soulagée, je pouvais échapper au bal. 

Mais, tout le monde en ce moment ne parlait que de ça : avec qui y allait, quelle robe mettre et autre détail futile. Le jour fatidique arriva mais je m'en doutais. 

J'étais en biologie et Mike était comme d'habitude sur habitude sur ma table discutant avec moi en attendant que le prof arrive quand tout d'un coup, il devint gêné, cela ne lui ressemblait pas :  
-Bella, je voudrais te demander quelque chose.  
Je ne comprenais pas, qu'y avait-il, quand soudain, je pensai, le bal.  
En fait, c'est à propos du bal. 

J'avais donc vu juste. Je vis alors Edward tourner légèrement la tête comme si notre conversation l'intéressait, chose qui m'intrigua, lui qui d'habitude ne me jetait même pas un regard. 

Euh, voilà, je voulais savoir, si tu voulais y aller avec moi.  
Il était rouge écarlate maintenant, j'étais vraiment désolé de devoir refuser mais je ne pouvais pas, décidément qu'est-ce que ça serait s'il me disait qu'il m'aimait. 

-Oh, Mike, je suis vraiment désolée ...  
Ce qui était le cas, il ne me laissa pas terminer ma phrase. 

-Tu y vas avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça ?  
Il semblait terriblement déçu. 

-Mais, pas du tout, je n'y vais pas, en fait.  
Je devais avoir l'air offusquée. 

-Comment ça ? 

-En fait, j'ai oublié de t'en parler, je vais à Seattle ce week-end là.  
Il semblait soulagé, sûrement avait-il craint que j'y aille avec quelqu'un d'autre, il avait d'ailleurs regardé Edward avec fureur. Celui-ci semblait totalement captivé par notre conversation. 

-Tu ne peux pas y aller un autre week-end ? 

-Non, je suis vraiment désolée, Mike, il faut absolument que j'y aille et c'est le seul week-end où je peux.  
Il semblait totalement abattu.  
Mike, arrête de faire cette tête de chien battu, j'ai l'impression d'être coupable d'un meurtre en allant à Seattle. Tu sais, j'ai vraiment besoin d'y aller, il faut que j'aille dans une grande ville, Forks est un peu trop calme pour moi. Il faut que fasse des courses aussi pour noël. 

-Mais, tu ne seras pas rentré pour le bal ? 

-Non, vraiment désolé, le train que je dois prendre arrive trop tard. 

-Tu y vas en train ? 

-Comment veux-tu que j'y aille sinon, en voiture ? 

-Eh bien, je sais que tu n'as pas de voiture vu que tu vas au lycée en bus mais tu pourrais prendre la voiture de ton père.  
Je ne désirai pas m'avancer sur ce terrain miné, de toute façon, j'avais une excuse, je n'étais pas obligé de dire la vraie raison. 

-Je ne peux pas, mon père travaille ce jour-là, il a besoin de sa voiture. 

-Je vois ... 

-Je m'excuse vraiment Mike, mais tu vas trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour y aller, non ? Tu sais, tu m''as l'air très demandé. 

-Ah, euh en fait, Jessica m'a déjà demandé, mais je lui ai dit qu'il fallait que je réfléchisse. Je voulais avoir ta réponse avant. 

Ça expliquait son énervement ce midi, elle avait dû demander à Mike et celui-ci lui avait répondu qu'il devait réfléchir. Elle avait due comprendre très vite que c'était à cause de moi et elle m'en voulait. C'était extrêmement gênant, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me déteste à cause de ça. Le pire, c'était Mike, ce qu'il m'avait dit me montrait clairement qu'il désirait vraiment aller au bal avec moi et sûrement plus. Bon, avec un peu de chance, il tomberait amoureux de Jessica et m'oublierait. 

-Bon, je crois que tu ferais mieux d'accepter, elle est quand même très sympa. Tu l'aimes bien, non ?  
Il acquiesça mais d'une façon qui me donnait l'impression qu'il pensait " oui mais je te préfère largement " et cela me terrifiait. 

-Par contre, je ne serais pas là mais je compte sur toi pour tout me raconter, d'accord ? Je ne veux rien manquer.  
C'était une façon de lui montrer que je tenais à lui quand même, je me sentais mal d'avoir refusé avec une excuse bidon. Non, ce n'était pas bidon, j'allai vraiment à Seattle ce week-end, sauf que j'aurais pu choisir n'importe quel autre jour. 

Mais, cela semblait marcher, il rayonnait et me fit un grand sourire. 

-Bien sûr, ça sera comme si tu avais été là sauf je ne pourrais pas danser avec toi. 

Oh non, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'imagine des choses. Heureusement pour moi, le prof arriva avant que je puisse lui répondre. Heureusement car quand j'avais entendu la fin de sa phrase, j'avais eu un mouvement de recul, mais il avait dû croire que c'était à cause de l'arrivée du prof. 

Le cours se passa tranquillement. Je pensais être tranquille, Mike m'avait demandé pour le bal et il avait plutôt bien pris ma réponse même si je lui avais un peu menti. C'est alors que je me rendis compte qu'Edward était en train de me regarder, en fait, il me dévisageait. Je rougis alors mais je ne détournai pas le regard, j'attendais qu'il arrête mais je sentais la gêne monter en moi ainsi que mes rougeurs augmenter. 

Heureusement, à ce moment, le prof l'interrogea et il dut se détourner de moi. Après, je ne me tournai plus vers lui. La bouffée d'espoir que j'avais ressenti lorsqu'il m'avait regardé, c'était malsain. J'étais heureuse parce qu'il avait daigné m'accorder un regard. J'étais pathétique, et mes bonnes résolutions... Non, bon, je pouvais flancher un peu, je ne le regarderai plus, promis. Je devais l'oublier, je m'y efforçais. Et durant tout le cours, je me concentrai sur ce que disait le prof. 

La cloche sonna, je commençai à ranger mes affaires. Edward allait partir à la vitesse de l'éclair comme d'habitude. Je me demandai si je lui dirais au revoir, je le faisais tous les jours par politesse mais ma réaction vis à vis de son regard m'avait fait comprendre qu'il m'attirait toujours autant. Je devais donc éviter les contacts avec lui, m'éloigner. 

C'est alors que j'entendis une voix :  
-Bella  
C'était sa voix, je l'aurais reconnu entre mille. Je restai cependant figé, interdite, c'était à moi qu'il parlait. Je vérifiai qu'il n'y avait personne à mes côtés. En fait, j'étais tout simplement stupéfaite qu'il m'adresse la parole, il faut dire qu'après plus d'un mois d'indifférence totale, je commençai à croire qu'il ne me parlerait plus de l'année. 

Euh, Bella ?  
Ah, oui, je ne lui avais toujours pas répondu, il voulait sûrement me demander quelque chose à propos du cours. 

J'étais énervée, pourquoi est-ce que je réagissais comme ça, je devais être la plus froide possible avec lui, autant qu'il l'était avec moi. 

-Oh, désolé, c'est à moi que tu parles ? En fait, ça fait tellement longtemps que tu ne me parles plus que j'avais oublié le son de ta voix.  
Je sais, c'était méchant mais je n'étais pas un pantin auquel on s'intéresser selon ses envies. 

-Je suis désolée Bella, je sais que je ne suis absolument poli mais c'est mieux pour tout le monde ainsi. 

-Et, je peux en savoir les raisons. 

-Il vaut mieux que nous ne soyons pas amis, c'est tout. Fais-moi confiance. 

Je ne me souvenais que trop bien lorsqu'il m'avait dit ces paroles la dernière fois. C'était juste après l'accident, d'ailleurs, c'est à partir de là qu'il était devenu distant. Je lui avais fait confiance et il m'avait trahi. Mais, je lui aurais pardonné car je ne m'étais pas non plus montré correcte mais il m'avait totalement ignoré, le jour où je lui avais présenté mes excuses. J'étais maintenant énervée. 

-Je vois, il y a juste quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. 

-Quoi donc ?  
Etrange, il semblait à la fois intrigué et inquiet mais j'étais toujours autant en colère contre lui. 

-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as sauvé l'autre jour. Je suis sûr que tu le regrettes énormément. 

Il me répondit avec colère :  
-Comment peux-tu penser ça, c'est totalement faux. 

-Ah, mais j'ai compris, ne t'inquiète pas. D'ailleurs, je crois que tes frères et sœurs t'ont reprochés ton acte, je me trompe ? 

-Tu ne sais rien !  
Il était vraiment en colère maintenant, c'était de la fureur. 

-Bien sûr que si ! 

Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver, j'avais compris, il ne m'aimait pas un point c'est tout, pourquoi ne l'admettait-il pas. Il m'avait quand même dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on soit ami. D'ailleurs, cela valait mieux, il avait raison car je crois que j'espérais plus que de l'amitié de sa part et ce n'était absolument réciproque. Comment serait-ce possible, j'étais insignifiante alors que lui était tout le contraire, beau, intrigant. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête d'y penser si je ne voulais pas déprimer. Et puis, quand même, son attitude était vraiment étrange, il est trop compliqué, pensais-je, ça ne servait à rien de me creuser la tête pour essayer de comprendre, c'était inutile. 

Je me détournai et partis vers la porte. Malheureusement, je me pris les pieds dans un fil et je trébuchai, faisant tomber mes livres par terre. Moi qui voulais le laisser en plan, c'était raté. Je me penchai pour ramasser mes livres quand il me les donna, empilés en tas. 

-Merci.  
J'étais vraiment furieuse. Pourquoi m'avait-il ramassé mes livres, il n'était pas censé être en colère aussi contre moi. 

Je me précipitai vers la sortie. Je ne voulais plus le voir. Le cours de sport se passa tranquillement. Mike se comporta comme d'habitude, à mon plus grand soulagement, j'avais craint qu'il ne soit plus distant et commence à me détester après mon refus mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait cru à mon excuse heureusement. Je ne voulais pas le blesser, il était quand même extrêmement gentil avec moi, toujours prêt à m'aider. Je quittai ensuite le lycée et commençai à traverser le parking. 

Mais, Eric me rejoignit :  
-Bella !  
Que faisait-il là, que me voulait-il ? A vrai dire, je m'en doutais, le bal. Je comptais lui dire la même chose qu'à Mike, en espérant qu'il réagisse de la même manière. 

-Qu'y a-t-il Eric, tu as quelque chose à me demander ?  
Il se mit alors à rougir, n'osant pas continuer, il était beaucoup plus timide que Mike et ce qu'il voulait me proposer devait lui demander beaucoup plus de courage. J'espérais que mon excuse marcherait et qu'il ne se sentirait pas ensuite gêné à cause de moi. 

-Eh bien, je voulais savoir si euh ... tu accepterais d'aller au bal avec moi ? Enfin, si tu n'y vas pas déjà avec quelqu'un. 

-Euh ... en fait, Eric, je ne serais pas là, ce week-end, donc je ne pourrais pas y aller. Mais, ça aurait été avec plaisir. Merci de me l'avoir proposé.  
Il sembla sourire à mes dernières phrases, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça, mais je voulais le rassurer, qu'il ne croit que c'était une fausse excuse, juste pour ne pas y aller avec lui. 

-Mais, euh ... de rien. 

-Je suis vraiment désolée, je dois aller à Seattle et je ne serais pas rentré à temps pour le bal. 

-Ce n'est pas grave, Bella.  
Je ne savais plus quoi lui dire, visiblement, il était aussi gêné que moi. 

-Oh, désolé Eric, il est tard, il faut que je me dépêche si je ne veux pas louper mon bus, je ne tiens pas à attendre le prochain, 3 heures. 

-Mais oui, bien sûr, je ne te retiens pas. Vas-y. 

-Bon, au revoir Eric, on se voit demain. 

-C'est ça, à demain. 

Je me retournai pour me dépêcher de quitter ce parking. Je ne tenais pas à rencontrer d'autres personnes. Quand, soudain, je fus stoppé, la voiture d'Edward était en plein milieu du parking et je ne pouvais pas traverser sans risquer de me faire écraser, une fois m'avait suffit, je ne voulais pas que ça se répète, je décidai donc d'attendre qu'Edward parte, quand je vis ses frères et sœurs au loin. Il avait l'air de les attendre, mais pourquoi ne se mettait-il pas ailleurs. Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver. 

J'entendis alors quelqu'un crier Bella, je me retournais. C'était Tyler, il s'avançait à grands pas. 

-Bella, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? 

-Que Cullen parte, je ne tiens pas à me faire écraser. 

-C'est vrai que tu as déjà risqué ta vie une fois.  
Oh non, il n'allait pas recommencer son long discours d'excuses. 

-Tyler, c'est bon, je ne t'en veux pas, d'accord. 

-Bon, d'accord, mais je voulais te parler d'autre chose.  
Il reprit sans que j'aie le temps de réfléchir. 

Tu voudrais bien aller au bal avec moi ?  
Et, c'est reparti pour un tour, j'en avais vraiment marre. J'essayais d'être gentille mais ça commençait à m'exaspérer. 

-Tyler, je ne serais pas là ce jour-là, je vais à Seattle. 

-Oh, j'en ai entendu parler par Mike !  
Je ne comprenais dans ce cas pourquoi me posait-il la question. 

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ... 

-Eh bien, je pensais que c'était une excuse pour ne pas y aller avec lui. 

-Non, c'est la vérité, je ne peux pas y aller. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.  
Des trois, c'était celui qui m'énervait le plus. Il me harcelait presque. 

-Oh non, tu as quand même le droit d'aller où tu veux. Et puis, ce n'est que partie remise. 

-C'est ça.  
J'espère qu'il ne s'en souviendrait pas car je ne comptais pas respecter cette promesse. 

-Bon, à plus. 

Au moment où je prononçai ces paroles, la voiture d'Edward partit. Je me précipitai vers la sortie du parking.  
Il fallait que je quitte cet endroit, je ne voulais plus voir personne. J'en avais marre de tous ces garçons qui me demandaient d'aller au bal avec eux. Heureusement, je savais que plus personne ne me le demanderait et les trois garçons avaient l'air d'avoir plutôt bien pris mon excuse. J'avais vraiment fait des efforts pour ça, bon, certes j'avais dû un peu mentir mais dans ces cas-là, ça ne compte pas. C'était pour ne pas les blesser, je ne les aimais pas ou du moins pas comme eux, juste d'amitié. Je ne savais pas comment leur dire, le mieux serait si je n'avais pas à le faire. 

Mon bus arriva enfin, et je rentrai. J'étais épuisée par la journée, je n'avais cessé de réfléchir à ce que je devais dire, faire. Mais, j'avais encore mes cours à l'université. Au moins, là-bas, personne ne me proposerait d'aller au bal. C'était mon havre de paix. Les cours n'étaient pas tellement fatiguant, ça me reposait plus qu'autre chose de faire des cours en français. A l'écrit, je pouvais enfin faire des vrais textes d'au moins trois pages, sans aucun problème. C'était rassurant. 

Mon père vint me chercher et nous rentrâmes à la maison. Le dîner se passa tranquillement, mon père me raconta sa journée, moi aussi, sauf que je ne lui parlais pas de Mike, Eric et Tyler et surtout pas d'Edward. Je me serais vite énervée sinon, et que lui aurais-je dit : "Tu sais, papa, j'ai rencontré un garçon vraiment étrange au lycée. Un jour, il me déteste et m'ignore, l'autre, il me sauve la vie et me demande de me confier à lui. Et aujourd'hui, il vient de me dire qu'il est désolé mais qu'il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on soit ami. Je ne comprends rien." Je crois qu'il aurait pensé que j'étais folle, personne ne se comporte aussi bizarrement ou sinon, c'est d'Edward qu'il aurait pensé qu'il était fou. Mais, je ne pensais pas qu'il était fou, non juste étrange et mystérieux. Il cachait un secret et son attitude servait juste à éloigner les gens. Mais, je n'étais pas dupe et je voulais comprendre. Pourquoi tant de mystère ? 

J'allai me coucher rapidement ensuite, j'étais épuisée. Allongée dans mon lit, je réfléchissais encore à Edward et à son mystère. Je ne comprenais pas, il m'énervait et en même temps, je pensais tout le temps à lui. Je savais pourquoi, en fait, j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de lui. Franchement, je n'avais pas de chance, le garçon dont je tombais amoureuse était celui avec lequel j'avais le moins de chance. Il m'avait clairement dit qu'il ne voulait pas que nous soyons amis alors les sentiments que j'éprouvai pour lui, il s'en contrefichait. J'étais pathétique. Il fallait que je me résigne. Je n'avais rien à espérer, je devais tourner la page, m'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre pour l'oublier. Mais, personne n'était aussi fascinant que lui. 

Sur ce, je m'endormis. Bien sûr, durant toute la nuit, je rêvais d'Edward, il me quittait et moi je lui demandais de rester. Oh, c'était vraiment pathétique. Bon, penser à autre chose, il n'a rien d'intéressant, mais je savais que c'était faux et de ce fait, j'avais du mal à m'en convaincre. 

J'arrivai au lycée, il avait plu la nuit car je voyais des flaques d'eau sur le parking. J'étais en train de ranger mes affaires quand mes clés tombèrent dans une de ces flaques d'eau. Je me penchai pour les ramasser, décidément, j'étais vraiment maladroite mais quelqu'un les avait ramassées avant moi. Je me relevais, c'était Edward. Oh pourquoi lui, j'avais assez de mal sans qu'il me suive partout. 

-Tiens, tes clés. 

-Merci mais tu peux m'expliquer d'où tu sors. Il n'y avait personne à côté de moi, il y a un instant et maintenant, tu es là. Tu m'expliques.  
Ça y est la colère avait repris le dessus.  
Ah, mais oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, tu as un petit problème avec les explications. En fait, tu y es allergique, c'est ça ? 

-Bella, ne sois pas stupide.  
Je n'en revenais, il venait me voir pour me dire quoi ? Que j'étais stupide ! C'était franchement la meilleure ! Je m'éloignai vivement et me précipitai vers le lycée. Mais, il me rattrapa.  
Attends, Bella, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas dire ça, je m'excuse. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire dans ce cas ? Je suppose que ça ne te suffit pas de m'énerver en m'empêchant de passer, il faut qu'en plus tu viennes me parler. 

-Comment ça "empêcher de passer" ? 

-Hier, c'était quoi, ta voiture est tombée en panne subitement en plein milieu du parking et s'est ensuite réparée toute seule. 

-Je voulais aider Tyler. 

-Quoi, tu es vraiment ... Oh, je te remercie vraiment ! J'espère que tu ne comptes pas aider, non plus tous les garçons du lycée car tu seras mort avant. De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien, je ne suis pas là ce week-end. 

-Puis-je savoir où tu vas ? 

-Et, en quoi cela te regarde-t-il ?  
Il semblait vraiment peiné maintenant. Peut-être lui avais-je parlé trop méchamment, mais je ne supportais pas ces volte-face soudain. Ça commençait à me taper sur le système. 

-Bella, je m'excuse vraiment de tout ce que je t'ai dit.  
La cloche sonna à ce moment, interrompant notre conversation. 

-Désolé il faut que j'aille en cours, je ne veux pas être en retard. 

-Bien sûr, on se voit tout à l'heure.  
Un sourire s'allongea alors sur son visage. Apparemment, il avait l'air impatient que l'heure de sciences arrive, pas moi. Qui sait s'il ne me détesterait pas ou pire m'ignorerait. 

La matinée se finissait, elle avait été longue, ennuyeuse. Mike, Eric et Tyler avaient repris leurs habitudes, me suivant partout. Ils ne semblaient absolument vexés que j'ai refusé d'aller au bal avec eux. 

J'allai au réfectoire accompagnée d'Angela. Nous nous installâmes à notre table habituelle et bien sûr, je jetai un coup d'œil à celle des Cullen. Je vis alors Edward me fixant, je rougis. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, il se mit à sourire, le même sourire que tout à l'heure. Quelque chose le réjouissait visiblement. 

L'heure de sciences arriva, je songeai aller à l'infirmerie pour louper le cours mais je n'en avais pas le courage. Et puis, une vraie discussion s'imposait avec Edward. 

Je rentrai dans la salle, bien sûr ce dernier était déjà installé. Il leva les yeux sur moi. 

-Bella, au fait, ce matin, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te dire bonjour.  
Je remarquai que j'avais été vraiment agressive, il fallait que je me calme. 

-Eh bien, bonjour, Edward.  
Dire son nom me remplit de bonheur, il faut dire que je n'en avais pas eu l'occasion depuis longtemps. 

Le prof commença son cours, aujourd'hui, nous allions faire des TP à deux. Bon, je ne pourrai pas éviter cette conversation, c'était inévitable. Mais, j'avais peur de m'énerver trop vite, il faut dire qu'Edward faisait tout pour. Sa magnifique voix me coupa dans mes réflexions.  
-Bon, je crois que l'on va devoir travailler ensemble. 

-Je le crains.  
Mon ton était sinistre, à croire que c'était la fin du monde. Il explosa de rire devant mon expression, un rire bruyant. Tout le monde se retourna pour nous toiser. 

-C'est donc si terrible que ça, de travailler avec moi. 

-Ça dépend, tu es dans un bon jour ou pas ? 

-Comment ça ? 

-Eh bien, vu que certains jours, tu es tout simplement odieux avec moi et d'autres très gentil, sans que j'en voie une explication, je me dis qu'il y a peut-être des bons jours et des mauvais. 

-Tu n'y es pas du tout. Si tu essayes toujours de découvrir mon secret, saches que tes hypothèses vont dans la mauvaise direction. 

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je le découvre, pourquoi tu m'aides ? 

-Déjà, je ne t'aide pas et en plus, j'ai dit que c'était mieux pour toi pas que je ne le voulais pas ? 

-Tu as raison, ça ne m'aide pas du tout. Mais, ça signifie, en gros, que tu ne me détestes pas vraiment.  
Il sourit encore du même sourire mais qu'avait-il aujourd'hui ? La fille qu'il aimait avait accepté de sortir avec lui ou quoi ? Remarque, je ne voyais pas quelle fille pourrait lui résister. 

-On peut dire ça comme ça. Au fait, je suis vraiment désolé de l'attitude que j'ai eu ces derniers temps. Pardonnes-moi, s'il te plaît.  
Je réfléchissais. 

-D'accord mais à une condition. 

-Laquelle ?  
Visiblement, il semblait inquiet, il avait peur que je lui demande son secret. Je ne comptais pas aller jusqu'à là, j'avais compris que c'était trop dur pou lui mais j'avais l'intention de le découvrir, seule. 

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas bien grave. Juste, la prochaine fois que tu comptes m'ignorer, tu pourrais me prévenir que je m'y prépare. 

-Eh bien, d'accord, ça me paraît correct. 

-Dans ce cas, tu es pardonné. Mais, j'ai juste une question. 

-Vas-y.  
Il semblait intrigué. 

-Est-ce que tu aurais un dédoublement de personnalité, tu es peut-être schizophrène ? 

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais répondre à cette idiotie ? 

-Bon, je sais que c'est complètement stupide mais ça m'expliquerait tes changements d'humeur soudains. 

-Ce n'est pas ça, mais je te promets, Bella, désormais, j'aurais toujours la même attitude envers toi. 

-Pas de promesses, s'il te plaît.  
La dernière, il l'avait complètement, je ne le croyais plus. 

-Je sais que tu ne me fais plus confiance après la dernière fois et je m'en excuse vraiment mais cette fois, c'est vrai. 

-Mouais, on verra.  
J'étais sceptique, je voulais le croire mais cela me ferait souffrir ensuite s'il m'avait encore menti.  
Mais, dis-moi, ton attitude c'est celle que tu as en ce moment ? 

-Oui, ça te convient ? 

-Largement, tu es bien plus sympa et puis ce n'est pas très agréable d'être ignorée ou fusillée du regard. 

-Vraiment désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus. Au fait, dis-moi, vu que je ne t'énerve plus, tu veux bien me dire où tu vas le samedi du bal.  
Oh, voilà qu'il remettait ça sur le tapis mais on était réconcilié. 

-Je vais à Seattle, j'ai des courses à faire. 

-Mais, tu aurais largement le temps de rentrer à temps. C'est une excuse, non ? Tu peux me le dire, tu sais. 

-Mais, c'est la vérité, mon train arrive beaucoup trop tard. 

-Ton train ? 

-Oui, je n'ai pas de voiture et je pense que la marche à pied n'est pas une très bonne idée. 

-En effet, non. Mais, tu ne préfèrerais pas qu'on t'accompagne ?  
Je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir. 

-Oh, mon père travaille ce jour-là et Angela ne peut pas, elle doit se préparer pour le bal. Il n'y a vraiment aucune autre personne avec qui je pourrais y aller. 

-Et, si je te proposais de t'accompagner ?  
Quoi, il voulait m'accompagner, je n'en revenais pas ! Qu'il me propose ça, à moi ! 

-Mais surtout, ne te sens pas obligé de te racheter à cause de ton comportement. Je t'ai déjà pardonné, je te signale. 

-Je sais, ce n'est absolument pas pour ça. Je comptais aller à Seattle dans les semaines à venir et tu n'as pas de chauffeur. 

-Mais, ça ne te gêne pas ? 

-Bien sûr que non, ça nous permettra de faire plus ample connaissance. 

-Mais, ce que je vais faire risque de ne pas trop t'intéresser. Il faut que j'achète mes cadeaux de noël et des livres, pour moi. 

-Je pourrais t'aider à choisir. Enfin, à moins que cela te dérange que je vienne avec toi. 

-Non, non, pas du tout, je dis ça pour toi. 

-Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Et puis, franchement, obligée de prendre le train pour aller à Seattle, il faut que je t'aide. 

-Mais je me débrouille très bien toute seule.  
Je ne voulais pas qu'il le fasse par pitié. 

-Bella, je n'en doute pas. J'aimerais vraiment t'accompagner à Seattle, est-ce que tu acceptes ?  
Que pouvais-je répondre, il me proposait de passer une journée seule avec lui. 

-Euh ... d'accord mais tu n'as pas peur de t'ennuyer. 

-Ne t'inquiète pas, avec toi, ça ne risque pas. Et, au fait, vu que tu n'y vas plus en train, tu pourras aller au bal, on pourra se débrouiller pour rentrer assez tôt. 

-Oh non !  
Mince, il allait gâcher mon excuse. 

-Tu n'aimes pas les bals ? 

-Pas vraiment, en fait, j'avoue que Seattle me sert un peu d'excuse. Enfin, à moitié, je dois y aller, mais j'aurais pu le faire n'importe quel autre week-end. 

-Je vois et pourquoi as-tu besoins d'une excuse ? 

-Eh bien, déjà, je n'aime pas trop ce genre de fêtes et puis si j'y allais, ça provoquerait pas mal d'embêtements.  
Il me fit un sourire moqueur. 

-Le choix du cavalier, je me trompe ? 

-Non, je crois que tu es bien placé pour le savoir, d'ailleurs vu que ton attitude avec Tyler. 

-Je pensais que tu aurais peut-être accepté.  
Je réprimais un soupçon de dégoût. 

-Il est sympa mais rien de plus.  
Il se mit alors encore à sourire. Mais, ce n'est pas possible, c'est la quatrième fois qu'il sourit de cette façon. 

-Bon, dans ce cas, on rentre trop tard pour le bal, c'est ça. 

-Mais, tu comptes peut-être y aller. Ne te prives-pas pour moi. 

-Non, aucune fille qui va au bal ne m'intéresse.  
Etrange, j'avais l'impression que sa phrase avait un deuxième sens. En même temps, ce qu'il dit me fit plaisir, il ne sortait avec personne et n'en avait pas l'intention. Enfin, c'est que je comprenais de sa phrase " aucune fille qui va au bal ne m'intéresse". 

La cloche sonna à cet instant, nous avions fini notre TP depuis longtemps. 

-Bon, au revoir Bella. 

-Oui, à bientôt. 

Je quittai le cours heureuse. J'avais discuté avec Edward et ça s'était vraiment bien passé. Il s'était excusé et avait promis de ne plus recommencer. Il m'avait proposé de m'accompagner à Seattle. J'allai passer une journée, seule avec lui, je pourrais enfin apprendre à le connaître. Mais, au fait, c'était un rendez-vous. Non, pas vraiment, il t'accompagne, oui mais quand même il a l'intention de rester avec moi la journée. Oh, je ne savais pas ce que c'était mais tant pis, j'étais tellement heureuse. 

Le soir, je rappelai à mon père mon voyage à Seattle qu'il n'ait pas oublié, bien sûr, je ne précisai pas qu'Edward m'accompagnait. Il ne s'en doutait même pas. Je m'endormis avec cette même impression de bonheur. La nuit, je fis des rêves plus beaux les uns que les autres.

**Alors, votre avis ? Je sais, ça ressemble encore beaucoup au livre mais je vous jure qu'à partir du prochain chapitre, ça va changer.**


	6. Chapter 5 : Etourdissement

**Et, enfin, un dernier chapitre parce que je suis extrêmement généreuse. MDR.**

**Disclaimer : Ces personnages sont la propriété de Stéphenie Meyer. Je n'ai rien inventé.**

_Chapitre 5 :_

J'avais dormi longtemps, d'un sommeil profond pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée à Forks et pourtant, je ne comprenais pas, j'étais toujours aussi fatiguée. Je me levai mais j'avais l'impression que je pouvais m'effondrer au sol n'importe quand. Mais, ressaisis-toi, Bella, pensais-je, tu es crevée mais tu vas bientôt récupérer, et puis, il faut que tu ailles en cours. 

Je déjeunai alors péniblement, puis me préparai. Je ne savais vraiment pas ce que j'avais, sûrement la fatigue. Et puis, j'avais vraiment hâte d'aller en cours, je savais que c'était bête mais c'était à cause d'Edward. Après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, j'avais très envie de le revoir. Il était totalement différent comme s'il avait fait tomber le masque, qu'il commençait à se dévoiler. Et, cet Edward me plaisait plus que je ne l'aurais dû, je crois que c'était définitif, j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de lui. Cela me serait d'autant plus dur que ce n'était pas réciproque. Nous deviendrons peut-être amis mais rien de plus mais étant donné le comportement qu'il avait avec les autres élèves, ça me rendait heureuse. Même s'il ne m'aimait pas, il avait l'air de m'apprécier et ça me suffisait. Je ne pouvais espérer plus, tant pis, mais je sentais mon amour grandissant pour lui. Je ne lui en parlerais pas, je me contenterais de ce qu'il me donnerait. 

Je me dépêchai de partir, je ne voulais pas être en retard pour les cours, je ne l'avais jamais été et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça commencerait. J'arrivai finalement, en avance au lycée et je rejoignis Angela. Nous commençâmes à discuter. Elle ne savait pas avec qui allait au bal, quand soudain, j'eus une idée. Puisque Mike irait au bal avec Jessica, Tyler pourrait y aller avec Lauren, elle semblait vraiment l'apprécier et Angela, avec Eric. Je lui proposai, elle me dit que c'était une excellente idée. Je savais qu'Eric n'était absolument pas son style mais il était gentil, et elle ne serait pas seule. En plus, avec cette idée, aucun des trois garçons ne pourraient se plaindre d'aller au bal seul, à cause de moi. 

Je proposai cette idée, à Lauren aussi. Quand elle apprit que je n'y serai pas et que par conséquent, Tyler ne pourrait pas m'inviter, elle parut heureuse. Elle devait vraiment être amoureuse de lui. Ça me donnait une excuse pour ne rien accepter de la part de Tyler, je ne voulais pas la blesser même si nous n'étions pas vraiment amies. Pareil pour Jessica, cela se voyait comme un nez en plein milieu de la figure, qu'elle était folle de lui. Je me demandai comment il faisait pour ne pas le remarquer. Ah ! Les garçons, ils ne remarquaient rien.

Heureusement pour moi, Edward était pareil. Sinon, qu'aurais-je fait s'il avait découvert que je l'aimais, tellement que je pensais à lui tout le temps. Je préférais ne pas y penser. 

Pour en revenir à Jessica, Mike avait tout de même, après mon refus, accepté l'invitation de Jessica et je crois qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Décidément, Mike ne pourrait jamais rien tenter avec moi non plus, j'avais une excuse, Jessica. Je pensais ironiquement : "Quel dommage". Il restait Eric mais il était affreusement timide et il ne me demanderait jamais rien. J'étais sauvée. 

Je trouvais quand même triste qu'Angela ne puisse aller au bal avec quelqu'un qu'elle aimait vraiment et j'essayai de lui demander si aucun garçon du lycée ne lui plaisait. Mais, ce n'était pas le cas ou du moins ne voulait-elle pas me le dire. Je n'insistai pas, je ne voulais pas la forcer. Elle n'était peut-être pas sure de ses sentiments ou craignait d'être ridicule mais je sentais à sa façon de se comporter qu'il y avait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Elle m'en parlerait quand elle se sentirait prête. 

Le matin fut aussi lent et ennuyeux que les autres. De plus, j'étais vraiment fatiguée, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était me recoucher. Et, d'affreux maux de tête me prenaient parfois. D'un seul coup, j'avais comme l'impression qu'on me frappait la tête. C'était tout simplement horrible mais c'était sûrement la fatigue. J'essayai de dissimuler les grimaces que je devais avoir quand cela me prenait mais ça ne passait au fur et à mesure de la journée. 

Vint alors l'heure du déjeuner mais étrangement, je n'avais pas très faim. Maintenant en plus des maux de tête, j'avais aussi très mal au ventre. Mais, je retenais les gémissements que j'aurais pu faire quand ils devenaient trop forts. Je me décidai donc de ne pas trop manger ce midi, c'était peut-être le début d'une gastro. Si j'évitais le lait, ça n'irait peut-être pas plus loin, à moins que ce ne soit mon petit-déj du matin que j'avais mal digéré. Oui, c'était sûrement ça, ça passerait et mon mal de tête aussi quand j'aurais plus dormi. J'étais rassurée, je n'avais rien, tout s'expliquait. 

J'arrivai dans le self et je regardai la table des Cullen, par habitude. Maintenant, Edward était vraiment gentil avec moi, je n'avais plus à craindre ses sautes d'humeur, il me l'avait promis. Mais, je repensais à la dernière fois qu'il m'avait promis quelque chose quand je m'arrêtai net dans la file. Ils n'étaient que quatre, Edward n'était pas là. Visiblement, je m'étais trompée. Ça recommençait, il avait été sympa la veille, il n'était pas là aujourd'hui et m'éviterait les jours suivants. Je lui avais fait confiance, il l'avait encore trahie. Je n'en revenais pas, encore, l'autre fois, je comprenais. Il ne voulait pas me révéler un secret important pour lui mais là. Juste me dire s'il m'en voulait ou pas, ce n'était pas bien compliqué. Je décidai donc de ne prendre qu'une boisson, le ventre noué par cette révélation. Angela s'en inquiéta un peu mais pas très longtemps, j'avais le droit de ne pas avoir faim. 

Quand, soudain, elle se retourna et fixa quelque chose derrière moi.  
-Tiens, c'est vraiment étrange. 

-De quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? 

-Eh bien, c'est la première fois qu'Edward Cullen mange tout seul, il est toujours avec ses frères et sœurs d'habitude. 

-Hein, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? 

-Regarde derrière toi.  
Je me retournai donc et j'aperçus à l'opposé exact de la table des Cullen habituelle, Edward, seul. Bon, il était en cours, il mangeait juste seul. Mais c'était quand même bizarre, Angela avait raison. 

-Bah, il s'est peut-être disputé avec ses frères et sœurs. Et puis, je suis sure que Jessica va nous trouver une explication.  
Elle explosa de rire. Il faut dire que Jessica était une vraie commère. 

-Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, elle connaît tous les ragots du lycée. Mais, tiens j'ai l'impression qu'il est en train de nous regarder, enfin plutôt toi. 

-Hein, qui ? Edward. 

-Oui, Edward Cullen est train de fixer.  
Je devins rouge écarlate de gêne. 

-Tu te trompes sûrement. 

-Regarde par toi même.  
Je fis alors volte face. De toute façon, nous nous dirigions vers notre table. Et je regardai vers Edward. Angela avait raison, il était effectivement en train de me détailler, cela me fit rougir encore plus. Je ne savais plus où me mettre. Quand soudain, il me fit signe d'aller le rejoindre. Il ne pouvait pas s'adresser à moi, je regardais à mes côtés s'il n'y avait personne d'autre. Cela sembla l'amuser. 

Angela me souffla alors :  
-Bella, je crois que c'est à toi qu'il s'adresse. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller. 

J'acquiesçai.  
-Tu as raison, je vais voir, c'est sûrement pour la SVT. 

Elle se mit à sourire.  
-Mais bien sûr, prends tout ton temps ! 

Pfft, elle se faisait sûrement des idées, comme s'il était intéressé par moi. Je me dirigeai vers lui et m'installai, debout, face à lui.  
-Tu veux quelque chose, Edward ? 

-Tu t'assiérais avec moi ?  
Hein, il voulait que je mange avec lui, c'était bien ce que ça voulait dire. Je ne comprenais pas tellement ces raisons, il y avait des gens bien plus intéressants que moi mais je m'exécutai. 

-Tu m'expliquerais pourquoi tu as changé d'avis aussi vite. Il y a une semaine, tu m'ignorais totalement. Tu m'as même dit que tu ne voulais pas qu'on soit amis. 

-Ce n'est pas exactement ça. En réalité, ça serait mieux qu'on ne soit pas amis mais je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas qu'on le soit. 

-Comme si je pouvais comprendre quelque chose à ça. En fait, tu essayes de m'embrouiller pour que je n'y comprenne plus rien. Parce que, franchement, tes phrases me sont vraiment incompréhensibles. C'est encore pire qu'avant. 

-Heureusement car moins tu y comprendras quelque chose, mieux ça sera.  
Il m'adressa alors un grand sourire, dévoilant ses dents blanches, parfaites. Cela m'effraya, au début et me fit reculer un peu. Mais, finalement, je me repris et retrouvai mes esprits. 

-Eh bien, je crois que tu as gagné, car je suis complètement perdue mais alors tu m'expliques ? 

-Quoi ?  
Il avait l'air de s'inquiéter de ce que je voulais savoir. 

-J' aimerais savoir pourquoi tu ne manges avec tes frères et sœurs aujourd'hui, tu t'es disputé avec eux, c'est ça ? 

-On peut dire ça en quelque sorte. 

-Je vois, et vu que tu n'as personne avec qui manger, c'est à moi que tu demandes.  
Il me regarda, interloqué, il s'apprêtait à répondre.  
Ne t'inquiète pas, je rigole, je ne pense pas que tu sois comme ça. Et puis, ça ne me dérange pas, si c'est à moi que tu le demandes. 

-Tu sais, si ça t'embête, tu n'es pas obligé de rester. 

-Oh mais oui, franchement, je t'avoue que je suis désespérée. Je vais louper une conversation avec Jessica, tu te rends compte ! Comment est-ce que je vais faire pour savoir si je ne sais pas qui a cassé avec son petit copain pour se remettre avec son ex. Oh, la, la, je crois que je vais faire une dépression à cause de toi.  
Nous éclatâmes alors de rire. 

-Sérieusement Bella. 

-Je suis sérieuse, Edward. A moins que tu ne sois en train de dire que tu ne veux plus de moi. Mais, bon, vu que c'est toi qui m'as demandé de venir, ça serait un peu étrange. Mais, vu que tes réactions sont à l'opposé les unes des autres ... 

-Bella, je n'ai jamais voulu insinuer que je ne voulais pas de toi. 

Je méditai sur sa réponse quand je sortis subitement :  
-Tu sais que tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'étrange, Edward. 

-Comment ça ?  
Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais sorti ça ? Il me fixa alors de ses yeux, ses iris incandescente étaient dorés, je fondais à ce regard. 

-Euh ... je ne sais pas, disons que tu es quelqu'un de très déroutant et c'est très énervant. Tu me dis des phrases contradictoires, tu as un comportement différent selon les jours. J'aimerais découvrir qui tu es. 

-Il ne le vaut mieux pas, Bella.  
Ça y est, il se mettait en colère. 

-Je crois que tu me l'as déjà dit, tu commences à radoter. 

-Parce que tu ne m'écoutes pas. 

-Si, mais je trouve ça stupide, je veux comprendre ! 

-Non, la chose la plus intelligente à faire serait même de m'éviter. Tu es très perspicace, tu devrais l'avoir deviné. 

-Tu te trompes, je n'ai rien deviné du tout mais j'aimerais bien. Je déteste rester dans l'ignorance. Dis-moi, as-tu une autre raison de tout me cacher à part que c'est dangereux. 

-Non, mais c'est largement suffisamment, crois-moi. 

Bon, j'abandonnai pour l'instant à lui poser d'autres questions. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'énerve réellement. Je soupirai :  
-Bon, d'accord. 

-Merci mais je devine que tu comptes revenir sur ce sujet, n'est-ce pas ? 

-Exactement, ne crois que je vais te lâcher aussi facilement. 

-Mmmh, je vois, tu es extrêmement têtue, c'est ça ? 

-Tu ne devines pas à quel point ! 

-Ah, je suppose qu'il va falloir que je m'y habitue. Mais, à force, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas tellement énervant, enfin, sauf quand il s'agit de vouloir tout comprendre. 

-Que veux-tu, je suis une humaniste, c'est la soif de connaissance. _**(Blague pas drôle, je sais)**_  
Il me regarda, abasourdi. Il n'avait pas dû comprendre.  
Je suis désolé, c'est une référence à de l'histoire. En fait, c'est ce que j'étudie en ce moment. 

-Hein, vous étudiez ça en cours, pourtant ce n'est pas dans le livre ... 

-Ah mais pas au lycée, bien sûr. Je parlais de mes cours à l'université. Là-bas, je suis des cours du programme français et vu qu'on est très en avance, on étudie un peu tout. Ça, par exemple, c'est une révision de l'an dernier. Je ne sais pas si on travaille ça, ici. Les humanistes, c'est pendant la Renaissance, ce sont ... 

-Non, je ne crois qu'on étudie ça aux États-Unis mais ne t'inquiète pas je connais.  
Evidemment, il était tellement intelligent, y avait-il quelque chose qu'il ne connaisse pas.  
J'ai juste été étonné que tu en parles mais je comprends mieux maintenant. 

Je repensai soudainement à quelque chose qu'il avait dit précédemment : "il va falloir que je m'y habitue. Mais, à force ...". Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? 

-Dis-moi, Edward est-ce que tout cela signifie que l'on est ami. 

-Mmm, ami ... 

-A moins que ça ne soit pas ce que tu veuilles. 

-Pas du tout mais comment dire ... eh bien, disons que je ne suis absolument pas l'ami qu'il te faut ... 

-Je crois que tu te répètes là. 

-Il faut bien que tu finisses par comprendre. D'ailleurs, vu ton intelligence, tu devrais avoir saisi.  
Je ne voulais pas qu'il me dise ça, j'aimais trop sa présence. De plus, il m'avait avoué qu'il désirait être mon ami, ses raisons m'intriguaient mais je n'y prêtais pas trop d'importance. J'étais trop heureuse. 

-Et si je n'étais pas si intelligente, en supposant que je ne comprenne strictement rien, on peut essayer de devenir ami. 

-Dans ce cas, d'accord mais ce n'est absolument pas vrai et je le sais.  
Il se mit à me sourire à ces mots, sourire qui fit battre mon cœur de plus en plus vite. J'étais sous le choc. Quand je retrouvai mes esprits, je bus une gorgée de ma boisson pour me réveiller. Edward regarda alors celle-ci étrangement, pourtant ce n'était qu'une bouteille. 

-Tu n'as rien pris d'autre qu'une boisson, tu n'as pas faim ? 

-Non, pas trop ce midi, mais toi non plus, tu ne manges rien, je te signale ! 

-Oui, en effet.  
Je devinai que cette particularité faisait partie de son étrange secret. 

Nous étions alors tout proches l'un de l'autre, il s'était penché sur moi et cela me fit frissonner. Mais, tout d'un coup, il se recula.  
-Ca va bientôt sonner, il faut qu'on aille en cours. 

Mince, j'étais tellement absorbée par cette conversation que j'en avais oublié la notion du temps. Il faut dire que lorsque j'étais avec lui, j'avais l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait. Mais, je ne voulais pas être en retard et je quittai le self avec Lui. Mais, au moment où je commençai à partir vers les salles de cours, il s'arrêta.  
-Euh ... je te laisse, Bella, je ne vais pas en cours. 

-Mais ... comment ... pourquoi ... 

-Sécher de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal.  
Je n'en revenais pas, lui, sécher les cours et j'hésitai un instant à le suivre pour rester avec lui. Non, je ne pouvais pas. J'étais une élève sérieuse, sécher n'était pas dans mes habitudes et l'amour ne me ferait pas perdre la tête. 

-Oui, si tu le dis, mais moi, je vais en cours.  
Il sembla déçu mais il cacha vite cette déception.  
A bientôt alors, Edward. 

Je partis vers mon cours de SVT. Quand je rentrai, je vis du matériel pour dissection installé. Oh non, il ne manquait plus que ça. Moi qui détestais le sang, les seringues ... j'allais être servie. Une envie de vomir me prit à ce moment, et mes maux de tête revinrent plus forts encore que le matin. Je m'installai à ma table, seule, Edward ne viendrait pas. 

Le prof arriva et annonça le programme de la séance :  
-Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire une dissection. En fait, nous allons disséquer un cœur de bœuf. 

Quoi c'était horrible, pire que ce que j'avais pu imaginer, un cœur de bœuf. J'étais dégoutée au plus haut point mais j'essayai de n'en laisser rien paraître. De plus, comme les TP devaient se faire par deux et qu'Edward n'était pas là, le prof me mit avec Mike. Ce dernier avait un grand sourire. Oh non, j'allais devoir travailler avec lui. Nous commençâmes alors la dissection et je faisais du mieux que je pouvais. Mais, mon mal de cœur avait augmenté quand nous avions eu les cœurs devant nous. Cette odeur, l'odeur du sang et la vue de ce cœur plein de sang, flasque me donnait envie de vomir. J'étais vraiment mal. Mes maux de tête revenaient sans cesse, toujours plus forts. J'avais l'impression qu'on me frappait, pareil pour le ventre. Mais, je savais que ça passerait après la dissection. 

D'ailleurs, nous en étions à la moitié quand le prof s'approcha de nous.  
-Vous vous débrouillez ?  
Nous acquiesçâmes. Il s'apprêtait ainsi à repartir quand il me regarda plus précisément. 

-Bella, tu es sure que ça va ? 

-Oui, monsieur, pourquoi ? 

-Eh bien, tu es vraiment pâle comme un linge. 

-Ce n'est rien, monsieur. 

-Je sais, Bella que tu n'es pas spécialement bronzée mais là c'est vraiment pire que d'habitude. Tu es vraiment sure de te sentir bien ? 

-A vrai dire, je ne supporte pas très bien le sang mais ça va. 

-Je vois, Mike, tu pourrais emmener Bella à l'infirmerie. 

-Mais, monsieur, vous savez, je vais bien. 

-Non, je ne peux pas te laisser continuer dans cet état.  
Je voulais refuser mais je n'en avais plus la force. Mes douleurs étaient de plus en fortes et de plus en plus proches pour ne former qu'une longue douleur continue. Avant, c'était par à coup, là c'était tout le temps, je n'en pouvais plus. 

Je quittai donc le cours accompagnée de Mike.  
-Bella, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien. 

-Je sais, à ton avis pourquoi est-ce que le prof m'a envoyée à l'infirmerie ? 

Nous continuâmes le chemin ensuite en silence. Je m'appuyai sur Mike tellement j'avais du mal à marcher. Mais, au fur et à mesure, j'étais de plus en plus épuisée. Je demandai à Mike de s'arrêter, le temps que je me repose mais je sentis que j'allais m'évanouir. Non, Bella, essaye de lutter. Mike, à côté de moi était complètement paniqué, j'essayai de le rassurer mais vu mon état c'était difficile. 

A ce moment, j'entendis une voix, SA voix :  
-Bella, ça va ? Qu'est qui se passe, Mike ?  
Je ne répondis pas, j'étais presque dans les vapes. 

-Elle s'est sentie mal en SVT, et je l'accompagnais à l'infirmerie quand elle a voulu qu'on s'arrête un peu et, voilà tu es arrivé. 

-Tu veux que je t'aide, si tu veux, je peux l'emmener à l'infirmerie.  
Il semblait angoissé. 

-Déjà, tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que tu fais, ici, tu es censé être en cours.  
Je commençai à reprendre mes esprits et je ne comprenais plus rien. Mike avait posé une bonne question, celle qui me perturbait le plus : que faisait-il, ici ? 

-J'avais un rendez-vous, ne t'inquiète pas le prof est au courant. Et, il s'est fini plus tôt que prévu. J'allais donc en cours quand je vous ai vu.  
Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait, il m'avait dit ce midi qu'il séchait et là il s'inventait une excuse. Ah mais, bien sûr, il n'allait pas dire à Mike qu'il séchait les cours. Mais, il mentait tellement bien que Mike devait croire que c'était la vérité. Il ne semblait pas douter. Mais, moi, je savais pertinemment que c'était faux mais je n'allai quand même pas le trahir. 

-Ah, je vois ... 

-Donc, tu veux que je l'accompagne à ta place. De toute façon, j'ai loupé plus de la moitié de la dissection, ça ne servirait à rien que j'y aille maintenant. Comme ça, tu pourrais aller en cours. 

-Eh bien, on m'a confié Bella. Il faut que je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. 

-D'accord, tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis, c'est ça ? Mais, je t'accompagne, vu son état, c'est plus prudent d'être à deux.  
Il se tourna alors vers moi, me fixant de ses yeux magnifiques.  
Bella, tu crois que ça ira. Tu tiendras le coup jusqu'à l'infirmerie ?  
Il commençait à me faire perdre la tête, à me regarder de cette manière. Il fallait que je me reprenne. 

-Mais, bien sûr que ça ira. Je vais parfaitement bien, je n'ai jamais demandé à aller à l'infirmerie. C'est le prof qui m'a forcé. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.  
Il avait l'air vraiment sceptique. 

-Tu peux toujours essayer de mentir, Bella. Je ne te croirais pas, rien qu'à voir ton visage, on peut deviner que tu ne te sens pas bien. Je suis sûr que tu es au bord de l'évanouissement.  
Je laissai tomber, de toute façon, cette discussion était vaine. Aucun de nous ne tomberait d'accord avec l'autre. 

-Crois ce que tu veux mais ce n'est pas la vérité.  
J'essayai de me relever péniblement mais Edward vint m'aider. Cependant, ensuite il commença à me prendre dans ses bras pour me porter.  
Mais, tu n'as pas besoin de me porter. Je suis capable de marcher toute seule. 

-Ça m'étonnerait. A mon avis, tu t'effondrerais avant la moitié du chemin. 

-N'importe quoi. Je me débrouille très bien toute seule.  
Je tentai de me débattre pour me libérer de son étreinte mais en vain. De plus, c'était tellement agréable d'être ainsi contre lui. J'abandonnai après de nombreuses protestations auxquelles il ne répondit même pas. Mike se tenait derrière nous. Nous arrivâmes ensuite à l'infirmerie. 

Quand nous entrâmes, l'infirmière se précipita sur nous.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? 

-En fait, c'est pour Bella, elle s'est sentie mal en TP de SVT. 

-Je vois, mets-la sur le lit, Edward.  
Il me déposa alors le plus délicatement possible sur le lit. Tous ses gestes étaient si doux comme s'il craignait de me blesser. 

-Déjà, les garçons, j'ai une question, pourquoi vous êtes deux à l'accompagner. 

Edward répondit le premier.  
-C'est Mike qui devait l'accompagner. Moi, j'avais un rendez-vous mais qui s'est terminé plus tôt que prévu. Je me rendais donc en cours quand je les ai vus. Bella semblait plutôt mal en point, je suis donc venu aider Mike. 

-D'accord, je comprends. Mais, maintenant, vous n'avez plus besoin d'être deux. Mike, tu peux retourner en cours. Sinon, votre prof va s'inquiéter. Et puis, Edward, vu que tu as déjà raté tout le début du cours, je crois que ça ne servirait à rien que tu ailles en cours maintenant. Il vaut mieux que tu restes là, pour Bella au cas où.  
Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux. 

Je parlai alors pour la première fois depuis que nous étions arrivés.  
-Mike, tu pourras dire au prof que je n'ai rien, s'il te plaît. 

Mais Edward m'interrompit.  
-Bella, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est arrivé à l'infirmerie que ça signifie que tu n'as rien. 

-Bon, dans ce cas, dis-lui que tout va bien et qu'Edward est resté avec moi. Comme ça, il ne s'inquiètera pas. 

-Bien sûr, Bella. On se revoit bientôt. 

-Ça dépendra du temps que je vais devoir passer ici.  
Et, j'espérais que quelques minutes suffiraient à convaincre l'infirmière que j'allais parfaitement bien. 

-Bon, à tout à l'heure Bella. 

-C'est ça, Mike.  
Il quitta l'infirmerie et commença à s'éloigner. 

L'infirmière m'adressa la parole.  
-Bon, Bella, alors tu ne t'es pas sentie bien en SVT. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? 

-Une dissection 

-Ah, et ça t'arrive souvent ce genre de choses ?  
Je voyais parfaitement où elle voulait en venir et je décidai de lui dire la vérité, ça serait plus simple. 

-Un peu, je ne supporte pas vraiment le sang. 

-Bon, je comprends mieux, maintenant, ce n'est pas bien grave. J'ai toujours des élèves comme ça lorsqu'il y a une dissection. Bon, bois ce verre d'eau pour te remettre un peu de tes émotions, je reviens. 

Edward affichait un sourire moqueur.  
-Alors comme ça, tu as la phobie du sang, tu aurais pu me le dire, je me serais moins inquiété. 

-Pour que tu te moques encore plus de moi, non merci. Et puis, je t'ai dit que je n'avais rien. 

L'infirmière revint à cet instant.  
-Bon, il vaut mieux que tu te reposes un peu. Tu te sentiras mieux après. 

A ce moment, un horrible coup de tête me prit. Pourtant, je sentais une douleur diffuse dans ma tête, déjà très forte mais là c'était encore pire. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement, c'était tellement violent que je me demandais comment je tenais encore debout. Je n'en pouvais plus. L'infirmière et Edward me regardèrent alors étrangement, ils avaient dus remarquer ma douleur. 

L'infirmière prit la parole :  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Bella, tu as mal quelque part ? 

-A la tête.  
Je murmurais tellement la douleur était forte. 

-En général, quand il y du sang comme ça, tu as souvent mal de tête ? 

-Non, ça n'a rien à voir. J'ai mal de tête comme ça depuis ce matin. 

-Depuis ce matin ? 

-Oui, juste que ça empire de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de la journée.  
Elle tâta à ce moment mon front, sûrement pour voir si je n'avais pas de fièvre. 

-Bella, tu es brûlante. A mon avis, ce n'est pas qu'un simple évanouissement, tu dois être malade. 

-J'ai de la fièvre ? 

-Oui, crois-moi. Tu dois bien avoir quarante de fièvre. Il faut que tu ailles voir un médecin, je n'ai pas le droit de m'occuper de vrais malades. Je peux juste donner des médicaments ou soigner mais juste un peu. Je n'ai pas le matériel nécessaire pour m'occuper de toi. 

Quelqu'un arriva à cet instant.  
-Madame, quelqu'un vous demande. 

-Eh bien, faites le rentrer. Je dois m'occuper de cette jeune fille, je crois qu'elle est malade. 

-Très bien, je le fais rentrer. 

Quelques instants plus tard, le docteur Cullen, Carlisle, le père adoptif d'Edward rentra. Il était toujours aussi beau, toutes les infirmières devaient être folles de lui. D'ailleurs, celle que j'avais devant moi se mit à rougir. 

-Oh docteur Cullen, bonjour. Mais que faites-vous là ? 

-Vous n'avez pas oublié notre réunion pour la prévention. 

-Mais vous n'avez pas été prévenu, elle a été reportée. 

-Ah non, mais j'étais un peu occupé aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas dû entendre lorsque l'on me l'a dit. 

-Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon, vous tombez bien. J'aurais besoin d'un médecin. J'ai une élève malade et je ne peux pas m'en occuper. 

-Ah mais, je peux l'ausculter. De toute façon, j'ai du temps devant moi maintenant. 

Nous étions au fond de la pièce et il ne nous avait sûrement pas encore vus. Mais Edward qui avait l'air inquiet auparavant semblait plus détendu maintenant qu'il avait vu Carlisle. L'infirmière s'approcha de nous, accompagnée de Carlisle. Et celui-ci parut surpris en nous voyant. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à nous voir ou plutôt à voir Edward à mon avis. Je me sentais de plus en plus mal. 

-Bella, bonjour. 

-Bonjour docteur Cullen. 

-Je suis content de te revoir, j'espère que tu vas mieux depuis la dernière fois. Alors, tu es malade, c'est ça ? 

-A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. 

-D'accord, bon, je vais t'ausculter pour voir. Dites-moi, madame, vous n'auriez pas une autre salle dans laquelle on pourrait s'installer. Ça serait plus pratique. 

-Mais, si bien sûr.  
Elle nous montra une salle voisine avec un seul lit et un grand bureau. 

-Ah très bien, merci.  
Il m'aida alors à aller m'installer sur cet autre lit. L'infirmière nous quitta. 

-Bon, je vous laisse vous en occuper, j'ai pas mal d'autres choses à faire. 

-Mais, bien sûr. 

Il reprit :  
-Bon, il faut que j'aille chercher mon matériel. Edward, tu m'accompagnes s'il te plaît.  
Celui-ci accepta avec regret. Il paraissait très inquiet mais je doutais que ce soit réellement pour moi. Je restai seule quelques instants et j'y réfléchissais mais ils revinrent. 

-Bon, Bella, je vais t'examiner. Edward m'a un peu expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé.  
Je jetai à ce dernier un regard noir. Je ne voulais pas qu'on ait pitié de moi.  
Ne lui en veux pas, s'il te plaît, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé. Et puis, il l'a fait pour ton bien. Si je veux te soigner, il faut que je comprenne ce que tu as. Alors, je te prierais de répondre à toutes les questions que je vais te poser sans me mentir. Sinon, ça ne m'aidera pas et je vais me tromper dans mon diagnostic, ça serait vraiment dommage. 

Décidément, il avait parfaitement compris ce que je comptais faire. Seules les personnes qui me connaissaient vraiment, savaient que je n'aimais pas qu'on soit aux petits soins pour moi. Soudain, je pensais que c'était sûrement Edward qui l'avait prévenu. Je crois qu'il cernait de plus en plus ma personnalité pourtant il m'avait exaspéré tout à l'heure à s'inquiéter autant pour moi. Mais, je devinais dans ses yeux qu'il était terriblement angoissé. Son attitude était donc totalement sincère, il ne pouvait pas en empêcher. Mais, pourquoi était-il aussi inquiet pour moi ? Nous étions juste amis et encore. 

Carlisle s'adressa à Edward, me coupant dans mes réflexions.  
-Euh ... Edward est-ce que tu pourrais partir s'il te plaît, il faudrait que j'examine Bella. 

Celui-ci quitta donc la pièce presque à regret à voir son expression. En réalité, j'étais soulagée. Je craignais que Carlisle ne m'ausculte devant Edward. J'aurais été on ne peut plus gênée car j'étais sure que pour m'ausculter, j'allais devoir me déshabiller. Je n'aurais pas pu devant LUI. 

-Bon, Bella, il faut que tu répondes à toutes mes questions, d'accord ? Je voudrais comprendre ce que tu as exactement.  
J'acquiesçai, peu convaincue. 

Alors, tu as mal de tête, tu pourrais me décrire : ta douleur, comment s'est venu ... 

-Eh bien, ça a commencé, ce matin quand je me suis réveillée. Mais, je pensais que c'était la fatigue et je le pense toujours d'ailleurs. Donc, au début, c'était juste un affreux coup de tête par moment. Comme si d'un seul coup, on me frappait à la tête. Et, puis ça s'est intensifié dans la journée. C'était de plus en plus fort, de plus en violent et les coups étaient de moins en moins espacés. Pour finir, c'est devenu une douleur diffuse, tout le temps et bien plus forte que ce que j'avais avant. Sauf qu'en plus, maintenant, ça continue encore à augmenter et des fois ça me fait encore des coups, là c'est le pire. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. Edward a dû vous le raconter, j'imagine. Bref, c'était tellement intense que je n'ai pu retenir un gémissement. Avant, je me retenais de hurler, mais là ça était encore pire, je n'ai pas pu résister. Ça m'a échappé mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ma souffrance. Et, ça continue, ma tête n'a jamais été aussi lourde, j'ai l'impression que je vais m'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre. 

Voilà, je lui avais dit toute la vérité, ça faisait du bien de dévoiler à quelqu'un tout ce que je ressentais. Surtout qu'il était médecin. Il prit quelques notes de ce que je lui avais dit et continua son interrogatoire. 

-Dis-moi, tu as mal autre part ?  
J'hésitai à lui répondre mais j'avais promis. 

-J'ai aussi mal au ventre. Ça m'a pris ce midi quand j'allais manger. De ce fait, je n'ai pris qu'une boisson. Mais, ça me fait beaucoup moins mal qu'à la tête. C'est douloureux aussi, mais c'est supportable et surtout ça ne s'intensifie pas. Sinon, j'ai un peu mal au cœur mais ça doit être le contrecoup de la dissection. En fait, à partir du moment où j'ai vu les cœurs, j'ai eu envie de vomir. C'est l'effet du sang qui me fait cet effet là. 

-Et sinon, c'est tout ? 

-Eh bien, disons que ce sont les pires car j'ai mal partout. J'ai l'impression d'être totalement engourdie. Partout, je ressens une douleur insupportable. Je n'en peux plus. 

-C'est bien que tu m'aies tout dit, Bella. Dis-moi, tu pourrais te mettre en tee-shirt que je puisse t'examiner.  
Je m'exécutai. Il me demanda de tousser, écouta les battements de mon cœur. Je n'avais rien d'autre. Mais, je mis à frissonner, j'avais froid en tee-shirt, j'étais même glacée. Il dut le sentir car il me demanda si je n'avais pas trop froid. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir. 

-En fait, j'ai l'impression d'être congelée.  
Il me dit donc de me rhabiller pour ne pas attraper un coup de froid qui aggraverait mon cas. Il commença alors à tâter mon front. 

-Bella, tu es brûlante, tu dois avoir beaucoup de fièvre.  
Puis, il prit ma température.  
Tu as quarante de fièvre, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu frissonnes. Bon, je crois que j'ai fini de t'examiner. 

Et alors qu'est-ce que j'avais, je pensais aller parfaitement bien. Mais, je rendais compte que ce n'était absolument pas le cas. J'étais sûrement malade mais je détestais ça. 

Une voix interrompit les suppositions que j'étais en train de me faire.  
-Alors, qu'est-que qu'elle a, Carlisle ?  
Je me retournai et aperçu Edward. Rien qu'à sa voix, je l'avais reconnu. Mais, comment avais-je fait pour ne pas l'entendre entrer ? Je devais être vraiment plongée dans mes pensées. 

-Eh bien, à mon avis, Bella, tu as la grippe, tu en as tous les symptômes. Mais, je pense que c'est une grosse grippe. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour tenir une journée dans cet état. 

Oh non, pas la grippe, c'était fatigant, douloureux et long. Je n'avais jamais eue mais j'en avais beaucoup entendue parler. 

-Je ne pourrai pas revenir en cours ? 

-Non, Bella, je ne pense pas. Il ne faut pas t'attendre à revenir au lycée avant la semaine prochaine. D'ailleurs, il va falloir qu'on appelle quelqu'un pour te raccompagner quelqu'un chez toi. Qui pourrait ? 

-Eh bien, à part mon père, il n'y a personne. 

-Très bien, tu as son numéro que je l'appelle. 

-Mais, il est en plein travail, je ne peux pas le déranger. Et puis, il est à au moins une demi-heure d'ici en voiture. Non, je me débrouillerais seule, ne vous inquiétez pas. 

-Bella, tu ne peux pas rentrer seule. Tu sais, ta santé est certainement plus importante que son travail, pour lui ?  
**Non, je ne pouvais pas le déranger.  
**

-Bella, tu es malade, il ne va pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Appelle-le.  
C'était la voix d'Edward. Il l'avait dit avec une telle autorité que je n'osais plus refuser. 

-Bon d'accord, vous avez un portable ? 

-Bien sûr, si tu veux je l'appelle, donne-moi juste son numéro. Ça sera plus simple, comme ça je pourrais tout lui expliquer. Il ne s'inquiétera pas s'il sait qu'un médecin s'occupe de toi. Et puis, au moins, tu ne pourras pas lui mentir en lui disant que tu n'as rien de grave. 

-Mais, je n'ai rien de grave ! 

-C'est bien ce que je disais. Bella, tu es quand même sacrément malade, il va te falloir pas mal de repos pour guérir.  
Je lui dictai le numéro de mon père, un peu inquiète de la réaction de ce dernier. 

-Allo, oui bonjour, je suis le docteur Cullen. Je vous appelle à propos de votre fille. [...]  
Ne vous en faîtes pas, ce n'est pas dramatique. [...]  
Simplement, elle est malade, très malade. Elle a une grosse grippe. Et, il vaut mieux que vous veniez la chercher, elle ne peut rester en cours et ça serait imprudent de la laisser rentrer seule. En plus, j'aimerais vous parler pour prescrire les médicaments et ce que vous devez faire pour la soigner. [...]  
Très bien, vous arrivez dans combien de temps environ ? [...]  
D'accord, nous vous attendons au lycée, je reste avec elle bien sûr. [...]  
Bon, à tout à l'heure. 

-Alors ?  
Je voulais savoir ce que mon père avait dit. 

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Il arrive dans une demi-heure environ. 

-Vous ne l'avez pas trop inquiété, j'espère. 

-Non, j'ai essayé de le rassurer tout en lui expliquant la situation.  
Bon, j'étais rassurée. 

-Mais, dis-moi, Bella, si tu es comme ça depuis ce matin, pourquoi es-tu venue au lycée ? 

-Je pensais que ce n'était rien, juste la fatigue. 

-Tu ne dors pas bien la nuit ? 

-Pas très bien, non. J'ai du mal à m'habituer à Forks, je fais pas mal de cauchemars. Mais, ça va mieux depuis ces derniers temps. Enfin, pas vraiment. La nuit dernière a été la première nuit agréable que j'ai passée.  
J'avais honte d'avouer tout ça surtout devant Edward. Il était un peu en retrait par rapport à son père. Mais, bizarrement, il se mit à sourire lorsque je parlais de mes nuits. Qu'y avait-il de si drôle ? 

-Ça va mieux maintenant ? Je veux dire, tu supportes mieux Forks. 

-Oui, oui. J'ai juste eu besoin d'une phase d'adaptation et puis c'est un peu dur de changer de pays, de langue, de décor, de lycée et tout. Mais, on s'habitue. 

-Oui, ça doit faire un choc par rapport à la France. C'est quand même sacrément différent. 

-Surtout que j'habitais dans une grande ville, ça change drôlement d'ici où tout le monde se connaît.  
Je me rendais soudain compte qu'Edward était toujours là, il écoutait tout ce que je disais très attentivement. Mais, il ne devait pas être cours ? Moi non, vu que dès que mon père arriverait, je partirai. Mais lui, était juste censé m'accompagner à l'infirmerie.  
Edward, tu n'es pas obligé de rester, tu sais, tu peux retourner en cours. Tout va bien maintenant.  
Il regarda Carlisle comme s'il lui demandait une autorisation. Et celui-ci avait l'air d'accepter. 

-Eh bien puisque Carlisle est là, il pourra me faire un mot d'absence. Ne t'en fais pas. Et puis, je ne veux pas te laisser. Tu m'as vraiment fait peur. Surtout quand tu as failli t'évanouir. 

-Je n'allais absolument pas m'évanouir, j'étais juste un peu fatiguée. 

-Tu ne sais toujours pas mentir, je ne te crois pas. 

-Bon, d'accord, j'avoue, j'ai peut-être manqué de m'évanouir mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Et puis, ça n'aurait pas été la première fois. 

-Tu t'es déjà évanouie ?

-Oui, oh pas plus de trois fois bien sûr mais bon. 

-C'était à cause de choses en rapport avec le sang. 

-Oui, en fait, à chaque fois que je sens l'odeur du sang, ça me donne envie de vomir. 

-Etrange, pour la plupart des gens, le sang n'a pas d'odeur. 

Nous continuâmes à discuter ainsi jusqu'à ce que mon père arrive. La demi-heure était passée tellement vite. Celui-ci arriva en trombe dans la salle.  
-Oh Bella, Bella. Je suis venu le plus vite possible. 

-Ce n'était pas la peine, papa, je suis juste malade. 

-Quand même, tu as la grippe, ce n'est pas rien. Merci beaucoup docteur Cullen de vous êtes occupés d'elle. 

-Mais de rien. Au fait, venez, il faut que je vous prescrive les médicaments.  
Il s'installa donc au bureau et me fit une ordonnance de tout ce que je devais prendre avec les doses à prendre à chaque fois.

Il lui faut aussi beaucoup de repos pour récupérer. Elle doit être épuisée surtout que si elle a mal comme maintenant, il vaut mieux qu'elle en fasse le moins possible. Par contre, je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va durer, ça peut être très variable. Le mieux serait qu'elle voit un médecin régulièrement. Ah mais tiens, je pourrais venir chaque jour l'examiner. 

-Ça ne vous dérange pas ? 

-Non, absolument pas, j'ai du temps de libre. Et puis, Bella est très gentille. Ça me permettrait de surveillait son état et ainsi de modifier le traitement en fonction de son état. De cette façon, elle guérira beaucoup plus vite. 

-Oh, ça serait vraiment très gentil, mais je ne veux pas vous faire trop de travail en plus. 

-Non pas du tout, ça me ferait plaisir. Je pourrais passer tous les matins vers 11h, d'accord, je ne suis pas à l'hôpital, à ce moment, ça vous va ? 

-C'est très bien, mais vous savez où nous habitons. 

-Oui, je vois exactement, je sonnerais à la porte. 

-Entendu. 

-Et si vous avez le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. Je vous donne mon numéro. 

-Merci vraiment à vous. 

Bon, je sentais que la semaine à suivre serait difficile, tout le monde n'allait pas arrêter de s'occuper. Au moins ça serait Carlisle qui me soignerait et je l'appréciais énormément. Et puis, sa visite me ferait de la compagnie car si je n'allais pas au lycée, j'allais m'ennuyer. Et, il était hors de questions que mon père prenne une semaine de congé pour moi. 

-Euh ... papa, avant de partir, il faudrait qu'on passe à la CPE pour prévenir de mon absence. 

-Ah mais oui bien sûr. Où est-ce que c'est ? 

-Je te montre le chemin. 

Nous nous y rendîmes donc. Edward et Carlisle nous accompagnait car Carlisle devait confirmer ma maladie et donner un certificat médical si nécessaire et aussi régulariser l'absence d'Edward. Quand nous arrivâmes, tout le monde fut très gentil avec moi et me souhaita un bon rétablissement. Nous nous apprêtions à rejoindre la voiture mais je me souvins d'une chose importante. 

-Papa, il faut que je passe à mon casier récupérer des affaires. 

-Mais bien sûr, Bella. 

Edward m'aida à ranger mes livres dans mon sac car tout cela était trop lourd pour moi, il faut dire que j'étais très affaiblie. Cependant lorsqu'il les prit, il les regarda bizarrement. 

-C'est normal que tu ne les reconnaisses pas, Edward. Ce sont ceux que j'utilise pour mes cours à l'université.  
Tous avaient des couvertures écrites en français et je pensais alors que j'avais complètement oublié quelque chose. 

-Papa, il faut que je prévienne l'université que je suis malade et que je ne pourrais pas venir. 

-Tu as raison, j'avais complètement oublié, tu veux que j'appelle. 

-Non, je vais le faire, est-ce que tu peux me passer ton portable. J'ai peur de ne pas avoir assez de crédit. 

-Mais, bien sûr, Bella, tiens. 

Je pris son portable et composai le numéro. Je tombai sur Alex, un de ceux qui s'occupaient de l'administration. Je le connaissais très bien, nous discutions souvent ensemble, il était extrêmement gentil, en plus, il devait avoir dans les vingt ans. 

-Allo, Alex, oui c'est Bella. 

-Bella, c'est toi pourquoi est-ce que tu appelles, je te manque déjà ? 

-Très drôle Alex, non je suis malade. J'ai attrapé la grippe. Je ne pourrai donc pas venir. 

-A vrai dire, à entendre ta voix, on devine qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. J'espère que tu vas bientôt guérir. C'est vraiment nul que tu aies la grippe. Tu ne te sens pas trop mal. 

-On va dire que je me suis déjà sentie mieux. 

-Surtout reposes-toi bien, ne reviens que quand tu seras entièrement guérie. Ne t'inquiète pas pour les cours, tu a au moins six mois d'avance sur le programme. Juste ça va être triste sans toi. On va vraiment tous s'ennuyer. 

-Ce n'est quand même pas moi qui fais toute l'animation de l'université. 

-Mais si, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? 

-N'importe quoi ! 

-Dis-moi, mon père voudrait te parler, je te le passe. 

-Vas-y, Bella. 

Je lui passai alors mon père. Il voulait parler lui aussi avec l'administration, histoire de montrer que ce n'était absolument pas une excuse. Je n'écoutai pas vraiment ce qu'il disait mais je compris qu'il parlait de moi. Après quelques instants, il me repassa Alex. 

-Allo Bella, c'est bon, ton père a eu le directeur. Donc, tout est réglé. Au fait, il te souhaite un bon rétablissement. Il a l'air d'être vraiment triste que tu ne puisses pas venir et que tu sois malade. Tu vois que ce que je te disais, tout à l'heure, est vrai. 

-Bon d'accord, peut-être mais vous allez quand même survivre une semaine sans moi. 

-Ça va être dur mais on va le faire car on veut te revoir quand tu seras guérie. 

-Ne t'inquiète pas ça ne mettra pas trois ans. 

-J'espère, bon, salut Bella. 

-Salut Alex, surtout salue tout le monde de ma part. 

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je le ferais et toi guéris-vite. Bon rétablissement de la part de tout le monde. 

Je raccrochai, ils étaient tous tellement sympa avec moi. 

Mon père commença à me parler.  
-Eh bien, Bella, tu as l'air d'être drôlement apprécié là-bas. Ils m'ont tous dit que tu allais leur manquer. A les entendre, on dirait que tu es celle qui éclaire leur journée. Mais, ça ne m'étonne pas. J'espère que tu vas bientôt guérir. 

-Mais oui, papa, ne t'en fais pas. 

Je me tournai alors vers Edward. Ses yeux étaient devenus noirs comme lorsqu'il était en colère. Pourtant, je me souvenais bien de ses iris dorés avant mon coup de téléphone. Il s'approcha de moi.  
-Dis-moi Bella, qui est-ce que c'est cet Alex ? 

-Oh, Alex, un garçon sympa de l'université mais ils sont tous sympa là-bas. 

-Ce n'est rien d'autre ? 

-Non pourquoi ?  
Son attitude était vraiment étrange. Il donnait l'impression d'être jaloux mais de qui ? D'Alex, c'est pour ça qu'il me demandait qui il était. Mais, je n'en comprenais pas la raison. Je sais que ça ne pouvait pas être ça mais j'avais une espèce d'impression peu probable certes mais qui expliquait tout. En fait, il était jaloux d'Alex car il m'avait entendue rigoler avec lui et qu'il craignait qu'il soit mon petit ami ou alors un garçon avec qui j'aimerais sortir. Seulement ce qui ne collait pas dans mon explication c'était la raison de sa colère que j'en aime un autre, à moins qu'il m'aime lui aussi. Mais ça ce n'était pas possible, c'était totalement exclu. La fièvre me faisait divaguer. 

Je dis donc au revoir à Edward et à Carlisle. Je savais que je verrai Carlisle le lendemain mais Edward je ne savais pas et cela m'ennuyait car j'avais envie de le voir tous les jours, il m'attirait toujours autant. D'ailleurs, celui-ci semblait triste lui-aussi au moment de partir. Mon père me raccompagna donc. 

Je m'installai sur le canapé avec une grosse couverture et regardai la télé. Mon père resta pour le restant de la journée à la maison à part pour aller me chercher mes médicaments. Il était constamment à me demander si j'avais besoin de quelque chose. Mon état n'avait pas changé depuis tout à l'heure, j'étais toujours aussi mal en point mais il n'y pouvait rien. Au dîner, j'avalai tous mes médicaments mais je ne mangeai pas grand chose. Je n'avais pas très faim. Puis, j'allai me coucher, mon père vint me voir pour s'assurer que je ne manquais de rien. Quelques instants plus tard, je m'endormis, épuisée.

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Là, je commence enfin à réinventer vraiment l'histoire. Laissez-moi votre avis.**


	7. Chapter 6 : Guérison

**Après une longue absence dont je m'excuse, voici les chapitres suivants. J'espère que vous aimerez.**

_Chapitre 6 :_

Le lendemain, lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais toujours aussi fatiguée. Il faut dire que j'avais très mal dormi. J'avais de la fièvre et de ce fait, des fois, j'étouffai sous ma couette, d'autres fois, je grelottai. Je n'étais vraiment pas bien, j'avais toujours mal partout, et ça n'avait cessé de toute la nuit. J'étais donc contente d'être réveillée car j'espérais que mon état s'améliorerait. 

Mon père avait pris une journée de congé pour moi. Quand il me l'avait annoncé, j'avais refusé. Mais, il avait tellement insisté et il était tellement inquiet pur moi que j'avais fini par accepter. Mais, j'avais une condition, le reste de la semaine, il ne prendrait plus de congé pour moi à moins que je sois à l'article de la mort. 

Bien sûr, je ne déjeunai rien bien que mon père ait insisté, j'avais toujours aussi mal au cœur. En fait, j'avais mal partout, je ne pouvais rien faire. Même allongé dans mon lit, je me sentais mal, des frissons, des douleurs partout. Mais, je ne me plaignais pas, j'étais malade, se plaindre n'y changerait rien. 

Je passai donc la matinée dans mon lit à lire. C'était la seule chose dont je me sentais capable. Au moins quand je lisais et que j'étais prise par l'histoire, je n'avais plus l'impression d'être malade, c'était tellement agréable. Mon père passait me voir régulièrement pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. 

A 11h, Carlisle arriva. Il vint m'ausculter. Malheureusement, mon état ne s'était pas amélioré et il me prescrit d'autres médicaments. Il donna aussi des tonnes de conseils à mon père avant de partir. Il me promit de revenir le lendemain. Je soupirai, je n'avais pas besoin d'autant d'attentions. Il sourit en voyant ma tête et me demanda de faire attention. Puis, il partit. Au moins, s'il venait chaque jour, j'aurais un peu de compagnie. 

Le midi, je mangeai ... un peu, seulement pour faire plaisir à mon père car je n'avais toujours pas faim, et je doutais qu'elle revienne un jour. Mais, je me forçai pour lui, il me disait que même si je n'avais pas faim, il fallait que je mange pour reprendre des forces. Je m'exécutai donc, bien sûr, en mangeant, j'avais l'impression d'être encore plus mal plus qu'autre chose mais bon ... 

L'après-midi se déroula de la même façon que le matin. Je m'installai sur le canapé dans le salon et je lis, allongée sous une couette. De cette façon, mon père n'avait pas à se déplacer à chaque fois pour me voir. Je commençai à en avoir marre de cette maladie. J'étais coincé à la maison sans pouvoir rien faire, je détestais être comme ça. J'avais l'habitude de m'occuper de tout et là c'était à mon père de s'occuper de moi. Lui, qui avait déjà suffisamment de soucis, voilà que je lui en rajoutais. Mais, il ne semblait pas malheureux, non plutôt inquiet pour moi. J'étais son souci principal me répétait-il. 

Soudain, la sonnette retentit. Mais, qui est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? A part de le docteur Cullen qui était déjà venu, nous n'attendions aucune visite. Mon père était aussi surpris mais il alla ouvrir. J'entendis la conversation du salon. 

Mon père commença :  
-Bonjour, euh puis-je savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur ?  
Quoi, il ne connaissait pas notre visiteur, je ne voyais vraiment pas qui est-ce que c'était. 

-Euh ... bonjour, je suis Edward Cullen, un camarade de classe de Bella. 

-Ah ... je vois.  
Hein, mais que faisait-il là, il était censé être en cours. Je regardai l'heure, non les cours étaient finis. Mais pourquoi était-il venu ? Certes, nous nous entendions mieux mais je pensais que ça serait plus Angela qui viendrait. 

-En fait, j'ai été chargé de lui apporter ses devoirs et les cours qu'elle a manqué.  
Ah, tout s'expliquait, il n'était venu de sa pleine initiative. 

Mon père cria :  
-Bella, c'est un de tes camarades de classe, tu peux venir s'il te plaît. 

-Euh bien sûr, juste si tu pouvais m'aider à me lever.  
J'étais toujours aussi faible et sans aucun appui, j'avais l'impression que j'allais m'effondrer à tout moment. Ce qui était le cas, d'ailleurs, je faisais à peine quelque pas, seule, qu'il fallait que je me tienne à quelque chose si je ne voulais pas tomber. Mon père l'avait remarqué. 

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, Bella.  
Euh, Edward, entrez ça sera plus simple.  
Oh non, je ne pouvais pas voir Edward dans cet état là, j'avais l'air tellement fragile. Mais, ils arrivèrent. 

Quand je vis Edward, j'en eus le souffle coupé, il était tellement beau. J'en étais presque surprise. Il faut dire que c'était dur de se souvenir d'une beauté aussi parfaite. En général, les gens avaient toujours quelques défauts, pas lui, il était parfait, un ange. Il me sourit. 

-Bonjour Bella, j'espère que tu vas mieux ? 

-Eh bien, je ne dirais pas ça comme ça. Disons que je survis. 

-Je vois. En fait, je suis venu t'apporter les cours et t'aider à les rattraper mais je pense que tu n'es pas encore en état. 

-Je ne crois pas, non. 

-Mais, bon, en même temps, je prends des nouvelles de toi.  
Il semblait vraiment s'intéresser à mon état. 

-Eh bien, comme tu peux le voir, je suis en pleine forme. Je ne suis même pas capable de marcher toute seule.  
Il éclata de rire. 

Mon père intervint :  
-Bella, je vous laisse. J'ai pas mal de trucs à faire et puisqu' Edward est là pour te tenir compagnie... S'il y a le moindre problème, tu m'appelles, je suis à l'étage. 

Et, il s'éclipsa, j'étais contente. Il allait enfin faire autre chose que s'occuper de moi. Edward était toujours là, debout devant moi. 

-Bon, j'ai l'impression que c'est à toi maintenant de veiller sur moi. 

-Oh, mais ça ne me dérange absolument pas.  
Il avait un air presque espiègle, moi, j'étais désolée pour lui. Il voulait sans doute rentrer chez lui. 

-Mais, tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée ... enfin, tu peux partir ... vu que je ne peux pas travailler ... laisse-moi juste les cours ... 

-Tu es en train de dire que tu ne veux pas de moi.  
Il semblait presque choqué. Je me repris aussitôt, je ne voulais qu'il pense que sa présence m'était désagréable. C'était plutôt le contraire, en fait. 

-Non, plutôt que si tu veux rentrer, tu peux. 

-Et, pourquoi voudrais-je rentrer ? 

-Euh ... tu as peut-être des choses plus intéressantes à faire que discuter avec une fille malade que tu ne supportes qu'à moitié. 

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par "que tu ne supportes qu'à moitié" ? 

-Eh bien, tu en as peut-être marre de toutes les questions que je te pose. 

-Bon, peut-être mais d'un côté, je comprends que tu le fasses. C'est un peu de ma faute alors je ne t'en veux pas. 

Décidément, moi qui croyais qu'être amis était impossible, nous n'en étions vraiment pas loin. Dire qu'il y a quelques temps, c'est à peine s'il me regardait. Quel changement de situation. 

-Tu es sûr que ça ne te gêne pas de rester là. Ça ne dérangera pas mon père, tu sais. 

-Bella, je sais ce que je fais, d'accord. 

-D'accord.  
A ce moment, je n'avais jamais été heureuse, il désirait rester avec moi pour discuter.  
Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué au lycée ? 

-Rien de spécial, la routine. A moins que tu veuilles tous les ragots façon Jessica. Tu m'as précisé l'autre fois qu'une journée sans les connaître, c'était la mort pour toi.  
Nous éclatâmes de rire. 

-Tu as raison, d'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour tenir toute la journée. 

-Au fait, tu as fait quoi ? Tu as dû t'ennuyer un peu, non ? 

-J'ai lu tout le temps, c'est la chose dont je suis encore capable de faire. 

-J'espère que tu vas guérir vite. 

-Moi aussi parce que mon stock de livre commence à baisser. 

-Il n'y a que ça qui te préoccupe ? 

-Non, j'en ai marre aussi que tout le monde s'occupe de moi tout le temps. 

-Et, le fait que tu ais mal, tu t'en fiches ? 

-Bah, c'est la maladie qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? Je ne peux qu'attendre. D'après ton père, j'en ai bien pour une semaine. 

-Il est passé ce matin ? 

-Bien sûr, il m'a dit qu'il viendrait tous les jours. Je crois que ça va être ma seule distraction. 

-Et moi, alors. Je ne suis rien. 

-Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. 

-Il faut bien que tu travailles un peu ?  
Il se mit à rire.  
Non, je rigole. C'est le lycée qui m'a demandé de venir t'apporter tes cours mais j'aurais refusé si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre que toi. 

-Comment ça ? 

-Tu sais, je n'étais pas vraiment obligé d'accepter. Mais, je l'ai fait parce que comme ça, je pourrais venir tous les jours discuter avec toi et vérifier que tu vas bientôt guérir.  
Je n'en revenais, il venait de m'avouer qu'il me préférait à la plupart des autres personnes du lycée et qu'il aimait être avec moi. J'étais abasourdie. Vite, réagis, Bella, sinon il va tout de suite deviner à quel point tu t'intéresses à lui. 

-Tu as peur que je ne revienne pas au lycée, c'est ça ?  
Il sourit. 

-Mais dis-moi, tu n'as plus trop de livres, tu veux que je t'en prête. Mon père est médecin mais il adore lire. Il a une bibliothèque pleine à ras bord. 

-Euh ... je ne sais pas.  
J'hésitai. Il me proposait de me prêter des livres comme je lui en avais dit que je n'en avais plus beaucoup. C'était tellement gentil. Mais, ça me gênait qu'il soit aussi attentif à moi. 

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne dérangerait pas Carlisle et puis, je peux aussi te passer les miens. Tu lis quoi en ce moment ? 

-Euh ... du Balzac.  
En effet, vu que j'avais du temps pour lire, je m'étais dit autant en profiter et lire des classiques. 

-Mais, c'est en français, n'est-ce pas ?  
Quoi en plus, il connaissait toute la littérature française alors qu'on ne l'étudiait pas en cours aux États-Unis, il était vraiment cultivé. 

-Oui, en fait, je lis surtout des livres en français, c'est beaucoup plus facile pour moi. 

-Bien sûr, c'est normal, tu es quand même française. Et, tu aimes bien Balzac ? 

-Et bien, c'est un classique, ça fait partie des auteurs qu'il faut lire. Mais, disons qu'il y a des livres plus distrayants. 

-Je m'en doute. Mais, dis-moi comment cela se fait-il que tu parles aussi bien anglais ? Tu es française et tu viens juste d'arriver aux États-Unis pourtant. 

-Je suis bilingue. En fait, j'ai de la famille en Angleterre, une cousine que j'adore. J'ai donc appris en discutant avec elle. 

-Je comprends mais tu es drôlement forte, tu as le même niveau que tous ceux d'ici, même mieux que la plupart. 

-A ton avis, à quoi me servent mes cours à l'université ? 

-Tu as des cours d'anglais ? 

-Oui, enfin, pas beaucoup, juste si j'ai des problèmes, ils m'expliquent. La plupart des cours que j'ai sont des cours en français. 

-Donc, tu fais les deux programmes, celui de France et des États-Unis ? 

-Oui. 

-Ce n'est pas trop dur. Ça fait pas mal de boulot en plus. 

-Oh, pas vraiment. Surtout que comme je suis seule à l'université, j'avance beaucoup plus vite. Et puis, niveau emploi du temps, vous avez vraiment de la chance ici. 

-Comment ça ? 

-Eh bien, tu verrais ceux en France, l'an dernier, je finissais à 6h presque tous les jours sauf le mercredi et le samedi bien sûr vu qu'on ne travaille que le matin. 

-Mouais, ça doit quand même être dur. Si tu veux que je t'aide, je peux. 

-Je doute que tu puisses m'aider en français mais bon. 

-Qui te dis que je ne sais pas parler français. 

-Tu sais parler français ? 

-Oui, couramment, Carlisle veut qu'on sache parler plusieurs langues. 

-Donc, tu sais parler français ? 

-Mais, bien sûr. _(En français, toutes les autres conversations sont censées être en anglais sauf quand Bella parle à son père)_

-Dans ce cas, ça te dérangerait qu'on parle en français. Même si je suis bilingue, j'ai plus de mal à parler anglais et vu mon état c'est encore plus difficile. 

-Absolument pas. Tu aurais dû me le dire avant. 

-Comment voulais-tu que je devine que tu savais parler français. 

-Tu as raison, dis-moi si je peux faire autre chose pour tu te sentes mieux. 

-A moins que tu aies un don pour effacer les douleurs, je ne voie pas. 

-Désolé, ça je n'en suis pas capable. En fait, je comprends beaucoup mieux ton accent en anglais. 

-J'ai un accent ?  
Oh non, j'espérais qu'on ne remarquait pas que j'étais française quand je parlais. 

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas un accent vulgaire comme peuvent avoir les étrangers. Non, en réalité, c'est très joli. Ça rajoute juste quelque chose de différent par rapport aux autres. Ça rend ta façon de parler beaucoup plus agréable, plus sympathique, je ne sais pas trop expliquer. En tout cas, j'aime beaucoup et je me demandais d'où ça venait maintenant je sais.  
Ce n'est pas possible, il venait de me faire un compliment. 

-Euh ... je n'y peux pas grand chose mais bon ... Dis-moi quelle heure est-il ? 

-Il est cinq heure, pourquoi ?  
Qu'est ce que le temps passait vite quand j'étais avec lui. 

-Il faut que j'aille prendre des médicaments, je reviens, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. 

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser seule alors que tu m'as dit que tu avais du mal à marcher. En plus, je suis censé m'occuper de toi. 

Ça m'énervait mais je n'avais aucun argument à lui opposer. Il m'accompagna donc jusqu'à la cuisine. Là, je sortis les médicaments que je devais prendre. Il observait tous mes gestes avec attention. 

-Dis donc, tu as beaucoup de médicaments. 

-C'est à ton père qu'il faut dire ça. Moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'en ai autant. 

-J'ai confiance en lui, je pense qu'il sait ce qu'il fait; 

-J'espère. 

-Ne t'en fais pas, il ne se trompe pas, il a pris le plus de précautions possibles. Il veut que tu guérisses le plus vite possible. 

-Dans ce cas, nous avons le même souhait. 

Après avoir tout pris, nous retournâmes dans le salon et nous continuâmes à discuter. Mais, il commençait à se faire tard et Edward devait rentrer chez lui. 

-Edward, tu devrais peut-être partir, tes parents vont s'inquiéter. 

-Oh, ils savent où je suis. Mais, tu as raison, je ne veux pas trop te déranger. 

-Mais, tu ne me déranges pas seulement quand même ta famille doit se demander ce que tu fais. 

-Tu as raison et puis, je vais te laisser. Tout ça a dû te fatiguer et il faut que tu te reposes si tu veux reprendre des forces et guérir.  
Je m'apprêtais à répliquer mais devant son air implacable, je n'osais pas.  
Et puis, je reviens demain après les cours. 

-Ça ne te dérange pas ? Tu sais je ne suis pas sure d'aller tellement mieux. 

-Raison de plus, je veux voir comment tu vas. 

-Si tu veux, en plus, il n'y aura pas mon père, je l'ai forcé à reprendre le travail. 

-Mais ... pourquoi ? 

-Tu ne crois quand même que je vais le laisser rester ici pour moi. Je peux me débrouiller seule. 

-Dans ce cas, compte sur moi pour venir tous les jours et le plus tôt possible après le lycée pour veiller sur toi 

-Tu n'as pas besoin, mais tu fais comme tu veux.  
Je n'allai quand même pas refuser qu'il vienne, j'étais tellement bien quand il était là mais je savais que c'était très égoïste ce que je pensais. 

-Eh bien, je viens et crois-moi, c'est parce que j'ai envie de venir, d'accord. Ce n'est pas de la pitié ni rien. 

-Bon, alors, je t'ouvrirais demain. 

-Ainsi que durant toute la semaine. 

-Bien sûr. 

-Bon, j'y vais, ton père en a peut-être marre que je te monopolise. 

Je me levai pour l'accompagner. Mon père descendit pour souhaiter au revoir à Edward. J'accompagnai ce dernier à la porte. 

-Au revoir Edward, à demain. 

-C'est ça à demain. Surtout reposes-toi bien, d'accord. 

-Je vais essayer. 

Puis, il partit, je regardai sa voiture filer puis je rentrai. Mon père était dans le salon. 

-Alors c'était bien ? Il m'a l'air gentil. 

-Oui, c'était très gentil d'être passé. Tu sais, c'est le fils du docteur Cullen. 

-Ah, dans ce cas. 

Mon père vouait une admiration profonde pour Carlisle. Il vénérait tout ce qu'il faisait ou disait. 

-Et puis, je le connais un peu, on s'entend bien. C'est mon partenaire en sciences. 

-Il va revenir ? 

-Oui, normalement, il m'a dit qu'il passerait tous les jours pour m'apporter les cours. 

-Tant mieux, dis-lui qu'il peut rester. Au moins, tu ne seras pas seule, je préfère. Et puis, ça m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, il pourra s'occuper de toi s'il y a un problème.  
J'acquiesçai. 

-D'accord papa. 

Je regardai la télé avec ce dernier, puis nous passâmes à table. Je n'avalai presque rien comme d'habitude. Puis, j'allai me coucher, j'étais épuisée et toujours aussi mal. La fièvre n'était pas tombée. Mon père vint me souhaiter une bonne nuit. Puis, je m'endormis sans avoir eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé pendant l'après-midi. Oh, j'aurais le temps de le faire demain matin, me dis-je.

Le lendemain, lorsque je me réveillai, mon père était déjà parti. Il était au travail mais il avait laissé tout un tas de recommandations et m'avait prévenu qu'il appellerait souvent. J'essayai de me lever mais j'étais toute endolorie. Je sentais tout mon corps engourdi, la douleur n'était pas partie et j'avais toujours autant de fièvre. Rien n'avait changé depuis la veille. 

Cependant, quelque chose me réjouissait, Edward. Il m'avait promis qu'il viendrait tous les jours jusqu'à ce que je guérisse. Il était tellement gentil et attentionné. C'était sûr maintenant, j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui. Comment ne le pourrais-je pas ? Il était parfait : beau, intelligent, gentil. Et, sa venue me remplissait de joie. J'avais été agréablement surprise, la veille lorsqu'il était venu. Il devait quand même m'apprécier pour me rendre visite alors que j'étais malade. Et, tout ce qu'il m'avait dit, la veille ne faisait que le confirmer. Enfin, nous étions amis rien de plus mais par rapport à son comportement vis à vis des autres, c'était inespéré. Il paraissait tellement inaccessible. 

Ma seule distraction de la matinée fut la venue de Carlisle. Il m'examina comme l'autre fois. Mon état n'avait pas changé mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Il pensait que j'irais mieux dans les prochains jours. Le midi, je mangeai peu et l'après-midi, je me remis à lire. Tout était si ennuyeux, monotone. 

Mais, soudain alors que j'étais sur le point de m'endormir, une douleur survint. Je me réveillai de suite par son intensité. Ma fièvre semblait redoubler, je mourais de chaud. Des frissons me prirent, je tremblais, j'étais incapable de tourner une page. Dire que j'avais cru que mon état était à son extrême, j'avais tort. C'était dix fois pire. Tout, la fièvre, les douleurs ... Tout était plus fort, plus douloureux. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Aucun médicament ne me soulagerait et je n'étais même pas capable de me lever pour prendre le téléphone. 

J'étais dans le canapé du salon, sous la couette. J'avais très envie de l'enlever à cause de la chaleur que je ressentais mais en même temps, je frissonnais, mes dents claquaient ; alors, ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression due à la fièvre alors qu'en réalité, j'étais glacée. Je ne savais pas. J'étais seule, tellement vulnérable, fragile, à peine consciente. Je tentai de me calmer mais rien n'y faisait. J'essayai de fermer les yeux pour me reposer, en attendant que cela finisse car ça devait bien finir un jour. 

Mais, dix minutes passèrent, tout était pareil. Je me sentais de plus en plus faible, je n'étais plus rien. Tout semblait si fort que c'en était engourdissant. J'avais l'impression que tout ce que je ressentais formait un tout, diffus et tellement puissant que les autres sensations n'étaient rien à côté; La douleur éclipsait tout le reste. Je pensais que j'allais m'évanouir d'un instant à l'autre, j'étais encore à peine consciente. 

Cela faisait une demi-heure que cela avait commencé et j'en étais toujours au même point. La seule chose à laquelle j'arrivais encore à penser, c'était : "Comment vais-je faire ?". 

Quand soudain, la sonnette retentit. Elle me sortit de ma demi-inconscience et me fit reprendre mes esprits. J'essayai de réfléchir à ce que je devais faire quand mon regard croisa la pendule. Il était 3h30. Tout s'enclencha dans ma tête comme une machine qui se remet à fonctionner et dont les roues s'engrangent. Il était trois heures et demie, les cours venaient de finir. Les lycéens étaient donc sortis dont Edward. Edward qui était censé venir me voir après les cours. C'était donc lui qui sonnait. 

Je devais aller lui ouvrir la porte mais rien que me lever me semblait être un effort surhumain. Pourtant, il fallait que je le fasse. Je ne voulais pas qu'on s'inquiète pour moi encore moins Edward. Je devais donc faire comme si de rien était, jouer la comédie, donner l'impression que j'allais parfaitement bien, enfin comme il y a quelques heure. Je me levai doucement et quittai difficilement le canapé et ma couette. J'essayai d'atteindre la porte. Je devais pour marcher me tenir à quelque chose, je ne pouvais même pas tenir debout, seule. Je tremblais toujours autant, ma tête me pesait, tout mon corps était engourdi. 

J'ouvris enfin la porte. Plus de cinq minutes étaient passées depuis que l'on avait sonné, peut-être même dix. Je tombai donc nez à nez avec Edward. Il sembla heureux lorsqu'il me vit. Vu le temps que j'avais mis pour atteindre la porte, il avait dû croire qu'il m'était arrivé quelque chose. 

Il me fit alors un grand sourire dévoilant ses dents blanches, parfaites. Son visage s'adoucit lorsqu'il me sourit le rendant encore plus agréable à regarder car les traits fermés, il était plus impressionnant et effrayant. Mais là, je ne ressentais aucune peur. Son regard avec ses yeux dorés était envoûtant. J'étais comme hypnotisée, je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de lui. Une chose me vint à l'esprit, Bella, tu n'as plus à douter, tu es amoureuse de lui, c'est sûr. Tout dans mon attitude, mes réactions me le prouvait. En fait, j'étais incapable de bouger, paralysée par son extraordinaire beauté. 

Cependant, mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite comme à chaque fois que je le voyais. Je l'entendais presque battre mais surtout je le sentais battre à vive allure. Heureusement que LUI ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte car il aurait tout compris alors. Tout, l'attrait qu'il exerçait sur moi, mon amour pour lui, amour impossible je le savais. 

-Bonjour Bella, comment vas-tu ?  
Il rayonnait de douceur et de tendresse. Je me repris, j'étais en train de le fixer en pleine admiration devant sa beauté et ses traits. 

-Euh ... bonjour Edward. Et bien, on va dire que je vais bien pour une malade.  
C'était totalement faux. La douleur était toujours là, diffuse. Je restais accrochée à la porte pour ne pas m'écrouler. Mais, je ne pouvais pas lui avouer tout ça. Je devais être forte. 

Il se tenait toujours face à moi, debout, derrière la porte. Depuis combien de temps attendait-il ?  
Oh mais je suis désolée. Je ne t'ai même pas encore proposée de rentrer. Je ne vais pas te laisser sur la porte, rentres donc. 

Il rentra et se posta face à moi, j'étais toujours accrochée à la porte que je tentai de refermer avec de difficulté. 

-Tu es sure que ça va, Bella ? Tu trembles. 

-Oh oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste un peu froid, c'est tout.  
Il me regarda sceptique. Il fallait que je réussisse à le convaincre que j'allais bien même si c'était totalement faux sinon il n'allait pas arrêter de s'inquiéter pour moi. Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains et décidai de m'avancer lâchant la porte. 

-Tu vois Edward, je vais parfaitement bien.  
Puis, je m'écroulais au sol. Evidemment, malgré mon courage, je ne pouvais rien contre ma faiblesse. Ma chute était inévitable, je ne tenais pas debout seule. 

-Bella, tu n'as rien ? Mais comment tu es tombé, tu as trébuché ?  
Il avait l'air paniqué. Bon, de toute façon, je ne pouvais plus mentir. 

-En fait, je crois que je ne tiens plus debout seule. 

-Ah, ça explique pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps à m'ouvrir la porte. 

-Et bien, je dois t'avouer que c'est assez compliqué pour moi de me déplacer. 

-Oh, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? 

-Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes inutilement pour moi ! 

-Parce que tu crois que c'est inutile ! Non, Bella, jures-moi que tu ne me mentiras plus sur ton état.  
Ses yeux me fixèrent avec une telle intensité que je ne pus refuser même si c'était ce que je comptais faire au début. 

-Bon, d'accord. 

-Bella, tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse. Allez, on va dans le salon. 

-Mmmh mais j'espère que tu es patient.  
Il valait mieux vu le temps que je mettais pour avancer. 

Mais, tout d'un coup, je sentis quelqu'un me soulever et l'instant d'après, j'étais dans les bras d'Edward.  
Mais ... Edward ... 

-Ça sera plus simple comme ça, crois-moi, tu te fatigues en essayant de marcher alors que tu es déjà épuisée. Et puis, ne t'en fais pas, tu es toute légère alors te porter ne me pose aucun problème.  
Je voulais protester mais je n'avais plus aucun argument. Décidément, il arrivait toujours à trouver des oppositions à mes objections. 

Je me laissai porter, le trajet n'était pas très long mais c'était tellement agréable d'être comme ça contre lui; Durant un court instant, j'oubliai mes douleurs mais elles reprirent de plus belle. Il m'installa sur le canapé. 

-Bon, maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer exactement ce que tu as. Je suis sûr que ça a changé depuis hier, tu ne peux pas me le cacher.  
Il avait tout compris encore une fois, j'étais obligé d'avouer à cause de cette stupide promesse que je lui avais faite. Mais pourquoi avais-je accepté ? Ah oui, à cause de ses yeux. Décidément, il suffisait qu'il me regarde pour que je perde tous mes moyens. 

-Voilà, ça a commencé environ une demi-heure avant ton arrivée. Ma fièvre a augmenté, je me suis mise à trembler et toutes les douleurs ont augmenté. C'est ... horrible.  
La dernière phrase me vint sans réfléchir sinon je ne l'aurais jamais dite. 

-Franchement, Bella, tu comptais me cacher ça. Tu sais si je suis là c'est pour m'occuper de toi aussi.  
Ah, dis-moi, tu m'accordes deux minutes, il faut que je passe un coup de fil. 

Il s'éloigna donc. Mais qui pouvait-il bien appeler ? Sa petite copine pour annuler son rendez-vous à cause de moi, son frère, son meilleur ami ? Je ne savais pas mais une chose était sure à cause de moi, il devait changer son programme. Je n'étais qu'un fardeau pour lui. Mais, il n'était pas obligé de rester, je pouvais me débrouiller seule, s'il le souhaitait, je dirais à mon père qu'il était resté. Au bout de cinq minutes de conversation dont je n'entendis rien, il revint vers moi. 

-Ecoute Edward, tu n'es pas obligé de rester. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule, ce n'est pas un problème. Je ne veux pas que tu annules ce que tu avais prévu à cause de moi. 

-Bella, tu es vraiment exaspérante ! Ce que j'avais prévu cet aprèm, c'était venir chez toi et c'est tout ! 

-Mais, ton coup de fil alors ...  
Je ne comprenais plus rien. 

-Tu sais à qui j'ai téléphoné, Bella ?  
Je secouai la tête.  
A Carlisle, je voulais savoir ce que tu avais exactement et ce que je pouvais faire pour t'aider à aller mieux.  
Quoi, en fait, il désirait vraiment rester avec moi et son coup de fil, c'était seulement parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour ma santé. 

-Mais ... Edward ... 

-Bella, écoutes-moi bien. Cet après-midi, je suis là pour m'occuper de toi, d'accord même si tu n'aimes pas ça, ce n'est pas grave. Je ne peux pas te laisser seule dans cet état, d'ailleurs peu importe comment tu aurais été, je serais resté parce que j'ai envie d'être avec toi. Donc, je ne partirai que si tu ne veux pas de moi parce que tu ne peux pas me supporter.  
J'étais perdue, totalement abasourdie. Il venait de dire qu'il voulait être avec moi. Ce n'était pas possible, je devais rêver. En tout cas, si c'était la réalité, elle ressemblait à un rêve sauf que j'étais vraiment mal. Mais, il y avait Edward, Edward qui voulait me voir. 

Du coup, j'acquiesçai à ses paroles. 

Bon, je prends ça pour un oui. De toute façon tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit clairement que tu ne veux pas de moi, je reste. 

-Si tu veux Edward, de toute façon, mon père m'a dit que tu pouvais rester autant de temps que tu voulais. J'ai l'impression qu'il t'aime bien. 

-Et toi ?  
Il avait un air espiègle et en même temps curieux, je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité, je devais mentir un peu. 

-**Et bien, tu es vraiment très gentil et assez sympa quand tu ne m'ignores pas.  
**

-Je ne le referais plus, Bella, c'était stupide, j'en suis désolé. Mais, je voulais m'éloigner de toi et c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée. 

-Pas terrible comme solution. 

-Mais, tu ne me poses même pas de questions ? En général, tu me demandes toujours pourquoi ! 

- Je ne suis pas vraiment en pleine forme Edward, désolé, je crois que la fièvre m'empêche un peu de réfléchir. 

-Oh pardon, je n'y avais plus pensé. Attends, je reviens dans un instant.  
Il mit moins d'une minute à faire l'aller retour jusqu'à la cuisine. Il arriva avec une énorme boîte. 

-Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça ? 

-Ce dont j'ai besoin pour m'occuper de toi. 

-Hein, t'as besoin de tout ça ! 

-Ne t'en fais pas Bella.  
Il sortit des médicaments de sa boîte.  
Allez pour commencer, il faut que tu prennes ça, ça va faire baisser ta fièvre, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux.  
Je pris donc tous ces médicaments. 

Mais, je me remis à trembler après. Que c'était pénible.  
Dis-moi, où est-ce que vous rangez vos couettes ? 

-Euh dans le placard à l'étage en arrivant dans le couloir mais attends je vais t'accompagner. 

-C'est hors de question, tu restes allongée. Je vais me débrouiller.  
Il revint donc avec une grande couette beaucoup plus chaude et me débarrassa de celle que j'avais.  
D'après Carlisle, il ne faut pas que tu attrapes froid et c'est mieux que tu n'aies qu'une couette. Ça sera moins étouffant pour toi. Déjà qu'avec ta fièvre, ça doit être pénible. 

-Mais en fait, il y a quelque chose que tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué. 

-Quoi ? 

-Ce que j'ai, tu me donnes pleins de médicaments mais je ne sais même pas pourquoi. 

-Ah, en fait, d'après Carlisle, c'est une crise de fièvre. C'est à dire que ta fièvre a augmenté et c'est ce qui provoque tout le reste. Normalement, ça ne devrait pas durer plus de quelques heures mais on peut la faire diminuer plus rapidement. 

-Je n'ai donc pas grand chose ?  
J'étais soulagée. 

-Non, ce n'est pas trop grave. Sinon, je t'aurais déjà emmenée à l'hôpital voir Carlisle. Maintenant, il faut surtout que tu te reposes. Tu veux un verre d'eau ou quelque chose d'autre. 

-Non merci. 

-Je vais rester à côté de toi. Surtout dis-moi si tu veux quelque chose. 

Nous passâmes donc un bon moment comme ça. Moi allongée sous la couette et lui assis juste à côté de moi me racontant des histoires, des livres qu'il avait lu et qu'il avait beaucoup apprécié. J'étais incapable de dormir et Edward avait trouvé cette solution pour me permettre de me reposer quand même vu qu'en plus je ne pouvais plus lire. J'adorais entendre sa voix tellement irrésistible et les livres qu'il me racontait étaient vraiment géniales. Bien sûr, il me parlait en français pour m'éviter d'avoir trop à me concentrer. On avait l'impression qu'il parlait cette langue depuis toujours. Ses intonations étaient si douces et agréables. Il me parla aussi des États-Unis, de l'histoire de ce pays que je ne connaissais que par mes cours, des différentes régions, des grandes villes avec tout ce qu'il y avait à visiter. C'était tellement intéressant bien plus que ce que nous apprenions le lycée. 

Bien sûr, de temps en temps, il me refaisait prendre des médicaments, me donnait un verre d'eau et me passait un gant d'eau froide sur le front pour faire baisser ma fièvre. Il était vraiment aux petits soins pour moi. Personne ne s'était jamais autant occupé de moi même quand j'étais malade. Mais, je n'osai pas protester. Il m'avait clairement dit que "ça lui faisait plaisir", alors que pouvais-je répliquer. Non, je t'aime mais je ne veux pas que tu sois aussi attentionné avec moi alors que ça me rend vraiment heureuse parce que comme ça j'ai l'impression que toi aussi tu m'apprécies. 

Malgré ça, cela sembla marcher. Au bout d'un moment, je sentis la fièvre qui retombait et les douleurs diminuer. Je prévins Edward mais il ne changea pas de comportement. D'après lui, même si ma fièvre était en train de baisser, j'étais toujours malade et extrêmement fatiguée. 

Le temps passa, il était déjà 6h. Je proposai donc à Edward de rentrer chez lui. Il en avait peut-être marre. Mais, ce qu'il me répondit n'avait rien à voir avec ce que je lui avais dit. 

-Dis-moi, Bella, à quelle heure rentre ton père ? 

-Euh ... il ne devrait plus tarder, vers 6h30, je pense. Il m'a dit qu'il rentrerait tôt. 

-Bon, dans ce cas, je vais te laisser, je ne veux pas déranger.  
Il partait simplement parce qu'il craignait de gêner mon père. Il était vraiment incroyable. 

-Et si, mon père rentrait à 9h, tu ne serais parti qu'un quart d'heure avant ? 

-Bien sûr, je ne vais quand même pas te laisser seule. 

-Mais, je vais beaucoup mieux. 

-Façon de parler, je crois. Tu as toujours la grippe, tu sais. 

-Ça, j'avais remarqué. 

-Bella, je vais y aller. Je reviens demain à la même heure et j'espère que tu iras mieux. 

-Moi aussi. Tu as dû t'ennuyer à t'occuper de moi. 

-Absolument pas. La seule chose qui m'a ennuyée, c'est que tu sois aussi mal. 

Je l'accompagnai à la porte. J'avais repris des forces et je pouvais marcher à peu près correctement. 

-Merci beaucoup, Edward, pour tout ce que tu as fait. Je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissante. Je crois que tu es l'une des personnes les plus gentilles qui puissent exister. Si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, n'hésites pas. 

-Tu en fais déjà suffisamment pour moi, Bella.  
Je ne comprenais pas sa phrase. Que voulait-elle dire ? Ah, c'était une de ces phrases énigmatiques mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour essayer de comprendre. 

Je me demandai si pour lui dire au revoir, j'allai l'embrasser sur la joue comme je le faisais pour mes amis. Mais, si jamais, il me repoussait, non, c'était une mauvaise idée. Le prendre dans mes bras, aussi, je crois. Tant pis, un simple au revoir suffirait. 

-Au revoir Edward et merci encore. 

-Ce n'est rien Bella, tu n'as pas à remercier. Il n'y a qu'une chose que je te demande, c'est de prendre soin de toi. 

Sur ce, il partit en me disant à demain. Je rentrai dans la maison mais assise, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. Je nageai dans le brouillard. Que voulait dire tout ce qu'il avait fait et dit. Tant pis, j'y repenserais plus tard quand mes idées seront plus claires. Une seule chose ressortait, il était vraiment attentionné avec moi mais la raison de ça, je l'ignorais. 

Mon père arriva peu de temps après. Il me demanda comment s'était passé ma journée et je lui racontai mon après-midi, ma fièvre et l'attitude d'Edward. 

-Et bien, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, ce garçon. Il faudra que je le remercie un jour de tout ça. 

Puis, nous mangeâmes, moi toujours très peu. J'allai ensuite me coucher car j'étais morte de fatigue. La journée avait été éprouvante aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. 

Je dormis donc profondément toute la nuit contrairement à ce que j'avais enduré toute l'après-midi, j'avais l'impression d'aller mieux. Bien sûr, je n'étais toujours pas en pleine forme mais j'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait enlevé un poids. C'était comme si on m'avait empêché de respirer et que là on relâchait la pression. 

Le matin se déroula comme tous les autres avec pour seule visite celle de Carlisle. Edward lui avait évidemment raconté ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et il m'examina avec encore plus d'attentions que d'habitude. Cependant, ma "crise de fièvre" était totalement passée et il trouvait même que j'allais mieux. Il pensait que dans quelques jours je serais en plus grande forme. Je l'espérais de tout cœur. 

Je repensais alors à Edward, son comportement de la veille m'intriguait, je ne savais pas quoi en penser. Plus j'y réfléchissais, plus tout s'embrouillait. C'était pareil pour tout ce qui le concernait. Il était tellement mystérieux et je me rendais compte qu'en fait, je le connaissais à peine, sans parler bien sûr de son "secret". Nous étions amis et pourtant je ne savais pas grand chose sur sa vie, il ne me parlait pas beaucoup de lui, juste quelques insinuations par ci, par là sur ses goûts mais c'était tout. J'avais l'impression qu'il cachait quelque chose, qu'il ne voulait pas que j'en sache trop sur lui. C'était ... étrange. 

Mais, en fait, je me rendis compte que tout avait un sens. Tout ça, c'était à cause de son "secret". Ça devait vraiment être important pour que son attitude en dépende. Et, je sentais que je commencerais seulement à découvrir le vrai Edward quand je le connaitrais. C'était une partie de lui mais il la cachait pour une raison obscure pour moi pour le moment. Mais, quelqu' elle soit, je m'en fichais, je savais que ça ne changerait rien à mes sentiments. 

Cependant, j'avais envie de comprendre et je savais qu'il ne me dirait rien par lui-même, il ne le pouvait pas. Je devrais donc me débrouiller seule pour le découvrir, j'allais mener mon enquête. J'adorais jouer au détective quand j'étais petite et bien ça allait être exactement pareil. Sauf que cette fois, c'était un vrai mystère, mais je voulais y arriver. Je voulais réussir à expliquer tous les phénomènes qui s'étaient produit pour me prouver que je n'étais pas folle et surtout parce que je détestais rester comme ça, dans l'ignorance. 

J'essayai alors de trouver les raisons du comportement d'Edward. Même si nous étions amis, il s'était vraiment bien occupé de moi, plus que mon père lorsqu'il était là. Non pas que mon père ne s'occupait pas de moi, il était toujours à me demander si tout allait bien, inquiet pour moi. Non, simplement Edward avait été encore plus attentionné et en tant que simple ami, ça me paraissait étrange. En général, la plupart des gens n'étaient pas comme ça. Mais, il n'était pas comme la plupart des gens et je le savais. Il était ... différent, je ne savais pas en quoi, juste qu'il ne se comportait pas pareil mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Il était extrêmement gentil, voilà qui expliquait tout. Rien d'autre n'était possible. Je ne pouvais même pas espérer que c'était parce qu'il m'aimait et que cet amour était donc plus fort que celui de mon père, c'était impossible. Non, c'était juste quelqu'un qui était toujours attentionné avec les autres. Encore une de ses nombreuses qualités, je supposais. 

Il vint d'ailleurs l'après-midi me rendre visite comme depuis le début de la semaine. Quand il sonna, je me précipitai à la porte pour lui ouvrir, j'attendais ce moment toute la journée. Encore une fois, lorsque je le vis, je fus ébloui par sa beauté et j'étais sûr que j'étais sure que cela me le ferait toujours. 

-Bonjour Bella, tu vas mieux aujourd'hui ? 

-Oui beaucoup mieux, merci. 

-Tu es sure ? 

-Oui, Edward. Ton père m'a examiné ce matin, il peut te le confirmer si tu veux. D'ailleurs, d'après lui, je serais rétablie vers la fin de la semaine.  
J'étais vraiment heureuse à cette idée, je ne supportais plus de rester enfermée toute la journée, à la maison même si le temps de Forks n'était pas très "agréable". 

-Tu es contente d'être bientôt guérie ? 

-Oui, j'ai envie de retourner au lycée. 

-Ce n'est pas très passionnant, tu sais. 

-Je suis sure que ça l'est plus que de relire des livres que tu as déjà lu 36000 fois toute la journée. 

-Bon, j'avoue, ça ne doit pas être très drôle. Tu dois beaucoup t'ennuyer. 

-Au fait, est-ce que tu pourrais me passer tous mes cours. Je te signale que c'était ce que tu étais censé faire à la base. 

-Oh mais bien sûr ! 

-Faut bien que je récupère ce que j'ai manqué. Maintenant que je vais mieux, je peux. Et puis, au moins, ça m'occupera. 

-Attends, je te les passe.  
Il sortit donc de son sac tous les cours. Ils étaient classés par matière et je reconnus les écritures des meilleurs élèves de chacun de mes cours avec bien sûr les photocopies des cours d'Edward pour les sciences. 

-Dis donc, ils ont pris que les meilleurs élèves. 

-Vu que tu es une élève brillante, ils avaient intérêt. 

-Je ne suis pas si brillante que ça. 

-Tu rigoles, j'espère. Tu as d'excellentes notes dans tous les cours alors qu'ils sont en anglais et que tu es française.  
Je me mis à rougir. Mais, je décidai vite de passer à un autre sujet. 

-Et sinon, le lycée, y a des trucs intéressants en ce moment ? 

-Et bien, à part le bal dont tout le monde parle tout le temps, rien de spécial. 

-Ce bal, c'est l'évènement de l'année ! 

-Non, je te signale qu'il y a aussi celui de fin d''année.  
Nous explosâmes de rire. Ce lycée était tellement petit que le moindre évènement prenait une importance énorme comme ma venue. Mais, maintenant, plus personne ne se préoccupait de moi. Je n'étais pas spécialement exubérante, il faut dire. Cependant, je savais que lorsqu'on me regardait, il pensait quelque chose du style "Oh, tiens, c'est la nouvelle, celle qui vient de France". Du moment que personne ne venait me parler en dehors de mes amis, bien sûr, cela me convenait. 

Je commençai à regarder mes cours. 

-Dis donc y en a un paquet. J'ai intérêt à m'y mettre si je veux tout rattraper. 

-Oh, ne t'inquiètes, tu y arriveras. Et puis, je suis là pour t'aider. 

-Heureusement ! Avec toi, je n'ai aucun souci à me faire. 

Je commençai donc à lire mes cours. Il m'expliquait ce que je ne comprenais pas. Nous discutions aussi d'autres choses, du lycée entre autre. Plusieurs heures passèrent ainsi. Mais, Edward devait rentrer. 

-Je crois que je vais devoir y aller, ton père va arriver. 

-Tu sais, ça ne dérange pas mon père que tu sois là. En plus, il voulait te remercier pour hier. 

-Ce n'était rien. 

-Alors là, c'est toi qui es trop modeste. Je crois que je te serais éternellement reconnaissante de ce que tu as fait. 

-Bella, tu n'as pas à me remercier. Et, je préfère quand même partir avant que ton père arrive. 

-D'accord. Tu reviens demain ? 

-Bien sûr ! Si tu crois que je vais louper une de ces visites. 

-Tu dois un peu t'ennuyer un peu, non ? 

-Absolument pas ! 

-Hmm, si tu le dis. Bon, en attendant, je vais travailler un peu.  
J'étais perplexe qu'il ne s'ennuie pas mais s'il le disait ... Après tout, nous étions amis. 

-Pas la peine de trop te fatiguer. Il faut que tu y ailles progressivement. 

Je n'étais pas si malade que ça, j'étais beaucoup mieux, pourtant j'acquiesçai pour pas qu'il s'inquiète pas. 

-Bon, d'accord. Allez, au revoir. 

-A demain, Bella. 

Mon père arriva ensuite. Comme les autres jours, nous mangeâmes puis j'allai me coucher épuisée. J'espérais que je serais vite guérie. Cette monotonie commençait à me peser. 

Durant la nuit, je rêvai d'Edward. Toute cette semaine, je ne m'étais pas souvenue de mes rêves mais là, ils me paraissaient très clairs. Dans tous, Edward était présent, il se tenait toujours à côté de moi. Après les histoires étaient toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. 

En me réveillant, je décidai de travailler un peu pour me changer de mes lectures. Carlisle passa. Il semblait de plus en plus sûr que ma grippe était bientôt finie. Une bonne nouvelle. 

J'allumai mon ordinateur que j'avais eu pour mon anniversaire et je consultai ma messagerie. Je m'aperçus que j'avais pleins de nouveaux e-mails, tous de ma mère. La communication par téléphone entre la France et les États-Unis coûtait très cher. Aussi, ma mère m'envoyait elle des e-mails pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Cependant comme je ne les avais pas regardais depuis que j'étais tombée malade, elle s'inquiétait et cela se voyait dans ses messages de plus en plus pressants. 

Je décidai donc de lui répondre pour la rassurer. Je lui écris que j'étais désolée de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt mais je n'avais pas regardé ma messagerie depuis que je manquai les cours à cause de ma grippe. Je lui dis que maintenant j'allai beaucoup mieux. Je commençai à reprendre des forces. Le docteur Cullen passait tous les jours et d'après lui, je serais bientôt sur pied. Je lui précisai donc de ne pas s'inquiéter puis je lui demandai de prendre soin d'elle qu'elle ne tombe pas malade à son tour. Je terminai en lui disant qu'elle me manquait. 

C'était vrai, elle me manquait énormément, c'était ma mère tout de même. Mais, je ne pouvais pas rentrer, pas maintenant. Surtout que la situation entre mes parents ne s'était pas arrangée. Ils parlaient à peine, juste pour parler de moi et encore. Je ne savais quand cela finirait et je craignais qu'ils divorcent. Pourtant, lorsque nous étions en France, tous les trois, tout se passait bien. C'est pour cela que je n'avais pas soupçonné les vraies raisons au début du départ de mon père. Mais, ce n'était peut-être qu'une apparence. Après tout, je ne connaissais pas tout de l'histoire et je ne voulais pas m'en mêler. Cela ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses et me rendre plus malheureuse encore. 

Je souffrais de cette situation mais j'essayais de n'en laisser rien paraître, il fallait que je sois forte pour mes parents. Cependant, c'était moins dur qu'au début. Et, j'espérais que cela se réglerait. Mais, mon père avait l'air heureux et ma mère aussi. C'était l'essentiel. Je ne souhaitais que leur bonheur à tous deux. 

On sonna à cet instant, me coupant dans mes pensées. J'allai donc ouvrir. C'était sûrement Edward. Effectivement, je ne m'étais pas trompée. 

-Bonjour Bella. 

-Bonjour Edward.  
Il me détailla puis devint inquiet. 

-Bella, ça va ? 

-Mais bien sûr, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? 

-Et bien, tu pleures, il s'est passé quelque chose ?  
Oh non, pendant que j'étais en train de penser à mes parents, des larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur mes joues sans que je m'en rende compte. En général, je ne pleurais pas car il y avait toujours quelqu'un. Mais, là, j'étais seule et je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Penser à mes parents, me rendait tellement triste. Je décidai de ne plus y penser, pour l'instant et je séchai mes larmes. 

-Non, non, ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas. 

-Tu es sure, Bella ? Tu peux me le dire, tu sais.  
Bon allez, je pouvais lui dire ce qui avait provoqué ça. J'avais confiance en lui. Il comprendrait et ne me poserait plus de questions. Je n'aurais pas à mentir, surtout que je mentais très mal et m'éviterait des situations embarrassantes. 

-Et bien, je pensais à mes parents quand tu es arrivé, c'est tout. Ne t'en fais pas.  
Il prit alors un air grave. Visiblement, il comprenait. Pourtant, je ne lui avais jamais parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé du moins pas les détails. Je lui avais juste dit que j'étais venue pour suivre mon père comme à tout le monde. J'évitais de m'étendre trop sur le sujet et même Angela qui était pourtant devenue ma meilleure amie n'en savait rien. Il avait dû comprendre que c'était une situation délicate. 

Nous discutâmes un peu puis nous travaillâmes comme la veille. Il m'aidait à comprendre les cours, m'expliquait les exercices ... Nous discutions aussi, de tout et de rien. Ces moments là étaient très agréables, si tranquilles. Je me sentais tellement paisible. Edward, celui que j'aimais, près de moi même s'il ne m'aimait pas autant, c'était suffisant. 

Le temps passa et comme une longue routine, Edward rentra chez lui avant le retour de mon père. Il me souhaita au revoir en me disant de faire attention à moi. Nous nous dîmes à demain puis il partit. 

Mon père arriva, je mangeai, puis j'allai au lit. Toutes les journées se ressemblaient presque identiques et je me demandai si cela finirait un jour. Cette langueur m'exaspérait. Pourtant, je sentais que ces derniers jours nous avaient énormément rapprochés Edward et moi. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, comme si un lien invisible s'était tissé entre nous et c'est heureuse que je m'endormis.

Nous étions samedi, samedi, fin de semaine. Mon cauchemar allait bientôt prendre fin. D'après Carlisle, je serais bientôt totalement guérie et je m'en soulageais. Enfin, je serais libre. Plus obligée de rester à la maison toute la journée, que mon père s'occupe sans cesse de moi, que Carlisle vienne chaque jour m'examiner. Je détestais en général ces situations, je m'étais toujours débrouillée seule, demandant le moins d'aide possible. Lorsque j'étais malade, c'était une torture pour moi. Pour toutes ces raisons, j'étais heureuse le matin en me réveillant. 

Je me sentais nettement mieux. Un léger mal de tête subsistait mais c'était tout. L'engourdissement qui m'avait pris avait disparu, volatisé pendant la nuit. Le docteur Cullen n'aurait pas à s'attarder longtemps à la maison. J'espérais qu'il me ferait reprendre les cours lundi, j'en avais marre de cette vie sans action. Même si le lycée n'était pas "passionnant" c'était mieux que de ne rien faire de la journée, rien d'intéressant en tout cas. Allez, tu n'as pas deux jours à tenir, Bella. 

Mais ces deux jours allaient être longs, très longs. Je sentais déjà l'ennui de ce samedi. Mon père travaillait, il avait du travail en retard à cause de son absence par ma faute, il devait le rattraper. De plus, la visite du père d'Edward ne durerait qu'une demi-heure, grand maximum, cela n'allait pas combler ma journée. 

Quant à Edward, je doutais qu'il vienne. On était samedi, après tout, il avait sûrement des projets pour le week-end. Il avait mieux à faire que venir me voir. Tant pis, j'étais résignée, au moins, je ne m'attendrais pas à sa visite, je ne serais pas déçue. Lorsqu'il m'avait dit à demain la veille, il avait dû oublier que c'était le week-end. Je ne lui en voulais pas, du moment que je ne me faisais pas de faux espoirs, tout allait bien. 

Après avoir pris un petit déjeuner plus copieux que ceux des jours précédant, mon mal de cœur parti, ma faim commençait à revenir peu à peu et je me forçai, mon père avait l'air inquiet devant mon manque d'appétit, il trouvait que j'avais beaucoup maigri, ce qui était faux évidemment, je montai. 

Là, je pris des affaires et pris une douche, c'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin pour me permettre de me sentir mieux, de me vider de cette maladie qui j'avais l'impression m'encrassait. Elle dura longtemps, j'étais tellement bien sous cette eau chaude, je me détendais enfin mais je dus y mettre fin. Je sortis et pris une grande serviette, j'enfilais mes vêtements. 

C'était des vêtements que j'aimais bien après tout, valait mieux tout faire pour prolonger ce semblant de bonheur dans ma journée. Je mis mon jean, un jean droit tout simple, bleu délavé qui m' allait assez bien et un haut blanc dont je trouvais les motifs très jolis même s'ils étaient assez discrets, exactement ce que j'aimais. Il était un peu moulant et décolleté, je devais l'avouer mais de toute façon, je n'allais pas au lycée, alors quelle importance. Je ne verrais dans la journée que le docteur Cullen et mon père. Ma tenue importait peu, ce n'était comme au lycée où chacun était jugé et où je me serais sentie mal à l'aise d'être habillée ainsi. 

J'avais laissé mes cheveux détachés, ondulants légèrement sur mes épaules, pas la peine de faire de grands efforts pour une journée que je passerais seule. Je lus durant le restant de la matinée, puis je déjeunai. Je me remis ensuite à lire distraitement, le docteur Cullen n'allait pas tarder et je tenais à être près de la porte, je ne voulais le faire attendre le moins possible, ça devait déjà être assez pénible de venir tous les jours même s'il m'assurait le contraire. Il venait tous les jours à la même heure, aussi, je savais exactement quand la personne qui sonnait était lui. 

Je me plongeais dans l'histoire mais la sonnette retentit me faisant reprendre pied dans la réalité. J'allai ouvrir. Apparu alors en face de moi, le docteur Cullen, toujours fidèle à lui-même, aussi beau tel un acteur. 

-Alors, Bella, comment vas-tu ? 

-Très bien merci. 

Je l'invitai à rentrer, plus vite cet examen serait terminé, mieux ça serait. J'aperçus alors quelqu'un derrière lui. Hein, quelqu'un était avec lu, sa femme peut-être, je ne distinguais rien d'autre qu'une silhouette. Pourtant, ce n'était pas celle d'une femme. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Alors que le docteur rentrait plus, je reconnus les traits de l'inconnu. C'était Edward, une telle beauté, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Comme à chaque fois, elle me paralysait, m'y habituerais-je jamais, un jour ? Mais, la plus grande question que je me posais était "Que faisait-il là ?" Il n'était pas censé venir. J'étais tout simplement ébahie et il sourit devant mon air. 

-Bonjour Bella. 

-Euh ... bonjour 

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, tu as l'air étonnée de me voir ?  
Quel crétin, évidemment que j'étais étonnée.  
Pourtant, je t'avais bien promis que je viendrais. 

-Je croyais que tu ne t'étais rendue compte que c'était le week-end, tu avais peut-être d'autres choses de prévues ? 

-Une seule, si tu veux savoir, venir te voir. 

-Mais, pourquoi à cette heure là ? 

-Et bien, je ne savais pas ce que tu faisais étant donné que nous sommes samedi et je ne voulais pas te déranger. Je savais qu'en venant avec Carlisle, je serais sûr que tu sois là. 

-Ah ... d'accord.  
Je devais avoir l'air d'une pauvre idiote. J'étais en train de me ridiculiser.  
Mais, rentre donc aussi, tu ne vas pas rester sur le palier ! 

-Ca ne te dérange pas que je sois là. 

-Et bien, du moment que tu ne viens pas pour me surveiller comme une enfant de deux ans, ça va. 

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Bon, je te laisse avec Carlisle, il doit t'examiner. 

-Tu repars ?  
Pourquoi était-il venu dans ce cas, s'il ne comptait rester que quelques minutes. 

-Bien sûr que non. Simplement, je voulais dire que je vais laisser Carlisle t'examiner. Mais, je reste à moins que tu ne veuilles pas. 

-Non, non, reste. De toute façon, il n'y en aura pas pour longtemps. 

Je m'approchai alors de Carlisle.  
-Je peux commencer, Bella ? 

J'acquiesçai.  
-De toute façon, ça ne prendra pas longtemps, je suis presque guérie, juste un peu fatiguée. 

-On va voir ça, d'accord. Je me méfie de ton jugement. 

-Je sais quand même si je vais bien. 

-Peut-être, sauf que tu ne dis pas toujours la vérité. 

Edward se tenait toujours dans un coin de la pièce, adossé contre un mur, il semblait me fixer. Son père lui demanda de quitter la pièce un instant pour m'ausculter. Je le remerciai intérieurement de m'éviter la présence d'Edward me dévisageant pendant l'examen de son père. Ca aurait été très gênant. 

Carlisle effectua alors un examen complet. J'attendis qu'il ait fini pour recommencer à lui parler. J'étais sure que j'étais guérie, mais seul, lui, pourrait me le dire avec certitude. Les seuls mots que nous prononcèrent concernèrent ma santé, si j'avais mal ou non. Finalement, il me dit qu'il avait fini et je m'apprêtais à lui demander ce qu'il pensait de mon état quand je vis à mes côtés Edward. Mais, comment avait-il pu savoir qu'il pouvait revenir, il l'avait peut-être entendu. Mais, il était arrivé drôlement vite quand même, les mêmes questions revenaient toujours dans mon esprit autour de lui. Ca devenait pénible, mais je comptais bien que cela s'arrête bientôt, le plus tôt possible serait le mieux. J'attendrais de revenir au lycée pour vraiment commencer à chercher la signification à tous ces mystères. 

-Alors, Carlisle ?  
Sa voix d'ange interrompit mes pensées. 

-Et bien, pour une fois, Bella a raison. 

-Je vous l'avais bien dit, je sais quand même ce que je dis. 

-Donc ...  
Apparemment, Edward attendait une explication un peu plus précise, son père s'exécuta devant son impatience. 

-Je pense que tu es presque guérie, Bella. Tu n'as presque plus de fièvre, ta température est à 37,5°, je pense qu'elle devrait continuer à descendre. Et puis, tu n'as plus mal nulle part, ni au ventre, ni à la tête, plus de nausées. Tu peux marcher de nouveau, seule, sans aucun problème. Non, je pense vraiment que ta grippe est finie. 

-C'est vrai ?  
Je pétillais de joie, cela devait se voir dans mes yeux car Carlisle esquissa un sourire d'amusant à mes paroles. Edward, lui, souriait franchement, je semblais le faire beaucoup rire. Néanmoins, Carlisle répondit à ma question. 

-Oui, c'est vrai, Bella. 

-Ca veut dire que je vais pouvoir retourner au lycée. 

-En effet, mais c'est étrange que tu veuilles tellement retourner au lycée. 

-L'explication est très simple, pourtant. Vous savez, il n'y a pas grand chose à faire ici. Je me suis beaucoup ennuyée. En plus, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que lire. J'aime beaucoup lire mais quand ce sont des livres qu'on a déjà une centaine de fois, c'est un peu lassant. Surtout, quand on voit par la fenêtre le jardin et qu'on ne peut même pas sortir. 

-Mmm, je comprends mieux. En fait, tu en as juste marre de rester enfermée. 

-C'est ça et puis, je n'aime pas manquer les cours. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions en vacances, je devrais travailler normalement et moi ... 

Il me coupa la parole.  
-Bella, tu ne pouvais pas travailler dans cet état. 

-Peut-être mais ça ne change rien. Surtout que mon père a dû s'occuper de tout pendant une semaine. Il a déjà tellement de travail. 

-Bella, écoute-moi, ton père souhaitait avant tout que tu guérisses comme nous tous. Tu n'y peux rien si tu es tombée malade. Inutile de te rendre coupable. 

J'arrêtai donc, pas la peine de me plaindre davantage. Il devait en avoir marre de moi. Décidément, heureusement que cette maladie était finie. Je n'aimais pas cette situation. Je me débrouillais toujours seule et changer mes habitudes me rendaient toujours mal à l'aise. 

-Vous avez raison, je ne dis plus rien. Donc, je peux aller en cours lundi. 

-Effectivement, je vais te faire un certificat médical pour excuser ton absence. Par contre, il faudra que tu prennes encore tes médicaments, même si tu te sens mieux, ce n'est pas une raison pour retomber malade tout de suite parce que tu n'avais pas été totalement soignée.  
J' hochai la tête, de toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix.  
Tu vas être aussi très fatiguée, donc ne force pas trop et repose-toi le plus possible.  
J'acquiesçai, je voyais bien que chaque soir, je m'endormais aussitôt couchée.  
Une dernière chose, tu ne vas pas pouvoir faire de sport pendant un moment. Tu n'en es pas encore capable. Ta grippe t'a trop épuisée. Tu ne tiendrais pas le coup. 

-Pendant combien vais-je être dispensée de sport ? 

-Au moins, jusqu'aux vacances.  
Il avait un air peiné, il pensait peut-être que j'étais triste de manquer le sport. Même s'il commençait à comprendre que je détestais qu'on s'occupe trop de moi, il n'avait apparemment pas compris mon aversion pour le sport. 

-Jusqu'au vacances, c'est vrai ? Je ne vais pas faire de sport jusqu'aux vacances ?  
J'étais aux anges, c'est la seule chose que je n'avais absolument pas regrettée pendant ma semaine. 

-Tu n'es pas déçue ? 

-Vous rigolez, j'espère ? C'est la meilleure nouvelle de toute la journée. 

-Comment ça ? 

-Vous savez le sport et moi... Quand on est maladroit, c'est pour la vie. 

-Je comprends mieux, ça me rassure. Pour une fois que tu acceptes quelque chose dans mon traitement. 

-Ca doit être la seule chose pour laquelle je suis contente d'être malade. 

Je m'aperçus alors de la présence d'Edward, il n'avait rien dit depuis que son père avait commencé à parler de ma guérison. Pourtant, il avait un grand sourire comme s'il était heureux et me regardait avec bienveillance. Je ne comprenais pas son attitude comme toujours. Je commençai à en avoir l'habitude maintenant. Je croisai son regard et détournai aussitôt les yeux, gênée. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans son regard que je ne saisissais pas et pourtant qui instinctivement me gênait. 

Heureusement pour moi, son père prit la parole.  
-Bon, Edward, je vais bientôt y aller, il faut que je retourne à l'hôpital. 

Il y eut ensuite un grand silence, Carlisle avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, Edward aussi. Celui-ci hochait la tête de temps en temps. J'avais l'impression d'assister à une conversation silencieuse, étrange, comme si tout se passait par pensées. Oh, j'étais définitivement folle. Heureusement Edward répondit à Carlisle avant que j'ai eu le temps de repenser vraiment à ma folie. 

-D'accord, Carlisle, on se voit ce soir.  
Ces paroles ne pouvaient signifier qu'une chose, Edward avait l'intention de rester et cela me fit plus plaisir que nécessaire. 

Carlisle nous quitta donc me faisan une tonne de recommandations comme à chaque fois. Il me promit de revenir le lendemain pour vérifier mon état et parler avec mon père. En effet, le lendemain, nous étions dimanche, il ne travaillait pas. J'étais contente, je pourrais enfin le voir sans qu'il ait à s'occuper de moi. 

Lorsque son père fut parti, Edward reprit la conversation où nous en étions.  
-Je suis content, tu vas mieux. 

-Moi aussi, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela me fait plaisir. 

-Dis-moi, tu es sure que ça ne te dérange pas que je sois là. 

-Absolument pas, je suis toute seule, mon père va travailler tard ce soir, je suis contente d'avoir de la compagnie. 

-Tu n'aurais pas préféré quelqu'un d'autre. 

-Non, c'est bien que tu sois là. Et puis, vu que je reprends les cours lundi, il va falloir que je rattrape tous mes cours. Et, je pense que tu es le meilleur prof. 

-Tu n'en sais rien. 

-Oh arrête Edward, tu as vu tes notes ? 

-D'accord mais qui te dit que je suis un bon prof, je suis peut-être vraiment très dur.  
Ce qu'il me dit me fit vraiment rire. 

-Toi, tu es la personne la plus gentille qui existe. Comment pourrais-tu être sévère ?  
Il se mit alors à sourire mais reprit ensuite un air grave. C'était comme si ce que j'avais dit lui avait fait plaisir mais qu'ensuite, il avait repensé à quelque chose qui l'avait rendu triste et qu'il regrettait. 

-Tu ne sais pas vraiment qui je suis, je te signale. 

-Ah, là, c'est vrai, si tu pouvais m'en dire un peu plus, ça m'arrangerait d'ailleurs. 

-Tu ne comptes pas laisser tomber, hein. 

-Toi non plus. 

-Non, effectivement. 

-Ce n'est pas grave, enfin pour l'instant. J'ai dit que je m'en préoccuperais qu'à partir de lundi. 

-En attendant, tu fais une pause, c'est ça ? 

-En effet, le temps que je me remette de ma maladie et que je réussisse à réfléchir correctement. 

-Tu ne réfléchis plus correctement ? 

-Non, plus vraiment, tout s'embrouille dans ma tête, c'est la fatigue. 

-Dans ce cas, autant t'épargner toute fatigue inutile. J'accepte la trêve. 

Je souriais, mes conversations avec lui étaient singulières et pourtant je les aimais plus que tout. 

-Mais, ne crois pas que les devoirs sont une fatigue inutile, il faut que je travaille. 

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais compris. C'est la raison principale de ma venue, d'ailleurs. 

-Principale ? 

-Disons que je viens aussi pour te voir, mais les devoirs, c'est mon excuse. 

-T'as besoin d'excuse pour venir me voir, je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais. 

-En effet, ça m'étonnerait.  
Il avait un sourire crispé comme si ce que j'avais dit le faisait rire et en maintenant le désespérait. Mais, je renonçais à comprendre, j'aurais toute la semaine qui suivrait pour me tracasser la tête avec ces histoires. Pour l'instant, je voulais profiter du moment présent et récupérer. 

-Sérieusement, tes parents ne veulent pas que tu viennes ? Pourtant, ton père ne m'a paru contrarié quand il a vu que tu restais. 

-Non, non ce n'est pas ça, ne t'inquiète pas. En fait, c'est ... compliqué ... 

-Bon, je ne poserais pas plus de questions. J'ai compris. Mais, on pourrait commencer à travailler ? 

-Tu veux déjà t'y mettre ? 

-Faut bien commencer un jour. 

-Et bien, d'accord. 

-Par contre, tu m'excuses un instant, il faut que j'aille prendre mes affaires. 

-Mais, bien sûr, je peux t'accompagner ? 

-Si tu veux.  
Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt mais bon. De plus, ma chambre était parfaitement rangée étant donné mon énorme temps libre, donc cela ne me posait aucun problème. 

J'arrivai dans ma chambre, Edward me suivait. Je filai vers mon bureau et pris tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Edward était adossé contre la porte, observant ma chambre. 

-Alors, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? 

-De quoi ? 

-Et bien de ma chambre, tu m'as l'air perdu dans sa contemplation alors je te demande ton avis. 

-Ah ... euh ... et bien, je la trouve très bien, très jolie. Tu l'as très bien aménagée. En fait, j'ai l'impression qu'elle te correspond exactement. 

-C'est possible vu que c'est moi qui ai tout décoré. 

Sa réaction m'avait déstabilisée, non pas sa réponse par rapport à ma chambre, non son attitude lorsque je lui avais demandé son avis. Il avait eu l'air surpris comme si en fait, il ne regardait pas ma chambre. Après tout, j'avais peut-être mal interprété son regard. Il regardait peut-être autre chose. Mais quoi, je ne voyais pas. 

Adossé contre ma porte, tourné vers l'intérieur de ma chambre, il n'y avait que ça dans son champ de vision, ma chambre et moi, c'était tout. Je repensais alors à une chose, moi mais oui, il pouvait très bien être en train de m'observer aussi. Sauf que ça, c'était que je souhaitais mais pas la réalité. Pourquoi me regarderait-il, il ne m'aimait pas et ne me trouvais sûrement pas très belle, ce qui était normal. Qu'étais-je à côté de lui, si parfait même comparée aux autres lycéens, j'étais vraiment banale. 

Je me détaillai alors et je m'aperçus de mes vêtements depuis la première fois depuis son arrivée. Non, j'avais toujours mon tee-shirt beaucoup trop décolleté et moulant. Encore devant Carlisle, je m'en fichais mais devant lui c'était différent. Devant un autre élève du lycée, cela m'aurait aussi gênée mais lui en plus, c'était encore pire. Lui dont j'étais tombée amoureuse et qui ne m'aimait pas, lui qui faisait battre mon cœur plus fort à chaque fois que je le voyais. Je rougis donc et j'espérais qu'il n'avait rien remarqué. Bon, tant pis pour ma tenue, il était trop tard pour m'en inquiéter et nous n'étions qu'amis alors. Surtout, j'exagérais sûrement un peu l'horreur de la situation, ma tenue n'était pas vraiment indécente, elle était même totalement correcte mais la présence d'Edward me faisait perdre tous mes moyens. 

Nous nous installâmes dans le salon et nous nous mirent à travailler. Il m'expliqua tous les cours, me refaisant faire les exercices pour s'assurer que j'avais bien compris. Il était vraiment adorable, comment quelqu'un comme lui pouvait-il exister. C'était tout simplement un ange. A chaque fois qu'il me souriait, mon cœur me semblait battre plus fort et cela arriva assez souvent, en fait, il était presque tout le temps en train de me sourire. Etait-il aussi heureux que moi ? Non, Bella, reprend-toi, il n'éprouve que des sentiments d'amitié envers toi, rien de plus, alors n'espère pas. 

Cependant, j'étais dans ma bulle, une bulle de bonheur, seule la présence d'Edward était importante à mes yeux. J' eu du mal à me concentrer devant son visage parfait mais j'y parvins avec un peu de difficulté. Il sembla tout de même impressionné par mon niveau et nous finîmes de réviser mes leçons et de faire mes devoirs assez vite. Finalement, cela avait pris moins de temps que ce que je n'avais pensé. 

J'étais contente, j'étais tranquille, mon travail était fait. Je décidai donc de boire un verre d'eau pour me rafraichir et j'en proposai aussi à Edward s'il souhaitait quelque chose. Il me répondit négativement, bien sûr. Cependant, il m'accompagna à la cuisine. 

-Et bien, j'ai l'impression que nous avons tout fini assez rapidement. 

-Il faut croire. 

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi douée aussi. 

-Douée ... non, je ne crois pas vraiment.  
J'essayais de détourner la conversation. 

-Et, sinon, au lycée, le sujet principal est toujours le bal. 

-Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois. 

-Ca doit être drôle ! 

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! 

Nous continuâmes à discuter ainsi longtemps. Je me sentais tellement bien avec lui. Nous parlions un peu de tout. Pourtant, il avait toujours ce regard que je ne comprenais pas. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il signifiait. 

Malheureusement, l'heure arriva où il dû partir. Il commençait à se faire tard et il était arrivé en début d'après-midi. Il était resté très longtemps chez moi, une après-midi entière, plus le début de la soirée. 

-Je crois que tu vas devoir y aller, tes parents vont commencer à s'inquiéter. 

-Oh, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. 

-Moi non plus, heureusement que j'ai pensé à regarder ma montre. 

-Effectivement, sinon, je serais resté chez toi jusqu'à je ne sais quelle heure. 

-Tu te serais quand même rendu compte que ça faisait sacrément longtemps que tu étais arrivé. 

-Je ne sais pas, quand je suis avec toi, j'ai l'impression que le temps ne s'écoule plus vraiment.  
Hein, qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de dire. Mais, il continua immédiatement sa phrase ne me laissant pas le temps d'y réfléchir réellement.  
Bref, il va falloir que j'y aille. Par contre, je ne viendrais pas demain. Je ne veux pas te déranger avec ton père. 

-Comment ça ? 

-Et bien, tu ne le vois pas souvent, je ne vais pas te priver de sa compagnie. 

-Mais, tu ne déranges absolument pas. 

-Non, Bella, je sais mais quand même. De toute façon, on se voit lundi. 

-Exact, tu vas être obligé de me voir toute la journée au lycée maintenant que je suis guérie. 

-Tant mieux, les cours de sciences sont vraiment ennuyeux sans toi. En plus, je n'ai même plus de partenaire.  
Je souris. 

-Je sais, je manque à tout le monde, c'est ça d'être populaire. 

-Le pire, c'est que c'est vrai, Bella. 

-Je ne crois pas, non. Mais, tant mieux. Bon, je vais te laisser rentrer chez toi. 

-C'est vrai, j'en ai marre d'être ton prisonnier. 

Nous éclatâmes de rire puis il se rapprocha de moi. Nous n'étions qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, je sentais presque l'haleine de sa bouche, il sentait si bon. 

Bon, au revoir, Bella. On se revoit lundi, en attendant prends-soin de toi, d'accord ? 

Je voulais lui répondre par une réplique sarcastique du style "Comme si j'en étais capable" mais cette brusque proximité me fit perdre tous mes esprits. Le ton de sa voix m'avait totalement envoutée, son ténor était alors assez grave, presque séducteur. Je ne résistai pas. J'étais incapable de bouger mais mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Je le dévisageai interdite, il affichait maintenant un sourire, je n'en pouvais plus. Je me forçai à me reprendre, pourquoi me faisait-il cet effet là ? 

-Euh ... oui, c'est ça ... au revoir ... à bientôt ... 

Je bégayai. Il s'éloigna ensuite de moi, lentement, très lentement, comme s'il le faisait à regret, qu'il ne voulait pas partir. Mon cœur battait toujours à la chamade. Je devais avoir l'air d'une idiote à ma façon de le regarder mais tant pis, je m'en fichais. Je voulais que son image de sa parfaite beauté s'imprime dans mon esprit afin que je puisse la ressasser tout le reste du week-end, en attendant le début de la semaine. 

Mon père arriva le soir assez tard, il avait tellement de travail. Je lui racontai la bonne nouvelle, à savoir que j'étais presque totalement guérie. Il sembla réellement heureux, il s'était tellement inquiété pour moi, j'étais contente de le rassurer. Je lui annonçai aussi que le docteur Cullen viendrait le lendemain entre autres pour lui parler, cela le satisfit car il souhaitait le remercier. Je me couchai rapidement, après le dîner, je voulais récupérer le plus vite possible. 

Le lendemain, je me levai assez tard. Je ne fis pas grand chose durant le reste de la matinée. L'après-midi, Carlisle vint. Il m'ausculta une dernière fois et m'annonça officiellement que j'étais guérie. Il me fit les certificats médicaux nécessaires pour ma rentrée lundi, me prescrit des médicaments puis il discuta longtemps avec mon père afin de lui expliquer tout ce qu'il fallait faire. 

Je décidai ensuite d'appeler Angela. Je ne lui avais pas parlé depuis lundi et je voulais avoir de ses nouvelles. 

-Allo, Angela ? 

-Oh, Bella, c'est toi ? 

-Oui, c'est moi. 

-Je suis tellement contente de te parler. Je me suis vraiment inquiétée. 

-Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. 

-Je ne savais pas ce que tu avais, tu es partie du cours d' SVT, lundi en pleine dissection et ensuite, tu n'es pas revenue. Durant toute la semaine, non plus, je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé. D'ailleurs tu me dois des explications. 

-Mais, tu n'étais pas au courant, j'étais malade. 

-Je l'ai appris seulement à la fin de la semaine. Mais, ça na pas stoppé mon angoisse. Surtout que je n'arrivais pas à te joindre. 

-Tu n'arrivais pas à me joindre ? 

-Non, impossible, ça ne répondait jamais. 

-Pourtant, j'étais là tout le temps, notre téléphone doit avoir un problème. 

-Ce n'est pas grave, t'avoir au téléphone me rassure tellement. Tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé. 

-D'accord, je te fais un résumé, je t'expliquerais plus en détail plus tard. 

-D'accord, commence. 

-Bon, je commence par le lundi. En fait, je n'étais pas bien, j'avais mal de tête et au ventre. 

-Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, ce jour-là, ça m'a travaillé toute la semaine. 

-Bref, ça a empiré ensuite lors de la dissection, le prof l'a remarqué et a demandé à Mike de m'emmener à l'infirmerie. 

-Et ensuite ? 

-Et bien, finalement, l'infirmière a découvert que ce que j'avais eu en SVT était plus qu'un simple évanouissement. Je suis allé voir un médecin qui m'a confirmé que j'avais la grippe. Mon père est venu me chercher. Et ensuite, je suis restée à la maison toute la semaine à cause de ma maladie. 

-Ah, je comprends mieux, ma pauvre Bella. Ca devait être vraiment pénible. J'espère que tu vas mieux. 

-Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis quasiment guérie. Je reprends les cours demain. 

-Je suis sure que tu as forcé ton médecin à te faire reprendre les cours. 

-Exactement, comment as-tu deviné ? 

-Mais, je te connais bien. 

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Angela, de ne pas t'avoir appelé plus tôt. 

-Non, non, je comprends, ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne devais pas avoir la tête à ça. En même temps, c'est un peu dur de te concentrer quand on a un affreux mal de tête. 

-Tu as tout compris. 

-Mais, dis-moi, tu veux que je passe pour qu'on travaille un peu. 

-Non, non, c'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai déjà eu quelqu'un du lycée qui est venu

m'apporter mes devoirs. 

-Qui ? 

Elle était soupçonneuse, il faut dire que la façon dont j'avais dit ma dernière phrase était plus que louche. Mais, je ne souhaitais pas entraîner d'histoire avec Edward. Néanmoins, c'était Angela, elle comprendrait la situation contrairement à Jessica qui aurait aussitôt lancé la rumeur comme qui, je sortais avec lui. Ce qui était totalement faux. 

-Edward Cullen. 

-Edward Cullen ? 

-Oui, tu sais, c'est mon partenaire de sciences. Le lycée lui a demandé de le faire comme il fait partie des meilleurs élèves. 

-Et, il est venu souvent ? 

-Tous les jours. 

-Tous les jours, et bien. Vous avez dû sacrément travaillé. 

-Et bien, les premiers jours, j'en étais incapable, nous avons pas mal discuté. 

-Bella, tu sais que tu dois être la première personne du lycée qu'il fréquente en dehors de ces frères et sœurs. 

-Ah mais ne te trompe pas, il n'y a rien entre nous. Nous sommes amis rien de plus. Nous discutions aussi un peu au lycée avant ma maladie. 

-Je sais, Bella, je ne sous-entends rien du tout, s'il s'était passé quelque chose, tu m'aurais prévenue. 

-En effet, tu aurais été la première au courant mais c'est normal en tant que meilleure amie. 

-Tu me considères comme ta meilleure amie ? 

-Euh oui ... 

-Je suis tellement que tu me dises ça, Bella parce que je t'adore moi aussi. J'ai hâte de voir lundi. Mais, dis-moi, tu es sure que tu es en état de retourner au lycée. 

-Oui, le médecin me l'a confirmé. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, je suis heureuse moi aussi d'aller en cours. J'en ai ras le bol d'être enfermée à la maison. 

-Si tu voyais le temps, tu ne dirais pas ça. 

-Je verrai bien. Angela, va falloir que je te laisse, mon père a un coup de fil à passer. 

-Mais, bien sûr, je vais te laisser. On se voit demain et je veux tout savoir de ta semaine. Ca me changera des cours. 

-Oui, mon capitaine, sergent au rapport. Je rigole, je t'attendrai sur le parking. 

-D'accord, surtout fais attention à toi. 

-Au revoir Angela. 

Je raccrochai, derrière moi, mon père trépignait d'impatience. Il voulait téléphoner et attendait que je finisse ma conversation avec agacement. Je lui tendis le téléphone et il s'en empara avec avidité. Puis, je retournais dans ma chambre. Là, j'ouvris mon ordinateur et je consultai mes messages. Je répondis à ma mère qui s'inquiétait toujours autant et lui annonçait la bonne nouvelle, ma guérison. 

Le soir arriva, je l'attendais avec impatience. J'étais tellement de pouvoir enfin ressortir de la maison que le l'idée d'aller au lycée ne me dérangeait même pas. Le soir, j'allai me coucher assez tôt pour récupérer des forces et pour que personne ne s'inquiète sur mon état santé. 

Bien sûr, je m'endormis en pensant à Edward. Le lendemain, je le reverrais, sa beauté, sa gentillesse et son intelligence me manquait déjà. Mais, je comptais toujours percer son secret. Cependant, sa présence était aussi très importante pour moi, je voulais voir son regard doré, son sourire ... Mais, je m'égarais et cependant que je pensais à ces nombreuses qualités, je tombais dans un sommeil lourd et profond mais surtout réparateur. 

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de Bella malade ?**


	8. Chapter 7 : Convalescence

**Voici, le chapitre suivant.**

**Disclaimer : Ces personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer. **

_Chapitre 7 :_

Le matin, je me levai bien plus tôt que d'habitude. Le bruit du vent tapant contre ma fenêtre m'avait réveillé. Je dormais d'un sommeil léger aussi. Ma nuit avait été apaisante mais à dormir autant durant une semaine, je n'avais plus besoin de beaucoup me reposer. D'ailleurs, lorsque je me réveillai, il était 5h du matin et je n'avais plus aucune envie d'aller me recoucher comme si je venais de faire la grasse matinée. 

Je m'approchai de ma fenêtre pour en contempler la vue. Je voyais mon jardin en bas puis la forêt s'étalant à perte de vue. Elle était d'un vert sombre, le tout formait un vaste nuage vert de feuilles et de branches. Je n'y étais jamais allée, je n'avais jamais osé m'y aventurer mais je me demandais comment en était l'intérieur. L'ambiance devait y être si sombre, si étrange, pas du tout comme les forêts que je trouvais à côté de chez moi, en France. Celle-ci était beaucoup plus dense. 

Je décidai de profiter du temps supplémentaire qui m'était accordé avant de retourner au lycée pour réfléchir. Réfléchir à ma nouvelle vie, ici, aux Etats-Unis. Je n'en avais pas beaucoup le temps, rares étaient les moments libres dans mon emploi du temps. J'avais seulement le soir et en général, je m'endormais aussitôt couchée. J'avais enfin la pause que j'espérais. Tout allait tellement vite. Je récapitulai les différentes étapes de mon année et toutes étaient liées à une seule personne : Edward. Son regard noir lors de notre première rencontre, son absence, notre première vraie discussion, son sauvetage, puis son mépris et enfin la façon dont nous étions devenus amis, proches. Cette dernière chose m'étonnait comme tout ce qui le concernait d'ailleurs. Mais, sa gentillesse et son attention envers moi me surprenaient agréablement. 

Dans ma vie compliquée, une seule chose était certaine, mon amour pour lui. Au début, j'avais essayé de lutter contre mes sentiments comme je le faisais souvent. J'avais appris à ne pas accorder trop vite ma confiance aux autres, j'avais tellement souffert par le passé, je ne voulais pas recommencer. Mais, rapidement, mes efforts furent vains, cela s'insinuait en moi comme un venin qui coule. Que faire, à quoi bon lutter quand tout est vain ? J'avais donc compris ce que je redoutais. J'étais tombée amoureuse de lui, moi qui m'était promis de ne jamais aimé pour ne pas souffrir. C'était comme une évidence maintenant pour moi, je l'aimais comme je n'avais jamais aimé avant et rien ne changerait mes sentiments, même s'ils étaient à sens unique. J'espérais qu'avec le temps j'oublierais, mais pour l'instant je comptais profiter des moments présents avec lui à mes côtés. 

Pourtant, il m'avait énervé à de nombreuses reprises mais je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir comme j'aurais dû le faire en temps normal. En temps normal, sauf que là ce n'était pas le cas, je n'aurais même pas prêté attention à un autre garçon réagissant pareil mais là c'était différent, c'était lui. D'ailleurs, il ne ressemblait absolument pas aux autres garçons. Il avait quelque chose d'inhabituel que je n'arrivais pas à cerner, pas encore. 

Je me demandais comment allait se passer cette journée, une journée de cours habituelle. J'étais contente de retrouver ma routine. Elle pouvait être ennuyante mais au moins je savais à quoi m'attendre. Quand j'avais été malade, j'avais toujours des surprises et je n'aimais pas ça. En général, ma vie était planifiée, organisée. Cela pouvait sembler ennuyeux mais ça me rassurait. Et puis, c'était moi qui décidais de ce qu'il se passait, je ne dépendais pas des imprévus, j'avais l'impression de contrôler ma vie mais là je ne contrôlais plus rien, j'étais complètement perdue. Et, c'est pour cela que ma routine m'apaisait, j'avais enfin l'impression de m'accrocher à quelque chose, quelque chose de stable. 

Je m'aperçus de l'heure, il était 6h et je me dis que c'était une heure correcte pour commencer à me préparer, je commençai à 8h, ce temps suffirait donc largement. Je descendis donc déjeuner. Mon père était là également, nous ne parlâmes pas beaucoup. Mais c'était une habitude entre nous, ce silence était coutumier et ne nous dérangeait absolument pas. Je ne détestais pas le silence. Certaines personnes essayent toujours de combler les blancs d'une conversation, pas moi. On n'a pas forcément besoin de parler pour se comprendre et je préférais ne rien dire plutôt qu'une conversation inutile. Après tout, lorsque tu connais vraiment quelqu'un et que tu t'entends bien avec lui, est-ce que tu as réellement besoin de discuter tout le temps avec lui ? Non. C'est ça être proche, rester à côté sans rien dire et pourtant ne ressentir aucune gêne parce que malgré tout tu devines ce que pense l'autre ou que tu ne veux pas l'étouffer, tu n'as pas besoin de tout savoir de sa vie privée non plus. 

Ensuite, je me préparai rapidement pour être sûre de ne pas louper mon bus. Cependant, lorsque je me regardai dans ma glace pour m'habiller, je vis sur mon visage que l'on pouvait deviner que j'avais été malade. Bien sûr, je ne comptais pas le cacher mais j'espérais que ce soit moins flagrant. Ce n'était pas le cas, j'avais la peau blanche - encore plus que d'habitude - de grosses cernes violettes sous les yeux, mes traits étaient tirés comme quelqu'un de pas très réveillé. Je me demandais comment j'allais faire pour aller en cours dans cet état là, j'avais l'air d'une poupée extrêmement fragile à laquelle il fallait faire attention pour ne pas la casser. Pourtant, je ne me sentais pas du tout faible, en pleine forme même après ma longue nuit et j'espérais que l'énergie dont je ferais preuve rassurerait tout le monde sur mon état. Je partis ensuite en ayant dis au revoir à mon père avant. Celui-ci me souhaita une bonne journée et me conseilla de faire attention à moi, après tout, j'étais encore convalescente. Je lui promis de ne pas trop forcer pour le rassurer. 

J'arrivais au lycée relativement en avance étant donné du temps dont j'avais disposé pour me préparer et je décidai d'attendre Angela sur l'un des bancs du parking. Mais le temps passait et la foule des lycéens commençait à arriver et Angela n'était toujours pas là. Je vis alors ce que je ne voulais pas voir, une voiture grise métallisée arriver, c'était bien sûr celle d'Edward. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, devais-je aller lui parler pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi ou au contraire le laisser tranquille parce qu'il en avait marre ? J'étais en train de réfléchir aux possibilités qui s'offraient à moi quand il descendit de sa voiture, ses frères et sœurs étaient avec lui. Il tourna alors sur lui-même et me fit face. De là, il me sembla qu'il m'aperçut mais je n'en étais pas sûre. Ses frères et sœurs se dirigeaient déjà vers les bâtiments du lycée et je supposais qu'il les suivait, je n'osais plus lever la tête pour vérifier. Je me plongeai dans mes cours. D'anglais plus précisément pour vérifier que je connaissais bien tout. Mais soudain, j'entendis un bruit à côté de moi. Je sursautais. 

-Bonjour Bella, ça va ? 

C'était lui, Edward. Il se trouvait à quelques centimètres de moi, assis à côté de moi sur le banc. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver. Je restais quelques instants abasourdie avant de me ressaisir. 

-Ah ... bonjour Edward, désolé, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver, j'étais concentrée dans mon cours. 

-Encore en train de réviser ? Pourtant avec tout ce qu'on a fait samedi... 

-En fait, je m'ennuyais et je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre à faire. 

-Tu ne montes pas tout de suite en cours ? 

-Non, j'attends Angela. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un certain temps et j'aimerais lui parler. 

-Oh, je vois, dans ce cas, je peux te tenir compagnie en attendant, si ça ne te dérange pas ? 

-Bien sûr que non, tu peux rester autant que tu veux. 

-Puisque c'est comme ça, tu vas devoir me supporter longtemps. 

-Ne t'en fais pas, je survivrai. J'ai bien survécu à une grippe, ta présence ne peut pas être pire. 

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. 

Encore un de ses sous-entendus que je ne comprenais pas mais j'avais décidé de répondre à mes questions moi-même puisque lui ne comptait pas le faire. 

-Au fait, tu te sens mieux ? 

-Non qu'est ce que tu crois ? Je suis au plus mal, c'est pour ça que je me suis dis que j'allais aller en cours. 

-Sérieusement, Bella, je te demande juste si tu vas bien, ce n'est pas méchant. 

Je savais que je n'étais pas sympa avec mes réparties mais c'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour me protéger et éviter de trop montrer mes sentiments envers lui. 

-OK, j'arrête. Je vais parfaitement bien, je suis en pleine forme. Même si je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit mais il faut dire que je me suis tellement reposée que maintenant... 

-Comment ça, tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi ? 

-Et bien, je me suis réveillé assez tôt ce matin. 

-Quelle heure ? 

-Euh ... 5 heure du matin. Mais, au moins, j'ai eu le temps de me préparer. 

-Ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. J'espère qu'au moins, tu es toujours aussi contente de retourner au lycée. 

-Je ne pouvais pas rester éternellement chez moi, il faut affronter la réalité. 

-Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. Mais, franchement, le lycée ce n'est pas vraiment passionnant non plus. 

-Tu rigoles, j'espère. Je suis sûre que j'ai manqué pleins de trucs ultra-importants. Il va falloir que je demande à Jessica. J'en ai pour des heures. 

-Là, je ne dis pas le contraire. Si tu veux, je peux te faire un petit résumé de ce qu'il se passe en ce moment d'important. Alors, il y a le bal, le bal et le bal. 

-Quelle diversité franchement. Je n'en reviens pas. 

-Attends, tu ne sais pas tout, devine la question que tout le monde se pose en ce moment ? C'est avec qui je vais y aller et qu'est ce que je vais mettre. 

J'éclatai de rire quand j'aperçus Angela qui arrivait. Edward dût la remarquer aussi car il se tourna vers elle puis il reprit la parole. 

-Bon, je crois que je vais te laisser, Angela arrive. Je ne voudrais pas te déranger, tu m'as dit que tu voulais lui parler. 

-Mais, tu ne déranges absolument pas, tu peux rester si tu veux. 

Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente obligé de partir parce qu'il y avait Angela et qu'il pense que je préférais la compagnie d'Angela à la sienne. 

-Non, non, je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais, Alice m'attend aussi et je vais me dépêcher de la rejoindre. 

Je vis effectivement sa sœur à l'autre bout du parking le fixant intensément. 

-Bon, alors à bientôt, on se voit cet après-midi, en physique de toute façon. 

-Oui, je n'ai pas encore changé de partenaire. 

-Oh, je suis sûre qu'un jour de plus et j'étais déjà remplacée. 

-Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, Bella sinon Alice va me tuer. 

Il s'éloigna donc. Cependant, Angela s'approcha près de moi quelques instants plus tard. 

-Oh Bella, je suis tellement contente de te revoir, tu m'as tellement manqué. En plus, je me suis vraiment inquiétée pour toi. 

-Mais, ce n'était pas la peine, Angela. 

-Dis-moi, tu es sûre que tu es totalement guérie ? Tu as l'air fatiguée. 

Evidemment, elle avait remarqué ma tête, elle était tellement attentive. Edward n'avait rien vu ou du moins ne m'en avait rien dit, sûrement par galanterie. 

-Bien sûr que je vais bien. Ce sont les marques de la maladie. Ça partira bientôt. 

-Bon, tu me rassures, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois là. Ça m'a manqué de ne pas voir ma meilleure amie. 

Je souris lorsqu'elle prononçait le mot "meilleure amie", on était vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde. 

-Au fait, tu dois me dire certaines choses. Je n'ai pas rêvé ou tu discutais avec Edward Cullen quand je suis arrivée ? 

-Non, c'était bien lui avec qui je discutais. 

-Et ta semaine ? Tu devais me la raconter. 

-Oh, il n'y a rien eu de spécial. 

-Bella, tu m'as dit qu'Edward était venu. Vous n'êtes quand même resté des heures à vous regarder sans rien dire ? 

-Non, il m'a aidé à réviser et nous avons discuté d'un peu de tout. C'était sympa mais nous sommes amis, rien de plus. 

-Ne t'en fais pas, je n'avais rien sous-entendu. Seulement, tu es la seule personne à qui il parle en dehors de ses frères et sœurs parmi les lycéens. Remarque s'il y a bien une personne avec qui il faut être ami, c'est bien toi. Il a tout compris. 

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi, tu es bien plus intéressante que moi. Par contre, ça te dérangerait de m'accompagner à la CPE, il faut que je régularise mon absence. 

-Mais bien sûr, aucun problème. 

Nous arrivâmes ensuite à la CPE puis nous partîmes en cours, ça allait bientôt sonner. La matinée se passa tranquillement, tous le monde me demanda pourquoi j'avais été absente et j'en avais un peu marre de répéter toujours la même chose : "J'étais malade, j'avais la grippe". Les profs, eux furent surpris mais ravis de voir que j'avais rattrapé tous les cours. 

Le midi vint, je déjeunai avec Angela. Nous discutâmes beaucoup puis nous allâmes en cours de physique. J'étais contente, j'allais enfin revoir Edward. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il me vit, un grand sourire s'étira sur son visage. 

-Alors ta matinée s'est bien passée ? 

-Très bien merci. Au fait, je te remercie énormément pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. 

-Tu veux parler des cours ? Ce n'était rien du tout. 

-Si. Grâce à toi j'avais l'impression de ne rien avoir manqué. 

-Mais c'est uniquement grâce à ton travail moi, je n'ai rien fait de spécial. 

Le prof nous interrompit à ce moment et commença son cours, nous ne pûmes discuter beaucoup. 

L'heure passa relativement vite. Je dis au revoir à Edward puis je quittai le cours et le lycée. J'avais fini comme je n'avais pas sport, le bonheur. 

Ensuite, rentrée chez moi, je fis mes devoirs puis partit à l'université, je les avais prévenus de mon retour. Là-bas, tous le monde fut extrêmement enthousiaste de savoir que j'étais guérie. Je ne travaillai pas beaucoup, nous parlâmes la plupart du temps. Puis, je rentrai et enfin après avoir dîné, allai me coucher. 

Le lendemain, je me réveillai à une heure normale c'est à dire quand mon réveil sonna. Je me préparai rapidement puis partit au lycée. Là, j'attendis comme la veille Angela. Edward me rejoignit et nous discutâmes un peu, puis Angela arriva et il partit rejoindre sa sœur. Tout ressemblait étrangement à la journée d'avant. Ainsi, le matin se déroula de la même façon hormis le fait que plus personne ne me demandait pourquoi j'avais absente. 

Je déjeunai encore avec Angela, en physique, je discutai peu avec Edward à cause du prof puis, sitôt le cours fini, je rentrai chez moi et je repartais ensuite à l'université. 

Cette routine dura jusqu'au jeudi. Tout se passait exactement pareil. Je sentais de plus en plus les effets de la maladie s'estomper. Les cours reprenaient pour moi, en tout cas et j'avais complètement oublié le grand évènement de ce week-end quand Edward me le rappela alors que nous étions en cours de physique. Nous pouvions enfin parler étant donné que nous étions en TP. 

-Dis-moi, tes projets pour ce week-end n'ont pas changé ? 

-Hein ? Quels projets ? 

-Tu ne te souviens pas que c'est ce samedi qu'a lieu le bal ? 

-Ah, j'avais perdu la notion du temps, je ne me souvenais pas que c'était ce week-end. 

-Et donc ... tu fais quoi ? 

-Je veux toujours aller à Seattle. 

-Le bal ne te tente toujours pas ? 

-Non, pas vraiment. 

En effet, même si Mike, Tyler et Eric étaient moins souvent collés à moi ces derniers temps. Ils me suivaient encore beaucoup. Cependant, maintenant qu'ils y allaient avec quelqu'un, je pouvais toujours trouver quelqu'un d'autre sauf que je n'avais personne. 

En plus, je n'ai personne avec qui y aller et je n'ai rien préparé pour alors que le bal est samedi. 

-Donc, on maintient la journée Seattle ? 

-Oui, tu veux toujours m'accompagner ? 

-Bien sûr, je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde. Par contre, tu veux faire quoi ? 

-Et bien, tout d'abord acheter mes cadeaux de noël, c'est quand même la raison principale. Et puis, ensuite, j'aurais aimé m'acheter des livres et des vêtements mais ce n'est pas grave, je ferais ça une autre fois. 

-Pourquoi tu veux le faire une autre fois ? 

-Et bien ça risque de t'ennuyer donc après on pourrait faire ce que toi tu veux. 

-Moi, je ne veux rien du tout, donc on fera ce que tu as envie de faire. 

-Mais... 

-Bella. Déjà que je m'invite à ta sortie, je ne vais pas en plus t'empêcher de faire ce que tu avais prévus. Et puis, si je viens, c'est pour être avec toi pas pour aller à Seattle, ça je peux le faire n'importe quand, je connais la ville par cœur. 

-Tant mieux parce que je ne connais pas du tout et je risque de me perdre seule. 

J'étais encore trop choquée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il souhaitait me voir, moi. Cela m'intriguait. 

La fin de la journée se passa de façon étrange, j'avais l'impression d'être perdue dans un autre monde après ces paroles. Heureusement qu'ensuite, le cours avait repris, je n'avais pas eu à lui répondre. Mais, chez moi, je n'avais plus aucune notion de la façon dont le temps s'écoulait. Je réussis cependant à ne pas être trop inattentive à l'université et à suivre un peu. 

Le lendemain, j'avais quelque peu repris mes esprits et j'affrontais la journée sereinement. Lorsque comme d'habitude, je discutai avec Edward sur le parking, nous reparlâmes du samedi. 

-Dis-moi, ton père est au courant que je t'accompagne ? 

-Pas vraiment, en fait. 

Je ne lui avais pas mentionné ce détail de peur qu'il ne s'inquiète inutilement. Il travaillerait toute la journée jusqu'à assez tard et ne saurait donc rien de la façon dont je me serais rendue à Seattle. Il n'avait pas tellement reparlé de cette journée, ça ne semblait pas beaucoup le préoccuper. 

-Et, tu comptes le faire ? 

-Non, sinon, il va commencer à s'inquiéter pour samedi. Je ne tiens pas à le lui rappeler. Il l'a un peu oublié donc comme ça il est moins angoissé. 

-Mais, il travaille ce jour-là ? 

-Oui, c'est pour ça que ce n'est pas lui qui m'emmène. Cependant, il ne rentrera pas avant 9h, j'ai le temps d'arriver. 

-Tu ne préfères pas le prévenir des fois qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ? 

Edward mettait de plus en plus de sous-entendus dans ces phrases et en général tous revenaient au fait qu'il soit dangereux et que je ferais mieux de ne plus le fréquenter. Mais, je ne pouvais pas le croire et de toute façon même s'il était dangereux - ce dont j'étais persuadée du contraire - je ne pourrais plus m'éloigner de lui. Cela serait trop dur. Heureusement malgré cela, lui non plus ne semblait pas vouloir que l'on ne se voie plus. Et, je ne savais donc pas trop quoi penser de ses réactions. Je savais que toutes ses paroles étaient des menaces mais je n'arrivais pas à les prendre au sérieux même si elles étaient sans doute vraies. J'étais beaucoup trop amoureuse de lui pour suivre ses conseils. 

-Je me débrouille, de toute façon avec ma malchance, ça ne l'étonnerait pas qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. 

Cette malchance, elle me poursuivait depuis toute petite, elle allait de pair avec ma maladresse légendaire. 

-Oui, si tu le dis. Mais j'aimerais te demander quelque chose. 

-Vas-y. 

-Samedi, tu veux acheter tes cadeaux de noël, des livres et des vêtements, c'est ça ? Tu ne veux pas faire autre chose. 

-Non pourquoi, ça ne te convient pas ? 

-Si, si, ce n'est pas ça. Juste que je me demandais : si jamais on allait ailleurs qu' à Seattle, ça ne changerait rien ? 

-Non, non, pas du tout mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça. Tu sais, il faut que j'aille dans une grande ville et Seattle est la plus proche. Je tiens à avoir du temps là-bas, je ne veux pas passer ma journée en voiture. 

-Oui, oui, je sais, je demandais juste ça comme ça. Tu ne veux donc pas visiter Seattle. 

-Non, à mon avis, il y a plus intéressant à faire. 

-Tu as raison. 

Puis nous partîmes, ça allait sonner. Angela n'était pas là, elle commençait à 9h ce jour-là car son prof était absent. Je la revis le midi et nous déjeunâmes ensemble, le plus loin possible des commérages de Jessica. Celle-ci ne parlait que du bal. Ça en devenait vraiment fatiguant. D'ailleurs, Angela y allait aussi et je lui demandais si elle avait sa robe, elle me répondit qu'elle en avait eu une pour son anniversaire qui conviendrait parfaitement. Je voyais bien que cela ne l'enthousiasmait pas vraiment d'y aller. Pour elle, c'était un évènement comme un autre auquel elle devait aller, c'était la tradition. Ce genre de bal n'existant pas en France, je n'avais absolument pas l'habitude d'y aller et je ne m'y sentais donc aucunement obligée. Mon père avait parfaitement compris que je n'avais aucune envie d'y aller et n'avait pas insisté. 

En cours de sciences, je retrouvais Edward et il me demanda à quelle heure nous partirions le lendemain. Je n'en savais strictement rien, tout dépendait du temps que l'on mettrait à arriver. 

-Ton père part à quelle heure ? 

-Euh ... vers sept heures, je crois. 

-Tu voulais faire la grasse matinée samedi ? 

-Non, en plus après on est en vacances alors. 

Et oui, ce bal se déroulait juste avant les vacances de noël et j'étais contente qu'elles arrivent. Elles me permettraient de repartir en pleine forme à la rentrée. En plus, je passerais les fêtes de noël en France avec toute ma famille, l'occasion pour moi de revoir ma mère, mes grands-parents, mes oncles, mes tantes, mes cousins. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne les avais pas vus et j'étais contente de les revoir. 

-Dans ce cas, 7h30, ça te semble trop tôt ? Ça nous permettrait d'arriver en fin de matinée à Seattle. 

-Non, c'est parfait, ça me convient. 

-Tant mieux, je serais donc à 7h30 devant chez toi, on essayera de ne pas rentrer trop tard. 

-D'accord. 

La fin du cours arriva et nous nous dîmes à demain. J'étais réellement impatiente d'être à cette journée. Et c'est fébrile que je me préparai pour le lendemain, je prévus déjà mes affaires, pris une douche et je m'étais lavé les cheveux puis j'allai me coucher. Je voulais être en pleine forme pour la journée à venir qui promettait d'être riche en émotion. 

**Alors, ça vous a plu ?**


	9. Chapter 8 : Sortie

**Encore un autre chapitre.**

**Disclaimer : Je ne fais qu'emprunter ces pes personnages à Stéphenie Meyer. Je ne les ai pas crées.**

_Chapitre 8 :_

Je me réveillai en sursaut, je venais de faire un cauchemar. Pourtant, une fois réveillée, il m'était impossible de me souvenir de ce dont je venais de rêver. Tant mieux remarque, mieux valait l'oublier, je savais juste qu'il était horrible, je ne faisais donc aucuns efforts pour m'en souvenir. Je ne voulais pas gâcher ma journée pour un stupide cauchemar. 

Nous étions samedi, le samedi que j'attendais avec tellement d'impatience et d'appréhension en même temps. Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour du bal sauf que j'avais décidé de ne pas y aller pour deux raisons : La première raison était que je n'avais aucun sens de l'équilibre. Je ne voulais donc pas me ridiculiser en public en dansant. En plus, je n'étais jamais allé à ce genre de bal et je ne savais absolument pas comment cela se passait, encore une manière de me ridiculiser. 

La deuxième raison était le choix du cavalier. En fait, depuis le début de l'année, trois garçons étaient toujours collés à moi. Ils étaient tous très sympa, mais cela s'arrêtait là, je ne ressentais rien d'autre pour eux que de l'amitié. Et ce n'était pas réciproque du moins d'après Angela, ma meilleure amie, nous nous étions connues à la rentrée et nous nous entendions parfaitement bien, elle me comprenait en tous points. Pour en revenir au bal, ces garçons constituaient un problème car c'étaient les seuls qui accepteraient d'y aller avec moi sauf que je ne pouvais choisir entre aucun des trois. Cela aurait marqué une préférence pour l'un d'eux qui serait fausse et une mésentente entre eux que je ne voulais pas provoquer car ils étaient amis et je ne voulais pas entraîner une dispute entre eux. J'avais donc réussi à leur trouver une partenaire pour le bal à tous les trois. D'ailleurs, deux d'entre elles étaient profondément amoureuses de leur partenaire. J'espérais qu'ils comprendraient cet amour et m'oublieraient définitivement. Je me retrouvai donc sans aucune possibilité de cavalier pour le bal. 

Pour tout cela, j'avais décidé de "sécher" le bal. J'avais programmé une sortie à Seattle ce jour-là pour acheter mes cadeaux de noël en prétextant ne pouvoir y aller un autre week-end et tout le monde avait cru à mon excuse. J'avais réussi à me sortir de cette situation délicate. 

Il restait cependant un dernier point, Edward. Après une attitude pour le moins étrange de sa part envers moi, nous étions finalement devenus en quelque sorte "amis", si on pouvait qualifier d'amitié notre relation. En fait, nous étions partenaires en sciences, il m'avait apporté mes devoirs pendant ma maladie qui avait duré une semaine et nous nous étions alors considérablement rapprochés étant donné que nous avions beaucoup discuté. Et, maintenant, nous discutions ensemble tous les matins avant d'aller en cours et pendant les cours de sciences. Cependant, son attitude était toujours quelque peu singulière, il n'avait plus de réactions contradictoires comme dans les premiers temps mais, malgré notre grande fréquentation, il me cachait quelque chose, un secret qu'il ne voulait pas me révéler. Tout ce que je savais pour l'instant, c'est qu'il était dangereux et que je me ferais mieux de l'éviter. Il me le répétait assez pour que j'aie compris. 

Mais, quelque chose m'empêchait de le faire : j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui, complètement amoureuse. Et il m'était impossible de m'éloigner de lui. Je l'aimais d'un amour profond et sincère. Bien sûr, je ne lui avais rien dit car mes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Comment le pourraient-ils ? Il était absolument parfait, un ange alors que moi j'étais d'une banalité effarante. De plus, je ne voulais pas gâcher notre amitié déjà quelque peu précaire. 

Cependant, il m'avait proposé de m'accompagner à Seattle en voiture étant donné que je n'avais pas le permis, chose qu'il ignorait bien entendu car il aurait donc découvert en même temps que j'étais plus jeune que lui. J'avais bien sûr accepté sa proposition trop heureuse à l'idée de passer une journée seule avec lui et sans être malade comme cela avait été le cas la dernière fois que je m'étais retrouvée seule avec lui. J'espérais que cette journée se déroulerait parfaitement bien. 

Je commençai donc à me préparer, nous avions rendez-vous à 7h30, devant chez moi. A cette heure, mon père serait parti. Heureusement car je ne lui avais pas parlé de mon "accompagnateur". Mais, il ne m'avait pas beaucoup posé de questions sur ma sortie et je ne lui avais donc presque pas menti. En fait, c'était à peine s'il s'était renseigné sur la façon dont j'allais à Seattle, ce qui m'avait étonné. Il était sans cesse préoccupé pour moi, à me poser une tonne de questions. Mais en ce moment, il avait plein de travail et avait peu de temps à me consacrer, je ne m'en plaignais pas. Après tout si j'étais venue le rejoindre aux Etats-Unis, c'était pour l'aider, pas pour lui rajouter des soucis. 

Je pris ma douche, m'habillai, me brossai les cheveux. Puis, je descendis pour déjeuner, j'avais attendu le dernier moment afin d'être sûre que mon père était déjà parti. D'ailleurs, il m'avait laissé un mot sur la table, me souhaitant une bonne journée. Je l'en remerciais intérieurement, malgré tout son travail, il avait pensé à moi puis je pris un petit-déjeuner rapide. Je ne voulais pas être en retard. Je remontai ensuite dans ma chambre pour prendre mon sac avec mes affaires et m'inspectai rapidement dans la glace. 

Pour une fois, je ne me trouvai pas trop mal, j'étais assez jolie, enfin, comparée à d'habitude parce que par rapport à toutes les filles qu'il y avait au lycée, je n'avais aucun charme. J'avais mis une chemise blouse avec des manches 3/4 avec un léger décolleté, un peu transparent d'un bleu ciel en accord avec le ciel qu'il y avait dehors et un jean d'un bleu un peu plus foncé et un peu délavé. J'avais laissé mes cheveux lâchés sur mes épaules, ils ondulaient légèrement aujourd'hui, faisant de jolies boucles. Bien sûr, je n'avais aucun maquillage comme d'habitude. Je n'en mettais jamais, au moins même si je n'étais pas très belle, j'étais naturelle. Je redescendis et enfilai mes chaussures. Des converses comme d'habitude. Comme je comptais marcher aujourd'hui autant avoir des chaussures dans lesquelles je serai à l'aise et puis, elles allaient relativement bien avec ma tenue. 

Après avoir vérifié que je n'avais rien oublié, je partis. Il était 7h25, tant pis, je serais peut-être en avance. Je fermai la maison puis commençai à avancer dans l'allée quand je vis une Volvo grise garée. C'était la voiture d'Edward, lui aussi était en avance. Peut-être avait-il autant envie que moi d'être à cette journée ? Non, Bella, ne t'imagine rien. Avant que j'aie le temps de faire un pas de plus, je vis quelqu'un en face de moi. Edward. 

-Bonjour Bella, comment vas-tu ? 

-Euh ... très bien, bonjour Edward. 

J'étais encore stupéfaite par sa beauté, comme d'habitude, elle me paraissait plus exceptionnelle encore que le jour précédent. Le sourire qu'il me faisait aussi me faisait littéralement fondre. 

-Alors, tu es prête pour cette journée ? 

-Bien sûr, je ne la manquerais pour rien au monde. 

Il sourit à ma phrase. 

-Allez, viens monte. 

Il m'ouvrit alors la portière de la voiture, cela me surpris. Au début, je n'avais pas l'habitude d'une telle galanterie mais qu'il fasse le contraire m'aurait surpris, il était tellement parfait puis il rejoignit sa place au volant. 

Alors, tu as bien dormi ? 

-On peut dire ça comme ça et toi ? 

-Oh, j'ai passé une excellente nuit. 

Il sourit lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, j'avais l'impression de manquer une blague. 

Nous continuâmes à discuter pendant un petit bout de temps, nous avions quitté Forks. Je m'aperçus alors de sa vitesse. Je m'arrêtai aussitôt dans mes mouvements. 

-Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? 

-Edward, tu es complètement fou, tu as vu ta vitesse ? 

-Oh, mais ça, ne t'inquiète pas, j'aime bien conduire vite. 

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, tu sais que tu dépasses les limites de vitesse ? 

Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi j'avais l'impression que nous ne mettions pas longtemps à faire autant de kilomètres. 

-Je n'ai jamais eu d'amendes, si c'est ce qui te préoccupe. 

-Edward, je suis sérieuse, ralentis. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu me dis que tu es dangereux, tu as raison. Tu es un vrai danger public. 

Je vis alors l'aiguille sur le compteur descendre pour atteindre un nombre correct. 

-Voilà, c'est mieux, tu es contente ? 

-Oui, je ne voudrais pas avoir un accident, surtout aujourd'hui. Ça serait bête de gâcher une aussi belle journée. 

-Tu as raison, ça serait vraiment dommage. 

La route continuait de filer et nous d'avancer. Je vis alors un panneau indiquant les différentes directions. 

-Edward, tu es sûr de ne pas t'être trompé ? Seattle est dans l'autre direction. 

-Ne t'en fais pas, je connais le chemin. 

-Bon, j'ai confiance en toi. 

Cependant, à chaque fois, il prenait une autre route que celle indiquée pour aller à Seattle et cela commençait à m'inquiéter. Il connaissait pourtant le chemin, il me l'avait juré et ne pouvait pas avoir oublié notre destination. Pourtant, après une demi-heure de route, il commença à ralentir. 

-On est bientôt arrivé Bella.

Ce que je vis alors me stupéfia car j'avais là devant moi un aéroport. Mais, qu'est-ce que nous faisions ici, nous étions censé passer la journée à Seattle alors pourquoi me trouvais-je là à cet instant ? J'étais complètement déboussolée, des tonnes de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. 

Edward tourna la tête vers moi et quand il vit mon expression, il explosa de rire. Il avait dû tout manigancer depuis le début, ce qui expliquait son sourire lorsque je lui demandais s'il ne se trompait pas de chemin.  
Mais, cela ne m'expliquait pas les raisons de notre venue dans cet endroit. 

Avant que je n'aie le temps de m'interroger davantage, Edward se gara sur le parking de l'aéroport, sortit de la voiture et m'ouvrit la portière, toujours aussi galant. 

-Tu viens, Bella ? 

-Mais, Edward ... je ne comprends pas ... pourquoi ... enfin qu'est-ce que ... 

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'expliquerais tout dans un instant. 

Je sortis donc et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée de l'aéroport. 

-Alors, tu m'expliques, je suis complètement perdue là. 

-Très bien, avant promets-moi une chose. 

-Quoi ? 

-De ne surtout pas t'énerver et de me laisser finir avant de faire une quelconque critique. 

-Mmm... D'accord. 

Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir me dire et surtout pourquoi étions-nous ici ? Nous n'allions quand même pas prendre un avion ? 

-Alors, je commence. En fait, tu te souviens de notre conversation de vendredi ? 

J' hochais la tête mais je ne voyais toujours pas le rapport. 

-Tu m'as dit que ce que tu voulais faire c'était du "shopping" peu importe la ville, c'est bien ça, tu es d'accord jusqu'à présent ? 

-Oui. 

Je le laissai terminer ces explications. 

-Tu m'as aussi dit que si tu voulais aller à Seattle, c'était seulement parce que c'était la grande ville la plus proche. Je me suis donc dit que si nous y allions en avion, nous mettrions beaucoup moins de temps, nous pourrions donc aller dans une ville éloignée et un peu mieux que Seattle. 

-Tu veux dire que nous allons prendre l'avion ? 

-C'est l'idée en effet. Tu es d'accord ? 

-Et bien, je ne sais pas trop, en fait, je suis un peu perturbée, tu as changé tous mes programmes. 

-Je me suis dit que j'allai te faire une surprise. 

-En tout cas, c'est réussi. Tu me laisses réfléchir quelques instants ? 

-Bien sûr, prends ton temps. 

Je m'arrêtai quelques instants pour remettre mes idées en place. Alors, récapitulons, nous étions censés aller à Seattle sauf que je me retrouvai dans un aéroport. Edward avait voulu me faire une surprise et m'emmener autre part que l'endroit prévu pensant que ce serait plus agréable et pour cela il nous fallait prendre un avion afin de ne pas mettre trop de temps. Devais-je accepter ? La réponse me sembla évidente. Bien sûr que j'allais accepter. Je ne pouvais pas refuser, simplement j'avais besoin de ces quelques instants de réflexion pour me remettre de mes émotions. Bon, allez, maintenant, nous pouvions y aller. J'avais toujours un peu de mal au début avec les surprises mais en général, cela passait assez vite exactement comme aujourd'hui. 

-Bon, on y va, Edward ? 

-Ça ne te dérange pas ? 

-Bien sûr que non, j'ai juste été ... surprise. 

Il me fit alors un grand sourire. Il avait dû douter de lui quelques instants devant ma réaction à son idée. Je souhaitai le rassurer. 

Nous rentrâmes alors dans l'aéroport. Je l'observai pendant quelques minutes. Il était assez simple, beaucoup moins grand que celui d'Orly que j'avais pris pour partir aux Etats-Unis. Je me souvenais de chaque détail de ce dernier mais ce qui me revenait le plus en mémoire, c'était la peur et le stress que j'avais ressenti alors. Je savais maintenant qu'elle était vaine mais j'avais toujours eu tendance à m'angoisser pour peu de choses. Je sortis de mes pensées, Edward était en train de me regarder, son air était vraiment étrange mais c'était une habitude pour moi maintenant. Autant en général, j'arrivais à déchiffrer les expressions sur les visages autant lui, tout ne m'était qu'inconnu. C'était sans doute dû à ce que je ressentais pour lui. 

-Alors, où est-ce qu'on va ? 

-Si tu crois que je vais te le dire. 

-Tu exagère là, tu pourrais quand même me dire où l'on va, ce n'est pas du jeu sinon. 

-Qui a dit que je jouerais de façon honnête. 

-Ah je vois, tu comptes me laisser mariner pendant tout le trajet, c'est ça ? 

-Exactement. 

-On verra bien si tu tiendras. 

Nous rigolâmes alors ensemble, mais je me demandais vraiment où nous pouvions aller et le fait qu'il ne veuille rien me dire m'exaspérait encore plus. 

-Mais, tu n'as pas peur qu'on loupe l'avion. Au fait, tu es sûr qu'on aura des places, faut y aller sacrément à l'avance normalement. 

-Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai rien préparé ? 

Il sortit alors de sa poche deux billets d'avion. Il les avait déjà achetés. 

-Mais, tu as préparé ça quand, tu m'as dit que tu en avais eu l'idée hier. 

-Et bien, j'ai réservé l'avion hier et je suis allé prendre les places. 

-Oh c'est vraiment gentil, Edward, tu sais je n'en demandais pas tant. 

-J'en avais envie. 

-Mais, tu as payé combien, que je te rembourse ? 

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser me rembourser ? 

-Et pourquoi pas ? Parce que c'est ce que je compte faire, tu ne vas quand même pas payer pour moi, on est qu'au lycée quand même. 

-Ça ne change rien, j'insiste, tu me vexerais en me remboursant. Et puis, j'étais censé t'accompagner en voiture, là, je te fais prendre l'avion donc c'est normal que je paye ton billet. 

-Mais ... 

-Il n'y a pas de mais, Bella, déjà, tu m'invites à ta sortie disons que c'est une manière de te remercier si tu préfères. 

-Bon, je vois, j'abandonne, mais seulement parce que je sais que je n'ai aucune chance contre toi. 

-Exactement. 

-Dans ce cas, merci beaucoup, tu as tout préparé pour moi. 

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est moi qui devrais. 

-Et pourquoi ? 

-Tu m'as invité à venir aujourd'hui. 

-Alors, on va dire qu'on est quitte, ça te va ? 

-Parfaitement. Maintenant, je crois vraiment qu'il va falloir qu'on y aille si on ne veut pas louper notre vol. 

-Je te suis vu que je suis totalement perdue ici. 

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la passerelle d'embarquement. Là, des hôtesses nous accueillirent très chaleureusement, surtout Edward ce qui me rendit un peu jalouse. Elles étaient toutes bien plus belles que moi. Lui, les regardaient à peine, en fait, il était tourné vers moi. L'une d'elles commença à nous parler. Sûrement le chef : 

-Bonjour monsieur Cullen. Comment allez-vous ? Nous n'attendions plus que vous pour partir. 

La façon dont elle lui parlait me donnait l'impression qu'il était quelqu'un de très important et je me demandais pourquoi. 

Celle-ci nous suivit dans l'avion pour nous accompagner. Cependant, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, je pensais qu'elle s'était trompée. Nous étions en première classe. Elle nous souhaita un bon voyage et repartit en faisant un dernier sourire à Edward qui l'ignorait toujours. A présent, il regardait mon expression, d'un air curieux. 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ? 

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? 

-Et bien je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi nous prenons l'avion, je pensais que tu avais compris. 

Il allait me prendre pour une demeurée maintenant. 

-Non ça j'ai compris, je ne suis pas idiote non plus, je parlais de notre place dans l'avion. 

-Pourquoi, ça ne te plaît pas ? 

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais nous sommes en première classe. 

Et, en voyant sa tête lorsque je prononçai ces mots, je compris que ce n'était pas une erreur, c'était bien notre place. 

Attends, tu rigoles là mais nous ne sommes qu'au lycée, en première. 

-Je te l'ai dit Bella, ce n'est pas un problème pour moi. 

Remarque, j'avais toujours su qu'il était riche mais je n'imaginais pas à ce point ou du moins je n'y avais jamais vraiment fait attention. 

-Mais, quand même ... enfin ... en plus tu payes pour moi ... 

-Bella, ça te dérange à ce point que je veuille te faire plaisir ? 

-Mais, je n'ai pas besoin d'autant. 

-Si je t'écoutais, je n'aurais même pas le droit de t'offrir quelque chose. Ecoute Bella, tu ne veux jamais qu'on s'occupe de toi, tu ne penses qu'aux autres. Alors pour une fois, ça va changer d'accord ? 

-Mais ... 

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Aujourd'hui, tu vas essayer de penser un peu à toi, d'accord ? Tu vas profiter de cette journée. 

J'acquiesçai, de toute façon que pouvais-je répondre ? 

-Tu ne comptes quand même pas payer tout le temps pour moi ? 

-Non, je vais quand même te laisser acheter tes cadeaux de noël toute seule parce que je crois que ça te vexerait si je le faisais, mais pour le reste je ne te promets rien. 

Je soupirai exaspérée, néanmoins cela montrait une telle gentillesse que je ne pouvais réellement lui en vouloir. 

Bon, maintenant qu'on a fini les négociations, tu peux t'installer. 

En effet, j'étais toujours debout à côté de nos sièges. Je pris le fauteuil près du hublot et Edward s'assit à côté de moi. Au moins, je ne m'ennuierai pas pendant le trajet, nous trouvions toujours des sujets de conversation. La voix de l'hôtesse de l'air retentit alors nous donnant les consignes de sécurité puis elle nous souhaita un bon voyage. Malheureusement pour moi, ils ne précisèrent pas la destination d'arrivée. 

Le trajet commença, pendant la plupart du temps, je discutai avec Edward, il essayait de me poser des questions sur ma vie mais j'y répondais généralement de manière très vague si bien que cela ne devait pas beaucoup l'aider. J'essayais aussi de deviner la ville où nous allions arriver mais Edward ne me donna aucun indice et il ne répondit même pas à mes suppositions. J'observai aussi le paysage de mon hublot, la vue était vraiment magnifique. Cependant, après presque 3h de vol, nous arrivâmes à destination. J'allai enfin savoir où nous allions passer la journée. 

L'hôtesse de l'air reprit la parole au micro :  
"Mesdames et messieurs, nous allons bientôt arriver à destination à l'aéroport de New York." 

Je repris mon souffle, avais-je bien entendu ? Nous allions à New York ? J'interrogeais du regard Edward. 

-Oui, Bella, nous allons à New York. 

Il semblait déçu de ne pas avoir fait durer le suspense un peu plus longtemps, néanmoins, il avait dû bien s'amuser en me voyant trépigner d'impatience à l'idée de savoir notre ville d'arrivée. 

-Attends nous allons à New York ? 

-Oui, ça te va ? 

-Tu rigoles là, bien sûr que ça me convient. C'est absolument génial même. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier. 

-Tu n'y es jamais allé ? 

-Non, mais franchement ça fait partie des villes que je voulais le plus voir et là ... 

-Ravi que ça te fasse autant plaisir. 

Il semblait s'amuser maintenant, mon enthousiasme devait vraiment lui faire plaisir. Nous descendîmes ensuite de l'avion, j'étais complètement surexcitée à l'idée de découvrir cette ville qui m'avait tant fait rêver. Après tout, lorsqu'on parlait des Etats-Unis, on pensait tout de suite à New York, c'était une ville "mythique". En quittant l'avion, toutes les hôtesses de l'air faisaient encore de grands sourires à Edward. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient toutes avec lui ? Durant le trajet, elles n'avaient cessé de lui tourner autour. Remarque, je les comprenais, il était tellement beau. Il portait aujourd'hui une chemise blanche ainsi qu'un jean qui lui allait vraiment très bien. On aurait dit un dieu tellement sa beauté était époustouflante. D'ailleurs, je me demandais pourquoi est-ce qu'il acceptait de passer autant de temps avec moi, j'étais vraiment insignifiante comparée à lui. Cependant, lorsque nous discutions ensemble, il me donnait toujours l'impression que j'étais quelqu'un de vraiment à part, exceptionnelle et je ne comprenais d'où venait cette impression, il ne pouvait quand même pas penser cela de moi. 

Nous arrivâmes ensuite dans l'aéroport de New York. Celui-ci était immense, quand je le comparais à celui où nous étions il y a quelques heures, je voyais vraiment la différence entre les petites et les grandes villes. Cependant, nous ne nous attardâmes pas très longtemps, nous repartîmes aussitôt dehors. 

-Désolé, on ne reste pas très longtemps mais à mon avis il y a des endroits mieux à voir à New York que son aéroport. 

-Bien sûr, tu as raison par contre j'espère que tu connais un peu la ville parce que sinon on va être complètement perdu. 

-Non tu as de la chance, j'y suis déjà allé, je connais un peu. 

-Ouf, on est sauvé. 

Nous nous mîmes alors à rire. 

-En revanche, tu préfères quoi pour te déplacer, un taxi ou le métro ? 

Ma réponse fusa : 

-Le métro. 

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, en fait, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je te pose la question, je savais que tu allais me répondre ça. Donc, c'est parti pour le métro de New York. Tu en as déjà pris ? 

-Attends, je ne vis pas à l'âge de pierre non plus, tu sais la France est moderne aussi. 

-Je sais mais bon, regarde Forks, il n'y a aucun métro. 

-Oui mais Forks, c'est Forks, je crois. Tu sais là, c'est la première fois que j'habite dans une aussi petite ville. 

-Ça doit te faire un choc dans ce cas. 

-Oui mais bon, avec le temps, on s'habitue, finalement, ce n'est pas si désagréable de vivre

à Forks même si c'est un peu trop vert pour moi. 

-Oui je crois que c'est un bon adjectif pour qualifier Forks. Vert. Je n'y avais jamais pensé. 

Nous commençâmes alors à faire les magasins. Edward connaissait toutes les boutiques les plus intéressantes à croire qu'il y avait vécu. Mais, je n'osais pas lui poser la question. Finalement, au bout d'une heure, nous avions trouvé tous mes cadeaux de noël, moi qui avais pensé mettre toute l'après-midi. Il faut dire aussi qu'Edward était de très bon conseil et un très bon guide aussi. Il était alors midi, nous décidâmes alors de nous arrêter pour manger. Enfin, quand je dis nous, c'était surtout Edward en réalité qui avait insisté alors qu'en fait il ne mangea rien du repas, il n'avait pas faim. Il s'installa donc en face de moi à table alors que je mangeai seule. Mais, il s'obstina quand même à vouloir m'inviter et à payer à ma place, j'essayai de refuser mais finalement devant son insistance, je capitulai. 

L'après-midi se déroula plus tranquillement, nous n'avions plus aucune obligation et nous pûmes donc profiter de New York, ville absolument magnifique. Bien sûr, nous n'avions pas le temps de visiter des monuments ou des musées mais nous nous baladâmes quand même énormément. Je pus m'acheter quelques livres en français après une longue discussion pour le convaincre de ne pas me les offrir. Il avait déjà fait tellement pour moi. Maintenant, je me sentais vraiment mal et affreusement gênée. Nous arpentâmes ensuite les rues, lui me montrant les lieux les plus importants. J'étais émerveillé devant tout ça. Surtout que tout était décoré pour noël et les décorations étaient absolument superbes. Puis, nous terminâmes la journée à Central Park. C'était un parc vraiment superbe. Je n'en avais jamais vu d'aussi grand, je me demandais le temps qu'il aurait fallu pour en faire le tour. Mais, nous nous promenâmes beaucoup à l'intérieur, je crois que j'adorais littéralement cet endroit. Pendant ce temps, nous discutions énormément, nous n'avions jamais dû autant parler. Jamais, nous n'avions été aussi proches, c'était étrange comme s'il n'y avait plus aucune barrière entre nous. 

Malheureusement, l'heure de rentrer arriva rapidement surtout que nous avions 3h de trajet et qu'il nous fallait arriver avant le retour de mon père. Nous reprîmes l'avion et encore une fois nous étions en première classe. Le trajet se passa beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Je ne voulais pas que cette journée se finisse, elle était tout simplement parfaite. La compagnie d'Edward y était pour beaucoup mais une journée ne pouvait être parfaite sans lui. Décidément, tout me plaisait en lui, sa beauté, sa gentillesse, son intelligence. Si je commençais, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter tellement ses qualités étaient nombreuses. D'ailleurs, je ne comprenais les raisons de tout cela à mon égard. Mais, peu importait après tout, ça me convenait parfaitement, c'était même plus que ce que je n'aurais jamais pu attendre de lui. L'autre raison qui faisait que je ne voulais pas que cette journée se finisse était le fait qu'ensuite nous étions en vacances et donc que je ne pourrais plus le voir pendant plus d'une semaine. C'était une éternité. D'ailleurs, il m'interrogea sur ce que j'allais en faire dans l'avion : 

-Alors, tu pars pour les vacances ? 

-Oui je vais voir ma famille et toi ? 

-Moi, je vais rester à Forks, tu sais on est déjà tous là. Je vais fêter noël avec Carlisle, Esmée et mes frères et sœurs, rien de bien passionnant. Mais, donc tu vas en France ? 

-Oui, mes grands-parents habitent là-bas, c'est là où je vais, je vais pouvoir revoir ma mère. 

-Ah oui, elle doit te manquer ? 

-Oui beaucoup mais bon, on s'écrit et puis elle est venue au mois de novembre. 

-Ah bon et pourquoi vous fêtiez quelque chose ? 

-Euh non, non, elle est venue comme ça, juste pour me voir. 

Je n'avais aucune envie de lui parler de mon anniversaire car il m'aurait alors demandé mon âge et ça il était hors de question de le lui avouer. 

-Et, tu restes pendant toutes les vacances là-bas ? 

-Oui, je ne veux pas faire le voyage pour rien. 

-Tu as raison, autant en profiter. 

Mais, cependant malgré le sourire qu'il affichait, il sembla déçu que je sois absente durant toutes les vacances, je n'allais quand même pas lui manquer ? 

-Enfin, ce n'est quand même pas bien long, dire que quand j'habitais en France, j'avais deux semaines pour les vacances de noël. 

-Oui, j'avoue, ce n'est pas très long surtout que tu aurais besoin d'un peu plus de repos après ta maladie. 

-Tu rigoles, je vais parfaitement bien, je n'ai absolument pas besoin de me reposer. 

-Oui ça c'est ce que tu dis. Enfin, tu me raconteras ton voyage. 

-Bien sûr, mais ça ne va pas être très intéressant non plus à part les repas de famille ... 

-Et, ton père il vient ? 

-Oui, il a aussi sa famille en France. 

C'était là le grand dilemme en ce moment, mon père devait évidemment venir avec moi. Mais, on se demandait comment on allait faire pour les fêtes. En effet, le problème n'était toujours pas réglé entre mes deux parents. Mais, ils avaient finalement décidé d'essayer de faire comme si de rien était pendant une semaine pour ne pas me gâcher mon noël. Je leur en étais extrêmement reconnaissante surtout que je savais que cela allait être très dur pour eux. 

Finalement, nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport où nous étions ce matin et nous reprîmes la voiture pour revenir à Forks. Edward me déposa devant chez moi, mon père n'était toujours pas rentré. Mais, arrivé devant ma maison, nous n'avions ni l'un ni l'autre envie de nous séparer et je n'osais pas inviter Edward. Nous continuâmes à discuter mais au bout d'une demi-heure, je redevins sérieuse. 

-Edward, il faut vraiment que je parte, je suis censé faire mes valises pour demain. 

-Dans ce cas, vas-y, je ne te retiens pas. 

-Merci. Vraiment Edward merci infiniment pour cette merveilleuse journée. C'était génial, j'ai adoré. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. 

-Bella, je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'as pas à me remercier. C'est même plutôt à moi de la faire, moi aussi j'ai passé une super journée grâce à toi. 

-Bon au revoir Edward, on se voit à la rentrée c'est ça ? 

-Oui à la rentrée, passes de bonnes vacances. 

Il semblait presque désespéré de cette longue période d'absence mais je me faisais sans doute des idées. 

Je voulus alors l'embrasser sur la joue pour lui dire au revoir mais finalement, je me ravisai au dernier moment, j'avais senti dans son attitude un mouvement de recul et cela m'avait arrêté dans mon geste. Je quittai donc la voiture en lui lançant un dernier au revoir. Puis, à regret, je m'approchai de la porte de ma maison. Je laissai l'image d'Edward se graver dans mon esprit. J'en aurais besoin si je voulais réussir à "survivre" pendant cette semaine loin de lui. 

Rentrée chez moi, je commençai à faire mes valises. Puis, mon père arriva, il prépara ses affaires également pour le lendemain. Il me posa très peu de questions sur ma journée et j'y répondis très vaguement car je détestais lui mentir. Si je ne lui disais pas grand chose, ça ne serait donc pas un très gros mensonge. 

Enfin, j'allai me coucher et je m'endormis en pensant à cette superbe journée. 

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de la surprise qu'Edward fait à Bella ?**


	10. Chapter 9 : Révélation

**Je sais, j'ai beaucoup de retard, je m'en excuse, j'ai été très occupée, beaucoup de boulot. Pour la peine, je vous publie plusieurs chapitres.**

**Disclaimer : Ces personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer, moi, je n'écris qu'une petite fan-fiction avec.**

Chapitre 9

Le matin, il était encore très tôt quand je me réveillai. Décidément, j'avais du mal à dormir longtemps, dire que l'an dernier, en France, je faisais toujours d'énormes grasses matinées, le week-end. Peut-être avais-je moins besoin de sommeil, à moins que ce soit à cause de cet endroit. Je ne savais et cela m'était bien égal, j'avais des choses plus importantes auquel je devais réfléchir.

Edward. C'était lui qui occupait mes premières pensées de la journée, quand je me réveillai et mes dernières pensées lorsque je m'endormais. Je repensai alors à une phrase que j'avais entendue quelques années auparavant : Celui que tu aimes, c'est celui à qui tu penses en premier le matin et en dernier le soir. Je n'y avais pas cru alors, maintenant, je comprenais que c'était totalement vrai. Je l'aimais, je l'aimais du plus profond de mon cœur et je ne pouvais rien y changer. Mais, qu'allais-je faire, devais-je lui dire ? Surtout, en aurais-je le courage ? Non, je le savais très bien, je n'oserais jamais surtout que je ne savais rien de ces sentiments. Enfin, si, il m'appréciait, nous étions amis et cela s'arrêtait là. Et, quand j'y repensais, cela me faisait mal, mon cœur se brisait. Arriverais-je à tenir une année de cette façon, juste amis alors que je rêvais de plus. Il le fallait, je ne pouvais pas lui avouer mes sentiments, cela gâcherait notre amitié et ça je ne le supporterais pas. Non tant pis, déjà qu'il accepte ma présence à ses côtés était un miracle, je n'allais pas en demander trop.

Néanmoins, il restait un dernier point à éclaircir, sa véritable identité. Car il me cachait quelque chose, j'en étais sûre et j'étais déterminée à le découvrir. Bon, cela serait difficile pendant mes vacances mais dès la rentrée, je commencerais "l'enquête". J'allais me transformer en détective comme quand j'étais petite. Sauf qu'avant, je rêvais d'avoir un vrai mystère à élucider autre que « qui a terminé le pot de confiture » et là, je l'avais enfin.

Mon père hurla alors mon nom, c'est vrai, on partait aujourd'hui et il fallait qu'on se dépêche si on ne voulait pas rater notre vol. Prendre trois fois l'avion en deux jours, c'était un record pour moi mais je me doutais que ça resterait une exception. D'ailleurs, la journée d'hier l'était aussi, plus que ça, elle avait été "magique". J'avais visité la ville de New York en compagnie de celui que j'aimais, que pouvais-je rêver de mieux ?

Je n'eus pas le temps d'y répondre que nous partîmes, prîmes la voiture et enfin l'avion. Le trajet me sembla durer une éternité surtout que mon père n'était pas du genre bavard, moi non plus d'ailleurs si bien que cela se déroula en silence. Enfin, nous arrivâmes, je m'étais endormie à cause de cet ennui et la voix de l'hôtesse me réveilla en sursaut. On était enfin en France. En France, cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'y étais pas allé. Néanmoins, c'est surtout le décalage horaire qui me surprit. Dire qu'il y avait 8h d'écart entre ces deux villes !

Mes grands-parents et ma cousine étaient venus nous accueillir à l'aéroport malgré l'heure, cela me toucha énormément. Ils m'avaient énormément manqué. Je n'avais pas vu ma cousine depuis les vacances d'été, il faut dire aussi qu'elle habitait en Angleterre et que de ce fait je la voyais assez peu mais nous écrivions beaucoup étant donné que nous nous entendions très bien.

J'arrivai ensuite à la maison de mes grands-parents toute décorée pour noël mais sur le chemin entre les deux, je m'étais à moitié endormie et une fois nos affaires installées, j'allai me coucher. Le décalage horaire m'avait complètement perturbée.

Tout le reste des vacances se passèrent sur un ton de noël, on en ressentait bien l'ambiance dans l'air. Nous nous promenions beaucoup, avec ma cousine, nous parlâmes énormément, de tout et de rien. Bien sûr, j'évitais de lui parler d'Edward, c'était un sujet bien trop difficile pour moi. On allait souvent se balader dans le centre-ville, elle me racontait toute sa vie au lycée et moi, j'essayais de résumer ma nouvelle vie aux Etats-Unis.

Au milieu de la semaine, Noël arriva, ce fut bien sûr une grande fête. Ma grand-mère avait préparé un immense repas, nous nous couchâmes très tard enfin disons très tôt le matin. Et le matin, nous allâmes ouvrir nos cadeaux. Bien sûr, mes petits cousins s'étaient levés très tôt et trépignaient d'impatience depuis 7h du matin. Le midi, il y eut encore un grand repas. Je crois que c'est la période où je mangeais le plus, comme tout le monde, je pense.

Le reste de la semaine se termina de la même façon qu'elle avait commencée, tranquille et apaisante. Il avait même neigé. En fait, je passais la plupart du temps avec ma cousine, cela m'évitait de trop voir mes parents. Enfin non pas que je ne voulais pas les voir mais de cette façon, cela m'évitait de les voir ensemble, c'était toujours un à la fois et ça m'arrangeait.

En effet, ils ne s'entendaient toujours pas, dire que j'avais espéré qu'ils se réconcilient, nous en étions encore loin. Je les entendais, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, se disputer et se crier dessus à propos de choses totalement inutiles. Et, cela me blessait, à chaque fois que mes parents s'entre-déchiraient. Moi, mon cœur se déchirait un peu plus. Pourtant, je savais que je n'y pouvais rien, ce n'était pas de ma faute et je ne devais surtout pas intervenir pour ne pas risquer d'envenimer les choses. Cependant, je passais beaucoup de temps aussi avec ma mère, elle m'avait énormément manquée malgré tout cela et elle, toujours inquiète pour moi, voulait connaître les moindres détails de ma vie où j'étais loin d'elle.

Mais, ces vacances prirent fin bien sûr. Assez rapidement d'ailleurs car je n'avais qu'une semaine de vacances contrairement aux autres. Et, durant les derniers jours, je travaillai énormément vu tout le travail que les profs nous avaient donné.

Ainsi, le dimanche, mon père et moi reprîmes l'avion en début d'après-midi. Le trajet fut tout aussi ennuyeux que pour l'aller mais j'essayais de travailler un peu. Finalement, lorsque j'arrivai à la maison, il était la même heure que lorsque nous étions partis de France. Ça me faisait un peu bizarre mais il fallait que je m'habitue, c'était le décalage horaire. Cela me déboussolait toujours un peu, je trouvais tout cela étrange, là, j'avais l'impression d'être revenue en arrière. Je me reposais donc un peu l'après-midi, pour récupérer un peu et je terminai mes devoirs. Enfin, nous dînâmes et je montai me coucher. Mon père était aussi chamboulé que moi par ce changement d'heure et le trajet en avion. Aussi était-il très fatigué aussi.

Allongée dans mon lit, je repensais à ma semaine. Ça avait été des vacances de noël tout à fait banales en fait. Non, là, je me mentais et je le savais pertinemment. Ça avait été totalement différent des autres fois et je n'osais ne me l'avouer à moi-même. Je m'étais durant toute cette semaine, menti à moi-même, essayant de faire comme si tout était comme d'habitude mais ça ne l'était pas. Comme mes parents. Comment s'habituer au fait qu'ils ne puissent même plus se parler normalement alors qu'ils s'étaient aimés pendant des années ? J'avais aussi essayé d'oublier Edward, sans succès. Chaque jour, il m'avait manqué. Je ne pouvais l'oublier, lui, ses traits, sa beauté, sa gentillesse envers moi, son comportement le samedi des vacances, son intelligence, sa culture ... et la liste encore longue. Malgré tout, ça avait été de bonnes vacances, j'avais besoin d'une pause dans cette routine d'une monotonie effrayante même si elles avaient été beaucoup trop courtes.

Je m'endormis dans mes réflexions.

Le matin, je me réveillai presque tranquille, finalement, j'avais envie de retourner en cours. Le lycée, les cours, ça me manquait. J'avais hâte de retrouver Angela et ... Edward. J'arrivai donc suffisamment tôt au lycée pour pouvoir être en avance et les voir surtout Angela avec qui je mourais d'envie de discuter. Elle arriva peu de temps après moi, elle semblait pressée, voulait-elle aussi me parler ?

[g]-Bella !

-Bonjour Angela, ça va, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

-Oui très bonnes et toi ?

Je n'avais pas envie de m'étendre sur ces vacances.

-Eh bien, c'était les vacances traditionnelles. Alors, cette journée à Seattle, c'était bien ? [/g]

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire comment s'était déroulé en réalité cette journée, qu'elle s'était faite en compagnie d'Edward et qu'il m'avait emmenée à New York.

[g]-Oh oui, c'était super, j'ai pu acheter ce que je voulais. Et le bal, c'était amusant ?

-Oui, tu aurais dû venir, c'était vraiment chouette.

-Euh ... danser, franchement pour moi c'est synonyme d'hôpital.

-En effet, vu ta maladresse mais pourtant tu aurais eu plein de cavaliers.

-Génial, Mike, Eric et Tyler, au fait, Eric a été bien ?

-Oui, ça a été ... [/g]

Elle se mit alors à rougir, elle me cachait quelque chose, c'était sûr.

[g]-Angela, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Non, non rien avec Eric ...

-Et avec quelqu'un d'autre ? [/g]

Comme réponse, elle rougit de plus belle.

[g]-Il va falloir que tu me racontes. Rassure-moi, tu ne sors avec personne ?

-Non, non. [/g]

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

[g]-Non pas que je ne souhaite pas que tu sois en couple avec quelqu'un mais je ne veux pas être la seule à être encore célibataire.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on est encore deux dans ce cas. [/g]

Elle était toujours rêveuse.

-Bon, je n'insiste pas pour l'instant, ce n'est pas le bon endroit pour parler.[/g]

En effet, avec cette foule autour, ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour les confidences et je supposais qu'Angela ne voulait pas que tout le monde soit au courant.

[g]-Mais, tu me dois quand même des explications, continuai-je.

-Bien sûr, j'ai besoin de toi pour ça et tu es la seule en qui j'ai confiance.[/g]

Je regardais encore la foule qui grouillait sur le parking quand j'aperçus quelque chose qui m'étonna.

[g]-Angela, tu ne m'as pas dit que Mike et Jessica étaient ensemble ! [/g]

Elle regarda dans la même direction que moi et les aperçus tous les deux se chamaillant comme un couple.

[g]-Mais, ils ne le sont pas. Du moins pas encore. Mais, j'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas tarder, ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés pendant le bal.

-C'est vrai, je suis contente pour Jessica, depuis le temps qu'elle est amoureuse de lui, en plus, comme ça je serais enfin tranquille. Et, Tyler et Lauren, c'est pareil, j'espère ?

-A peu près, oui.

-Finalement, j'ai bien fait de ne pas aller à ce bal.

-En effet, je crois que ça va te permettre de ne plus avoir ces trois garçons sur le dos tout le temps.

-Mais, ils ne sont pas méchants juste un peu ... collant. Et puis, il était temps qu'ils se rendent compte qu'il y a des personnes mieux que moi et qui les aiment sincèrement.

-A mon avis, tu es bien mieux que Jessica et Lauren mais tu mérites bien mieux que l'un de ces trois garçons.

-Je ne vois trop qui mais bon ...

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas, il te faudrait quelqu'un de vraiment exceptionnel, de parfait.

-Tu délires là, Angela. Même si cette personne existait, elle ne voudrait jamais de moi. [/g]

En effet, cette personne, je la connaissais, c'était Edward et ses sentiments envers moi se résumaient à l'amitié. D'ailleurs, je ne l'avais pas vu, il était sûrement déjà en cours ou en retard. Quand, soudain, je l'aperçus, adossé à sa voiture. En fait, il était juste tout droit devant dans ma ligne de vison et il me détaillait fixement. Je rougis et détournais la tête. Je me demandais depuis combien de temps il était là à me regarder de cette manière mais j'étais heureuse de le voir comme à chaque fois. Il fallait que je reprenne mes esprits.

[g]-Bon on va en cours, on va être en retard sinon.

-Tu as raison. [/g]

Alors les cours reprirent tranquillement, c'était comme si les vacances n'avaient jamais eu lieu. J'avais l'impression de ne jamais avoir quitté le lycée.

J'arrivai enfin en cours de SVT, Edward était déjà installé à la table.

[g]-Bonjour Bella, comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien, je ne suis absolument plus malade si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

-Tant mieux, alors, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

-C'étaient des vacances quoi.

-Et, la France, c'était bien ?

-Oui, j'ai pu revoir toute ma famille. Et toi, tu as passé un bon noël ?

-Oui, on peut dire ça. [/g]

Ce fut notre unique conversation du cours, durant le reste de l'heure, nous n'eûmes pas l'occasion de parler. Il me dit quand même au revoir, puis partit.

J'étais énervée, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je sentais que cette distance qu'il y avait toujours un peu entre nous venait de son secret. Tant que je ne le connaissais pas, aucune vraie relation ne pourrait se former entre nous. En tant que relation, je parlais d'amitié bien sûr. Mais, j'avais l'impression que ce qu'il me cachait était tellement important que je ne pourrais être véritablement amie avec lui que si je le connaissais. C'est pourquoi, j'allais commencer mes recherches au plus tôt.

Mais, pour l'instant, il fallait que je parle avec Angela, d'ailleurs, elle m'avait invité chez elle après les cours. J'avais accepté, je sentais que ce qu'elle avait à me dire était très important. En plus, mes cours à l'université n'avaient pas encore repris, j'avais donc le temps et je serai largement rentrée à temps pour faire le dîner. Chez elle, il n'y avait personne, ses parents étaient encore au travail.

[g]-Installe-toi, Bella. [/g]

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je venais chez elle, je connaissais assez bien maintenant.

[g]-Ça serait plutôt à moi de te dire ça, tu dois me raconter quelque chose, je veux tout savoir.

-Bon, d'accord. Je t'explique, en fait, au bal, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un… enfin rencontré est un bien grand mot.

-Tu pourrais m'expliquer plus précisément s'il te plaît. C'est un garçon ?

-Oui, en fait, ça fait pas mal de temps que je l'apprécie vraiment et ces derniers temps encore plus. Et là, au bal, j'ai discuté avec lui et je me suis rendue compte que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui.

-C'est vrai ? Attends, tu as oublié un élément capital, son nom.

-Bon, c'est Ben, Ben Cheney, je ne sais pas si tu vois qui c'est.

-Ben Cheney, tu dis ? Ah mais oui, je vois, tu as raison, il m'a l'air parfait ... enfin pour toi.

-C'est vrai… tu trouves ?

-Oui, mais c'est normal, tu ne serais pas tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'idiot. Tu es trop intelligente pour ça. Mais tu l'aimes vraiment ?

-Oui. Oh, je suis tellement contente de pouvoir te le dire, Bella. Et puis, je sais que tu ne le diras à personne.

-Non promis, motus et bouche cousue. Mais, dis-moi, lui, il est au courant ?

-Non, j'ose à peine lui parler.

-Ah, et tu comptes lui dire ?

-Eh bien, il faudrait mais dès que je le voie, je reste paralysée. Et puis, imagine que lui, il ne m'aime pas du tout.

-Angela, tu es belle et intelligente, comment pourrait-il ne pas t'aimer ?

-Oh sans aucun problème, c'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu m'aides.

-Oui, tu as raison, il faut qu'on trouve un plan. Pour que tu puisses lui parler. Bon, je dois t'avouer que pour l'instant, je n'ai aucun. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais trouver.

-Bella, tu es vraiment une amie, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

-Je sais, je sais, non, je rigole, tu débrouillerais très bien sans moi.

-Non. Tu sais quoi ? J'étais stressée comme pas possible à cause de ça et maintenant que je t'ai parlé, c'est comme si tous mes soucis s'étaient envolés.

-Mais, c'est fait pour ça les amis, non ? Par contre, il va falloir que j'y aille mon père ne va pas tarder à rentrer.

-Oh mais bien sûr, vas-y.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais continuer à réfléchir chez moi. On va trouver quelque chose.

-Avec toi, je n'en doute pas. Tu sais quoi ? Là, tu m'as redonné le sourire.

-Alors, je suis contente. Bon, bisous, Angela, on se voit demain.

-Oui, à demain. [/g]

C'était donc ça. Elle était amoureuse, et tout comme moi, l'autre n'était pas au courant. Sauf qu'elle, elle avait une chance contrairement à moi. Mais, tant pis, j'étais résignée. Je rentrai, puis la fin de soirée se passa tranquillement.

Le lendemain se passa exactement de la même façon. Le matin, je discutai avec Angela et l'après-midi pendant le cours de biologie, je parlai peu avec Edward. J'essayai de lui poser des questions sur ce terrible secret. Mais, bien sûr, il ne me dit rien de plus, à part, des trucs du style "je suis dangereux, tu ferais mieux de m'éviter". Mais, ce n'était que des répétitions et je n'arrivais pas y croire. Néanmoins, je savais qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans ce qu'il me disait et le soir, une fois rentrée, j'essayais de réfléchir à toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à moi quant à sa vraie nature. Mais, je ne trouvai rien de vraisemblable. Qui corresponde. Je cherchai aussi une idée pour Angela et là encore, en vain.

Finalement, tout le reste de la semaine se déroula de la même façon, mes journées de cours toujours pareils et mes soirs consacrés aux recherches. Je m'interrogeai vraiment sur Edward mais je savais que quoi que ce fût, mes sentiments ne seraient en rien changés.

Le samedi, je décidai alors de me rendre à la bibliothèque de la ville, peut-être y aurait-il des livres intéressants et puis, j'avais des recherches à faire en histoire. Malheureusement, elle se montra relativement décevante, il y avait très peu de livres. Je tombai néanmoins, sur le rayon des livres sur l'histoire de la ville, le plus fourni et je découvris par hasard, tout au fond du rayon, caché, un vieux livre sur les légendes Quileutes. Ce nom me rappelait quelque chose. Ah oui ! C'était le nom des indiens qui habitaient dans la réserve juste à côté : La Push. Mon père avait un ami là-bas, Billy qui avait lui-même un fils, d'un an de moins que moi. Jacob, si je me souvenais bien. Le livre était tout poussiéreux, personne n'avait dû le prendre depuis un bon moment. Je décidai donc de l'emprunter, j'adorais les vieilles légendes et celles-ci me paraissaient particulièrement effrayantes. La bibliothécaire parut étonnée lorsqu'elle le vit, à croire qu'elle ne se souvenait plus qu'elle l'ait. J'avais l'impression que personne ne l'avait jamais pris.

Je rentrai ensuite à la maison et ce n'est que le soir que je décidai de commencer à le lire et je fus vite passionnée. Dans les premières pages, cela racontait l'arrivée des Quileutes ici, et le fait qu'ils descendent des loups. J'arrivai ensuite à l'histoire la plus effrayante, elle parlait des sang-froid. Au début, je ne comprenais pas ce mot, ce n'est qu'en avançant dans la lecture que j'en compris la signification : vampire.

D'après la légende, ces vampires étaient des êtres d'une force et d'une vitesse surhumaine, avec des sens surdéveloppés, à la peau froide et dure comme le marbre et surtout immortels. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à Forks, ils avaient conclu un traité avec le chef des indiens à l'époque. Ephraïm Black. En effet, ils ne se nourrissaient que d'animaux et ne tuaient pas d'humains. Les indiens - censés alors protégés la population - avaient accepté qu'ils restent à condition qu'ils ne viennent pas à la réserve et avaient délimité leur territoire. Soudain, alors que je me demandais si cette légende était vraie et si ces vampires pouvaient encore habiter ici, je pensais à quelque chose.

Edward. Mais oui, tout concordait. Non, ce n'était pas possible, je pris mes notes.

[s][g]Edward[/g][/s]

Force et vitesse exceptionnelle

Peau blanche et froide

Yeux qui changent de couleur

Beauté époustouflante

Comportement contradictoire

Dangereux

Je n'en revenais pas. Ce ne pouvait pas... Et pourtant, devant tous ces faits, je ne pouvais douter : Edward était un vampire. Il fallait que je l'admette. J'avais trouvé la vérité. Et, en y réfléchissant, cela me sembla logique, tellement logique que je n'y avais même pas pensé. En fait, la vérité était juste devant moi, tellement évidente. Edward avait tout du vampire. Je n'en revenais de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. La seule chose qui me faisait douter était le fait que les vampires étaient des êtres mythiques. Mais, après tout, pourquoi n'existeraient-ils pas ? En tout cas, j'avais la réponse à mes questions.

Mais, cela ne me rassurait pas car je n'avais pas plus l'impression de ne pas être folle. Certes, c'était logique et évident mais considérer que les vampires existent n'était pas vraiment rationnel. Mais moi qui avais toujours dans un certain sens cru à ce genre d'histoire, je ne m'en étonnais pas beaucoup. J'avais juste maintenant la preuve de tout cela. Il fallait que je reprenne mon souffle, mon c?ur battait de plus en plus vite. Malgré tout, cette révélation me déstabilisait. Je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose de cette sorte mais au moins, maintenant, je savais enfin.

Une question pourtant s'imposa encore à moi : que devais-je faire ? Mais alors que je réfléchissais encore aux différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à moi, je me sentis sombrer. Je m'endormis, je ne tenais plus éveillée.

Durant toute la nuit, je fis d'horribles cauchemars dans lesquels Edward revenait la plupart du temps. Ils révélaient les inquiétudes que je ressentais. Je ne savais absolument comment réagir. En effet, dans ces rêves, Edward était quelque fois un monstre tout simplement, d'autre, il était attaqué de toutes parts et je voulais le protéger ou encore, le contraire, lui qui me protégeait. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, il fallait que je réfléchisse, calmement à la situation. Dehors, il y avait un grand soleil et je décidais de sortir.

[g]-Papa, je sors, j'ai besoin de m'aérer un peu.

-D'accord, mais tu ne vas pas trop loin.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais juste dans la forêt à côté. [/g]

Je sortis donc et m'avançais vers cette forêt. Je commençais à faire quelques pas mais je m'arrêtais rapidement, je ne voulais pas m'aventurer trop loin. Je m'assis donc sur une grosse pierre et essayais de faire le point.

Bon, récapitulons : Edward est un vampire. Certes il était dangereux mais d'après les légendes, ils ne se nourrissaient que d'animaux. Je n'avais donc rien à craindre et puis sinon, ils ne se seraient jamais mêlés à la population. De toute façon, il était trop tard pour changer quoique ce soit. Je l'aimais, c'était indéniable, je ne pouvais pas lutter contre mes sentiments. Bon, j'avais réglé cette question. Ce que j'avais découvert ne changerait en rien mon comportement envers lui. De toute façon, j'en étais incapable, je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner de lui même s'il était dangereux et que la meilleure chose à faire était de prendre mes distances avec lui. Cet amour était plus fort que tout, je pouvais risquer ma vie pour ça.

Mais, devais-je le lui dire ? Ca, je ne savais pas, j'avais surtout peur de sa réaction. Bon, disons que je lui en parlerais si le moment se présentait. Mais pour l'instant, je me tairais. Je comptais n'en parler à personne d'autre, pour deux raisons : Premièrement, je ne voulais pas le trahir et deuxièmement personne ne me croirait. On me prendrait pour une folle.

Je revins alors à la maison. Là, je fis un peu mes devoirs et aussi quelques recherches sur Internet sur les vampires. Après tout, je n'y connaissais pas grand chose et si je devais en côtoyer un tous les jours... Mais, ce que je trouvais se montra extrêmement décevant, ce n'était que de vieilles légendes comme quoi les vampires ne supportaient pas l'ail et dormaient dans des cercueils.

**Alors, Bella a enfin découvert le « secret », vous en pensez quoi ?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Ces personnages sont sortis de l'imagination de Stéphenie Meyer, pas la mienne.**

Chapitre 10

J'avais espéré en découvrir un peu plus, savoir qui était réellement Edward car rien ne me prouvait que ces vieilles légendes fussent exactes. Je ne pouvais m'appuyer que sur une chose, le livre de légendes Quileutes. Le reste, je le découvrirai par moi-même si j'en parlais à Edward, un jour, ce que je ne savais pas si j'allais le faire. Après tout, pourquoi une fille saine d'esprit fréquenterait un vampire, parce qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui et qu'elle ne voulait plus le quitter mais ça, il était hors de question de le lui avouer. Bon, je verrais bien ce que l'avenir me réserverait.

Ainsi, le lendemain, je me précipitai pour arriver au lycée, je voulais Le voir. A vrai dire, j'avais encore rêvé de lui toute la nuit et maintenant, je désirais voir si après ma découverte, je le considèrerais d'une autre manière mais ce ne fut pas le cas bien sûr. Quand je le vis sur le parking, je m'émerveillais encore une fois sur sa beauté. Je devais être complètement folle. C'était un vampire, sûrement l'être le plus redouté de tous les temps et moi, j'étais là en train de me dire qu'il était beau. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, aller le voir pour discuter avec lui. C'était sûr, si j'en doutais avant, maintenant, j'étais fixée, j'étais vraiment cinglée, tout juste bonne à être enfermée dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

Après la découverte de ma folie, je décidai de voir Angela, histoire de redevenir à peu près saine d'esprit et d'arrêter de délirer sur Edward (sans aucun sous-entendus, n'est-ce pas ?). Elle parla des cours un peu, mais surtout de Ben. Elle ne pensait presque plus qu'à lui. Ah, l'amour ! Cela me fit rire de penser ça, surtout quand je me voyais moi. Mon état était vraiment critique mais je ne pouvais plus rien y faire. Angela avait, elle, une chance, après tout Ben l'aimait aussi sûrement. Par contre, il fallait absolument que je trouve un moyen de les rapprocher tous les deux. Cependant, la cloche sonna avant que j'ai le temps de me pencher réellement sur cette question.

Je prêtais à peine attention au cours de la matinée néanmoins, le midi, mon intérêt revint assez vite. Je souhaitai voir les Cullen. Ils étaient toujours assis tous les cinq à une table isolée et discutaient devant un plat qui restait intact et le resterait. Je savais maintenant pourquoi, ce n'était pas le style de nourriture qu'il mangeait. Je me demandais d'ailleurs comment se passait leur alimentation, quelle sorte d'animaux pouvaient-ils manger, comment se les procuraient-ils ? Mais, Angela remarqua vite que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, ailleurs.

-Bella, ça va, tu m'as l'air ... distraite.

-Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je réfléchissais juste.

Ensuite, je me dirigeais en cours de biologie un peu anxieuse malgré tout, à l'idée de devoir reparler à Edward avec ce que je savais sur lui.

-Bonjour Bella, tu as passé un bon week-end ?

-Très, j'ai découvert des choses très intéressantes.

Il sembla intrigué mais je ne voulais pas lui en dire plus, ce n'était pas l'endroit approprié.

-Tu vas bien aujourd'hui ?

-Bien sûr pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas Angela avait l'air un peu préoccupée pour toi ce midi ?

Mais comment pouvait-il savoir ça, il n'était pas à ma table et puis même, les seules paroles qu'elle m'avait adressé à ce sujet ne révélaient pas une réelle inquiétude.

Devant mon air étonné, il rectifia sa phrase.

Enfin, je me suis peut-être trompé, ce n'était qu'une impression, après tout je ne lis pas dans les pensées.

Effectivement, cela aurait été la seule manière pour lui de savoir ça, à propos d'Angela.

Le prof commença son cours mais pourtant Edward n'en avait pas fini avec son interrogatoire. Il continuait à discuter avec moi. Mais, le prof l'interrogea alors qu'il était encore en train de me parler. Il réussit néanmoins à répondre à sa question sans aucune hésitation avec la bonne réponse bien sûr. Je me demandais comment est-ce qu'il avait fait, il n'avait pas dû écouter un seul mot du prof depuis le début du cours. Il n'y prêtait aucun intérêt d'ailleurs. Cela me refit penser à ce qu'il m'avait dit "après tout, je ne lis pas dans les pensées". C'aurait été la seule manière grâce à laquelle il aurait pu répondre au prof. Je n'y pensais plus durant le reste de l'heure.

Enfin, les cours se finirent et je pus rentrer à la maison, là je fis mes devoirs, je dînai puis j'allai au lit où je m'endormis immédiatement. Je n'eus même pas le temps de réfléchir à mon problème ou plutôt mes problèmes, j'étais bien trop fatiguée. Il faut dire que ces derniers temps, mes nuits n'étaient pas très reposantes, je ne rêvai que d'Edward et cela continua encore cette nuit.

Le matin, j'étais donc aussi fatiguée mais cela ne me gênait pas beaucoup, j'avais des choses plus importantes à penser que mon pauvre petit sommeil. En plus, cela ne sa voyait pas trop sur mon visage enfin du moins, je trouvai. De toute façon, j'avais toujours des cernes même très légères alors que j'étais en pleine forme. Ma peau très blanche les faisait d'autant plus ressortir.

Arrivée au lycée, je tombai d'abord sur Angela avec qui je discutai quelques instants mais elle devait ensuite aller ensuite dans un des bureaux de l'administration et je me retrouvai donc seule sur le parking. Je décidai donc de me rendre en cours et alors que j'arrivai à la porte d'entrée, j'entendis une voix :

-Alors, on ne dit même plus bonjour maintenant ?

J'aurais reconnu cette voix entre mille, tellement séduisante. Je me retournais aussitôt.

-Edward, oh bonjour, je suis désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu.

-Ce n'est pas grave après tout, tu n'étais pas censé regarder dans tout le parking pour me trouver.

-Non, tu vois, je préfère chercher Jessica pour pouvoir me tenir au courant de tous les ragots de ce minuscule lycée.

C'était presqu'une blague entre nous maintenant, Jessica toujours ultra-curieuse pour des choses qui n'avaient strictement aucun intérêt.

-Alors, tu vas bien ?

-Très bien, et toi ?

-Ca va mais dis-mi, tu as l'air fatiguée, tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi.

Moi qui pensais que ça ne verrait pas, c'était raté.

-Disons qu'en ce moment, je ne dors pas très bien, j'ai pas mal de choses à penser.

-Avec Angela, par exemple ?

Là, je m'arrêtais net, il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il se passait avec Angela, elle n'en avait parlé à personne d'autre qu'à moi et moi, je n'en avais rien dit à personne. Il parlait sûrement d'autre chose.

J'espère que ce n'est pas ça qui te préoccupe, à mon avis, ça va s'arranger rapidement. Faut juste trouver l'idée.

Ce n'était pas possible, il en pouvait pas être au courant, nous avions bien fait attention de n'en parler que quand nous étions sures que personne ne nous entendait. Tout le lycée était-il donc au courant, j'étais effarée. Certes, cela ne me concernait pas directement mais je plaignais Angela.

Soudain, Edward changea de tête, il sembla gêné comme s'il avait fait une énorme gaffe et je dis bien énorme vu l'expression qu'il avait.

Euh, Bella, oublie ce que j'ai dit d'accord, fais comme si je n'avais jamais parlé d'Angela.

-Si tu veux.

Malgré tout, cela m'intriguait, il savait mais comment avait-il fait ? Je cherchais la solution durant toute la matinée.

En biologie, les bizarreries continuèrent. Lorsque je m'approchais d'Edward, Mike fit une drôle de tête. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas être jaloux. Certes je m'étais énormément rapprochée d'Edward mais de toute façon, maintenant, c'est Jessica qui l'intéressait, non. Cependant, quand j'y réfléchissais, ils n'avaient toujours pas avancés, ils étaient toujours amis rien de plus. Mais, c'est ce que dit Edward qui me surprit le plus :

-J'en ai vraiment marre de Newton !

-Pourquoi, il ne t'a rien fait ?

-Non mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me déteste.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça, tu ne lui as rien fait ?

-Pas à lui, mais à toi, oui !

-Attends, déjà, tu ne m'as strictement rien fait, je ne vois ce qu'il y a de mal à être amis.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'il pense en tout cas.

-Comment peux-tu savoir ce qu'il pense, tu n'es pas dans sa tête que je sache.

-Non, tu as raison je ne sais rien, ce ne sont que des hypothèses ajoutés à ce que j'entends qu'on dit.

-Tu ne vas commencer à prêter attention à ce que dit Jessica ou des personnes de ce genre.

-Non, non, ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas encore assez stupide.

-Je l'espère bien.

Nous commençâmes alors à noter le cours mais depuis cette conversation, quelque chose s'insinuait en moi. Je repensais à ce que j'avais dit "Comment peux-tu savoir ce qu'il pense, tu n'es pas dans sa tête que je sache". Et, une vérité commençait à m'apparaître, vérité que je cherchais à me cacher car trop invraisemblable, j'attendais une autre preuve avant d'y réfléchir réellement.

Nous discutâmes encore beaucoup durant le cours avec Edward, le prof nous regardait souvent mais il ne disait rien. Après tout, nous étions en TP, nous avions le droit de parler entre nous et nous ne dérangions pas le cours. Je dis à Edward l'attitude bizarre du prof et j'éclatai de rire quand je m'aperçus de l'absurdité de mes propos. On aurait dit un agent secret dans une mission. Edward se joignit ensuite à mon rire. Une fois calmés, il reprit la parole.

-Je suis sûr qu'en plus, il va vouloir te voir à la fin de l'heure.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

Je pensais qu'il était toujours en train de rigoler mais la façon dont il se mit à réfléchir me fit comprendre qu'il étai sérieux, totalement sérieux.

-Peut-être qu'il va te demander si ton intégration au lycée se passe bien.

-On verra bien mais franchement, j'en doute.

-Non, je vais perdre, sinon.

Le cours se termina toujours aussi agréablement et alors que je rangeais mes affaires, le prof me parla :

-Isabella, je pourrais te parler un instant ?

-Bien sûr, monsieur.

Edward m'adressa un sourire style "je te l'avais bien dit". Comment avait-il pu deviner.

Je m'approchais alors du bureau.

-Bon, très bien, Isabella, je voulais savoir si tu te sentais bien dans ce lycée.

-Oui très bien, monsieur, merci de vous en inquiéter.

-En effet, je sais que ça peut être dur de s'intégrer surtout quand on vient d'un autre pays comme toi mais j'ai l'impression que tu t'es fait pas mal d'amis. Enfin, dans mon cours, je vois surtout Edward. D'ailleurs, j'ai été un peu surpris au début, c'est quelqu'un de très solitaire. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous vous entendiez aussi bien, vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser.

-Mais, on travaille aussi, en cours.

-Oh ça, je n'en doute pas, vous êtes mes deux meilleures élèves. Ce n'était pas une remarque négatif, c'était plutôt positif même, je préfère que mes élèves viennent avec le sourire.

-Bien sûr, dans ce cas.

-Bon, c'est tout ce que je voulais te dire, je ne veux pas te retarder pour ton prochain cours.

-Au revoir monsieur, à demain.

-Au revoir Isabella.

Je sortis du cours quelque peu gênée de la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec le prof mais pourtant, il n'y avait rien de gênant, il s'inquiétait juste pour moi. Dehors, Edward éait en face de la porte.

-Alors, qui avait raison ?

-Toi, je ne sais toujours pas comment tu as fait pour deviner d'ailleurs.

-Je ne vais pas te dire tous mes trucs quand même.

-Je vois, toujours aussi solidaire.

-Exactement.

-Bon, Edward, il faut que je me dépêche pour mon cours de sport, je ne voudrais pas être en retard.

-En effet, ça serait vraiment dommage.

-Et toi, tu n'as pas cours ?

-Si, une heure d'espagnol.

-J'aime bien ce cours.

En effet, c'était le seul où j'avais l'impression d'être exactement comme les autres. On apprenait tous une autre langue. Même si lorsque la prof expliquait pour ceux qui ne comprenaient pas, c'était en anglais. Cela ne me gênait absolument pas, j'avais toujours été excellente aussi en espagnol. Là, nous en étions au même niveau d'étude de cette langue.

-Tu fais espagnol aussi, tu as commencé cette année ?

-Non, en France, on a deux langues à partir de la quatrième, après, tu peux en prendre une autre si tu veux en seconde.

-Et toi, tu en as pris une ?

-Je ne sais pas si on peut considérer ça, vraiment comme une langue vivante.

-Comment ça ?

-En fait, j'ai fait du latin.

-Oh, du latin, c'est vrai, il n'y en a pas dans ce lycée.

-Mais, je continue les cours à l'université.

-Tant mieux, c'est intéressant comme matière.

-Oui, si tu as un bon prof, ça peut être vraiment bien. Bon, faut vraiment que je parte en cours là.

-Moi aussi, je te laisse Bella, à demain.

-A demain Edward.

Le cours de sport malgré la répugnance qu'il me provoquait passa relativement vite. Néanmoins, une grande question me préoccupait à propos d'Edward par rapport à tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Comment avait-il fait ?

Tout d'abord, avec Angela le midi, il avait deviné sa préoccupation pour moi alors qu'elle n'en avit rien laissé paraître puis il avait l'air d'être au courant de Ben pour Angela alors que personne d'autre que nous deux n'était censé être au courant, ensuite il s'était énervé à cause de Mike et ce qu'il pensait de lui et enfin, il avait deviné bien avant qu'il ne me le demande, que le prof voulait me parler à la fin du cours. A tout cela s'ajoutait certaines paroles " après tout, je ne lis pas dans les pensées ", "comment peux-tu savoir, tu n'es pas dans sa tête que je sache ".

Une hypothèse à tous ces évènements me vient alors immédiatement à l'esprit, Edward lisait dans les pensées. Mais, cela me semblait improbable, impossible. Mais, pourtant, c'était l'explication la plus logique à mes yeux, c'est dire combien mon esprit fonctionnait étrangement. Cela expliquerait tout et bien d'autres choses. Et puis, je ne savais pas tout, les vampires avaient peut-être des pouvoirs. Mais, alors quelque chose m'inquiéta, si cela il lisait vraiment les pensées, il avait alors vu ce que je pensais. Dans ce cas, j'étais complètement fichue, je ne préférais même pas y penser.

Néanmoins, je voulais lui demander dès le lendemain si mon hypothèse, c'était toujours mieux que de lui dire que je savais que c'était un vampire ou que je l'aimais. Au pire, il me dirait que c'était complètement faux et nous rigolerions de ma bêtise et de mes ides farfelues. Je ne risquai pas grand chose à lui demander. Ma décision était prise cette fois de lui demander si c'était vrai et c'est paisible que je m'endormis.

Le jour suivant, lorsque j'arrivais au lycée, la cloche sonnait dans dix minutes, j'avais un peu de temps. Heureusement pour moi, Edward était déjà là, juste à côté de sa voiture. Je me dirigeai vers lui mais j'hésitai encore un peu, après tout, d'habitude, c'était toujours lui qui venait me voir et non l'inverse. Je me dis allez Bella, ce n'est pas dramatique, tu peux le faire quand même. Je ne sais pas s'il vit mon appréhension à aller voir mais en tout cas, il s'avança ensuite vers moi, réduisant la distance que j'avais encore à parcourir pour arriver à lui.

-Bonjour Edward.

-Bonjour Bella, ça va ?

-Oui, oui, très bien et toi ?

-Pareil, en pleine forme, tu voulais me dire quelque chose de particulier et c'était juste pour me parler.

-Parce que je t'aime bien.

Ce n'était absolument pas le bon endroit pour lui dire ce que je voulais lui dire ni le bon moment d'ailleurs. Nous discutâmes ensuite un peu mais je devais quand même lui parler un peu de ma supposition.

-Dis Edward, il faudrait que je te demande quelque chose.

-Eh bien vas-y.

-C'est à dire que ...

-Tu as peur de me le dire ?

-Non pas vraiment plutôt que ce n'est pas vraiment le bon endroit pour en parler en plus avec la cloche qui va bientôt sonner, ce n'est pas terrible.

-Oui, tu as raison, tiens ce midi. On pourrait manger ensemble, enfin si ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non absolument pas.

-En fait, ça m'arrange ton histoire, ça me manquait de ne pas déjeuner avec toi.

-Tes frères et sœurs sont tellement inintéressants ?

-Disons plutôt que c'est toi qui es beaucoup plus intéressante.

Je rougis sous le compliment, mais la cloche sonna à cet instant annonçant le début des cours.

On se revoit ce midi donc.

-Oui, à tout à l'heure.

Je prévins ensuite Angela que je ne mangerai pas avec elle, néanmoins je restai quelque peu vague au cas où Edward oublierait, ce qui était fort possible.

Mais alors que je sortais de mon dernier cours de la matinée, espagnol, un Apollon m'attendait devant ma salle, Edward. Au début, je ne le vis pas, simplement je m'étonnai, toutes les filles se précipitaient de sortir et se disaient des trucs comme "Oh là là, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau". Mais, ensuite, c'est Angela qui le vit en premier et me dit :

-Bon, tu ne manges pas avec nous ce midi, n'es-ce pas ?

-Eh bien, en fait, ça dépend, peut-être que ...

Mais, je fus coupé dans ma phrase quand je vis Edward. Il n'avait pas oublié et il était même venu m'attendre, moi. Je n'en revenais pas.

Euh, non, je ne mange pas avec vous ce midi.

Angela avait, je croyais, compris dès le début avec qui je comptais manger et me dit :

-Surtout amuse-toi bien, ne t'inquiète pas, je te raconterai tout ce que tu vas louper de Jessica.

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Puis, je partis rejoindre Edward. Toutes les filles autour de moi semblaient folles de jalousie à moins que ce ne soit qu'une impression.

-Alors, dis-moi, pourquoi n'étais-tu pas sûre de manger avec moi ?

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Eh bien, j'ai entendu que tu disais Angela que ça dépendait si tu manger avec elle ou pas, donc ...

-En fait, j'avais peur que tu oublies.

Je rougis en prononçant ces mots.

-Comme si j'allais oublier une chose aussi importante et puis, je t'avais promis, non ?

Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite à la cantine où nous prîmes nos plateaux puis nous installâmes à la table où nous étions l'autre fois où nous avions mangé seulement tous les deux. Tout le monde nous dévisageait.

-Tu n'as pas l'impression que tout le monde nous regarde ?

-Evidemment, un Cullen avec la française, ils ont de quoi !

-Plus personne ne se préoccupe de moi maintenant !

-Ca, c'est ce que tu crois, tu es une célébrité, tu sais ?

-Eh bien, j'espère bien que non !

-Je peux t'assurer du contraire !

-Génial, j'ai vraiment de la chance, je suis une star au lycée, simplement parce que je viens d'un autre pays.

-C'est déjà pas mal, tu sais, pense à eux qui n'ont jamais quittée Forks.

-Mouais, mais à mon avis, c'est à cause de toi, j'avais déjà l'impression en sortant de cours que toutes les filles voulaient me tuer pour avoir osé aller manger avec toi.

-Je crois qu'on peut très bien dire l'inverse aussi.

-N'importe quoi.

-Mais, revenons-en à tout à l'heure, tu voulais me demander quelque chose d'important, non ?

-En effet ...

J'avalai la bouchée du plat que j'étais en train de manger.

Alors, bon, ce que je raconte c'est peut-être du n'importe quoi mais enfin je voulais savoir si ...

Je ne savais pas comment l'annoncer.

-Si ...

-Eh bien, je me demandais ... j'ai remarqué un truc et j'aimerais savoir si c'est vrai ...

-Bella, je ne comprends strictement rien à ton charabia, est-ce que tu pourrais être plus claire.

-Bon, d'accord, voilà, je voulais savoir si tu savais lire dans les pensées.

Il se stoppa net dans ses mouvements.

-Edward, ça va, tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre si tu ne veux pas.

-Non, ce ne serait pas sympa de ma part.

-Alors ?

-Eh bien, oui, je lis dans les pensées.

-C'est vrai, tu ne rigoles pas, tu lis vraiment dans les pensées ?

-Tu ne trouves pas ça ... bizarre ?

-Non, enfin un peu mais quand même c'est wahouh, enfin quand même je ne sais pas, c'est énorme.

-Mmouais.

-Est-ce que tu m'expliquerais comment ça marche ?

-A une condition !

-Laquelle ?

-Tu me dis comment tu l'as découvert ?

-Mmmh d'accord, ça me semble correct, marché conclu.

J'allais en savoir un peu plus sur Edward.

Par contre, tu commences !

-D'accord, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Tout !

-Je vois ! Bon, alors je vais essayer de te l'expliquer le plus clairement possible. En fait, j'entends dans ma tête toutes les pensées de tout le monde comme un bourdonnement. Mais, si je veux entendre les pensées d'une personne précisément, il faut que je me concentre dessus.

-Et, ça marche sur de grandes distances ?

-Oh, je ne peux aller à plus d'un kilomètre mais ce n'est déjà pas mal !

-En effet, attends, il faut absolument que je sache quelque chose !

-Quoi, vas-y !

-Est-ce que ça marche avec tout le monde ?

-Oui.

Oh non, là, j'étais vraiment mal, il savait tout ce que j'avais pensé, tout. Oh non, comment est-ce que j'allais faire ? Ce n'était pas possible !

Bella, ça va, tu fais une drôle de tête ?

-Oui, oui.

-Enfin, normalement ça marche avec tout le monde.

-Comment ça normalement ?

-Eh bien, il y a une seule personne avec qui ça ne marche pas et c'est toi.

-C'est vrai, moi, tu n'entends pas mes pensées.

-Non, j'ai beau me concentrer sur toi, c'est le vide total. Tu es soulagée ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi tu me caches des choses ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Mais comment est-ce que ça se fait que tu n'entendes aucune de mes pensées.

-Ca, je dois t'avouer que je n'en sais rien du tout.

-D'accord, ça rassure énormément.

-Maintenant, c'est à toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir déjà ?

-Comment tu as découvert tout ça ?

-Eh bien, ça a commencé lundi. En fait, ce sont tout un tas d'évènements qui m'ont fait comprendre ça.

-Tu peux m'en citer ?

-Quand tu as dit qu'Angela avait l'air préoccupée par moi, quand tu as parlé de son "problème" ... il y a au aussi avec Mike, le fait que tu aies réussi aux questions du prof alors que tu n'avais rien écouté et puis quand tu as deviné qu'il allait me demander de venir le voir.

-Dis donc, j'ai fait sacrément de gaffes, ces deux derniers jours. Je ne m'en étais rendu, je sais que j'avais dit quelques trucs mais je ne pensais pas que tu comprendrais aussi vite, ni que tu étais aussi attentive que ça. Remarque, j'aurais dû m'en douter, tu es tellement intelligente.

-Je ne suis pas si intelligente que ça, c'était juste de la logique. Mais, au fait, qu'est-ce que tu sais au juste au sujet d'Angela.

-Ah , ça, eh bien tout.

-Tout ?

-Oui, elle y pense souvent en ce moment mais je pense que tu as dû le remarquer. Donc, je sais exactement tout ce qu'il ya eu.

-Et, tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ?

-Non, tu sais, ça me gêne déjà assez de connaître tous les secrets de tout le monde, je ne vais pas en plus les trahir. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en parlerai à personne mais par contre si je peux t'aider. Tu as une solution pour Angela ?

-Aucune, je ne sais absolument pas comment faire ? Mais attends, dis-moi, toi, tu ne pourrais pas savoir s'il est amoureux d'Angela.

-Ce ne serait pas du jeu.

-Sauf que tu es courant de cette histoire alors que tu ne devrais pas, alors ça, non plus, ce n'est pas du jeu.

-D'accord, j'admets, je vais essayer de voir ce que je peux faire.

-Merci beaucoup Edward.

-De rien, ça fait tellement bizarre de ne pas savoir ce que tu penses. Dis-moi, là, à quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

-En ce moment, je suis en train de me dire que tu es quelqu'un de génial !

-Tu t'en fiches que je lise dans les pensées.

-Du moment que tu ne lis pas dans les miennes, je trouve ça super !

-Je vois.

Malheureusement, à ce moment la cloche sonna. Nous avions discuté pendant tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Et, nous nous rendîmes ensemble en cours de SVT. Là, nous reprîmes notre conversation sauf que comme nous étions en cours, nous évitions de parler de ses "talents" et d'Angela. L'heure passa encore extrêmement vite et enfin nous dûmes nous quitter.

Je n'en revenais toujours pas de la manière dont la situation avait évolué, en ce moment, j'étais tellement heureuse. Nous commencions enfin à parler librement sans aucun secret et cette nouvelle relation ne me plaisait que trop. J'étais totalement surexcitée et à la maison j'essayai de me calmer. Mais préparer le repas réussit à me détendre assez rapidement. C'était moi qui préparais tous les repas depuis mon arrivée à Forks. Mon père cuisinait très mal aussi avais-je proposé de m'occuper de tous les repas.

Le lendemain fut une journée relativement tranquille, ce n'est que durant mon cours en commun avec Angela, de mathématiques que l'action commença réellement. Angela arriva totalement surexcitée encore plus que moi la veille, en cours, ça promettait et s'assit à côté de moi.

-Bella, il faut absolument que je te raconte quelque chose.

-Quoi, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? Tu m'inquiètes là !

-Non, en fait, c'est absolument génial !

-C'est à propos de Ben, n'est-ce pas ?

Je l'avais deviné rien qu'à voir son énervement.

-En fait, il m'a proposé de sortir avec lui samedi.

-Quoi mais tu as raison, c'est absolument génial ! Il faut que tu me racontes ça.

-Eh bien, ça s'est passé ce matin, il m'a proposé de sortir avec lui samedi, voir un film et bien sûr, j'ai accepté.

-En fait, ça ne servait à rien qu'on cherche un plan, tu vois. Il t'a invité de lui-même.

-Oui, tu as raison Bella, oh, je suis tellement contente !

-Je te comprends Angela.

Heureusement, la prof n'était pas très attentive car elle m'en parla pendant tout le cours et à la fin, elle me proposa de venir chez elle, ce soir afin de discuter un peu de samedi. Elle était totalement paniquée à l'idée de cette journée, je voulais la rassurer aussi j'acceptais.

Le midi, je mangeai encore une fois avec Edward. Il me rejoignit à la cantine et bien sûr lorsqu'il me le demanda, j'acceptai de déjeuner avec lui même si lui, ne mangeait rien et nous discutâmes. Evidemment, nous parlâmes d'Angela.

-Dis-moi, tu as vu avec Angela et Ben ?

-Oui, elle y pense depuis ce matin, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait pour ne pas l'avoir vu.

-Je croyais qu'il fallait que tu te concentre sur la personne pour voir vraiment ses pensées.

-Oui mais vu que je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées, il faut bien que je trouve d'autres moyens.

-Tu veux dire que tu m'espionnes à travers d'autres personnes ?

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Et, comme je suis souvent avec Angela, tu lis ses pensées.

-C'est ça. Tu m'en veux ?

-Un peu enfin, c'est surtout à cette pauvre Angela que je pense.

-Mais, tu sais je ne regarde pas vraiment ses pensées.

-C'est à dire ?

-Eh bien, dans ta tête, il y a ce que tu penses et puis ce que tu vois et entends. C'est ça qui m'intéresse.

-Pourquoi, je ne comprends pas ?

-C'est bien plus intéressant de te voir et d'écouter ce que tu dis qu'écouter les cours.

-Mais, tu ne fais pas ça tout le temps ?

-Non, rassure-toi.

-Mais, pourquoi tu t'intéresses tellement à ce que je fais.

-Bella, je t'apprécie vraiment.

Je ne savais quoi en penser, j'étais à la fois flattée et gênée. Néanmoins, je lui étais reconnaissant d'être aussi sincère.

Tu sais, je n'ai jamais eu à user de moyens aussi tordus auparavant juste pour voir ce que quelqu'un faisait. En fait, je crois que le pire, c'est quand je lis les pensées de Newton.

-Tu pourrais prendre quelqu'un d'autre dans la classe aussi.

-Au moins avec lui, je suis sûr qu'il te regarde.

-Attends, il ne me regarde pas tout le temps en cours.

-Quand je te dis que tu es beaucoup aimé.

-Mais, pourquoi est-ce que ces pensées sont si désagréables que ça ?

-Eh bien, il pense aussi beaucoup à toi.

-Tu rigoles là, moi qui pensais qu'il allait sortir avec Jessica.

-Je crois que c'est raté, enfin, ça dépend s'il ne réussit pas à sortir avec toi ...

-Ca, c'est sûr, je n'accepterais jamais de sortir avec lui.

-Et avec qui alors, tu accepterais ?

Je n'allais quand même pas lui dire, toi.

-Oh mais, je suis très difficile.

La sonnerie retentit et nous allâmes en cours de biologie puis nous continuâmes à parler. Dis donc, on n'avait pas beaucoup écouté cette semaine, les cours de SVT. Il allait falloir que je me rattrape. Ensuite, quand le cours se finit, Edward me souhaita une bonne fin d'après-midi avec Angela, il avait évidemment vu que j'allai aller chez elle. Elle avait dû y penser.

Je retrouvais donc à la fin des cours Angela et nous allâmes ensemble chez elle. Là, nous nous installâmes dans son salon et commençâmes à parler. La conversation tourna d'abord autour de Ben et de la journée du samedi. Nous envisageâmes toutes les possibilités de ce qu'il pouvait se produire et finalement, Angela fut rassurée, la journée ne pouvait pas se finir. Je l'aidai aussi à trouver sa tenue et des sujets de conversation en m'inspirant de ce dont je parlais avec Edward. Evidemment quand je voyais Angela s'enflammer à propos de Ben, je repensais à Edward si bien que durant toute l'après-midi, je pensais à lui. Angela dut remarquer que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées car elle changea légèrement de sujet.

-Et toi, Bella, ça va ?

-Mais, oui, très bien pourquoi, c'est toi qui a un rendez-vous samedi.

-Justement, alors tu n'as trouvé personne qui te plaise ? Tu sais la personne parfaite qu'il te faudrait.

-Mmmh, non.

Néanmoins, je rougis et elle le remarqua.

-Mais attends, j'ai complètement oublié de te demander quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-Eh bien, Edward. Vous mangez tout le temps ensemble en ce moment, vous discutez souvent aussi, vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre. Il n'y a rien ?

-Non, on est juste amis.

-Mais, toi, tu ne ressens rien pour lui ?

-Si.

Je me remis à rougir.

En fait, je l'aime.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, du plus profond de mon cœur mais pas lui et je n'y peux rien.

-Mais non, ce n'est pas possible.

-Angela, il ne ressent rien d'autre que de l'amitié.

-Quand même tu es la première en dehors de ces frères et sœurs qu'il fréquente et en plus autant, à mon avis, il y a autre chose.

-Non, Angela, je le sais, je suis résignée.

-Mais, tu ne vas rien lui dire ?

-Pour qu'après, il ne veuille plus me parler, non merci !

-Mais, tu vas rester comme ça !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse même si j'en souffre, ce serait pire si je ne le voyais plus du tout.

-Bella, c'est incroyable, la façon dont tu parles, tu as l'air tellement amoureuse, tellement que rien que sa présence te suffit du moment que tu l'as.

-Exactement.

-Mais quand même, c'est un peu triste.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, ma première histoire d'amour sera une histoire où l'autre ne m'aime même pas.

-Bella, pourtant, c'est le seul qui te mériterait mais s'il ne t'aime même pas c'est qu'il est vraiment nul.

-Non, il est simplement trop bien pour moi.

-Tu rigoles là, tu es une fille absolument géniale. Si tu l'aimes quand même, ce ne peut être qu'un garçon bien, à mon avis, il doit y avoir une solution.

-Non, Angela, la situation est bloquée, on est amis, je l'aime, lui pas et voilà. Je ne peux plus rien y faire.

-Non, je ne pense pas.

-Dans ce cas, tu vas être déçue.

-On verra bien.

Mais à ce moment là, ses parents arrivèrent chez elle et je partis, je ne voulais pas déranger. Angela me raccompagna en voiture et nous continuâmes de discuter mais c'était vain, il n'y avait plus rien à faire et c'est quelque peu que dépitée que je rentrai chez moi. J'aurais tout fait pour qu'il m'aime mais c'était un ange, un dieu et moi, une simple fille banale. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

Néanmoins, le lendemain, Angela m'en reparla encore. Je l'avais à peine aperçu le matin mais je ne pensais qu'à lui durant toute la matinée. Le fait de m'être confessée à Angela m'avait fait y repenser. Mais, pourtant, j'essayais d'éviter car en le faisant, je ne me faisais que souffrir plus. Bella, pense à autre chose, pense à autre chose. Mais, avec en plus Angela qui m'en reparlait, c'était mission impossible.

-Franchement, Bella, j'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit hier mais ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça.

-Comment ça ?

-Bella, tu l'aimes, tu devrais lui dire !

-Si tu pouvais éviter de parler aussi fort, déjà, ça m'arrangerait. Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde soit au courant. J'ai déjà suffisamment de problèmes avec Mike, Tyler et Eric, ça me suffit.

-Ils ne te lâchent toujours pas ?

-Non, moi qui croyait qu'ils allaient se rapprocher des filles avec qui ils sont allés au bal, à part toi, Angela, bien sûr. Eh bien, je me suis totalement trompée.

Avec ces trois garçons qui semblaient, je dis bien semblaient, m'aimer un plus que de l'amitié et moi qui était tombée amoureuse d'un vampire qui lisait dans les pensées et bien sûr qui ne m'aimait, je ne savais vraiment pas comment m'en sortir. Cela me fit penser à une phrase : "Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point". C'était une citation de Pascal, un grand homme français aussi bien scientifique que philosophe si je me souvenais bien.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, ils vont bien finir par comprendre, non ce qui est important, c'est toi.

-Comment ça, moi ?

-Eh bien, avec Edward, il faut que tu trouves une solution.

-Ah oui, et je vais aller le voir en lui disant : "Tu sais quoi, Edward, je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout au monde, je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque mais ce n'est pas grave. Restons amis quand même". Je n'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser.

-Pas forcément, imagine que tu te trompes et que lui aussi ...

-Il n'y a aucune chance, Angela, aucune. Alors, je n'ai pas envie de gâcher cette amitié, si c'est tout ce que je peux avoir, tu comprends ?

-Oui, mais je n'arrive pas à me convaincre que tout s'arrête là, c'est tellement triste.

-C'est la vie, Angela, la vie. L'amour n'est pas aussi beau qu'on le croit, ça fait surtout souffrir, beaucoup souffrir

Je vis alors la tête d'Angela à ces mots, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, elle avec Ben. Il fallait que je me rattrape, après tout, j'étais juste pessimiste. Mais comment ne pas l'être après ce que j'avais vécu.

Enfin, ce n'est pas pour tout le monde, toi, ce sera différent, c'est sûr. N'écoute pas ce que je dis, je suis juste un peu déprimée en ce moment, c'est tout.

-Bella, tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas.

En fait, j'étais sur le point de pleurer, quand j'avais dit que l'amour faisait souffrir, j'avais certes pensé à mon cas mais c'était surtout l'exemple de mes parents qui m'étaient venus à l'esprit. Eux qui se détestaient maintenant alors qu'avant, ils s'aimaient d'un amour vraiment sincère. Non, pense à autre chose, Bella. Reprends-toi.

-Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas, mais ce n'est pas grave. Si ça te fait autant de mal, je comprends que tu aies du mal à en parler. Déjà, tu m'as avoué ce que tu ressentais pour Edward alors que tu ne l'as dit à personne d'autre. Ne t'en fais pas, Bella, tout va s'arranger, je serais toujours là pour te soutenir.

J'acquiesçai extrêmement reconnaissante puis j'essayais de changer de sujet de conversation, histoire de me montrer plus joyeuse, la Bella que tout le monde connaissait, toujours optimiste, souriante.

Malheureusement, au cours d'après, Angela n'était pas avec quoi et je me retrouvais à côté de Jessica. Elle commença à parler de tout et de n'importe quoi, commérages inutiles. Elle ne remarqua même pas que je ne l'écoutais pas ou du moins, ne me fit pas remarquer mon manque d'inattention. J'essayai de suivre le cours, histoire de ne pas ressasser mes idées noires.

Mais lorsque je sortis, Edward m'attendait encore une fois. Il était juste en face de la porte et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était là, l'autre jour lorsqu'il avait fait ça, nous avions convenu de manger ensemble car je voulais lui demander quelque chose. Là, c'était un acte totalement spontané de sa part.

Je dis un bon appétit à Jessica qui me répondit avec un grand sourire, elle avait dû voir également Edward. En même temps, ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui passait facilement inaperçu. Toutes les filles se retournaient vers lui quand elles traversaient le couloir.

Je m'avançais vers lui, mais une question s'insinua dans mon esprit et s'il attendait quelqu'un d'autre. Après tout, je n'étais pas la seule personne dans ce lycée, il pouvait très bien manger avec quelqu'un d'autre de ma classe. Je n'étais pas la personne la plus intéressante qui soit, ce serait donc logique. Et puis, il ne m'appartenait, j'avais été prétentieuse en m'imaginant que c'est moi qu'il attendait. Néanmoins, comme cela aurait fait un peu stupide que je fasse demi-tour, je continuais mon chemin, je pouvais quand même lui dire bonjour, nous étions amis après tout.

-Bonjour Edward.

Je l'avais déconcentré dans ses réflexions.

-Ah bonjour Bella, ça va ?

-Mmmh, tu attends quelqu'un ?

-Oui, et cette personne vient justement d'arriver.

Je me retournais donc pour voir qui cela pouvait bien être. Là, Edward explosa de rire en me voyant.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu sais, Bella, ça m'étonnerait qu'il y ait des miroirs dans les couloirs !

-Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?

-Parce que celle que j'attendais, c'est toi ! Tu ne t'en doutais pas ?

-Eh bien, disons que je n'en étais pas vraiment sûre, après tout il y a d'autres personnes que moi dans cette classe.

-Désolé, Bella, mais tu es celle que je préfère de toute cette classe et même du lycée.

-Et tes frères et sœurs ?

-Ca ne compte pas vraiment, on est de la même famille, enfin en théorie.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Eh bien, tu sais, on a été adoptée par Carlisle et Esmée mais on n'a pas vraiment le même sang.

-Mais, vous vous entendez bien quand même ?

-Oui, disons que ça dépend des moments.

-Et en ce moment ?

Il se tut, son silence m'indiquait clairement sa réponse. Ils devaient avoir des problèmes en ce moment et il ne souhaitait pas m'en parler, je respectais son choix.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va finir par s'arranger.

-Et toi, tu as des frères et sœurs ?

-Non, je suis fille unique mais crois-moi, voir mes cousins me suffit pour voir à quel point ça peut être difficile même si ça doit être un plus agréable que d'être seule.

-Tu es souvent toute seule ?

-Eh bien, tu sais mon père travaille beaucoup ces derniers temps, je le vois très peu.

-Et ta mère, elle est toujours en France ?

-Oui. Mais après tout, si je suis venue, c'est pour mon père alors maintenant, je ne vais pas me plaindre.

-Tu devrais pourtant, ça ne doit pas être très agréable d'être tout le temps toute seule.

-Oh, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'ennuyer, entre les cours au lycée, à l'université, le ménage, la cuisine, les devoirs, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre.

-Un vrai emploi du temps de ministre dit donc ! C'est toi qui fais tout à la maison ?

-Mon père n'est pas très doué pour ça, alors, je l'aide du mieux que je peux, surtout qu'il est très occupé.

-Il a vraiment de la chance de t'avoir !

-Oh, je dois lui provoquer plus de tracas qu'autre chose mais bon.

Nous arrivâmes à la cantine, là nous installâmes à la même table que la veille. c'était agréable de parler avec lui, comme ça, sans aucune contrainte. Tout était si tranquille, je ne me douais absolument pas de ce qui allait arriver.

-Alors, Angela est toujours aussi contente de son rendez-vous ?

-Oui, elle ne parle que de ça !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne pense qu'à ça aussi.

-Tu n'as qu'à pas lire ses pensées.

-Comme si je pouvais stopper ça.

-Tu pourrais toujours essayer !

-Au fait, il était vraiment très intéressant votre cours de maths.

-Notre cours de maths ? Edward, tu m'as espionnée à travers Angela !

-Je m'ennuyai vraiment.

-Et, qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?

-Eh bien, votre discussion.

Il ne manquait plus que ça, il avait entendu tout ce que j'avais dit. Quand j'avais parlé à Angela ce matin, avais-je mentionnée le nom d'Edward ? Oui, oh, j'étais vraiment mal, mais il n'avait peut-être pas vraiment compris, avec un peu de chance.

-Et, c'est tout ?

-Eh bien, Angela a repensé à votre après-midi, hier.

-Avec Ben ?

-Eh bien, plus précisément quand vous avez parlé de toi.

-De moi ?

Alors, là, j'étais totalement fichue, il savait tout, ce que je ressentais pour lui, mes craintes tout. Je n'aurais jamais dû me confier à Angela, elle qui voulait que je lui parle. Là, c'était gagné en mille fois pire car il savait exactement ce que je pensais, quand tu dis à quelqu'un je t'aime, ça s'arrête là, mais là, il en savait beaucoup plus, il savait tout. Je ne savais absolument pas comment réagir. Je m'étais arrêté, ma respiration était de plus en forte, le rythme de mon cœur augmentait aussi. Je me retins pour ne pas hurler.

-Et, à propos de ça, je voulais te parler, Bella, en fait ...

Evidemment qu'il voulait me parler, c'était pour ça qu'il m'avait attendue tout à l'heure. Il voulait me dire que vu ce que je ressentais pour lui, il préférait qu'on ne soit plus amis car lui, ne m'aimait absolument pas. Il ne voulait pas que je me fasse de faux espoirs, mieux valait une séparation brutale. Je crus que mon souffle allait s'arrêter sous le coup de l'émotion, je ne supporterais pas qu'il me dise ces mots.

Pourtant, je réussis à me reprendre un peu, juste assez pour dire quelques mots. Je le coupai dans sa phrase.

-Non, Edward, s'il te plaît, tais-toi ... ne dis rien ... je t'en supplie ... je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Je me mis à pleurer, des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Heureusement, je n'avais pas de maquillage, je n'en mettais jamais. Néanmoins, mon état devait être assez pitoyable.

Je ... j'ai compris, ne t'en fais pas ... mais s'il te plaît, ne le dis pas ... je ne pourrais ... non, je ne pourrais pas ... je sais ... cet ... enfin ... c'est à sens unique ... mai je ne veux pas te l'entendre dire ... je n'y arriverais pas à m'en relever ...

Je me levais de la table et quittai la cantine toujours en larmes. Tout le monde me regardait mais je m'en fichais, ce que je venais de subir était bien pire. Après tout, lorsqu'on a coeur brisé, on a bien le droit de pleurer, de ne pas supporter voir l'être aimé. Peu importe les réactions des autres, il m'était impossible de rester une seconde de plus dans cette salle. Mais, une voix m'appela, Edward :

-Bella, attends, s'il te plaît, reviens.

Cela me suffit pour m'inciter à partir en courant, je fuyais. Là, c'était sûr, tout le lycée était en train de nous regarder comme si c'était un feuilleton télévisé, ils attendaient la suite. Mais, il n'y en avait pas, tout était fini, brisé, même notre amitié. Mes sanglots redoublèrent et j'atteins enfin la porte de sortie. Je la passai sans prendre la peine de me retourner pour voir comment était la scène dans le self.

J'arrivais dans la cour, vide. Normal puisque tout le monde mangeait. Je m'installais sur un banc, le plus loin du self où mon cauchemar s'était déroulé, à l'abri d'un grand arbre. Je me roulais en boule et continuais à pleurer. Je réfléchissais à la manière dont tout avait dégénéré, à ce que j'allais devenir. Les idées défilaient dans ma tête, inutiles.

Je m'étais rassise correctement mais je gardais mes mains devant mes yeux pour essayer de retenir quelque peu mes larmes. Je pleurais tellement. En fait, j'étais totalement désespérée, livrée à moi-même quand je sentis quelqu'un à côté de moi.

**Alors, je suis sûre que vous vous doutez de la personne qui est à côté d'elle ! Je suis désolée, en me relisant, je me suis rendue compte que c'était vraiment mièvre mais je me vois mal tout changer maintenant.**


	12. Chapter 11 : Déclarations

**Disclaimer : Je n'ai pas inventé les personnages, ils sont de Stéphenie Meyer.**

Chapitre 11

J'ouvris alors les yeux pour voir qui était cette personne. Je n'allais quand même pas rester là à pleurer alors que quelqu'un était sans doute en train de m'observer. Je me relevais pour observer la scène.

Et là, je vis Edward juste en face de moi en train de me détailler. J'étais vraiment mal, je ne pouvais pas l'affronter. C'était pour cela que j'étais partie et voilà, qu'il revenait. Décidément, j'étais maudite ou quoi.

-Edward, non s'il te plaît, laisse-moi, je t'en supplie.

Je me remis à pleurer. En me voyant dans cet état, il prit un air de souffrance. Mais, pourquoi souffrirait-il, c'était moi dont le cœur était déchiré.

-Bella, vraiment, qu'est ce qui te dit que ce n'est pas réciproque.

Comment ça ? Je ne comprenais plus rien, la seule chose dont j'étais sûre était la douleur de mon cœur tellement forte à cause de la souffrance que j'éprouvais. Mais, de quoi pouvait-il parler, je ne voyais qu'une chose que je lui avais dite qui avait un rapport : "je sais ... c'est à sens unique ". A ce moment là, je n'avais pas réussi à dire cet amour. Cependant, c'était impossible, il fallait que je trouve une autre hypothèse. Je me relevais.

-Attends, je ne comprends pas, tu peux m'expliquer.

-Bella, tu ne m'as laissé le temps de m'expliquer tout à l'heure, à la cantine. Tu m'as coupé dans ce que j'étais en train de dire.

-Et, qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Ma voix était sèche et cassante car j'étais énervée, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il veuille absolument me le dire, je le savais déjà et en même temps brisée par les sanglots qui me secouaient. Le rendu devait être assez étrange mais j'étais effondrée, terrassé par la douleur, je ne pouvais pas me montrer gentille.

-Bella, j'ai l'impression que tu as tout compris de travers. J'ai l'impression que ce que je veux te dire n'est pas du tout ce à quoi tu t'attends.

-Oh que non, ne t'en fais, je sais très bien à quoi m'attendre.

-Bella, je t'aime, aussi.

J'attendis que les mots s'impriment dans ma tête, que mon cerveau veuille les analyser. Mais, étrangement, je n'arrivais pas à en comprendre le sens comme si cela ne voulait rien dire, que c'était du chinois et même du chinois me semblait plus compréhensible, moi qui ne connaissait rien à cette langue. Je restais quelques minutes, ahurie par cette nouvelle. Edward finit par s'inquiéter :

-Bella, ça va ?

-Oui, oui, qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Je viens de te dire que je t'aimais, ça te semble si improbable ?

Je hochais légèrement la tête. Je commençais enfin à comprendre mais cela me semblait encore impossible comme si j'étais en plein rêve. Mais, je ne l'étais pas, simplement, j'étais là, en compagnie, du garçon le plus parfait qui soit et il était en train de m'avouer qu'il m'aimait. Je n'arrivais pas y croire.

Crois-moi, ce n'est pas pourtant quelque chose de si exceptionnel que ça, qui pourrait ne pas l'être ?

Je ne répondis pas encore abasourdie.

J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.

Là, je me réveillais.

-Pourquoi, t'en voudrais-je, Edward, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

C'était la vérité, même si tout à l'heure, j'avais cru vivre un cauchemar, là, j'étais on ne peut plus heureuse.

Mais, tu es sûr de ce que tu dis, ce n'est pas juste parce que tu vois que je suis malheureuse ?

-Ah, tu es vraiment têtue, hein. Tu as décidé que je ne peux pas t'aimer donc tu penses que c'est pareil pour moi. Mais malheureusement pour toi, je ne suis absolument pas d'accord. Tu vas devoir me supporter un petit bout de temps parce que je ressens pour toi est aussi fort que toi si ce n'est plus.

-Et, qu'est-ce que tu sais de mes sentiments ?

-Angela.

-Ah oui, tu as tout entendu ?

-Ou, désolé, je n'aurais pas dû t'espionner mais ça a été plus fort que moi. Je voulais essayer de savoir ce que tu pensais.

-Au moins, maintenant, tu sais, c'est génial, tu as vu tout ce que je ressentais pour toi.

-Bella, je m'en veux énormément mais je voulais que tu saches que même si je n'avais rien entendu, je t'aurais quand même dit ça, un jour même très prochainement. Je n'en pouvais plus de vivre avec ça. Te voir à côté de moi, discuter avec toi et ne pas pouvoir te dire ce que tu étais pour moi, je ne tenais plus. D'ailleurs, le pire, ça été tout à l'heure.

-Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, tu pleurais, tu étais si malheureuse, je ne comprenais plus rien.

-Je croyais que tu allais me dire que tu ne voulais plus qu'on se voit.

-Comme si je le pouvais, malgré tout ce qu'il y a, je ne pourrais te quitter.

Il devint légèrement songeur, il devait penser au fait qu'il était un vampire. Je devrais peut-être lui dire que je savais. Mais, je préférais avoir le temps avant de récupérer mes esprits.

-J'en étais pourtant persuadée.

-C'est comme tout à l'heure, quand je t'attendais et que tu croyais que j'attendais quelqu'un d'autre.

-Exactement, je ne suis vraiment pas très intéressante, tu sais. Alors tout ça, je trouve ça étrange.

-Tu es bien plus intéressante que ce que tu peux penser. D'ailleurs, je m'en veux de t'avoir rendu si triste.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, absolument pas. Ce que tu viens de me dire suffit largement comme pardon.

-Quand même, lorsque tu as discuté avec Angela, ce matin, tu semblais si désespérée. J'ai dû me retenir de ne pas quitter le cours pour venir te rejoindre. Je voulais te consoler, je serais prêt à tout pour toi, pour que tu sois heureuse. Et, là, quand je t'ai vu, à pleurer seule, sur ce banc, j'avais tellement envie de venir à côté de toi pour te prendre dans mes bras. Mais, j'avais peur que ça n'aggrave les choses.

-En effet, je ne sais pas trop comment je l'aurais pris vu que j'étais complètement à l'opposé. J'aurais pris ça pour de la pitié et je serais repartie.

-Finalement, j'ai eu raison. Au moins, un truc que je n'ai pas raté.

-Mais, tu n'as rien raté, pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Regarde, ma déclaration, je te la fais alors qu'avant, je t'ai fait souffrir.

-C'est de ma faute. Je me suis emportée trop vite. Mais, tout ce que tu me dis, là, c'est bien vrai, je ne suis pas en train de rêver ?

-Non, j'ai l'impression que tu ne me crois toujours pas.

-Eh bien, disons que ça me semble trop irréel.

Nous étions l'un en face de l'autre, debout et pourtant, au cours de la conversation, nous nous étions énormément rapprochés. Je sentais presque son corps contre moi et à vrai dire, je mourrais d'envie d'être vraiment contre lui. Mais, je n'osais pas m'appuyer sur lui. Cependant, je fis un pas pour me rapprocher encore et il dût comprendre ce que je ressentais à moins que lui-même ne ressentit la même chose. En tout cas, il s'avança encore plus et me prit dans ses bras.

-Et là, tu es sûre ?

J'étais tellement bien, c'était tellement agréable de le sentir contre moi, lui qui me serrait pour que nous soyons le proche possible. J'avais l'impression d'être au paradis, plus rien existait autour de lui en dehors de lui.

Je soupirais un oui.

Nous restâmes ainsi durant de nombreuses minutes, en silence à profiter de cet instant de bonheur. Malheureusement, la cloche sonna nous faisant sortir de notre bulle.

Je commençais à m'avancer vers les bâtiments de cours. Mais, Edward m'arrêta.

-Bella, je ne vais pas en biologie cet aprem.

-Comment ça ?

-En fait, je ne vais pas en cours de l'après-midi.

-Et, pourquoi, tu sèches ?

Maintenant, cela m'étonnait de lui, il était si sérieux, un élève modèle.

-Non, disons que j'ai des obligations familiales.

-D'accord, dans ce cas, je ne te retiens pas, s'il faut que tu ailles.

Il sourit :

-Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je préférerais aller en cours pour rester avec toi.

-Je suis donc si importante pour toi ?

-Plus que tu ne pourrais jamais l'imaginer.

Je souris à mon tour.

-Dans ce cas, bonne chance. On se voit lundi.

-Je déteste les week-ends.

-Je vais te manquer à ce point ou c'est parce que tu adores les cours ?

-Première possibilité, tu es la seule raison pour laquelle j'apprécie ce lycée.

-Je pourrais dire de même. Bon, faut que j'y aille, il ne faudrait quand même pas que je sois en retard.

-En effet, bonne fin d'après-midi.

-Merci, passe un bon week-end.

-Toi aussi, au fait, fais attention à toi.

-Euh, oui si tu veux.

J'étais perplexe, pourquoi me disait-il cela.

-J'ai remarqué que tu étais particulièrement maladroite, je te demande juste de ne pas te blesser.

-Je crois que je pourrais y arriver, en tout cas, j'essayerai.

Nous approchions du parking, là, je vis sa sœur, la plus jeune, Alice en train de l'attendre. Ca devait être vraiment des obligations familiales puisque sa sœur était là aussi, il ne m'avait pas menti.

Dis-moi, ce n'est pas trop grave ce qu'il se passe ?

Au début, il ne comprit pas puis quand il vit mon regard dirigé vers sa sœur, il me répondit :

-Non, ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste important.

-Bon, d'accord, allez va rejoindre ta sœur, je ne veux pas te retenir plus longtemps.

-Ca serait plutôt moi qui te retiens, si ça continue, tu vas être vraiment en retard.

-Mince, tu as raison, il faut vraiment que je parte. A lundi.

-A lundi, Bella.

Puis, je me précipitai vers mon cours de biologie, après avoir observé longuement Edward arrivant vers sa sœur. Heureusement, le prof était un peu retard, aussi, quand j'arrivais le cours n'avait pas commencé. Mais, tout le monde me regardait bizarrement. Ah oui, j'avais oublié que lorsque j'étais partie en pleurant de la cantine, tout le lycée était présent. Tant pis, il pouvait me regarder comme il voulait, je m'en fichais. Seul importait Edward, après ce midi, j'étais tellement heureuse.

Lorsque le cours se finit, Angela m'attendait. Elle avait dû m'observer plus particulièrement au déjeuner et voulait maintenant des explications.

-Bella, est-ce que ça va ?

-Bien sûr pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, j'ai vu ce midi au self. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-C'est un peu compliqué mais disons, pour résumer, que à la cantine, il a voulu me parler et j'ai cru que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait plus qu'on soit ami. Donc, je suis parti mais il m'a rejointe et là, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

-Quoi, mais c'est génial ! Tu sais, j'ai eu vraiment peur, quand tu es partie, j'ai failli venir mais il est parti avant moi et je voulais vous laisser seuls.

-Tu as bien fait, Angela.

-Quand même, je n'en reviens pas qu'il t'a dit ça, enfin, non pas qu'il ne le mérite pas mais il paraissait tellement inaccessible. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour, il puisse sortir avec une fille, mais ça ne m'étonne pas que ce soit toi.

-Angela, je n'ai pas dit qu'on sortait ensemble.

-Tu veux dire qu'il ne te l'a pas dit ?

-Oui.

-Mais, il t'a bien dit qu'il t'aimait et toi aussi.

-Oui.

-Dans ce cas, ça semble évident, simplement, il n'est pas assez grossier pour te le dire. Avoue que ce n'est pas très romantique de dire " Dis, tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?"

-Bon, je suis d'accord.

-Je suis sûre que vous allez être le plus beau couple du lycée.

-Tu oublies toi et Ben.

-Moi, ce n'est même pas sûr.

-Mais, bien sûr que si, pourquoi t'aurait-il demandé de sortir avec lui samedi, sinon. Vous n'êtes jamais sortis ensemble en tant qu'amis et vous ne vous parlez pas beaucoup.

-Bon, d'accord mais ça n'a rien à voir, là, c'est quand même toi et Edward Cullen.

-Crie-le plus fort, déjà, que tout le monde va me détester surtout les filles quand elles vont le savoir.

-Ca, par contre, je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas dire le contraire. Il est considéré comme le plus beau garçon du lycée et de loin. Mais, tu ne crois pas que les garçons vont être aussi jaloux d'Edward.

-Et pourquoi, ça ?

-Tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais il n'y a pas que Mike, Eric et Tyler qui t'apprécient. Simplement, comme ce sont les seuls à être amis avec toi comme ils font partie de la bande de Jessica, ils sont plus entreprenants.

-Ca m'étonnerait mais si tu le dis. De toute façon, il n'a pas à être jaloux, il n'y a pas de comparaison possible.

-Ca, c'est sûr. Mais, ne te fais pas de fausses idées, j'aime Ben, simplement, Edward, c'est Edward, c'est un mythe ici.

-Oh, je suis sûre que tout le monde va me détester.

-Non, disons plutôt que toutes les filles vont être jalouses de toi parce que c'est toi qu'Edward aime et pas elles et les garçons eux, parce que tu auras préféré Edward à eux. Mais, ils s'habitueront, ça ne durera pas longtemps, crois-moi. Ils vont se rendre compte qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance.

-J'espère vraiment que tu as raison, Angela. Et puis, il y aura aussi, toi et Ben, ensemble.

-Ca, je ne sais pas.

-Jessica, ne va pas s'en remettre, deux énormes scoops d'un coup, ça va lui faire trop.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, tu sais même si elle est amoureuse de Mike, elle lui préfère largement Edward mais il l'a repoussé avec délicatesse d'ailleurs.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui. De toute façon, je me fiche de ce que les autres pensent, du moment que toi, tu me soutiens.

-Pour ça, il n'y a pas de problème. Mais, au fait, pourquoi Edward n'était pas en cours.

-Il avait des obligations familiales, il est parti avec sa sœur.

-Tu sais ce que c'était ?

-Aucune idée mais je n'ai pas cherché à le harceler avec ça. J'avais peur que ce soit difficile pour lui, imagine que c'est à propos de son adoption ou je ne sais quoi.

Je venais d'inventer ça, en fait, j'étais persuadé que ça avait un rapport avec le fait qu'il était un vampire et c'est pour cela que je ne lui avais pas posé trop de questions. Ce n'était pas le moment pour parler de sa condition de vampire alors qu'il venait de m'avouer qu'il m'aimait. Et, la seule idée qui me vint sur le coup fut cette histoire d'adoption, cela me semblait à peu près plausible. Enfin, pour les autres. Moi, je savais que ce qui les rapprochait le plus était leur condition de vampire mais je ne savais pas s'il y avait réellement des familles chez les vampires. Sauf que Carlisle ne pouvait absolument pas être leur père, ils le considéraient peut-être comme un chef, je ne savais pas. Peut-être était-ce lui qui leur avaient demandé de le rejoindre.

-Oui, c'est tout à fait possible, tu as bien fait de ne pas chercher à savoir absolument ce que c'est. Bon, va falloir qu'on retourne en cours, on se revoit après.

Le cours de sport se déroula à peu près correctement. Encore une fois, tout le monde me regardait bizarrement et ma joie et mon énergie alors que j'avais pleuré ce midi les dérouta. D'ailleurs, Mike se montra encore plus gentil avec moi et essayais de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, je ne lui dis rien, je voulais d'abord demander à Edward, ce que nous allions faire. Et, j'essayais donc de me montrer la plus distante possible avec lui, je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse de faux espoirs, alors qu'il n'y avait plus rien à espérer.

Ensuite, à la fin des cours, je rejoignis Angela. On discuta encore un peu. Elle me reparla de sa sortie avec Ben, le lendemain, j'essayais de la rassurer le plus possible. Finalement, nous nous quittâmes.

-Bon, au revoir, Angela. Allez, ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien demain.

-Je l'espère vraiment. Bon, passe un bon week-end.

-A lundi.

Puis, je rentrai chez moi. Mes pensées étaient encore embrouillées par ce qui venait de se passer. J'avais besoin de réfléchir un peu. Mais, la constatation qui me vint et que je nageais dans le bonheur. Tout allait bien, Edward m'aimait aussi. Restait une dernière chose, lui avouer ce que je savais sur lui mais je craignais beaucoup moins sa réaction. Il m'avait juré qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'éloigner de moi. Tout allait donc bien.

Quand, mon père rentra, il sembla aussi heureux pour moi. Il devait s'inquiéter que je m'ennuie ici, surtout qu'il me laissait souvent seule. Mais, je ne lui en voulais pas. Cependant, il devait sûrement se sentir coupable de m'avoir fait venir ici et après de ne pas beaucoup s'occuper de moi. Ma joie le rassura. Il me demandât si j'avais des projets pour le week-end. Je lu répondis par la négative. Angela voyait Ben, je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire.

-C'est à dire qu'ils on prévu du beau temps, et je voulais aller pêcher.

Mon père était un fan de pêche.

-Mais, vas-y, ça ne me dérange pas. De toute façon, je vais sûrement travailler. Je demanderais peut-être à Jess si elle est d'accord.

Je ne comptais pas appeler Jessica mais si cela pouvait le convaincre

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui, papa. Allez, va te détendre une journée, tu l'as bien mérité.

Il accepta ensuite, tant pis, je passerai la journée seule mais après celle que j'avais vécu aujourd'hui, ce ne serait pas plus mal. Je me couchai relativement tôt car cette journée plutôt riche en émotion m'avait vraiment fatiguée.

Le jour suivant, je me réveillai assez tard, un fait exceptionnel. Je n'avais pas fait la grasse matinée depuis mon arrivée aux Etats-Unis. Mais, ces derniers temps, j'étais fatiguée par tout ce qu'il m'arrivait et là, j'étais en pleine forme.

Dehors, le soleil brillait aux éclats. Quelle superbe journée, aucun nuage à l'horizon. Mon père avait bien fait de prévoir sa partie de pêche aujourd'hui. Seul inconvénient, je me retrouvais seule et je ne m'imaginais pas passer la journée, enfermée à travailler alors qu'il faisait si beau. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, que je sorte. Mais que pouvais-je faire ? J'étais seule, sans aucun moyen de transport. Faire du shopping ou visiter une ville des environs étaient donc exclu, aller à la plage qui se trouvait à un quart d'heure en voiture aussi. Je réfléchis tout en regardant le jardin. Quand, alors, j'aperçus la forêt que je rêvais de découvrir. Je me dis que c'était une bonne idée. Je pouvais y aller à pied, elle était à deux pas de la maison et y aller seule ne me gênait absolument pas, je préférais même. Et puis, ce grand soleil me promettait une balade non gâchée par la pluie caractérisant Forks.

Après avoir décidé de ce que j'allais faire du restant de ma journée, je me préparais. Un jean, habituel et une chemise blanche, légère à manches courtes, les cheveux lâchés. J'étais prête, je commençais à préparer mes affaires. Je pris un sac à bandoulière, pratique et joli dans lequel je rangeais tout ce dont j'avais besoin : un k-way au cas où il se mettrait à pleuvoir quand même, des lunettes de soleil, de quoi manger et boire, une trousse de secours, je me savais extrêmement maladroite et comme on disait, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, une carte de la forêt et une boussole, appartenant à mon père-en effet, il aimait aussi les randonnées- pour ne pas risquer de me perdre et enfin mon portable où cas où il m'arriverait quelque chose. Je déjeunai ( le midi, bien sûr ) puis préparai un mot pour mon père :

Papa, il fait tellement beau, je me suis dit que ça serait bête de ne pas en profiter. J'ai donc décidé de faire une petite balade en forêt. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout préparé, j'ai même pris une carte et une boussole pour ne pas me perdre et si tu veux me joindre, j'ai mon portable sur moi. Je ne rentrerais pas trop tard, je veux juste me promener. A mon avis, tu ne verras ce mot que si tu rentres vraiment très tôt.

Bisous

Bella

C'est bon, mon père ne s'inquièterait pas. Je pouvais partir, je mis mes tennis et une lègère veste même si je savais que j'allais l'enlever rapidement et mon sac. Je quittai la maison et observai la forêt que j'allais enfin découvrir. Je pris le petit chemin qui sinuait le long de cette forêt, je ne me perdrais pas ainsi. Et, même si je prenais un autre chemin, je notai le tout sur ma carte pour pouvoir rentrer et puis, vu le nombre de randonnées que j'avais déjà faites avec mon père, je m'y connaissais au niveau des balises et tous les trucs de ce genre. En fait, j'aimais beaucoup marcher, je trouvais ça tellement agréable mais j'avais toujours peur de tomber à cause de ma terrible maladresse. Je m'émerveillais devant toute cette beauté, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu la nature à un état si pur.

Au fil du ma marche, je laissai mes pensées vagabonder, me libérant de tous mes soucis. J'avançais sans aucun but précis, suivant seulement là où mes jambes me menaient. Cela me détendait, faire ce que je voulais sans aucun stress ni rien comme le lycée entre autres. Bien sûr, je pensais beaucoup à Edward, d'ailleurs, je me demandais ce qu'il faisait en ce moment. Pensait-il lui aussi à moi, non Bella, ne t'imagine pas n'importe quoi. Angela, elle, devait être avec Ben à son super rendez-vous, moi, j'étais seule à errer dans une forêt. Néanmoins, je ne me plaignais pas, j'étais contente et heureuse de cette sortie. Et puis, le temps était si magnifique qu'il était impossible d'être de mauvaise humeur. De plus, j'étais quelqu'un de plutôt optimiste, je me satisfaisais de ce que j'avais et en ce moment, j'étais bien, tranquille, loin de tous soucis, de tout ce qui me reliait à la réalité comme dans un rêve. Je m'arrêtai quelques instants pour profiter de cet instant.

Soudain, j'eus une drôle d'impression comme si quelqu'un arrivait alors que je n'entendais rien, ni ne voyais rien. Etrange, j'avais l'impression que l'air s'était refroidi. Mais non, tu t'imagines des trucs, Bella. C'était sûrement dû à l'atmosphère singulière qui régnait dans cette forêt, les arbres filtraient en partie la lumière, la rendant plus tamisée. Je voyais au loin, mais vraiment au loin une clairière et je décidais de m'y rendre pour me reposer un peu. Mais, je n'en eus pas le temps, sitôt deux, trois pas faits, cette impression surprenante revint, cette fois encore plus forte. Je me retournai, j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un m'observait.

Je vis alors apparaître quelqu'un caché derrière un arbre. Au début, je ne reconnus pas son visage puis je m'arrêtais de stupeur quand je me rendis de la personne qui était là, en face de moi. Edward.

-Edward, c'est toi ?

Il me regardait d'une façon étrange, il me dévisageait mais en même temps, je voyais dans son visage du soulagement comme s'il avait craint qu'il ne me soit arrivé quelque chose.

Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je pourrais te retourner la question, tu ne crois pas ?

-Moi, c'est très simple, je me promène.

-Seule ?

-Bah, pourquoi pas ? Que je sois seule chez moi ou ici, ça ne change rien.

Je ne comprenais toujours pas son expression, d'ailleurs pourquoi était-il ici, il n'avait pas l'air de se promener également.

Edward, ça va ?

-Tu me demandes si ça va, c'est la meilleure, ça ?

Etait-il devenu fou, ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens pour moi.

Je te demande de faire attention à toi et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de te balader en forêt.

Il était presque en colère maintenant, mais qu'avais-je fait ?

-Attends, il n'y a rien de dangereux dans le fait d'aller en forêt. Tu sais, le grand méchant loup, ça n'existe pas.

-Ca, c'est ce que tu crois !

Je pensais aussitôt aux vampires, ils étaient considérés comme des bêtes sanguinaires mais je n'arrivais pas à considérer Edward comme tel. Pour moi, il ne pouvait être comme ça. Et, ses paroles, sa colère me blessaient plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Quel changement radical par rapport à notre discussion de la veille. Edward dû s'en apercevoir car aussitôt que des larmes commencèrent à perler de mes yeux, il se calma.

-Bella, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver et te parler de cette façon, je m'excuse. Mais, tu ne sais pas tout, tu ne peux pas comprendre le danger que peut représenter cette forêt.

-J'en sais plus que ce tu penses.

Je faisais bien sûr allusion à son terrible secret, le fait qu'il soit un vampire. D'ailleurs, il devait forcément parler de ça en tant que danger. Ma phrase lui fit un choc qui se révéla de façon flagrante sur son visage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Bella ?

-Euh, rien du tout, oublie.

Pourtant, c'était le moment parfait pour lui avouer mais j'avais un peur de sa réaction. Surtout depuis que j'avais vu à quel point ces émotions pouvaient changer radicalement.

-Bella, qu'est-ce que tu sais et dont je ne suis pas au courant.

-Oh, mais, ce que je sais, tu en es parfaitement courant, je crois que tu es même le premier concerné.

-Bella, tu m'expliques ?

-Mais, rien, rien du tout, simplement, je ne suis pas aussi naïve que tu sembles le croire. Je ne suis pas une idiote non plus.

-Comment ça ? Bella, franchement, c'est dans ces moments-là que ça m'énerve encore plus de ne pas lire dans tes pensées.

-Il ne vaut mieux pas.

-Tu pourrais t'exprimer autrement que par une phrase qui n'a aucun sens. Dire que tu me reprochais quand je faisais pareil.

-Chacun son tour d'avoir son secret, hein.

-Attends qu'est ce que tu viens de dire, tu veux dire que ...

-Oui, je sais, Edward, je suis au courant. Pas la peine de me dire que je ne peux pas comprendre.

Il s'arrêta net, visiblement, il ne s'y attendait pas. Enfin, je voyais que depuis de nombreuses minutes, il s'en doutait mais il n'osait s'avouer la vérité. Cependant, j'étais sûre que lorsqu'il était venu, il n'y aurait jamais pensé.

-Et donc ...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise, je sais ce que tu es, c'est tout, ton secret, je sais.

-Tu me le dirais à voix haute ?

-Et pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu t'imagines peut-être des trucs, allez Bella, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de savoir.

-Edward ...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'exprimer, j'avais peur de ne pas réussir à le dire.

-Je t'en supplie, pour moi.

Il me regarda de ses yeux dorés, incandescents, je ne résistai pas à ce regard. Il m'éblouissait.

-Espèce de tricheur, tu sais très bien que quand tu fais ça, je ne peux pas te dire non.

-Ah bon ? Alors, tu acceptes ?

-Bon, d'accord. Hmm, alors ... Je sais qui tu es, tu es ...

-Je suis ...

-Un vampire, tu es un vampire.

Ca y est, je l'avais dit, j'avais réussi. J'en étais soulagée pas pour longtemps, malheureusement.

-Et, c'est comme ça que tu réagis ?

-Comment veux-tu que je réagisse, que je parte en courant ?

-Eh bien, oui.

-Je ne t'aurais jamais parlé sinon, tu ne crois pas ?

-En effet, mais attends, tu le sais depuis quand, hier soir ?

-Pas vraiment, en fait, j'ai découvert ça, il y a une semaine.

-Une semaine ?

-Samedi soir pour être plus précise.

-Et, c'est maintenant que tu me le dis !

-Ne t'énerve pas, Edward, s'il te plaît !

-J'aurais pourtant de quoi, tu ne te rends absolument pas compte ! Je suis un vampire, un monstre et toi, tu es là, à discuter avec moi.

-Et alors, je ne sais que tu n'es pas dangereux !

-Tu rigoles, j'espère !

-Comment ça ?

Je parlais d'une toute petite voix, qu'y avait-il que j'aurais pu craindre ?

-Je suis la pire personne qui soit, je suis tout sauf humain.

-Mais, non, tu es un vampire d'accord, mais tu ne te nourris que d'animaux, ce n'est pas un crime.

-D'où, sais-tu ça ?

-Dans un livre de légendes Quileutes, c'est grâce à ça que j'ai compris ce que tu étais.

-Et, tu ne t'en doutais pas avant ?

-Eh bien, je n'avais pensé à ça et pourtant, quand j'ai compris, ça m'a semblé tellement évident !

-Evident ?

-Oui, je ne sais pas, en vous voyant, ça paraît logique. Désolé de te dire ça, Edward, mais tu ressembles vraiment un vampire mais pas quelqu'un d'effrayant, hein ?

-Pourtant, tu devrais avoir peur de moi, mais qui est le nous ?

-Toi et ta famille : Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle et Esmée. Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas vrai, je ne te croirais pas.

-Non, tu as raison.

-Mais, je ne vois pas pourquoi, j'aurais peur de toi.

-Bella, écoute, je me nourris d'animaux, certes, mais ça ne comble pas ma soif.

-Ta soif ?

-Bella, je suis un vampire, tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre. J'ai besoin de sang, d'humains, plus précisément.

-Alors, pourquoi te nourris-tu d'animaux ?

-Je ne veux pas être un monstre. Si tu veux, nous sommes des végétariens de notre espèce.

-Mais, tu pourrais me tuer ?

-Oui, c'est pour ça que c'est dangereux pour toi.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Je vais essayer de t'expliquer sans t'effrayer.

-N'aie pas peur de m'effrayer, explique-moi, c'est tout.

-Eh bien, disons que quand des humains passent, nous sentons leur sang. C'est comme si toi, tu sentais de bons plats, juste devant toi, tu vois ?

-Je vois mais c'est plus dur pour toi de te retenir, non ?

En effet, ça expliquerait sa distance envers moi.

-En temps normal, je suis plutôt bon mais avec toi, c'est différent.

-Comment ça ?

-Ton sang est encore plus désirable que les autres, je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose de tel. Tu es comme une drogue pour moi.

-Une drogue, génial, moi qui suis contre tout ce qui est alcool, tabac et autre chose de ce genre.

-Bon, la comparaison n'est pas terrible mais tu vois l'idée ?

-Oui, en gros, quand tu me vois ou plutôt me sens, tu n'as qu'une envie boire mon sang, c'est ça ?

-Peut-être pas à ce point mais disons que ma gorge me brûle.

-C'est pour ça que tes yeux deviennent noirs ?

-Tu as remarqué ?

-Depuis le premier jour, Edward.

-Décidément, tu es observatrice. Et, tu as tout compris, lorsque l'on a soif, nos yeux deviennent noirs.

-Et, lorsqu'ils sont dorés ?

-C'est qu'on vient de boire du sang animal, bien sûr, si c'était des humains, mes yeux seraient rouges.

-Tu viens d'en boire ?

-Hier, obligation familiale, tu te souviens ?

-Ah, j'étais sûre que ça avait un rapport avec ce que tu étais.

-Tu t'en doutais ?

-J'ai l'air si bête que ça !

-Non, non mais ça me surprend que tu aies autant de pressentiments.

-Mais, Edward, pourquoi, tout à l'heure, tu disais, que c'était dangereux pour moi, d'être ici, il n'y a que toi de dangereux.

-Non, je ne suis pas le pire. En fait, des vampires nomades sont ici, en ce moment.

-Non végétariens ?

-Non.

-Mais, ils viennent chez vous ?

-Oui, ce sont de vieux amis de Jasper mais ils ont promis de bien se tenir tant qu'ils seront ici. Néanmoins, j'ai eu peur pour toi. Surtout avec Alice.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ils venaient de sortir se promener, et s'ils étaient tombés sur toi, seule, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils auraient fait. Tu sens vraiment bon, tu sais ?

-Dis plutôt que je suis appétissante ?

-Non, je ne rigole, tu as une odeur florale, de freesia.

-Tu es la première personne à me dire ça.

-Je dois être aussi le premier vampire auquel tu parles.

-En effet.

-Eh alors, quel effet, est-ce que ça fait ?

-C'est juste un peu étrange, j'ai dû mal à tout comprendre.

-Tu as des questions en dehors de mon régime alimentaire ?

-Je ne sais pas, est-ce que tous les mythes sur les vampires sont vrais ?

-Comme ...

-Le soleil qui vous réduit en cendre ?

-Non, mais ce n'est pas mal non plus.

-Tu me montrerais ?

-Plus tard.

-Je vois, et le fait que vous ne supportiez pas l'ail.

-Je ne supporte pas la nourriture humaine tout court.

-D'accord, dernière chose, tu dors dans un cercueil, je sais, c'est stupide comme question mais ...

-Je ne dors pas.

-Tu ne dors pas ?

-Non, je n'en ai pas besoin.

-Mais, à quoi occupes-tu tes nuits alors ?

-Plus tard.

-Ca fait beaucoup de plus tard, non ?

-De toute façon, tu sais déjà le plus important, le reste viendra. Tu veux rester en forêt ?

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas, j'aimerais bien. Mais, si tu dis que c'est dangereux ...

-Avec moi, tu ne risques rien du moins du côté des vampires qui pourraient se balader. Ca te dérange si je continue ta balade avec toi ?

-Non, mais je comptais me reposer un peu, je voulais aller à la clairière qu'on voit là, au loin.

-Cette clairière ?

Il me la montra du doigt.

-Oui, ça pose un problème ?

-Non, aucun, tu sais quoi, c'est l'endroit parfait, allons-y !

-Par contre, je te préviens, je ne vais pas aussi vite que toi.

-Comment ça ?

-Dans le livre de légendes, il y avait toutes "vos capacités".

-Ce livre, tu l'as trouvé où ?

-A la bibliothèque mais je crois que j'étais la première personne à l'avoir emprunté.

-En même temps, tu dois être la seule à t'intéresser à ces légendes.

-Possible.

Nous arrivâmes alors à la clairière. Je n'avais pas de mot pour la décrire, elle était tout simplement sublime, magnifique. Que dire de plus ? C'était un petit coin de paradis. Je l'observai pendant quelques instants quand Edward reprit la parole :

-Alors, tu la trouves comment cette clairière ?

**Voici enfin le passage de la clairière.**


	13. Chapter 12

Désolé pour l'énorme retard mais je compte bien me rattraper.

Disclaimer : Ces personnages sont la propriété de Stéphenie Meyer, ce n'est que mon imagination qui joue ici avec.

Chapitre 12

-Alors, tu la trouves comment cette clairière ?

-Tout simplement magnifique ! Je ne savais même pas qu'un tel endroit existait !

Il sourit.

-Tu y vas souvent ? Demandai-je.

En effet, pour qu'il m'y ait emmenée, il devait connaître ce lieu.

-Ici, tu veux dire. Oui, j'aime bien y aller pour réfléchir.

-Et pourtant tu m'y emmènes ! C'est un peu "ta" clairière !

-Je ne sais pas si on peut dire qu'elle m'appartient. Disons juste qu'en général je n'aime pas trop qu'il y ait d'autres personnes qui y viennent, même mes frères et sœurs n'y sont jamais allés.

-Je comprends, c'est un endroit où tu peux te ressourcer, seul.

-C'est ça.

-Et moi, tu veux bien que je vienne ?

-Toi, c'est différent, Bella.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Je n'arrive plus à imaginer un endroit sans toi.

-Ça a le mérite d'être clair. Mais tu ne penses pas à moi tout le temps quand même !

-Bien sûr que si. Mais tu sais pour les vampires la façon de penser est totalement différente. Tu peux penser à des milliers de choses en même temps. C'est pourquoi tu ne quittes jamais ma tête.

-Eh bien, si j'imaginais ça !

-Toujours aussi peu sûre de toi !

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien, tu n'as absolument pas confiance en toi. Tu penses toujours que tout le monde est mieux que toi.

-Et c'est vrai ! Répondis-je.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je pense en tout cas. Pour moi, tu es la fille la plus parfaite qui soit et tu ne parviendras pas à me faire changer d'opinion.

-C'est malin, je vais devenir écarlate !

-Tu sais que tu es très belle aussi quand tu rougis.

-Bon, je crois que ça suffit pour la journée, les compliments.

-Désolé mais je ne dis que ce que je pense. Ne sois pas aussi gênée. Et puis, ce ne sont pas des compliments mais la vérité.

-Si tu le dis.

-Oh je vais tellement te le répéter que tu vas finir par comprendre.

-J'en doute mais bon. On peut s'approcher de cette sublime clairière ?

En effet, nous étions encore dans la forêt. Quelques pas nous séparaient de cet endroit si ensoleillé et magique.

-Oui, oui. Par contre, il faut que je te prévienne de quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-Le soleil ne nous réduit pas en cendre mais tu verras pourquoi je ne peux pas vraiment me promener en plein soleil.

-Tu le ferais ?

-De toute façon, tu sais presque déjà tout.

Je m'avançais et profitais des rayons du soleil. Edward, lui restait dans l'ombre. Je lui fis signe d'avancer et lui pris même la main.

-Tu as peur ou quoi ?

-Plus de ta réaction qu'autre chose.

-Je crois que plus rien ne peut m'étonner maintenant.

-C'est ce qu'on verra.

Il s'avança lui aussi dans la lumière. Le résultat était... surprenant. Sa peau scintillait de milles feux comme si des diamants étaient incrustés dans sa peau. Même si cela aurait pu repousser certaines personnes, je le trouvais plus beau que jamais ainsi.

-Alors, ça ne te choque pas ?

-Si, pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi beau ?

Il avait un sourire moqueur et ironique.

-Tu sais que c'est la première fois que tu me le dis ?

-De quoi, ah oui !

Je me mis à rougir, mes mots étaient sortis sans que je m'en rende compte.

Tu ne vas quand même pas dire que tu en doutes. Tu dois entendre suffisamment les pensées des filles du lycée pour t'en rendre compte, dis-je.

-Sauf que tu es totalement différente des autres. Ta façon de penser est totalement étrange pour moi. Je n'arrive jamais à deviner ce que tu penses. Tu es tellement imprévisible.

-S'il y a bien une chose dont tu n'as pas à douter c'est l'attirance que tu exerces sur moi.

-C'est vrai, je t'attire ?

-A ton avis. Je t'aime juste parce que tu es un vampire.

-J'espère bien que non parce que sinon tu es bonne pour l'asile psychiatrique. Enfin, c'est juste qu'on partage au moins quelque chose en commun.

-Comment ça ?

-Bella, de toute mon existence, tu es la fille la plus jolie que je n'ai jamais vue.

Je rougis encore une fois.

-Que veux-tu dire par « toute mon existence » ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement à ce propos, sur les vampires ?

-Que vous êtes immortels. Mais toi, tu es né quand ?

-Euh ... le 20 juin 1901.

-Waouh ! Depuis si longtemps, je comprends mieux tes expressions maintenant.

-Tu trouves que je suis trop vieux pour toi, c'est ça ?

-Eh bien, tu pourrais être mon arrière grand-père, mais je m'en fiche. Surtout que mon arrière grand-père n'a pas vraiment cette apparence.

-En fait, nous gardons le physique que nous avions lors de notre transformation.

-Et toi tu avais 17 ans, c'est ça ?

-Oui mais dis-moi, je ne connais toujours pas ta date de naissance.

-Le 13 novembre.

-Oh non, j'ai loupé ton anniversaire.

-Oui, c'était la période où tu m'ignorais royalement.

-Je suis désolé mais c'était nécessaire à l'époque.

-Tu m'expliqueras tout ?

-Tout à l'heure si tu veux. Donc, tu as aussi 17 ans, c'est ça ?

-Euh, pas vraiment...

Je ne pouvais lui mentir, pas après tout ce qu'il m'avait avoué.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien, je n'ai que 16 ans.

-Tu as sauté une classe ?

-Non, en France, toutes les premières ont mon âge.

-Donc, je suis encore plus vieux que toi que ce que je croyais.

-Oui mais ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, mais je suis le seul à ne pas avoir été au courant ?

-Il n'y a qu'Angela qui le savait.

-Ça me rassure.

-Dis-moi, est-ce que tu penses que l'on est « tout à l'heure » ?

-Toujours aussi têtue hein ?

-Je dirais plutôt déterminée.

-C'est une manière de voir les choses. Mais tu as raison, ça conviendrait mieux.

-Donc ?

-Tu veux tout savoir ?

-Oui !

-Il y a peut-être des choses qui vont te choquer.

-Je m'en fiche, s'il te plaît Edward.

-D'accord mais c'est seulement pour que tu puisses comprendre ce que je ressens.

-Alors, vas-y !

-Prête ?

-Oui, Edward, je t'en supplie !

-Bon, bon, d'accord. Tout a commencé dès le premier jour quand tu es arrivé. Je n'ai cessé de penser à toi dès la première fois où je t'ai aperçue à la cantine. Là, ce qui m'a intrigué, c'était le fait que je ne puisse lire dans tes pensées. Ensuite, ça été en biologie. Quand je t'ai vu arriver, j'ai cru que ta dernière heure était venue.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Ton odeur ; c'était insupportable. Je n'avais jamais senti un parfum pareil, j'ai vraiment failli te tuer. Il a fallu que je chasse tous mes plans un à un durant l'heure.

-C'est pour cela que tes yeux étaient noirs.

-Oui, tu as vraiment dû croire que je te détestais. Enfin c'était en partie vrai mais ce n'était pas toi que je détestais, c'était ma réaction face à toi à cause de ma condition de vampire. Je ne pouvais la contrôler. Ensuite, quand j'ai réussi à sortir, j'ai voulu changer de cours mais tu étais encore là. A croire que j'étais maudit. Je suis donc encore parti, et là, je me suis enfui. J'ai quitté Forks pendant une semaine. J'avais trop honte et surtout je ne voulais prendre aucun risque. Mais pourtant, je suis revenu, j'avais fini par me persuader que tu étais quelqu'un d'insignifiant. Et, pour me le prouver, j'ai discuté avec toi, sauf que ça a eu l'effet contraire. Je n'avais qu'une envie, en connaître plus sur toi. Pour moi, tu étais tout sauf inintéressante. Et il y a eu l'incident avec la voiture de Tyler.

-Ça je ne risque pas de l'oublier. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

-C'est surtout la mienne que j'ai sauvé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait passé s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Quand j'ai vu le fourgon foncer sur toi, je me suis précipité, c'a été instinctif. J'ai à peine eu le temps de réfléchir. Là, j'ai compris que ce que j'éprouvais pour toi était plus qu'un simple intérêt. Et j'ai voulu m'éloigner quand tu as commencé à te poser des questions sur moi. Je ne voulais pas t'entraîner dans ma vie et risquer de te faire souffrir. Chaque jour, quand tu me regardais, me parlais, je me retenais de ne pas te répondre. Ça été dur, très dur et j'ai compris que je n'y arriverais pas. Je ne pouvais m'éloigner de toi. Et le bal a précipité les choses. Quand Mike t'y a invité, j'ai été jaloux. C'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait. Je ne voulais pas que tu acceptes, j'ai eu envie de le tuer.

-T'inquiète pas, à ce moment-là, on était deux à vouloir le tuer.

-D'ailleurs quand tu as refusé, j'ai été soulagé et j'ai vite compris que ton excuse de Seattle était bidon. Je n'y ai pas cru une seule seconde. Puis je t'ai reparlé, je n'en pouvais plus de t'ignorer. Quand je t'ai proposé de t'accompagner à Seattle et que tu as accepté, j'étais fou de joie. Pareil lorsque tu as bien voulu déjeuner avec moi. Pourtant, je savais qu'il aurait mieux valu que tu refuses, pour ton bien. J'avais peur de t'impliquer. Et ensuite, tu es tombée malade. Quand tu as failli t'évanouir, je n'avais jamais été aussi inquiet pour quelqu'un. J'ai été soulagé qu'il y ait Carlisle sauf qu'il a vite compris que ce que tu avais était bien plus grave qu'un simple évanouissement. Je désespérais alors de ne pouvoir te voir pendant ta guérison, aussi, quand on m'a demandé de t'apporter tes devoirs, j'ai tout de suite accepté. Et j'ai tout fait pour que tu guérisses le plus vite possible, je n'aimais pas te voir aussi faible. J'avais peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Heureusement, ça s'est fini rapidement. Durant cette semaine, j'ai commencé à te connaître un peu plus et je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais vraiment rapproché de toi. Et le samedi où nous devions aller à Seattle, je me suis dit que tu méritais mieux que ça et j'ai eu l'idée de t'emmener à New York. Puis, ensuite, tu as tout découvert et voilà où nous en sommes.

-Je vois, je comprends beaucoup mieux certaines choses maintenant. Mais, ça ne te dérange pas trop que je sois au courant de tout ? - ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien.

-Je sais, j'ai confiance en toi. En fait, la seule chose qui me gênait dans le fait que tu sois au courant - enfin ces dernières semaines - c'est qu'après, tu ne veuilles plus me parler, ni me voir.

-Comme si c'était possible.

-C'est ce qu'aurait fait une personne saine d'esprit.

-Eh bien, je suis désolée pour toi mais je suis folle.

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, je suis tombé amoureux d'une humaine complètement folle.

-Pour tes sentiments, je ne sais pas mais pour moi, oui, c'est ça, confirmais-je.

-Bien sûr que je t'aime Bella, je pourrais te le dire des milliers de fois. Je ferais tout pour toi, je ne vis plus que pour toi.

Je restais scotchée devant ce qu'il me disait.

D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que j'étais si inquiet tout à l'heure.

-A cause de vos amis vampires ?

-Oui.

-Mais je ne comprends pas, tu m'as dit qu'ils vous avaient promis de ne pas chasser. Pourquoi t'inquiéter autant ?

-A cause d'Alice.

-Alice, ta sœur ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

J'étais totalement perdue, je n'y comprenais plus rien.

-C'est vrai, j'oubliais, je ne t'ai pas encore parlé de ma famille.

-C'est vrai qu'à part le fait que tu aies été adopté, je ne sais rien et même ça, je suis sûre que c'est faux.

-Tu as raison, enfin en partie.

-Comment ça, tu me raconteras l'histoire de ta famille ?

-Ça risque de prendre du temps.

-Mais j'ai tout mon temps.

J'allais enfin découvrir les Cullen, leur histoire, et j'étais plus qu'impatiente à cette idée.

-Bon, d'accord. Alors pour ça, je dois commencer par Carlisle, tu te souviens de lui ?

-Oui, il est médecin, c'est ça ?

-Oui, alors, disons que pour résumer, il a été transformé en vampire par hasard.

-C'est à dire ?

-Il est né il y a très longtemps, à une époque où la religion était encore très présente et qui étais bien sûr contre les vampires. Et un jour alors qu'il chassait des vampires, de vrais sont apparus. Il a essayé de s'enfuir mais l'un l'a rattrapé et l'a mordu et il est devenu un vampire. Mais, quand il a compris ce qu'il était devenu, ça a été horrible pour lui, il ne voulait pas devenir un monstre sanguinaire. Il a alors réussi à se nourrir seulement d'animaux. C'est ainsi qu'est né notre régime végétarien. Je ne te raconte pas tout, il t'expliquera tout en détail lui-même.

-Mais après qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pour l'instant, il reste encore seul.

-Tu veux vraiment que je continue ?

-Bien sûr !

-Eh bien, il a réussi à contrôler sa soif et il est devenu médecin.

-Tu veux dire que l'odeur du sang ne lui fait plus rien ?

-Exactement. Mais tu sais, il lui a fallu des siècles pour parvenir à ce résultat. Donc, c'est comme ça qu'il m'a rencontré. C'était pendant la première guerre mondiale.

-Tu es né à cette époque ?

-Oui, je suis né en 1901, à Chicago. Ça ne te fait pas un trop grand choc ?

-Non, continue.

J'avais hâte de savoir la suite.

-J'avais alors 17 ans, nous étions en pleine guerre. Tout ne tournait plus qu'autour de ça. Mais il y a eu une épidémie de grippe espagnole. Mes parents en sont morts et j'allais moi aussi mourir quand Carlisle m'a trouvé. Là, il a décidé de me transformer pour me sauver. Et c'est ainsi que je suis devenu un vampire, expliqua-t-il.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux, je n'imaginai absolument pas que cela s'était passé dans des conditions... horribles.

Bella, tu pleures, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Rien, rien du tout. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Ça a dû être terrible. Tes parents doivent te manquer énormément.

-Bella, c'est pour moi que tu es si triste ?

-A ton avis ?

-Oh, ma Bella. Tu n'as pas à te mettre dans cet état pour moi. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. Tu sais à l'époque, les familles c'était différent, il n'y avait pas autant d'attachement. Et puis Carlisle et Esmée sont devenus mes parents maintenant, je les aime énormément.

-Mais, Esmée, quand est-elle arrivée ?

-En fait, elle avait été emmenée à la morgue par erreur, son cœur battait encore. Cependant, il ne lui restait plus très longtemps à vivre, c'est pourquoi seul Carlisle avec son ouïe surdéveloppée l'a entendu, il a eu le coup de foudre et il l'a transformée. Bien sûr, elle est tout de suite tombée sous le charme aussi.

-C'est comme dans un conte.

-Oui, un conte d'horreur.

-Edward, ne commence pas. Poursuis s'il te plaît.

-Eh bien, ensuite, il y a eu Rosalie, elle allait mourir elle aussi quand il l'a trouvée.

-Il faut être à l'agonie pour se transformer en vampire ?

-Non, mais Carlisle, lui, ne fait ça que quand il n'y a plus aucun espoir.

-Je vois, c'est comme pour son régime.

-Oui, c'est ça. Nous en étions donc à Rosalie ?

-Oui mais pourquoi l'a-t-il sauvée ? Des tas de gens meurent et pourtant, tout le monde n'est pas un vampire.

-En fait, comme tu as pu le remarquer Rosalie est très belle. Et Carlisle espérait que je tombe amoureux d'elle pour qu'elle devienne ce qu'Esmée était pour lui.

-Tu veux dire que ...

-Mais, ne t'en fais pas Bella. Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Rosalie et moi. Je l'ai toujours considéré comme une sœur rien de plus. Je dois même te dire qu'au début, je la détestais à cause de ce que Carlisle avait prévu. Mais, je n'ai jamais ressenti un amour plus fort que fraternel envers elle. Et puis, elle a rencontré Emmett, il allait mourir tué par un grizzli mais elle l'a ramené à Carlisle pour qu'il le transforme. Et maintenant, ils sont mariés.

-Ils sont mariés ?

-Oui, plusieurs fois même, mais ça personne ne le sait à Forks, ils seraient trop jeunes pour ça. Mais je suis sûr que dans quelques années, on va encore fêter leur mariage, ici.

-Et Alice et Jasper ?

-Eux, ils sont arrivés après mais lorsqu'ils sont venus, ils étaient déjà des vampires. Alice avait entendu dire que nous ne nous nourrissions que d'animaux et elle a décidé de venir. Bien sûr, Jasper l'a accompagné, il ne peut se passer d'elle. Ils se sont très vite fait à notre vie sauf Jasper qui a encore un peu de mal mais ce n'est rien. Il faut juste qu'il chasse plus souvent.

-Mais attends comment ça Alice avait entendu dire pour votre famille ?

-Ah oui, ça je ne t'en ai pas encore parlé. En fait, certains vampires ont des dons. Comme moi par exemple, tu vois quand je lis dans les pensées... En fait, ce sont des aptitudes que l'on avait humains qui se développent ensuite.

-Et je suppose que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir un don ?

-Non, il y a Alice et Jasper aussi.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Alice voit l'avenir, elle a des visions et Jasper peut ressentir les émotions et les influencer.

-C'est pas mal, dis donc mais qu'est-ce que le don a à voir avec ton inquiétude ?

-Eh bien, elle a eu une vision.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Charlotte et Peter, les vampires dont je te parlais arrivaient dans la forêt et sentaient ton odeur. Ils venaient donc vers toi, la vision d'Alice s'arrêtait alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à t'attaquer.

-Mais cela ne s'est pas produit ?

-Non, parce que vois-tu, ses visions ne sont pas très sûres. Elles dépendent de ce que décident les personnes. L'avenir n'est jamais certain, tout dépend de ce que tu décides. C'est ainsi que, voyant la vision d'Alice, je me suis précipité à ton secours et que donc cela ne s'est pas produit. Ils ont senti mon odeur et ils ont quitté la forêt.

-Tu veux dire que sans toi, je serais déjà...

-Je ne sais pas, autre chose se serait peut-être produit. Le principal, c'est que tu n'aies rien.

-C'est la deuxième fois que tu me sauves la vie, merci beaucoup.

-Sauf qu'une fois, c'est moi qui ai failli te tuer.

-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

-Non, mais c'est pour ces raisons que je ne voulais pas que l'on se fréquente trop. Mais maintenant, c'est trop tard, beaucoup trop tard. Je ne peux plus me séparer de toi. Je t'aime trop.

-On a au moins un truc en commun.

-De ce côté là, je ne te comprends pas.

-Ça te semble si illogique ce que j'éprouve pour toi ? Tu entends pourtant les pensées de toutes les filles.

-Sauf qu'elles, elles ne savent pas ce que je suis réellement. Toi, si.

-Mais je m'en fiche. Et puis, tu te souviens, je suis folle.

-Non, tu es même la personne la plus sensée que j'ai jamais rencontrée.

-Je n'y peux rien, Edward, je ne peux pas lutter contre mes sentiments. J'ai essayé au début, vraiment essayé, mais je n'ai pas réussi.

Des larmes perlèrent encore à mes yeux. Décidément, je n'avais jamais autant pleuré.

-Bella, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, qu'est que j'ai encore dit ? Je sais, je suis vraiment nul.

-Non, ce n'est pas à cause de toi.

-Mais attends pourquoi est-ce que tu dis que tu as essayé de lutter contre tes sentiments au début. Moi, je l'ai fait parce que je ne voulais pas te faire de mal mais toi ?

-Parce que je ne voulais pas souffrir Edward. L'amour n'apporte que ça : des souffrances.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

-Rien, rien, n'écoute pas ce que je dis.

Je me remis à pleurer de plus belle, je souffrais tellement.

-Bella, dis-moi ce qu'il y a, je n'y comprends plus rien. Ah, c'est dans ces moments-là que je déteste encore plus ne pas lire dans tes pensées.

Je n'arrivai pas plus à m'exprimer correctement, j'étais tétanisée par la douleur.

-Je suis désolée Edward, tellement désolée, mais je n'y arrive pas.

-Quoi ? Bella, s'il te plaît, dis quelque chose.

Il était totalement désemparé face à mon attitude, il ne savait plus quoi faire pour me réconforter.

Il me prit alors dans ses bras. Nous étions assis sur l'herbe, moi dans ses bras en train de sangloter et lui qui essayait de trouver la cause de ma souffrance. Je me lovais contre lui et mis ma tête contre son torse. Le pauvre, sa chemise allait être trempée par mes larmes. Mais j'étais tellement bien ainsi, je sentais mon cœur reprendre une vitesse normale. J'avais l'impression que là où j'étais, plus rien ne pouvait m'arriver. Je prononçai alors les mots qui l'aideraient à comprendre :

-Mes parents.

-Comment ça, tes parents Bella ? Oh, c'est à cause d'eux que tu pleures, c'est ça ? Mais, en fait, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il y a. Tu connais toute ma famille, leur histoire, leur secret, et moi je ne sais absolument rien sur tes parents.

Je m'étais quelque peu reprise mais je restais contre Edward, seul lui parvenait à me faire oublier ma douleur.

-Eh bien, comme tu le sais, mon père a déménagé aux Etats-Unis.

-Oui, ça je sais, mais il y autre chose que tu me caches.

Je pris une grande inspiration.

-Ma mère, c'est à cause de ma mère si mon père est parti.

Ça y est, je l'avais dit.

En fait, elle n'aime plus mon père, elle avait besoin de distance. Elle l'a donc incité à accepter ce poste.

-Tu sais, c'est normal dans un couple, d'avoir besoin d'une pause de temps en temps.

-Si seulement, ça n'était que ça, ça irait. Mais, tu les verrais. Oh Edward ! Ça a été tout simplement horrible à Noël. A chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, ils se mettaient à crier l'un sur l'autre. Et pour finir, l'un quittait la pièce en claquant la porte.

-Oh ma pauvre Bella ! Malheureusement, on ne peut rien y faire.

-Je sais mais je suis tellement triste pour eux. Tu les aurais vus il y a quelques années. Je croyais qu'aucun couple ne pouvait s'aimer plus, ni être plus uni. Le jour et la nuit par rapport à maintenant. Tu comprends maintenant ma réaction. Ça me fait tellement mal de voir à quel point ils se détestent alors qu'ils s'aimaient plus que tout au monde. Du coup, je ne crois plus en l'amour. Pour moi, ce n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges destiné à faire souffrir.

-Bella, chaque personne est différente, chaque relation aussi. Tout ne ressemble pas forcément à ce qu'ont vécu tes parents.

-Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai plus aucun repère, plus rien. Je suis perdue.

-Tu le gardes en toi depuis ton arrivée aux Etats-Unis, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Tu ne t'étais jamais confié à quelqu'un auparavant à ce sujet ?

-Non.

-Alors je suis content que tu m'en parles, tu peux tout me dire, tu sais ? Tout, je serais toujours là pour toi. Je ferais tout pour que tu sois heureuse.

-Je suis heureuse en ce moment !

Je relevais la tête et croisai son regard si doux, si bienveillant, rempli de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour moi, enfin, je supposais.

Parce que je suis dans tes bras et parce que tu es là, avec moi, complétai-je.

-Bella, je t'aime, mon amour est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère. Tu verras, tu reprendras confiance. Tout n'est pas aussi noir.

-Je l'espère, Edward, je l'espère...

-Crois-moi, ou non. A moi, il me suffit de te regarder sourire pour me dire que la vie est ce qu'il y a de mieux au monde.

Je souris à cette phrase.

Comme là, tu vois. Bella, tu es toute ma vie à présent. Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi.

-Moi non plus, même si je souffre, tant pis.

-Je ne te ferais jamais souffrir car alors je ressentirais la même chose que toi. Et puis, regarde Carlisle et Esmée, ils s'aiment depuis un siècle, ça n'a jamais cessé. Rosalie et Emmett, Alice et Jasper aussi. Leur amour est invincible.

-Et tu as une explication à ça ?

-Oui, ils sont des âmes sœurs.

-Ça parait très simple.

-Mais ça l'est. Une fois que tu as trouvé ton âme sœur, tu ne peux plus la quitter. Ce que tu ressens est trop fort pour ça.

-Et qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ?

J'avais oublié mes parents ; enfin, disons que je n'y pensais plus. Après tout, peut-être n'étaient-ils pas faits pour vivre ensemble toute leur vie. Mais pour l'instant, je n'avais pas envie d'y penser. Une seule chose comptait et accaparait toutes mes pensées : Edward. Il me tenait toujours dans ses bras et semblait ne pas vouloir me lâcher, chose qui ne me déplaisait pas. J'attendis la réponse à ma question, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu es le seul et unique amour de toute ma vie, de ma très longue vie.

-Tu n'as jamais aimé personne avant moi ? Demandai-je.

-Non, c'est la première fois que je ressens quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un. Et toi, quelle est la liste de tes nombreux petits amis, que je les surveille.

-Oh, ça va être rapide vu qu'il n'y en a aucun.

-Aucun ?

-Non, on a encore quelque chose en commun.

-Ça commence à faire beaucoup dis donc.

-C'est les âmes sœurs, que veux-tu ?

L'espoir renaissait dans mon cœur, je le sentais se regonfler. En ce moment, j'étais tellement heureuse, pleine de joie. J'aurais pu crier au monde entier mon amour pour Edward.

-Donc, personne ne t'a jamais attiré ?

-Jusqu'à présent, non.

-Comment ça, jusqu'à présent ?

-Tu crois vraiment que tu ne m'attires pas ?

-Je ne sais pas vu que je ne lis pas dans tes pensées.

-Heureusement d'ailleurs.

-Pourquoi, tu as des choses à me cacher ?

-Eh bien, oui, je n'aimerais pas que tu apprennes ma liaison avec Mike, rigolai-je.

Il s'arrêta, stupéfait. J'explosai de rire devant sa tête ahurie.

-Tu es trop drôle, tu aurais vu ta tête ! Tu n'y as quand même pas cru ?

-Eh bien non parce que tu m'as dit que tu ne l'aimes pas et que je te fais confiance mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais, tu es la seule et unique personne que j'aime.

-J'espère car je suis affreusement jaloux, tu sais.

-Tant mieux, je vais pouvoir te faire marcher comme ça !

-Tu sais que tu es un véritable petit monstre.

-Je sais, je sais.

-Sauf que maintenant tu es MON petit monstre.

-Si tu veux.

Quel merveilleux instant de bonheur, je n'imaginais pas comment cette après-midi aurait pu se passer mieux ! Je m'écartai alors un peu mais il ne semblait pas d'accord.

J'ai besoin de respirer un peu, expliquai-je.

-Tu n'arrives pas à respirer avec moi ?

-Si mais j'aimerais me dégourdir un peu les jambes.

-Alors je te laisse.

Je me levais et m'étirais. Edward me fixait d'une telle façon que je me sentais rougir.

-Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas détacher mon regard de toi. Tu es tellement belle, dit-il.

Cela me fit rougir de plus belle. Il se mit alors à rire. J'aimais tellement ce son.

Je m'allongeais ensuite dans l'herbe pour profiter des rayons du soleil. Mais je sentis ensuite une présence à côté de moi. J'ouvris alors les yeux que j'avais fermés pour mieux me détendre et commençai à me relever.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de te relever, tu sais.

Je sentis alors sa main sur la mienne.

-Je ne suis pas trop froid ?

-Non au contraire, c'est très agréable avec ce soleil.

-Alors ça ne te dérange pas que je laisse ma main ici.

-Absolument pas.

Je frissonnais à ce contact.

-Tu vois, tu as froid ?

Il retira aussitôt sa main. Je me relevais aussitôt pour reprendre sa main dans la mienne.

-Edward, on ne frissonne pas forcément parce que l'on a froid.

-Et pourquoi, frissonnais-tu alors ?

Je rougis à cette question, je n'osais lui avouer que son contact m'électrisait.

Tu rougis aussi. Les deux seraient-ils liés ?

-Possible. Bon, je vais t'aider, que tu aies la peau froide, chaude ou tiède, j'aurais la même réaction à ton contact.

-Bella, tu ne sais pas les sensations que tu me procures. Rien que ta main, je n'en peux plus.

-Dis-toi que c'est la même chose pour moi.

-Ah d'accord, je comprends beaucoup mieux maintenant.

Je lâchai alors sa main mais ce n'était pas pour me dégager de lui car ma main s'avança sur son bras que je lui caressai doucement. J'observai son incroyable peau totalement lisse. Lui ne disait plus rien. Mais, alors que je continuai, il bougea et en un instant je retrouvai sa main sur mon visage, lui me tenant par la taille. Tout cela avait été tellement rapide.

-Il va falloir que je m'habitue à ta vitesse de vampire.

-Tu auras tout le temps pour ça.

Sa voix était suave, tellement séductrice.

Si tu veux, je peux faire un effort, continua mon Adonis.

Il caressa alors du bout de ses doigts, le plus lentement possible, mes joues, mon nez, mes paupières, ma mâchoire. Je sentais son contact partout sur mon visage. Cela me plaisait, beaucoup trop d'ailleurs. Alors, après quelques instants, ma main se mit machinalement autour de sa taille et l'autre s'approcha à son tour de son visage que je touchai le plus délicatement possible. Comme lui, le faisait mais je savais que c'était parce qu'il avait peur de me blesser.

-Dis-moi, Edward, ça va ? Ce n'est pas trop dur ?

-Je ne vois pourquoi ça le serait.

-Je veux dire... mon odeur.

-Ah ça, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai aucune envie d'aspirer ton sang, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

-Je demande juste, je ne voudrais pas que ce soit trop difficile pour toi.

-J'ai tellement attendu ce moment qu'en ce moment, j'ai l'impression de redevenir humain.

-Oh, j'aime bien aussi Edward l'humain.

-Tant mieux.

Il m'embrassa alors l'oreille puis mes paupières, il descendait. Embrassant mes joues, ma mâchoire, tout le long de mon cou avant d'arriver ensuite sur mes épaules où après un long baiser, il se blottit contre moi contre ma poitrine plus exactement contre mon cœur qu'il semblait écouter avec attention. Celui-ci battait à tout rompre et cela sembla l'amuser. Néanmoins, il ne se releva pas et je le serrais plus fort contre moi heureuse de cette étreinte. Je repris peu à peu ma respiration qui était devenue aussi rapide que mon cœur qui, lui aussi, avait repris un rythme normal. Il se releva alors.

-Bella, ma Bella. Tu réveilles tant d'émotions humaines en moi.

-Je croyais que tu étais redevenu humain !

-J'ai l'impression que c'est vraiment le cas, même le sang qui coule dans tes joues toutes rouges ne me font aucun effet. Même si je dois avouer que tu es encore plus mignonne quand tu rougis.

Ces étreintes durèrent un long moment puis il reprit la parole :

-Bella, tu peux rester immobile un moment.

Je m'exécutai donc, curieuse de ce qu'il voulait et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je le sentis s'approcher de moi. Mais là, ses lèvres ne s'apprêtaient pas à embrasser mon cou ou mon front. Je les sentais s'avancer vers les miennes. Mon cœur battit de plus en plus fort, chose qu'il ne sembla pas remarquer. Il se rapprochait de moi le plus lentement du monde et même si j'étais plus qu'impatiente, je le laissai faire.

Alors, le plus doucement du monde, ses lèvres embrassèrent les miennes. Je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose de tel, je devais être au paradis, un ange était en train de m'embrasser. Je sentais son odeur tout simplement merveilleuse dans mes narines. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent alors, ma respiration devenait de plus en plus heurtée. Je lui rendis donc son baiser. Mes mains s'accrochaient à son cou, je ne voulais plus le lâcher. Mais malheureusement pour moi, cela prit fin tout de même, d'une part, quoiqu'il en dise, mon contact était quand même pour lui un défi, il était malgré tout un vampire et surtout si cela continuait, j'allais m'évanouir. Nous nous écartâmes donc, hors d'haleine tous les deux.

Ces yeux étaient noirs. Je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de la soif mais je préférai quand même m'éloigner un peu. Cependant, il se rapprocha de moi.

-Crois-moi, tout va bien. C'est à cause de mes yeux ? demanda mon vampire préféré.

J' hochai la tête, mon esprit était encore embrouillé, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir.

Tu sais, ce n'est pas seulement la soif qui peut les rendre noir. En fait, ce sont nos émotions fortes qui les font changer de couleur. Et il se trouve qu'en ce moment, ce que j'éprouve est assez fort. Enfin, le mot est beaucoup trop faible, je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose de pareil. Mais Bella, ça va ? Tu ne dis plus rien.

-Tu me laisses me remettre de mes émotions ? Tu n'es pas le seul à être sous le choc.

-J'embrasse aussi bien ?

Je me mis alors à rougir, mais cela sembla lui suffire comme réponse car il éclata de rire.

-Je crois avoir compris. Tu te sens capable de te remettre debout ?

-Pourquoi, quelle heure est-il ?

Je regardai ma montre. Oh non, il allait falloir que je rentre si je voulais arriver avant mon père !

Je crois qu'il va falloir que j'y aille.

-Je m'en doutais, je peux t'accompagner ?

-Bien sûr, mais je te préviens je ne marche pas très vite surtout par rapport à toi.

-Du moment que je suis à tes côtés, je peux faire un effort. Et puis, comme ça, je passerai plus de temps avec toi.

-C'est une façon de voir les choses. Par contre, il faudrait qu'on parte maintenant, j'aimerais arriver avant mon père.

-Il n'est pas au courant de ta promenade ?

-Si, je lui ai laissé un message mais, s'il me demande, quand je rentre, si cela s'est bien passé, j'ai peur d'avoir un peu de mal à mentir. Je préfère avoir du temps pour m'y préparer.

-Tu vas cacher à ton père ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais lui dire "Papa, tu ne sais pas qui j'ai rencontré cet aprèm' en forêt ? Edward Cullen, tu sais, le vampire. En fait, il était là pour m'empêcher de me faire tuer. Et sinon, on s'est embrassé aussi. Je ne t'avais pas dit, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui !"

-Bon d'accord, j'admets, ce n'est pas terrible.

-Il va surtout me prendre pour une folle si je lui dis. Tu viendras me voir à l'asile ?

-Je me ferais plutôt interner avec toi.

-Bon, si on pouvait éviter s'il te plaît, j'aimerais passer ma vie en dehors d'un hôpital. Donc, la vérité, c'est une mauvaise idée.

-En effet, il vaut mieux que tu lui caches.

Je me relevais donc partir et Edward fit de même mais alors que l'on commençait à marcher. Je m'arrêtai pour chercher dans mon sac quelque chose.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je sortis alors ma carte avec le chemin à prendre, tracé dessus.

-C'est une carte ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de me perdre non plus.

-Je vois que tu es prévoyante mais on n'en aura pas besoin, j'ai tout dans ma tête. Cette clairière, j'y vais tout le temps, je connais le chemin par cœur.

-Dans ce cas, je te suis. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à me faire me perdre dans cette forêt.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, au pire, tu as tes cailloux pour repérer le chemin.

-C'est pas bête, ça.

Nous nous mîmes alors à rigoler. Le trajet du retour se passa assez tranquillement. Nous discutions d'absolument tout. A présent, plus aucun sujet n'était tabou. Il m'aida aussi à ne pas tomber, m'écartant les branches au passage et des choses dans ce genre. Un vrai gentleman. Mais nous arrivâmes finalement à la maison.

Je ne voyais pas la voiture de mon père, tant mieux, il était encore à la pêche.

-Bon, je vais te laisser, Bella. Ton père ne va pas tarder à rentrer. On se voit bientôt !

-Oui, à lundi.

J'avais hâte que le week-end se finisse pour pouvoir le revoir. Après ce qu'il s'était passé, je sentais qu'il allait énormément me manquer.

Mais, avant de partir, il me fit un léger baiser sur le front.

-Au revoir Bella.

Et il fit demi-tour après m'avoir adressé un long regard qui me montrait tout son amour. Je rentrai chez moi, encore quelque peu dans les vapes par toutes ces émotions qui me traversaient. J'essayai de reprendre mes esprits. Mon père arriva peu de temps après moi, les bras chargé de sacs remplis de poissons.

-Alors, Bella, ça va ? Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Très, je suis allée me promener en forêt. Je voulais profiter du soleil.

-Tu as eu raison, il faisait un temps excellent. Et puis cette forêt est tout simplement extraordinaire.

-C'est ce que j'ai pu remarquer. Et toi, la pêche a été bonne ?

-Oui, il y avait pas mal de poissons.

-C'est ce que je vois, va falloir que je trouve des recettes à base de poisson. Sinon, on en a pour trois ans.

Nous passâmes une agréable fin de soirée, ensemble pour une fois, puis je montai me coucher. J'étais très fatiguée mais je réfléchis quand même à la superbe journée qui venait de se dérouler avant de m'endormir. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ma relation avec Edward puisse évoluer de la sorte. Mais ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Malheureusement, le temps qui avait été merveilleux pendant toute la journée passa rapidement à l'orage. C'était un peu normal avec cette chaleur. Cela me fit penser à Edward et moi. Cette électricité qu'il y avait entre nous et qui était retombée lorsque nous nous étions embrassé notamment. Mais surtout, avec ce bruit, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Le vent soufflait contre ma fenêtre, j'entendais les gouttes de pluie tomber, et, de temps en temps le bruit assourdissant du tonnerre. Je finis malgré tout par m'endormir.

Mais je me réveillai pendant la nuit ou plutôt pendant la soirée car j'avais dû dormir une heure, pas plus. Je me sentais déjà en meilleure forme. Je jetai un coup d'œil dans ma chambre. Soudain, je crus apercevoir quelque chose bougeait. J'allumai immédiatement la lumière et me levai. Je faisais le tour de ma chambre pour vérifier ce que j'avais pu voir, vainement. Je me persuadai que c'était une illusion d'optique. Cependant je m'en souvenais parfaitement, cela avait l'air tellement réel. Je m'arrêtai quelques instants contre mon mur, quelque peu effrayée. Puis, j'avançais dans ma chambre.

Là, je vis encore quelque chose bouger. Cette fois, je ne rêvai pas, il y avait bien quelque chose ou quelqu'un dans ma chambre. Et alors que je me retournai, je sentis une main sur ma bouche. Quelqu'un était rentré, j'essayais de me débattre. Mais je remarquai alors un détail. Les mains de mon visiteur étaient froides. Je tentai de parler :

-Edward ?

Il me relâcha aussitôt.

-Je suis désolé mais tu te serais mise à crier sinon et tu aurais réveillée ton père.

-Edward, c'est toi ?

Je me retournais et lui fis face, il était si beau, c'en était insupportable.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandai-je.

Il ne répondit pas, visiblement gêné.

C'était toi, que j'ai vu bouger dans le noir ? Edward, réponds s'il te plaît !

-Oui, c'était moi, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

-C'est un peu raté là, j'ai eu une peur bleue. J'ai cru que c'était quelqu'un qui voulait m'attaquer.

-Excuse-moi.

Devant ses yeux et son visage, je ne pouvais résister.

-Tu es pardonné mais à une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Réponds à ma question, que faisais-tu ici ?

-Eh bien, je te regardais dormir.

-Tu me regardais dormir... mais comment es-tu rentré ?

-Etre un vampire peut se révéler très pratique.

-Et c'est la première fois que tu fais ça ?

-Euh, si tu veux...

-Comment ça ?

-Disons que je viens te voir toutes les nuits depuis quelques temps déjà.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne peux me passer de toi, et puis tu parles quand tu dors, c'est très intéressant.

Mince, j'avais oublié cette manie que j'avais de marmonner pendant mon sommeil. Cela ne m'avait jamais gênée auparavant, personne ne me regardait dormir.

-Et qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

-Oh tu parles de tes rêves.

Je ne voyais que trop bien ce dont je rêvai et ce que je pouvais dire. Je devins aussitôt écarlate.

Tu n'as pas à être gênée, Bella. Ça ne me dérange absolument pas que tu rêves de moi, si je le pouvais, je ferais de même.

-C'est vrai, tu ne dors pas.

-C'est une chose que je regrette énormément d'ailleurs. Mais te voir dormir me suffit largement. Tu es très belle, quand tu dors, tu sais.

-Très drôle.

-Sauf que je ne rigole pas. Dis, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Un garçon vient dans ma chambre tous les soirs pour m'observer pendant que je dors. Non, ça ne me dérange absolument pas.

-Je ne suis pas un voyeur, tu sais. C'est la première fois que je fais ça.

-J'espère bien, non, je m'en doute. Tu n'es pas ce style de garçon, tu es tout le contraire même. Tu fais juste ça parce que tu es ... fou.

-Oui, fou de toi.

Je rougis de plus belle.

-En fait, ça serait plutôt mon père qui ne serait pas content s'il te voyait ici.

-Je pense qu'effectivement, il n'apprécierait pas d'apprendre qu'un garçon vient dans ta chambre, le soir sans qu'il le sache. Mais Bella, il est tard, il faut que tu dormes. Je te dérange là.

-Absolument pas, j'ai mon rêve devant moi.

-C'est vraiment excellent Bella mais je ne voudrais pas que tu sois fatiguée demain, à cause de moi.

-Bon, bon, d'accord, je retourne me coucher.

-Ça te dérange si je reste ?

-Absolument pas. Tiens, assieds-toi sur mon lit.

Je m'allongeais et me blottis sous la couette. Edward me rejoignit enfin, il s'installa juste à mes côtés et me prit dans ses bras. Mais j'étais enroulée sous la couette ainsi, je ne sentais pas la froideur de sa peau. Néanmoins, c'était très agréable de s'endormir contre lui.

-Passe une bonne nuit, Bella. Rêve bien.

-Bien sûr, tu pourras me raconter mes rêves demain, c'est ça ?

-Si tu parles comme d'habitude, oui.

-Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à dormir avec toi.

-Pourquoi, je te gêne ?

-Non, non pas du tout, simplement ça fait assez bizarre.

-Alors, je vais t'aider à **t'endormir.** Ferme les yeux.

Je m'exécutai. Il se mit alors à fredonner une magnifique mélodie. Je me plongeai alors dans celle-ci, et peu à peu, je m'endormis. Juste avant que je tombe dans les bras de Morphée. Il m'embrassa sur le bout de la tête et caressa mes cheveux.

-Bonne nuit mon ange, murmura mon ange gardien. 


	14. Chapter 13

Nouveau chapitre pour me faire pardonner, je compte en mette pas mal comme ça. Ca va faire beaucoup d'un coup, mais bon.

Chapitre 13

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain, j'étais plus sereine que jamais. Je me souvenais de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille avec Edward. Lorsque nous avions discuté, que je lui avais tout avoué dans la forêt, que nous nous étions embrassé. Puis, le soir, il était revenu et je m'étais endormie à ses côtés. Tout me revenait de façon parfaitement nette. 

Mais, je regardais autour de moi, aucune trace d'Edward. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Une idée s'imposa alors à moi. Et si cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. C'était fort possible, je m'étais endormie en pensant à Edward et j'avais rêvé de cette scène car j'espérais qu'Edward vienne ainsi dans ma chambre. D'ailleurs, l'après-midi avec Edward s'était-elle bien produite ? Je n'en étais plus si sûre. C'était peut-être encore un coup de mon imagination. Mais qu'avais-je bien pu faire la veille alors ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. C'était le noir total. 

Seuls me revenaient mes rêves, ils avaient l'air si réel. J'en avais oublié ce qu'il s'était réellement passé car ce dont je me souvenais, me semblait impossible. Edward ne pouvait m'aimer à ce point et m'avoir embrassé. Je ne devais pas être encore bien réveillé, mes véritables souvenirs me reviendraient bientôt. 

J'entendis à cet instant quelqu'un frapper à la porte. C'était sûrement mon père. 

-Tu peux rentrer, papa, dis-je. 

Cette personne ouvrit donc la porte mais ce n'était absolument pas mon père. Celui qui se trouvait devant moi était bien plus beau. Edward. 

-Edward mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? 

-Eh bien, je me suis dis que cette fois, j'allais frapper avant de rentrer, je ne voudrais pas te faire encore peur. 

-Comment ça ? 

Mais, que me racontait-il ? 

-Eh bien, hier, tu as été assez surprise quand tu m'as vu apparaître. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? 

-Si, mais c'était un rêve. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Edward ? 

-Un rêve ! Tu crois vraiment avoir rêvé de tout ça. 

-Oui pourquoi ? 

-Désolé de te décevoir mais cela s'est vraiment produit. 

Là, j'étais complètement perdue. 

-C'est vrai ? Tout ? La forêt, quand je t'ai avoué que je savais que tu étais un vampire, quand tu as dit que tu m'aimais, que tu m'as embrassé. Ensuite, quand tu es venu chez moi la nuit, et que tu t'es couché à côté de moi. 

-Oui, c'était réel. Mais dis donc, il s'est passé drôlement de choses hier. 

-Ne te moque pas de moi, Edward. 

-Je ne me moque pas de toi, comment le pourrais-je d'ailleurs ? 

-Je n'en reviens toujours pas ! 

-De quoi, de ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est pour ça que tu croyais avoir rêvé. 

-En effet. 

-Tu es toujours la même. 

Je me rendis alors compte que nous n'étions plus maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il se rapprocha encore plus de moi et me pris dans ses bras. 

Mais, c'est pour ça que je t'aime, continua mon amour. 

Je m'arrêtais alors repensant à quelque chose. 

-Mais Charlie ? 

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne risque pas de me voir, il est déjà parti au travail. Tu es soulagée ? 

-Oui, je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait de savoir qu'un garçon vient me rendre visite tout le temps. 

-Surtout s'il apprenait que c'est un vampire. 

Je changeai de sujet de conversation. 

-Mais tu n'es pas resté tout le temps ici, tu es rentré chez toi entre temps ? 

-Non, je suis juste aller chasser un peu. 

-Je vois. 

-C'était nécessaire si je voulais pouvoir rester avec toi. 

-Tu ne souffres pas trop de ta soif ? 

-Non, c'est étrange mais quand je suis aussi près de toi, ton odeur ne m'attire plus tellement, enfin ton sang si tu vois ce que je veux dire. 

-Oui mais c'est étrange, ça ne devrait pas être le contraire ? 

-Si, ça devrait être encore plus puissant, c'est pour ça que j'ai chassé pas mal pour pouvoir rester à côté de toi sans te blesser. Mais j'ai l'impression que ça n'a servi à rien. Enfin, tant mieux. De toute façon, rien n'est normal avec toi ! 

-Ça fait toujours plaisir ! Dis tout de suite que j'ai un esprit détraqué - même si c'est sans doute vrai. 

-En effet, il faut être folle pour aimer un vampire mais j'en suis trop heureux pour le regretter. Un seul truc m'embête : je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées. 

-Encore heureux, déjà que tu m'entends parler la nuit. D'ailleurs, si tu étais parti chasser, tu ne m'as pas vu dormir ? 

Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres. 

-Tu n'as pas de chance, je suis parti après t'avoir vu rêvé, c'est la partie la plus intéressante. C'est là que tu parles. 

-Et qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ? 

-Tu ne t'en doutes vraiment pas ? 

Je me souvenais avoir beaucoup rêvé d'Edward et ces trucs-là ne pouvaient être la réalité, j'en étais sûre. 

-Je crois que j'ai compris, pas la peine de me le dire ! 

Il s'étonnait de ma colère. 

-Ça te gêne à ce point ? 

-A ton avis, tu dois m'entendre dire toute la nuit ton nom et tu crois que je vais faire comme si de rien était !? 

-Sauf que ça me plaît énormément que tu prononces mon nom quand tu dors. 

Je me mis alors à rougir, et j'essayais de changer de sujet de conversation, affreusement gênée. 

-Euh, tu m'accompagnes, je vais prendre mon petit-déjeuner. 

-Quel changement radical de sujet. Bien sûr que je viens, même si je ne mange rien. 

-En effet, je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas de pumas dans mon frigo. 

-Ça m'étonnerait en effet. 

Nous descendîmes alors. 

-Tu m'excuses un instant. Il faut que j'appelle mon père. 

-Je t'en prie. 

Je pris alors le téléphone et composai le numéro de portable de mon père. 

-Allô papa, c'est Bella. 

-Bella, je suis content de t'avoir. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir ce matin. J'ai eu une urgence. 

-Je m'en suis doutée. Tu rentres quand ? 

-Sûrement en milieu d'après-midi. Je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps mais c'est extrêmement urgent. 

-Je comprends, à tout à l'heure papa. 

-Je suis vraiment désolée de te laisser seule aussi longtemps, me dit mon père. 

-Ce n'est pas grave papa. Bisous, à cet aprèm'. 

-C'est ça. 

Je raccrochai alors. 

-Alors ? demanda Edward. 

-Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as rien entendu. 

-Si mais je ne suis pas censé l'avoir fait donc je demande. 

-Eh bien, je vais être seule presque toute la journée. 

-Et moi alors ? 

-Tu comptes rester ? 

-Bien sûr, je ne vais pas t'abandonner. 

Je souris, heureuse qu'il veuille rester avec moi. 

A moins que tu ne veuilles pas de moi, continua mon Adonis. 

-Bien sûr que si. 

-Bella... 

Il se rapprocha alors de moi mais au moment où il allait lever sa main, il se ravisa. 

Mais, tu n'étais pas censé déjeuner ? demanda-t-il. 

-Si, j'y vais. 

Je préparai alors mon petit-déj', que je posais sur la table. 

-Tu ne veux rien, tu es sûr ? 

-Bella, pour moi ce que tu manges, c'est de la terre. 

-Bon, alors je n'insiste pas. 

Je finis donc de manger et rangeai le tout. 

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour aujourd'hui ? 

-Eh bien, je comptais travailler. 

A vrai dire, je n'avais absolument pas prévu qu' Edward passerait la journée avec moi. 

-Excellente idée, je ne voudrais pas t'empêcher de faire tes devoirs. 

Je regardais alors le téléphone et repensais à mon père, toujours absent. 

A quoi est-ce que tu penses Bella ? Tes yeux sont perdus dans le vide. 

-A rien. Enfin, je pensais à mon père. 

-Je suis désolé que vous ne puissiez passer plus de temps ensemble mais il fait du mieux qu'il peut. 

-Je sais et c'est déjà énorme. Simplement, je me souviens de ces dimanches que l'on passait tous les trois en France. J'étais encore jeune. Je me rappelle, nous déjeunions toujours ensemble, mon père allait acheter des croissants à la boulangerie. 

Mes souvenirs me rattrapaient, je n'avais pas pensé à tous ces bons moments depuis une éternité, il fallait que je me reprenne. 

Mais, là, je m'égare. Bon, je vais me préparer. 

-Bella, attends un instant. 

Qu'est ce qu'il avait ? 

-Quoi ? 

-Regarde-moi ! 

Il prit alors mon visage entre ces mains et me força à le regarder. 

N'aie pas peur de me dire tout ce que tu penses d'accord ? Même si c'est triste, surtout si c'est triste. Je veux tout faire pour que tu sois heureuse alors il va falloir que tu m'aides. 

-Je suis heureuse avec toi Edward. 

Nous nous regardâmes pendant un long moment ; ce regard était tellement intense, il me coupait le souffle. 

-Je te laisse, tu voulais te préparer. 

-En effet, tu m'accordes un moment ? 

-Bien sûr, prends ton temps. 

Je montai alors en vitesse dans ma chambre, attrapai les vêtements qui me tombaient sous la main et me précipitai sous la douche. Puis je m'habillai, me coiffai et redescendit. 

Eh bien, tu n'as pas mis longtemps, je te manque tant que ça quand tu ne me vois pas ? 

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? 

Il s'écarta alors pour me contempler puis me souffla dans l'oreille. 

-Tu sais que tu es magnifique ! Comme d'habitude d'ailleurs. 

-C'est ça. Bon, on se met au travail. 

Nous travaillâmes durant le restant de la matinée. J'avais énormément de mal à me concentrer alors qu'Edward était en face de moi. Heureusement, c'était la même chose pour Edward. Aussi, nous discutâmes pas mal. Je luttai contre le fait de le toucher ou même de l'embrasser. Malheureusement ou heureusement, tout dépendait de la façon dont on voyait les choses, il posa sa main sur la table et je ne pus me retenir de la caresser. Il me sourit alors, de son sourire qui me faisait tellement fondre. 

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement et finalement, il dut partir car il avait entendu les pensées de mon père qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. 

J'avais juste une question à lui poser avant qu'il s'en aille. 

-Edward, je peux te demander quelque chose ? 

-Bien sûr. 

-Est-ce que tout cela, ça signifie qu'on ... sort ensemble ? 

Je rougis en prononçant ses mots. 

-Eh bien oui, on peut dire ça comme ça même si je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le terme approprié car mon amour pour toi est beaucoup plus fort que ça. 

-Tu as compris ce que je veux dire. 

-Oui, et donc je te réponds oui, ce qu'il y a entre nous ressemble plus ou moins à « sortir ensemble ». 

-Merci d'avoir répondu, je voulais savoir pour lundi. 

-Tu t'inquiètes de savoir comment ça va se passer ? 

-Oui un peu. 

Même énormément mais je n'allais pas lui dire ça. 

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Par contre, ça ne te dérange pas que notre relation soit officielle ? Je ne tiens pas à entendre les pensées des garçons à ton égard, je veux qu'ils sachent que tu n'es plus libre. 

-Serais-tu jaloux ? 

-Oui énormément. 

-Ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon, si tu crois que c'est mieux pour moi, toutes les filles ne rêvent que de toi. 

-Sauf qu'il n'y en a qu'une seule qui m'intéresse : toi. Bon, il va falloir que je me sauve, ton père arrive. A lundi. 

-Oui, à demain. 

Il partit alors à vitesse vampirique, mon père arriva quelques minutes plus tard. 

Il me demanda, lorsqu'il rentra, comment s'était passé ma journée et je lui répondis un peu perdue dans mes pensées. Le soir, je m'endormis, extrêmement anxieuse pour la journée du lendemain. Une des choses qui avait changé dans ma vie depuis que j'étais à Forks, était que maintenant, je me demandais toujours ce que le lendemain me réserverait. 

Le matin, je me réveillais un peu en retard, mon réveil n'avait pas sonné. Oh quelle poisse ! J'allais arriver en retard au lycée. J'engloutis mon petit-déj' en quatrième vitesse. De toute façon, je ne mangeai jamais beaucoup le matin, je n'avais, en général, pas très faim. J'enfilais ensuite les premiers vêtements que je vis dans ma chambre. Les efforts vestimentaires, c'était pour un autre jour, puis je finis de me préparer. Je quittai donc la maison en vitesse en courant à moitié. 

Ce qui fit que je n'aperçus pas tout de suite qu'une voiture était garée devant chez moi. Je ne la vis qu'une fois arrivée à quelques mètres d'elle. Mais ce n'était pas celle de mon père. Une Volvo argentée, je la reconnus tout de suite : c'était la voiture d'Edward. Mais pourquoi était-il là ? 

Au moment même où je me posais toutes ces questions, il descendit de sa voiture et vint à ma rencontre. 

-Bonjour Bella, comment vas-tu ? 

Son sourire me fit oublier toutes mes questions. 

-Euh ... très bien merci. 

Je perdais toute assurance devant lui, c'en était pitoyable. J'essayais de me reprendre. 

Mais, je ne comprends pas, que... 

Il me coupa la parole : 

-Tu ne comprends ce que je fais, ici, devant chez toi, c'est ça ? 

-Exact. 

A croire qu'il lisait dans mes pensées - sauf que je savais que ce n'était pas le cas. Simplement, ma question devait se lire sur mon visage et puis il commençait à bien me connaître. 

-En fait, Alice m'a prévenu que ton réveil n'allait pas sonner et que tu allais être en retard. Je me suis donc dit que je pourrais t'accompagner en voiture pour te faire gagner du temps. 

-C'est vrai ? 

Je n'en revenais pas qu'il soit aussi gentil et vienne m'accompagner pour que je n'aie pas à courir. 

C'est tellement gentil, merci beaucoup, lui dis-je. 

-Ce n'est rien Bella, c'est normal. Et puis, ça me donne une excuse pour te voir plus longtemps. 

-Il est quand même bien pratique, dis donc, le don d'Alice ! 

-En effet, je ne sais pas ce qu'on ferait sans elle. 

En parlant d'Alice, je pensais à ses frères et sœurs. 

-Mais tes frères et sœurs, tu n'es pas censé les accompagner ? 

Tous les matins, c'est lui qui conduisait la voiture que tous utilisaient pour se rendre au lycée. 

-Rosalie s'en charge. Ça l'arrange même de devoir conduire, elle adore ça. Mais tu ne veux pas qu'on monte ? Sinon, ça ne servira à rien que je sois venu si on discute. 

-Ah mais bien sûr ! 

Je m'avançais vers la voiture et Edward m'ouvrit bien sûr ma portière avant de rentrer lui-même dans la voiture, toujours aussi gentleman. 

-Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais. 

-Bella, je suis désolé mais j'ai été élevé de cette façon, donc tu vas devoir t'y faire. 

-C'est sûr que dans les années 1900, ça ne devait pas être de la rigolade. 

-Disons qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de règles. 

-Je vois. 

Je sentais que le sujet le gênait aussi essayais-je de changer de sujet de conversation. De plus, quelque chose me préoccupait. 

Mais attends, ta famille, ils sont au courant pour nous ? 

-On ne peut rien leur cacher, tu sais. 

-En même temps, avec Alice qui voit ton avenir et Jasper qui ressent tes émotions, ça doit être difficile de cacher quelque chose. 

-Tu as tout compris. 

-Et qu'est-ce qu'ils en pensent ? 

-Eh bien, Carlisle et Esmée sont fous de joie pour moi. 

-Pourquoi ça ? 

-Bella, j'ai été seul pendant plus d'un siècle, il s'inquiétait un peu, tu vois. Ils pensaient que je ne trouverais jamais quelqu'un comme eux l'étaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils ont été soulagés quand je t'ai rencontré et quand ils ont compris les sentiments que j'avais pour toi. 

-Ils s'en fichent que je ne sois qu'une humaine ? 

-Complètement. Le plus important pour eux, c'est que je sois tombé amoureux de quelqu'un, que je sois enfin entièrement heureux. Ils ont eu tellement peur que je ne rencontre jamais personne, que je reste seul toute ma très longue vie. 

-De vrais parents ! 

-Oui, même si ce ne sont pas mes parents biologiques, ils les ont remplacés depuis longtemps. 

-Et tes frères et sœurs ? 

-Alice est celle qui me soutient le plus. Emmett est juste amusé par la situation ; Jasper intrigué, il ne me comprend pas et Rosalie a un peu plus de mal, elle a peur que tu dises quoi que ce soit sur ce que nous sommes. Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai confiance en toi. De toute façon, tu les rencontreras bientôt. 

-Comment ça ? 

-Tu ne veux pas les voir ? Tu sais, maintenant qu'on sort ensemble, il va bien falloir que tu les rencontres. 

-Ce n'est pas ça le problème, ce serait plutôt leurs réactions. 

-Tu as peur qu'ils ne t'acceptent pas, c'est ça ? 

-Oui. 

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne vois pas comment ils pourraient ne pas t'aimer, tu es irrésistible, Bella. 

-Ça, c'est toi qui le dis. Mais parle-moi d'eux. 

-Bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? 

-Le plus de chose possibles sur eux, je n'ai pas envie de me sentir idiote en leur parlant. Commence par Alice, qu'est ce que tu veux dire par le fait que c'est celle qui te soutient le plus. 

-Eh bien grâce à ses dons de voyance, elle voit tout ce qu'il va se passer. Ce qui lui permet d'avoir beaucoup moins d'appréhensions quant aux personnes notamment. Mais tu comprendras par toi-même. Tu sais, il vaut mieux que tu te fasses ta propre idée d'eux. 

-Oui mais j'ai juste quelques questions. 

-Vas-y. 

-Pourquoi Emmett est-il amusé par la situation ? 

-En fait, déjà le fait que je sois amoureux pour la première fois l'amuse mais là, c'est encore pire car tu es une humaine et non pas une vampire. 

-Hmm... Et Jasper, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne te comprend pas ? 

-Eh bien, tu te souviens, je t'avais dit que c'était celui qui avait le plus de mal avec notre régime. Il a déjà du mal à se retenir dans une classe alors en plus, le fréquenter comme je le fais avec toi, il n'y arriverait pas. C'est pourquoi il trouve vraiment étrange notre situation. 

-Ouais mais Rosalie, elle m'en veut vraiment ? 

Ceci m'inquiétait énormément, plus que de savoir que Jasper pourrait me tuer sans que je m'en rende compte. 

-Disons que pour l'instant, elle n'a pas confiance en toi. Elle me trouve irresponsable de t'avoir tout raconté et de te mettre autant en danger ainsi que nous. 

-Pourquoi vous ? 

-Eh bien s'il t'arrivait quelque chose par ma faute, même si je fais tout contre, nous devrions partir pour que personne n'ait de soupçon. Mais tu verras, elle pensera autrement quand elle te connaîtra un peu mieux. 

-J'espère. 

Je soupirais, comment allais-je faire face à eux, les Cullen, les lycéens les plus connus de tout le lycée alors qu'ils faisaient tout pour ne pas se mêler aux autres. 

-Ne t'en fais pas Bella, tout va bien se passer. Fais-moi confiance. Tu sais, c'est de moi que tu devrais avoir le plus peur. 

-C'est bête parce que je crains plus Jessica que toi. 

-Et dire que les vampires sont censés faire peur aux gens, ton esprit a vraiment un problème. 

-Possible. 

Nous arrivâmes alors au lycée. Le trajet ne nous avait pris que cinq minutes. Tout cela grâce à l'impossible conduite d'Edward et pourtant, j'avais senti qu'il avait ralenti pour moi. Qu'est-ce que ça devait être d'habitude ? 

Edward, bien sûr, m'ouvrit encore la porte. 

-Tu sors Bella ? Il va bien falloir que tu les affrontes, tous. 

-Merci de me le rappeler, je m'en serais bien passée. 

Je sortis donc de la voiture d'Edward. Tout le monde se retourna et me fixa. Visiblement, ils avaient dus être intrigués quand ils avaient vus que la personne qu'accompagnait Edward ne faisait pas partie de sa famille et vu la façon dont il était avec moi. 

-Franchement, Edward, la prochaine fois, je me méfierais quand tu me proposeras de m'accompagner. 

-Pourquoi, il y a un problème avec ma conduite ? 

-Oui, tu roules comme un fou, tu dois être loin des vitesses autorisées. 

-Tu n'avais pas l'air d'avoir si peur durant le trajet ? 

-Evidemment, j'étais en train de discuter avec toi ! Mais dis-moi, c'est moi ou tout le monde est en train de nous dévisager ? 

Effectivement, toutes les personnes présentes sur le parking étaient tournées vers nous et semblaient nous détailler. 

-Désolé de te dire ça mais ce n'est pas qu'une impression. 

-Tu entends leurs pensées ? 

-Oui, c'est très désagréable d'ailleurs. Ils se demandent ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre. En fait, ce qui me gêne c'est ce que pensent les garçons ! 

-Pourquoi ? 

-Ils espèrent que nous ne sortons pas ensemble car ils voudraient que ce soit eux à ma place. 

-Très drôle ! Tu ne crois pas que c'est plutôt le contraire, c'est les filles qui pensent ça. 

-Ça marche dans les deux sens sauf que moi, je suis un vampire. Alors même si je peux paraître attirant, j'effraye, tandis que toi, tous les garçons te trouvent super mignonne et rêvent de pouvoir de t'embrasser. 

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi là ! 

-Je te signale que j'entends les pensées, je le sais quand même. 

-Sauf que ce n'est pas possible ce que tu dis. 

-J'aimerais bien. 

En disant ça, il serra ses poings, ses yeux devinrent noirs. Je devinais que c'était sous l'effet de la colère. 

-Edward, rassure-moi, tu n'es pas jaloux ? 

-Et pourquoi pas ? 

-Parce que c'est toi que j'aime. 

-Ça, personne ne le sait et entendre leurs pensées me donne envie de les tuer. 

-Calme-toi avant de faire un massacre ! 

Je tentai de le rassurer en lui prenant la main. 

-Je t'avais bien dit que j'étais extrêmement jaloux. 

-Là j'ai remarqué, mais figure-toi que ça me plaît. 

Il me prit alors dans ses bras. 

-Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es irrésistible. 

-Mais si ça te dérange tant que ça, j'ai un moyen pour que tout le monde comprenne qu'on sort ensemble. 

-Lequel ? 

-Tu veux que je te montre ? 

Je m'approchai encore plus de lui, je n'étais plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Je me sentais déjà écarlate, mon cœur battait de plus en fort, ma respiration devint heurtée. J'enroulai mes bras autour de sa nuque. Ses lèvres se posèrent alors délicatement sur les miennes et nous nous embrassâmes. Sa main fourrageait dans mes cheveux tandis que j'essayais de le retenir contre moi. Il réussit néanmoins à m'écarter de lui. 

-Tu ne respires plus depuis cinq minutes, tu vas finir par t'évanouir. 

-Alors ? Je suis sûre que maintenant plus personne ne doute de notre relation. 

-Effectivement, je crois que tout le lycée est au courant. 

-Du moment qu'ils nous laissent tranquilles... 

-En tout cas, je veux bien leur montrer quand tu veux qu'on sort ensemble. 

-Arrête, je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'on se soit embrassé devant tout le monde. Moi qui aie peur rien qu'à l'idée de devoir parler devant toute la classe. 

-Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu t'y habitues parce que je ne vais plus te lâcher d'une semelle maintenant. 

-Ça ne me dérange absolument pas ! 

-Tant mieux ! 

La sonnerie sonna à cet instant nous obligeant à nous séparer. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à ma salle puis partit rejoindre son cours. 

En cours, tout le monde me regardait encore et discutait en me regardant. Je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre leurs conversations pour savoir ce qu'ils disaient. Ils parlaient très certainement de moi et Edward. Cela me gênait au plus haut point mais j'essayais de ne pas le montrer. Après tout, ils pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient, je m'en fichais. J'évitais néanmoins Mike, Jessica, Tyler, Eric... de peur qu'ils ne me posent des questions un peu trop indiscrètes. Tous mes cours se passèrent de cette manière. 

Cependant, j'arrivais ensuite en cours de maths qu'Angela partageait avec moi. A elle, je ne pourrais rien cacher et je sentis dès mon arrivée que je n'échapperais pas à ses questions. 

-Bonjour Bella, comment vas-tu ? 

-Très bien et toi ? 

-Moi ça va mais ça serait plutôt à toi de me raconter, non ? 

-Tu rigoles là, tu as oublié que tu avais eu un rendez-vous avec Ben et que tu étais sensée me le décrire en détail. 

-Oh, ça c'est super bien passé. 

-Et... 

-Il ne s'est rien passé de spécial, tu sais. On ne se connaît pas encore assez pour envisager quoi que ce soit. 

-Alors vous n'avez fait que discuter ? 

-Oui mais c'était génial ! Et tu sais quoi, il m'a encore invitée la semaine prochaine. 

-Mais c'est super ça ! Donc, même si pour l'instant, il n'y a rien, tu penses que ça risque de changer ? 

-Je pense oui, ça se sent à la façon dont il se comporte avec moi. Et puis, je ne pense pas qu'il m'aurait invitée toute seule sinon. 

-Alors en fait, tout est réglé pour toi. Je veux dire que ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. 

-En effet. Oh, je suis tellement heureuse Bella, il est tellement gentil, et intelligent, et beau... 

-Arrête, on dirait moi quand je parle d'Ed ... 

J'allais dire Edward mais je me repris, elle n'était encore au courant de rien et si je pouvais éviter ces questions, cela m'arrangerait. 

Euh non, j'ai rien dit. Enfin, je suis super contente pour toi. Depuis le temps que tu en es amoureuse. 

-Oui, il est vraiment parfait mais revenons-en à toi. Tu pourrais finir ta phrase ? 

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, je ne comprends pas ? 

-Bella, tout le lycée est au courant. Tu pourrais me le dire, je suis ton amie ! 

Je soupirai résignée. 

-Je suppose que tu veux parler d'Edward ? 

-Bien sûr que oui ! 

Elle était aussi excitée qu'une puce. 

-Eh bien, on sort ensemble. 

-C'est vrai, ce n'est pas juste qu'une rumeur ? 

-Attends, tout le monde en parle ? 

-Oui, c'est le grand scoop du jour ! Il paraît qu'il t'a accompagné en voiture et qu'ensuite, sur le parking, vous avez discuté, vous aviez l'air super proche et enfin, vous vous êtes embrassés.

Oh non ! Tout le lycée était au courant, qu'est-ce que j'allais devenir ? Je n'oserais plus regarder personne en face. 

-Tu sais tout, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'ajoute ? 

-Bella, je n'en reviens pas. Il faut que tu me racontes tout. 

-Eh bien, je t'ai expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé le vendredi ? Eh bien, samedi, j'étais en balade en forêt et il se trouve que j'ai rencontré Edward. Nous avons pas mal discuté et puis... eh bien tu vois. Maintenant, nous sortons ensemble. 

J'avais essayé de lui dire la vérité en enlevant tous détails gênants pour moi ou pour Edward. 

-Oh bien sûr, je comprends. Mais ce matin ? 

-Je ne m'y attendais pas, il est venu me chercher en voiture pour m'accompagner. Et la suite, tu la connais. 

-Donc, tu es train de me dire, que toi et Edward, vous êtes ensemble ? 

-C'est ça. 

-Tu sais que tu es la fille la plus chanceuse qui existe ?! Tu sors avec le garçon le plus inaccessible et le plus prisé du lycée. Toutes les filles du lycée rêvent d'être à ta place. Je suis contente pour toi parce que je suis ton amie mais attends-toi à ce que les autres filles te détestent un peu. 

-Ça je m'en doutais. De toute façon, ce n'est rien comparé à être avec Edward. 

-En effet, je crois qu'il vaut toutes les remarques. 

-Mais je croyais que tu allais sortir avec Ben. 

-Ce n'est pas parce que j'aime Ben, que je suis indifférente à Edward. Ce garçon est quand même à part. 

-Je l'admets, il n'y en a pas deux comme lui. 

A cet instant, la prof interrogea Angela, interrompant notre conversation que nous ne pûmes reprendre du cours. J'en étais soulagée car cela me gênait quelque peu. La matinée se finit ensuite. Lorsque je sortis de cours pour aller manger, Edward m'attendait. Même si les autres étaient un peu étonnés, ils semblaient avoir compris, nous formions un couple à leurs yeux et cela était donc normal. Je m'approchais de lui tandis que lui me parla : 

-Alors, ta matinée ? 

-Tout le monde m'a dévisagée mais à part ça, ça a été, et toi ? 

-Moi, elle a juste été très longue sans toi. 

-Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne m'as espionnée. 

-Je ne peux vraiment rien te cacher. Au fait, ta conversation avec Angela était très intéressante. 

-Tu sais que je te déteste ? 

Il explosa alors de rire. 

-Bon, je m'excuse mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. 

-Je suppose donc que je ne peux pas te faire promettre de ne plus recommencer ? 

-Non, effectivement. 

-Je n'ai qu'à me résigner alors. 

Nous entrâmes dans le self. Tout le monde se retourna vers nous mais j'avais l'habitude maintenant. Aussi, je ne me mis pas à rougir. Edward, lui, n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. 

-Dis-moi, Bella, ça te dérangerait de manger avec mes frères et sœurs ? 

-Absolument pas, je vais enfin pouvoir les rencontrer. 

-En effet, ils sont impatients de faire ta connaissance. 

-Dans ce cas, allons-y ! 

Même si j'essayais de me montrer enthousiaste, je redoutais un peu cet instant. Edward sembla le remarquer car, alors que ne nous dirigions vers la table, il me prit la main et me dit des paroles rassurantes : 

-Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer. 

Nous arrivâmes donc à leur table. Ça devait être la première fois qu'une personne ne faisant pas partie de la famille Cullen y allait. Edward me présenta : 

-Bonjour, je vous présente Bella que vous connaissez déjà. Bella, je te présente Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie, mes frères et sœurs, dit-il en les désignant. 

-Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Edward m'a énormément parlé de vous, dis-je. 

Il se passa alors quelque chose à la quelle je ne m'attendais absolument pas. Alice me sauta dessus et me prit dans ses bras. 

-Bella, je suis tellement contente de te rencontrer enfin ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça. 

J'étais un peu perdue par son enthousiasme excessif. Heureusement, Edward intervint. 

-Bella, ne fais pas attention à Alice, elle peut être un peu exubérante parfois. C'est dans son caractère mais elle est très contente de te rencontrer. Alice, tu va finir par faire peur à Bella si tu continues. 

Elle s'écarta alors quelque peu de moi mais continua à me faire un large sourire. Cependant, elle s'adressa à Edward d'un air boudeur. C'en était comique, on aurait dit une petite fille que l'on vient de gronder. 

-Tu es vraiment un rabat-joie, Edward. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour le supporter, Bella. 

Elle me fit alors un clin d'œil. 

Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûre qu'on va devenir de grandes amies. J'en suis même persuadée. 

Sa réaction, même si elle était un peu excessive me plut énormément. Elle était tellement naturelle, je sentais que nous allions nous entendre énormément. Elle avait raison. 

Je dis alors bonjour aux autres qui me répondirent. 

Emmett me dit :

-Je suis content de te rencontrer. Depuis le temps qu'on entend parler de toi par Edward. J'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours. 

Cela me fit rire. Apparemment, il devait être celui qui faisait toujours des blagues et des jeux de mots. 

Jasper et Rosalie se montrèrent moins expansifs. Jasper m'adressa un simple bonjour et comme quoi, il était content de me rencontrer. Mais j'en savais la raison. Edward me l'avait expliqué et m'avait prévenue. Il était celui qui avait le plus de mal avec leur régime aussi, avait-il un peu de mal avec les humains. 

Rosalie quant à elle me dit à peine bonjour, juste pour ne pas paraître trop malpolie mais je sentais, rien qu'à son ton, qu'elle me détestait. Cela me peina mais je décidais de ne pas y faire attention. Après tout, elle craignait juste que sa vie soit gâchée par ma faute. Elle comprendrait au bout de quelques temps qu'elle pouvait me faire confiance. 

Néanmoins, le midi se passa relativement bien. Je parlais essentiellement à Alice et Emmett et bien sûr à Edward. Ils me posèrent quelques questions et je m'amusai bien. A un moment, l'impression que j'avais sur la personnalité d'Emmett me fut confirmée. 

-Bella, dis-moi, tu savais qu'Edward ne parlait que de toi. 

-Comment ça ? 

-Oh, tu es son seul sujet de conversation. Tout le reste l'ennuie. Ça en devient énervant d'ailleurs, je ne peux même plus lui parler de chasse. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que tu le voies lorsqu'on part chasser, je n'ai jamais vu personne d'aussi stresser. Il n'arrête pas de s'inquiéter pour toi. Il me demande toutes les cinq minutes si je pense qu'il ne t'ait pas arrivé quelque chose. 

-Oh, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. Il a toujours peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. 

Edward intervint : 

-J'ai quand même raison. Tu attires tous les dangers, Bella, comme un aimant. 

Emmett reprit : 

-N'empêche. Oh, le pire ça a été pendant la semaine les vacances de noël. Il était insupportable. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler de toi, il se demandait sans cesse ce que tu étais en train de faire. On a bien failli lui acheter un billet d'avion pour la France pour qu'il nous fiche la paix. On n'en pouvait vraiment plus. 

Alice intervint à son tour : 

-Oh mais, Emmett, si tu savais le nombre de fois où il a failli partir rejoindre Bella. J'en avais mal à la tête à force d'avoir autant de visions. 

Je n'en revenais pas d'apprendre ça. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que cela s'était passé comme cela pour lui. Sa voix me coupa dans mes pensées. 

-Bon, ça suffit comme ça Alice et Emmett ! Je crois que vous en avez assez dit comme ça. 

Il paraissait gêné que je sache cela. Emmett le remarqua tout de suite. 

-Oh mais pas la peine de t'énerver. De toute façon, elle saura bien un jour comment tu es quand elle n'est pas là. 

-Comment ça ? 

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire. 

-Emmett, je te jure que si tu lui dis quoique ce soit de plus, je te tue. 

-Très bien, très bien, j'arrête, c'est bon. 

Je voyais qu'Edward était mal à l'aise face à ce sujet, aussi n'insistai-je pas trop. Mais cela m'avait intriguée et je me promis de répondre à mes questions plus tard. Je demanderais à Alice ou à Emmett. Mais pour l'instant, je changeai de sujet de conversation histoire de ne pas énerver Edward encore plus. 

Notre discussion dura un bon moment avant que la sonnerie retentisse, nous obligeant à aller en cours. J'avais passé un moment extrêmement agréable. Je me sentais vraiment avec eux malgré l'attitude de Jasper et de Rosalie. 

Je saluai alors les Cullen hormis Edward qui m'accompagna en cours de sciences. Nous nous installâmes. 

-Alors, tu as apprécié ce midi ? 

-Oui, c'était vraiment bien. Alice et Emmett sont très sympas, je suis contente d'avoir pu discuter avec eux. 

Je ne mentionnai pas, évidemment, Jasper et Rosalie, Edward sembla comprendre et ne me fit aucune remarque à propos d'eux. 

Nous discutâmes pendant tout le reste de l'heure, essentiellement de sa famille. Lorsque la fin du cours arriva, je n'avais aucune envie de partir. J'avais cours de sport, avec Mike en plus. Edward sembla deviner ma tension. 

-Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer. Je t'attendrais à la sortie du gymnase. 

Ses paroles me rassurèrent et me firent dire que l'heure passerait vite. C'est alors, joyeuse, que je me rendis en EPS ; il me tardait de revoir Edward. 

Malheureusement, tout ne se passa pas aussi bien que j'aurais pu l'espérer car j'avais oublié Mike, qui, bien sûr, se précipita à ma rencontre quand j'arrivais. Durant le cours, tout se passa bien, il se comporta comme d'habitude même si cela commençait à m'agacer. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un petit chiot devant moi. Cependant, je sentais le regard insistant de tous les autres élèves. Mais c'est alors que le cours était fini que ce que je redoutais arriva. 

-Bella, je peux te parler une seconde ? 

-Bien sûr, Mike, vas-y. 

Je craignais le pire. 

-A vrai dire, il y a des rumeurs en ce moment et j'aimerais savoir si elles sont vraies. 

-Tu ferais mieux de demander à Jessica dans ce cas, elle s'y connaît mieux que moi. 

-Sauf que tu es la première concernée et il n'y a que toi qui peux me le certifier. 

J'avais déjà deviné ce dont il voulait parler. Cependant, je ne savais pas quelle réaction il allait avoir. 

-Mike, lance-toi ! 

-Eh bien, je voudrais savoir si toi et Cullen... enfin, tu vois... 

-Déjà, il s'appelle Edward et pas Cullen. Et, oui, on sort ensemble, ça te va ? 

Il m'énervait ; qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui faire ? Je faisais ce que je voulais. Ce qui m'exaspérait le plus, c'était la façon dont il considérait Edward. Il le méprisait presque, alors qu'en réalité, il était jaloux de lui. Cela se sentait. Même moi qui ne savais pas mentir, devinais ses véritables sentiments à travers sa voix. 

-Mais je ne comprends pas, tu l'aimes ? 

-Désolé que ça te soit si incompréhensible mais oui, je l'aime, je l'aime profondément. 

-Mais enfin pourquoi, juste parce qu'il est beau et riche ? 

Là, il me vexait. Je pensais qu'il me considérait mieux que ça. Il me donnait l'impression que pour lui, je n'étais qu'une fille superficielle qui ne pensait qu'aux apparences. Je détestais ce genre de fille, je m'en éloignais le plus possible, alors qu'il pense que j'étais comme ça, je n'en revenais pas. 

-Non, parce qu'il est intelligent, gentil, attentionné et que je pourrais continuer la liste encore longtemps. Tu as donc si peu d'estime de moi pour penser que je ne m'intéresse qu'aux apparences ? Franchement, Mike, tu me déçois énormément. Je ne te pensais pas comme ça ! 

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, simplement, ce n'est pas quelqu'un pour toi. Il a quelque chose... d'étrange, d'effrayant. Je n'ai pas confiance en lui. 

-Mike, je crois que tu n'as aucun droit sur moi. Je fais ce que je veux, tu n'es pas mon père. 

-Bella, crois-moi, fais-moi confiance. Il est... dangereux. 

-J'ai plus confiance en lui qu'en toi. Franchement, tu ne le connais absolument pas, tu ne sais rien. Tu juges les gens sans connaître qui ils sont réellement. Tu veux que je te montre un exemple ? Oh, quelque chose de très simple. Quel âge ai-je ? 

-Bah 17 ans, pourquoi ? Ta question est vraiment stupide. Tu commences à raconter n'importe quoi, je suis sûr que c'est à cause de lui ... 

-Je raconte n'importe quoi dis-tu, ça m'étonnerait car, vois-tu j'ai 16 ans et non pas 17. 

-Tu as 16 ans ? 

-Oui, tu l'aurais su si tu t'étais vraiment intéressé à moi. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas être au courant. Seul, Angela, Edward et sa famille le savent. Tu vois, vous pensez tous que vous savez tout sur tout. Pour vous, je suis la française qui arrive aux Etats-Unis et cela vous suffit. Eh bien, je suis désolée mais ça ne suffit pas à juger quelqu'un. Tu ne sais rien de moi, absolument rien. Alors, s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de quelqu'un comme toi. 

-Mais... 

-S'il te plaît, tais-toi, tu ne fais qu'aggraver ton cas là. Dire que je pensais que tu étais gentil, je m'étais trompée. En fait, tu es arrogant, insupportable comme vous tous dans ce minuscule lycée. Laisse-moi tranquille, d'accord ? Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre. D'ailleurs, ça vaut pour Tyler et Eric aussi. Je suis sûre qu'ils sont exactement comme toi. Je ne veux plus les voir non plus. Je vous ai supporté par gentillesse. Ah, vous m'écœurez maintenant. 

Je lui tournai alors le dos et partis en trombe. Je ne supportais plus de rester à lui parler une seconde de plus. Je lui avais dit tout ce que je pensais de lui. Je n'en revenais toujours pas de son comportement. 

J'étais toujours aussi en colère si bien que je ne vis pas Jessica qui me faisait de grands signes. Elle m'appela, je me retournais, puis la rejoignis de mauvaise grâce. Elle avait vraiment mal choisi son moment pour me parler. J'allais être aussi franche avec elle que je l'avais été avec Mike. D'ailleurs, je devinais déjà pourquoi elle voulait me parler et j'en étais déjà irritée. 

-Jessica, si c'est pour savoir si je sors avec Edward, c'est oui. Oui, je sors avec lui, je l'aime, ça te va ? 

-Bella, ne t'énerve pas voyons, on est amies, je voulais juste qu'on discute un peu. 

-Désolé mais tu vois, je viens de discuter avec Mike qui m'a fait la leçon parce que je sortais avec Edward alors je suis légèrement énervée. Surtout que tu ne veux me parler que pour avoir des scoops à raconter. Je ne marche pas dans ton petit jeu. 

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? 

-Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Ah, j'en ai marre, vous n'êtes vraiment tous que des hypocrites. Comme si je n'avais pas deviné depuis le début que tu étais amie avec moi parce que j'étais nouvelle et que du coup, tout le monde s'intéressait à moi. Et maintenant que je suis avec Edward, c'est encore mieux n'est-ce pas ? Mais désolée, je ne te raconterais rien, c'est ma vie privée, ça ne concerne que moi, d'accord ? J'ai déjà assez peu d'intimité dans ce lycée, ça me suffit. 

-Mais Bella, voyons. 

-Fiche-moi la paix, maintenant, j'en ai marre de vous tous, marre ! 

J'étais totalement furieuse maintenant. J'étais à bout, je ne supportais plus personne. Je m'apprêtais à rentrer seule à ruminer mais Edward arriva vivement vers moi. 

-Bella, ça va, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? 

A lui, je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir et puis, c'était pour lui que je m'étais « battue », je n'allais pas tout gâcher maintenant. Non, j'essayais de reprendre mon calme pour lui parler le plus naturellement possible. 

-Rien, rien du tout, tout va bien. 

-Bella ? 

-Bon d'accord, je me suis disputée avec Mike et puis Jessica. 

-Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? 

-Edward, tu le sais très bien, je suis sûre que tu as tout entendu, ne me pousse pas à bout s'il te plaît ! Ce n'est pas le jour. 

-D'accord, j'arrête. 

Il m'embrassa alors le front, de façon extrêmement tendre, j'en oubliais toute ma colère. Il avait le don de m'apaiser. 

-Non, ce n'est pas grave, Edward. Tu es là, c'est le plus important. Dis-moi, je viens de me mettre tout le lycée à dos, c'est grave ? 

-Tout le monde ne t'en veut pas. 

-Après ce que j'ai dit à Mike et Jessica, ça m'étonnerait. 

-Sauf que ce que tu leur as dit, ce n'était que la vérité. Et puis, personne ne serait capable de t'en vouloir, c'est impossible devant ta tête. 

-J'espère, car je me rends compte que je n'ai vraiment pas été très sympa. Je me suis emportée beaucoup trop vite. Je n'aurais pas dû leur dire ça de cette façon. 

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'as autant énervé, je t'avoue que je ne vois pas. Moi, dès que j'ai entendu Mike, j'ai eu envie de le tuer mais c'est habituel, toi par contre... 

-En fait, c'est quand il a commencé à parler de toi, la façon dont il en parlait. Il ne voit pas à quel point tu es exceptionnel, ça me dépasse. 

-Bella, tu ne crois pas qu'il a en partie raison ? Je suis un monstre après tout. 

-Tu rigoles là ? Tu es tout sauf un monstre et c'est pour ça que je t'aime. 

-Je t'aime aussi, et je suis content que tu te sois défendue, les gens te croient beaucoup trop naïve, ils pensent que l'on peut profiter de toi. Mais ce n'est absolument pas le cas, tu es juste extrêmement gentille, la fille la plus gentille qui existe et ça me dépasse qu'ils puissent penser ça. Tu vois, avant de t'avoir rencontré, je méprisais tous les humains. Tu as changé ma vision des choses. Néanmoins, je me rends compte que tu es unique, totalement unique. 

Je souris. 

Je te ramène chez toi ? 

-Si tu veux, tu pourrais rester après aussi. 

-Si ton père n'est pas là, oui car je suppose qu'il ne sait toujours pas ce que je suis pour toi. 

-En effet, non. 

-Et tu comptes lui dire ? 

-Peut-être, je ne sais pas trop. 

-Tu ne lui dis même pas qui tu fréquentes, ça m'étonne de toi Bella ! 

Il dit cette phrase sur le ton de la plaisanterie bien sûr. 

-Je te signale que tu es mon premier petit ami, c'est un peu délicat. 

-Je comprends, tu veux que j'aille le voir ? 

-Tu n'as qu'à lui demander ma main pendant que tu y es. Non, je me débrouillerais ne t'en fais. 

Il me ramena alors. Mon père n'étant pas là, il resta et nous continuâmes à discuter. Décidément, cette journée avait été vraiment étrange mais il y avait toujours une constance. Edward. Il avait toujours été là pour moi et je savais qu'il en serait de même pour le reste du temps. Il me soutiendrait toujours. 

J'avais néanmoins quelques problèmes à régler : Jessica et Mike. Maintenant que ma colère était passée, je m'en voulais. Cependant, mon mécontentement avait été justifié, je leur avais dit ce que je pensais vraiment et je sentais que j'avais bien fait malgré tout. 

J'étais si bien en ce moment dans les bras d'Edward que je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir à rien.


	15. Chapter 14

**Désolé pour l'énorme retard, je sais, c'est impardonnable et justement pour me faire pardonner, je publie un bon nombre de chapitres.**

Chapitre 14

Ma relation avec Edward était idéale. Je n'aurais jamais cru chose pareille. Certes, il maintenait toujours une certaine distance entre nous pour mon bien disait-il. Mais, je m'en fichais du moins pour l'instant. J'étais amoureuse comme ces stupides adolescentes que je méprisais tant. Et, le fait qu'Edward m'aime aussi me comblait de bonheur. J'en oubliais tous mes soucis. Plutôt, il me faisait oublier tous mes soucis, rectifiai-je dans ma tête. Rien que de le voir, me mettait dans tous mes états. Alors qu'il soit toujours près de moi ... 

Mais là, je commençais à m'égarer. Je me levai précipitamment et descendis les escaliers. Je n'en revenais toujours pas de mon comportement de la veille. Je regrettai amèrement maintenant ma dispute avec Mike et Jessica. A vrai dire, je n'avais jamais aimé les disputes. J'étais trop pacifiste pour ça à moins d'avoir une raison valable. Et là, certes ce que qu'ils avaient fait, m'avait énervé mais cela ne méritait pas non plus que je les déteste à vie. 

Heureusement qu'Edward avait été là la veille. Il m'avait permis de faire le point, de m'éclaircir les idées. Sa présence était toujours pour moi comme un grand bol d'air frais. J'en avais conclu une chose, je devais à tout prix m'excuser auprès de Mike et Jessica. 

Même si Edward n'était absolument pas de mon avis. Il était totalement jaloux de Mike et le moindre contact que j'avais avec lui était pour Edward de trop. Quant à Jessica, connaissant ses pensées, il ne la supportait pas. Il la trouvait hypocrite, insupportable et superficielle. Les conversations que j'avais eues avec eux n'avaient fait que renforcer son opinion. Mais, moi, je n'arrivais à leur en vouloir. J'étais bien trop idiote même si Edward prenait ça pour de la gentillesse. Cependant, malgré tout cela, il respectait ma décision. Il aurait préféré que je ne leur parle plus mais il savait que j'en étais incapable. 

Je finis alors de me préparer interrompant mes réflexions et quittai la maison. 

Dans l'allée de notre jardin, se trouvait une Volvo argentée que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Heureusement que mon père était déjà parti. Je n'osais imaginer sa réaction s'il avait vu cela. Je me dirigeais donc vers la portière. A l'intérieur de la voiture se trouvait évidemment Edward. Celui-ci semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne tourna la tête que lorsque j'eus fermé la portière. Il me fit alors un grand sourire et me regarda d'une telle manière que j'eus de mal à respirer. Pourquoi me faisait-il un tel effet à chaque fois ? Il m'éblouissait littéralement. 

-Alors, tu vas bien ? 

Je dus attendre un instant avant de reprendre mes esprits. Se rendait-il compte de ce que provoquait sa voix sur moi. 

-Oui très bien. J'ai passé une excellente nuit. 

Sa présence à mes côtés avait beaucoup aidé. 

Mais je suppose que tu dois le savoir. 

-En effet, tu as beaucoup parlé. 

-Ne me dis même pas ce que j'ai pu raconter. Je ne veux pas le savoir. 

-Si tu veux. Au fait, tu souhaites toujours te faire pardonner de Mike et Jessica. 

-Bien sûr, c'est mon but de la journée ! 

-Dans ce cas, je t'aiderais si tu veux. 

-Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais. Je sais que tu ne les apprécies pas. 

-Sauf que c'est important pour toi. Et, ce que tu penses compte plus à mes yeux que les idées que je me fais des gens. 

-Oui mais moi je ne lis pas dans leurs pensées. 

-Et, toi, tu es une humaine, pas moi. 

-Un point chacun. 

-Je dirais deux points pour toi. Donc, je suis à ta disposition, si je peux t'aider. 

-C'est sûr pour toi, c'est plus facile. Tu as juste à cligner des yeux et toutes les filles sont à tes pieds. Par contre, Mike, je doute qu'il succombe à ton charme. 

-En effet, ma haine envers lui est réciproque. 

-Va falloir que je trouve autre chose alors. Je peux toujours me montrer particulièrement gentille avec lui, on verra bien. 

-Je pense que le connaissant, ça marchera. Par contre, évite d'être trop gentille avec lui, d'accord. 

-Tu n'as quand même pas peur de lui. 

-Non mais bon ... Et pour Jessica, tu vas faire comment ? 

-Le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle me pardonne serait que je lui trouve un rendez-vous avec Mike mais ... Attends, c'est une excellente idée ça. En plus, elle serait tellement heureuse d'être avec Mike. 

-Tu as toujours de bonnes idées, Bella, me répondit Edward en m'embrassant tendrement sur le front. 

-Mais, dis-moi, tu comptes m'accompagner tous les jours avec ta voiture ? 

-Et, pourquoi pas ? Je ne vais pas te laisser aller au lycée seule à pied ou en bus. 

-Je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Je suis assez grande. 

-Tu n'as même pas l'âge pour le permis. 

-Bon, en France, non. Mais, je te signale que toi non plus. Et, techniquement, tu ne seras jamais assez âgé. 

-Ça ne change rien à l'histoire. Puisque tu n'as pas de voiture, je t'accompagnerais au lycée. Je serais ton chauffeur personnel, si tu veux. 

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas tellement le choix. 

-Non, effectivement. 

Je soupirai, pourquoi s'inquiétait-il autant pour moi. Je n'avais jamais eu besoin de personne. Ce n'est pas maintenant que ça allait commencer. 

Nous arrivâmes au lycée. Je trouvai toujours qu'il conduisait trop vite mais pour lui, sa vitesse était même beaucoup trop faible. Je vis tout le monde se retourner sur nous à notre arrivée sur le parking. Et, cela me fit repenser à ce que je voulais faire aujourd'hui. J'avais déjà élaboré un "plan" et pour cela, il fallait que je prévienne Edward de certaines choses. 

-Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je lis sur ton visage que quelque chose te préoccupe. 

-Eh bien, tu te rappelle mes intentions à propos de Mike et Jessica. 

-Bien sûr et ... 

-Enfin, je vais sûrement devoir mentir un peu. Donc, surtout, je voulais te prévenir de ne pas croire à tout ce que je vais dire. 

-Tu ne sais même pas mentir. 

-Bon, j'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal mais j'y arriverais. 

-On verra bien. Bon, bonne chance. 

-Mais ... pourquoi ? 

-Ça sonne dans cinq minutes et il faut que tu aies le temps de parler à Mike avant. 

-Mais comment ... 

-Tu as oublié le don d'Alice ? 

-Non, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Surtout que tu lis dans ses pensées. Dans ce cas, je te laisse. On se voit ce midi. 

-Bien sûr ! 

Il me prit dans ses bras une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de me relâcher et de me permettre de rejoindre les salles de cours. Je vis tout de suite Mike en arrivant. Mon "plan" allait commencer. 

-Bonjour Mike, comment vas-tu ? 

J'essayai de paraître la plus enjouée et irrésistible que possible. Evidemment, comme prévu, il ne me répondit pas, encore fâché. 

Oh je vois. Tu m'en veux encore pour hier, c'est ça ? Je m'excuse, je suis vraiment désolée. Je n'aurais jamais dû réagir comme ça. 

La façon dont je me comportais avec lui était d'un pathétique. Je faisais en sorte de me montrer séduisante mais je devais être plus ridicule qu'autre chose. J'espérais seulement qu'Edward n'était pas en train de lire dans les pensées de Mike. Ce dernier n'explosait pas encore de rire devant mon attitude, je n'en revenais pas. 

Il faut que tu m'excuses, j'étais sur les nerfs. Je me suis emportée bêtement. Je m'en veux tellement. Depuis hier, je ne pense qu'à ça. Le pire, c'est qu'à cause de cela, je me suis disputée avec Edward. Il est tellement possessif. J'en ai vraiment marre ! J'ai le droit de voir d'autres garçons quand même ! 

Je dis cette phrase en le regardant fixement pour qu'il comprenne le message. 

-Mais, évidemment que tu as le droit. Tu fais ce que tu veux. 

Il commençait enfin à réagir et exactement comme je l'avais espéré. 

-Tu me pardonnes alors ? 

-Bien sûr. Simplement, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi tu t'étais énervée autant. Mais, après ce que t'as dit Edward en plus. 

Il fallait que mon visage ait l'air neutre. La colère ne résout rien, je devais m'y prendre de manière plus subtile pour qu'il comprenne enfin. 

-Attends Mike, je t'arrête tout de suite. Certes, Edward m'énerve énormément parfois mais je l'aime, tu vois. C'est plus fort que moi, je n'y peux rien, tu comprends ? 

-Je comprends mais ... 

-Cependant, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime pas. C'est simplement moins fort que ce que je ressens pour Edward. C'est pour ça que je veux qu'on reste amis quand même. J'ai besoin de toi et puis, au fil du temps, les sentiments changent. 

Je lui fis alors un clin d'œil. Cela fit son effet car instantanément, il me fit un grand sourire. Je me doutais de ce qu'il avait compris car c'est ce que j'avais essayé de sous-entendre. Même si je savais que je ne tomberais jamais amoureuse de Mike, j'étais là en train de lui mentir. Mais, si cela pouvait éviter de le vexer tant mieux. Surtout que comme ça, je lui avais fait comprendre que pour l'instant, je n'étais pas libre. 

J'étais sûre d'être entièrement pardonnée. Cela me soulageait. Restait la partie avec Jessica. 

Surtout que ça serait blessant envers Jessica, s'il y avait la moindre chose entre nous ... 

Nouveau sourire pour tenter de le faire craquer. Je n'en revenais d'être amené à essayer de séduire le garçon dont je voulais me débarrasser. Mais, c'était justement pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. 

-Comment ça ? 

-Enfin, ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué. Quand je vous ai vu tous les deux pour la première fois, je pensais que vous étiez en couple. 

-Tu veux dire que ... 

-Tu n'avais encore compris. Tout dans son comportement le prouve. 

-En y réfléchissant, c'est vrai que ... Tu as raison. 

Ce n'est pas possible, ce garçon me répugnait au plus haut point. Je plaignais Jessica même si je ne l'appréciais pas beaucoup. 

Surtout que je l'aime beaucoup aussi, enfin, elle est sympa. Je devrais peut-être l'inviter quelque part. Vu que tu es avec Cullen en ce moment … 

Je me contrôlais pour ne pas lui hurler dessus vu ce qu'il sous-entendait puis je décidais d'ignorer sa dernière phrase. 

-Tu lui ferais énormément plaisir si tu l'invitais. 

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée. 

Heureusement, la sonnerie retentit à cet instant. Je n'aurais pas supporté une seconde de plus avec ce Mike. Quant à Jessica, je verrais bien ce que donnerait ma conversation avec lui. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre. Ces dernières minutes avaient été un calvaire, le pire cauchemar que je puisse imaginer. Il me tardait de retrouver Edward. 

Perdue dans mes pensées durant toute la matinée, je ne vis pas passer les heures. 

Le midi, Edward m'attendait devant ma salle. J'avais l'impression qu'il était plus pressé que d'habitude. Pourtant, il ne s'était rien passé de particulier. Cependant, alors que l'on s'avançait vers la cantine, j'avais la nette impression qu'il me cachait quelque chose, qu'il se retenait. Nous mangeâmes avec ses frères et sœurs. C'est ce que dit Emmett qui me permit de mieux comprendre. 

(Emmett) -Alors, Edward, tu vas mieux que ce matin ? 

(Edward) -Emmett ! 

Mais, pourquoi donc Edward était-il aussi énervé ? Emmett sembla remarquer mon étonnement car il répondit à ma question muette. Elle se lisait sûrement sur mon visage. 

(Emmett) -A vrai dire, ce matin, il n'a pas trop apprécié ta discussion avec Mike. 

(Alice)-C'est un euphémisme là, j'ai cru qu'il allait venir vous rejoindre et tuer Mike. 

Heureusement qu'Alice était là. Je compris immédiatement, il avait tout entendu de ce que j'avais dit à Mike. 

(Bella) -Edward, je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas écouter ses pensées ! 

(Edward) - C'est justement parce que tu as dit ça que je les ai écoutées. Et puis, Alice a vu aussi votre conversation avec sa vision. 

(Alice) -Franchement, Bella, tu aurais dû voir la tête d'Edward quand il a vu comment tu te comportais avec Mike. 

(Emmett) -Je ne te savais pas si doué pour séduire les garçons ! Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi notre cher Edward est complètement fou de toi. 

Je devais être écarlate. Je ne savais plus où me mettre, j'étais tellement gênée. 

(Bella) -Vous vous moquez tous de moi là, j'ai dû être totalement ridicule. 

(Alice) -En tout cas, ce n'est pas ce qu'en a pensé Mike. Tu peux demander à Edward. 

Il fallait que je reprenne le contrôle de la discussion avant que ça ne tourne au drame. 

(Bella) -Edward, je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure. C'était le seul moyen que j'avais. Et, crois-moi, ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était m'enfuir. Il me dégoute à un point, tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Simplement, je ne voulais pas qu'il me déteste. Mais, crois-moi, je ne lui parlerais plus avant longtemps. 

(Edward) -Je te crois, j'ai juste été un peu jaloux. Mais, n'écoute pas ces deux-là, ils ont toujours tendance à en rajouter. 

Je savais que nous en rediscuterions lorsque nous ne serions plus que tous les deux. 

Le reste de la journée se passa ensuite extrêmement tranquillement. A la fin des cours, Jessica me rejoint complètement surexcitée. 

-Oh, Bella, je te remercie infiniment. Je ne te serais jamais assez reconnaissante. 

-Mais pourquoi, je ne comprends pas. 

-Grâce à toi, Mike m'a invité à sortir ! 

-Mais, je n'ai rien fait. 

-Pourtant, il m'a bien dit que c'était toi qui lui avais fait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour moi. 

-Ah oui ! 

Apparemment, notre discussion du matin avait fait effet. Tant mieux, mes efforts n'avaient pas été vains. 

-Je t'en voulais un peu après ce que tu m'as dit hier mais maintenant, je te pardonne totalement. Je t'adore ! Oh, je n'en reviens toujours pas de ce qu'il m'arrive ! 

Elle continua à parler toute seule pendant de longues minutes à propos de Mike bien évidemment. Je faisais semblant d'écouter mais en réalité, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Ce qu'elle ne sembla pas remarquer puisqu'elle continua son monologue. Heureusement, elle partit enfin. J'étais soulagée. J'avais désormais réparé toutes mes erreurs de la veille, j'étais enfin tranquille. 

Edward m'avait bien évidemment attendu. Il me raccompagna chez moi. Nous fîmes nos devoirs ensemble puis il m'emmena à mes cours à l'université. Désormais, je n'en avais plus que deux fois par semaine. C'était largement suffisant. Il me souhaita bonne chance puis me dit un à ce soir. Tout se passa bien. Je repensais à Edward. Etrangement, j'avais la nette impression que notre conversation serait importante. A vrai dire, depuis dimanche, nous n'avions pas eu de réelles conversations tous les deux. Cela me manquait. Je repensais à tout cela pendant toute la journée encore. Mon père ne sembla pas remarquer mon manque évident d'attention. Je partis vite me coucher impatiente de retrouver Edward. 

Il m'attendait dans ma chambre. Visiblement, lui aussi voulait qu'on parle. Nous étions vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde. Je m'assis sur mon lit à côté de lui. Il me prit dans ses bras. Nous restâmes quelques instants ainsi avant qu'il ne décide de prendre la parole. 

-Bella, tu m'as manqué. 

Je voyais exactement ce qu'il voulait dire même si durant ces deux jours, nous n'étions pas quittés. 

-Moi aussi. Je ne m'imaginais pas que ça se passerait comme ça au lycée. Mais, bon, au moins, maintenant, on va être enfin tranquille. 

-Comment ça ? 

-Eh bien, tout le monde au lycée est au courant pour nous. Ils ne nous embêteront plus. Quant à Mike et Jessica, j'ai réglé le problème. Je suis sûre qu'ils vont finir par sortir ensemble, alors, il n'y a plus aucun problème. D'ailleurs, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour ce matin. 

-Non, j'ai compris. J'ai réagi un peu excessivement. Par contre, promets-moi que tu n'essaierais plus de séduire personne comme tu l'as fait avec Mike. 

-C'était à ce point ridicule ? 

-Tu rigoles, j'espère. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait t'embrasser tellement tu étais séduisante. 

-Dans ce cas, je préférerais que ce soit toi qui réagisses comme ça. 

-Tu n'as pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit pour ça. Quoique ça me plairait bien. Non, tu sais que tu es vraiment géniale ! 

-Je n'ai rien fait de spécial ! 

-Tu rigoles là, grâce à toi, on aura plus sans arrêt Mike et Jessica sur le dos. Ça sera beaucoup mieux. 

-On va enfin être vraiment ensemble. 

-Parce qu'avant, on été quoi ? me répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. 

-Tu vois ce que je veux dire. 

-Mais, bien sûr, je te taquinais. Cependant, il reste encore quelque chose. 

-Quoi ? 

Je ne voyais vraiment pas. 

-Ton père. 

-Tu veux dire qu'il n'est toujours pas au courant pour ... mais ce n'est pas vraiment un problème. 

-Tu comptes quand même lui en parler ? 

-Oui mais en ce moment, ce n'est pas le moment, il était assez occupé. 

-Je vois. Dis-moi, ça te dérangerait que je te présente au reste de ma famille. 

-Tu veux dire tes parents ? 

-Oui. 

-Eh bien, non. Par contre, ils sont au courant quant à ce que je suis ... 

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, impossible de se cacher la moindre chose dans cette famille ! 

-Le pire, ça doit être pour eux, tu ne crois pas. Tu lis quand même dans leurs pensées. 

-J'essaye le plus possible de ne pas le faire. 

-Quel gentleman ! Mais, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. 

-Ah oui ? 

-Tu es tellement gentil. 

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ? 

-C'est une des nombreuses raisons. 

-Il y en a tant que ça ! 

-Tu ne veux pas qu'en plus, je te les énumère. 

-Eh bien, j'avoue que le fait que la fille la plus parfaite qui existe me dise tout ce qu'elle aime chez moi serait assez plaisant. Mais, je ne vais pas me montrer aussi présomptueux. 

-Je ne suis absolument pas une fille parfaite ! J'ai des tonnes de défauts. Il me suffit de me regarder dans un miroir pour le voir. 

-En cent ans d'existence, je n'ai jamais rencontré personne d'aussi belle que toi. Même Rosalie ne t'arrive pas à la cheville. Et, je ne te parle même pas de ta personnalité. 

-En effet, si tu pouvais changer de sujet. 

-Tu as toujours si peu d'estime en toi, je ne comprends pas. Enfin, crois-moi, toute l'éternité ne suffirait pas à te montrer tout l'amour que je ressens pour toi. 

Nous continuâmes ainsi à discuter mais à la fin, je finis par m'endormir dans ses bras. J'aimais tellement son contact. 


	16. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Le lendemain, tout se passa relativement bien en comparaison des deux derniers jours. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, j'avais l'impression d'être libéré d'un poids. Sûrement, dû au fait que j'étais maintenant persuadée que Mike et Jessica nous laisseraient tranquille et que tout le reste du lycée était désormais au courant pour Edward et moi.

C'était comme si je pouvais enfin commencer à vivre ma relation avec Edward aussi compliquée était-elle. C'était un vampire et moi une humaine. De plus, mon sang l'attirait beaucoup plus que les autres. Mais, étrangement, il ne semblait pas trop gêné lorsque nous étions proches. Il faudrait que je lui demande pourquoi. Justement, il était l'heure pour moi de partir. Je rejoignis sa voiture qui bien évidemment m'attendait. Je me doutais que je ne pourrais plus y échapper. Quoique ça ne me dérangeait pas trop qu'Edward m'emmène au lycée tous les matins. Cela me permettait de passer plus de temps avec lui, seuls.

Arrivés sur le parking, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis Alice me sauter dessus. A vrai dire, je ne m'y attendais absolument pas. Les jours précédents, certes, nous avions beaucoup parlé mais cela s'arrêtait là. Elle prit alors la parole répondant à mes questions muettes.

-Salut Bella ! Pour tout te dire, j'ai attendu que tu sois un peu moins préoccupée. Mais, crois-moi maintenant, je ne vais plus te lâcher, on va devenir les meilleures amies du monde.

Aussitôt, je repensais à Angela, la première véritable amie que je m'étais faite ici. Sauf que maintenant, elle sortait avec Ben et passait donc la plupart de son temps avec lui. J'avais compris que notre relation serait totalement différente. Certes, nous resterions amies mais beaucoup moins proches. Elle serait mon amie "humaine" car j'avais une grande impression que la famille Cullen deviendrait ma seconde famille. Et, ce que m'avait dit Alice me confirma mes réflexions.

-Eh bien, j'espère ! Je ne te connais pas depuis très longtemps et pourtant, je suis sûre qu'on va énormément s'entendre, lui répondis-je.

-Tu as totalement raison, ma très chère Bella !

-Tu l'as vu avec tes visions ?

-Exactement comme j'ai vu qu'il fallait que j'attende aujourd'hui pour qu'on fasse vraiment connaissance.

-En effet, à part ce qu'Edward m'a raconté, je ne connais pas grand chose sur toi.

-S'il t'a parlé autant de moi qu'il l'a fait pour toi, alors tu dois connaître toute ma vie.

Je me tournai alors vers Edward.

-Edward, rassure-moi, elle blague ? Tu ne leur as pas autant parlé de moi ?

-Euh, c'est possible que si. Tu sais quand on pense tout le temps à une personne, c'est difficile de parler d'autres choses.

Alice était morte de rire.

-Alice, ce n'est absolument pas drôle ! Il est en train de me dire que des gens que je connais à peine sont au courant de toute ma vie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, bientôt ils ne te seront plus inconnus. Et, tu vas tous nous adorer dans la famille !

-En effet, je vois que votre première qualité est la modestie.

Nous dûmes alors aller en cours interrompant notre discussion. Alice partit avec un :

-A tout à l'heure, Bella.

Je partis à mon tour en cours accompagné d'Edward. Nous parlâmes bien évidemment d'Alice.

-Tu sais, je lui ai très peu parlé et pourtant, je me sens déjà extrêmement proche d'elle.

-Si elle l'apprend, elle va être ravie. Elle avait tellement hâte que vous soyez amies.

-Mais, elle est toujours aussi ... énergique.

Il sourit à mes mots.

-Oui, et là, tu n'as pas encore vu à quel point elle peut-être excitée. Tu la verrais quand elle a une idée en tête, elle saute partout, on dirait une puce.

-Très sympa pour elle !

-C'est ma sœur, je l'adore quand même.

-C'est vraiment étrange. Vous n'êtes pas vraiment de la même famille et pourtant, vous êtes plus unis que les membres d'une famille ... humaine.

-Tu sais, Carlisle et Esmée y sont pour beaucoup. Au fait, tu es toujours d'accord pour les rencontrer ?

-Bien sûr !

-Tant mieux parce qu'ils ont impatients. Surtout Esmée, comme elle ne t'a jamais vue, elle a hâte de te rencontrer.

-Moi aussi, elle a l'air tellement gentille.

-Ce n'est pas qu'une impression, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle. Mais, je crois que niveau gentillesse, c'est dur de te dépasser.

-Tu exagères là, je ne suis pas si gentille que ça.

-Oh que si !

Nous aurions pu continuer comme ça des heures. Heureusement, nous dûmes arrêter pour ne pas être en retard en cours. Je passai ma matinée seule, à penser à Edward. Par bonheur, elle passa de façon relativement rapide.

Je déjeunai le midi en compagnie de toute la famille Cullen. Alice se montrait plus extravertie que jamais. Elle souriait, riait tout le temps. Je ne voyais pas comment l'on pouvait être malheureux lorsqu'on était à ses côtés. Pour moi, elle incarnait la joie de vivre. Je me sentais vraiment bien avec elle. Comme si l'on se connaissait depuis toujours et qu'elle n'était pas un vampire et moi une humaine.

Emmett n'avait toujours pas changé. Je commençais maintenant à cerner sa personnalité. Il aimait faire des blagues quelques fois un peu ... lourdes. Il adorait se battre, faire du sport et toutes sortes de compétition d'après ce que m'avait dit Edward. C'était un garçon simple qui ne se prenait pas la tête mais qui aimait avoir de l'action dans sa vie. Il avait tout du grand frère affectueux, un peu comme un gros nounours.

Jasper, quant à lui, essayait de faire des efforts, je le sentais. C'était peut-être dû à sa femme, à moins qu'il s'en veuille de ne pouvoir être plus investi dans la conversation. Mais, j'en savais les raisons et je ne lui en voulais pas. De plus, je sentais qu'il devait être aussi réservé qu'Alice était exubérante. Il se complétait en tous points, le couple parfait.

En revanche, une seule personne me restait antipathique, Rosalie. Pourtant, en général, j'arrivais toujours à trouver des qualités aux gens, mon côté optimiste sûrement mais là, rien. Je ne voyais pas ce que je pourrais aimer en elle. Elle se montrait toujours froide, hautaine et méprisante envers moi. Elle était peut-être belle, même la personne la plus belle qui existait mais cela ne suffisait pas. Cependant, je savais qu'elle pouvait se montrer extrêmement gentille envers les gens qu'elle aimait. Mais, moi, elle me détestait, ce qui expliquait les raisons de son comportement. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça, je ne lui avais rien fait pourtant et à vrai dire cela me peinait même si j'essayais de ne pas le montrer. A chaque regard assassin qu'elle me lançait, je me renfermais un plus, j'avais l'impression de ne pas être à ma place comme si je m'étais incrustée dans leur famille tel un parasite dont on n'arrive pas à se débarrasser.

Les jours passèrent, je commençais à connaître chacun des membres de la famille de plus en plus hormis Rosalie qui m'ignorait toujours. Il était même convenu que samedi, je vienne passer la journée chez eux afin de rencontrer ses parents. Cette rencontre m'angoissait et pourtant m'excitait, j'avais hâte. Ce dont je ne m'étais pas doutée par contre, c'est qu'Alice resterait Alice. C'est ainsi que le vendredi alors que nous nous rendions au self, elle commença à me parler :

-Bella, ça te dirait de faire du shopping avec moi ce week-end ?

-Eh bien pourquoi pas ?

-C'est vrai, tu acceptes ? Oh, c'est génial Bella ! Je suis tellement contente ! Tu es sûre que ça ne te pose aucun problème ?

Je réfléchis quelques secondes à ce que m'évoquait une après-midi shopping. Pour moi, c'était se promener dans quelques magasins, regarder les vêtements, les critiquant ou les admirant car évidemment les plus beaux étaient hors de prix et je ne pouvais pas me les payer. J'en essayais quelques fois deux ou trois et lorsque je pouvais me le permettre, je m'en achetais un. Mes parents ne roulaient pas sur l'or, aussi faisais-je attention mais cela ne me gênait pas trop.

-Non, pourquoi est-ce que ça me poserait un problème ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Elle changea vite de sujet de conversation.

En tout cas, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser !

On arriva à la table à cet instant et Emmett intervint donc.

(Emmett) -Mais, qu'est-ce que j'entends, on va s'amuser sans moi ?

(Alice) -Oh mais tu peux venir si tu veux, on va faire du shopping.

Elle lui fit alors un immense sourire mais Emmett réagit en s'écartant vivement d'elle comme s'il venait d'apprendre qu'elle était contaminée par la peste.

(Emmett) -Euh ... non finalement, je vous laisse ... entre filles avec votre ... shopping.

Visiblement, Emmett détestait faire les magasins.

(Edward) -Bella, tu vas faire les magasins avec Alice ce week-end ?

Le fait qu'il intervienne m'étonna.

(Bella) -Oui pourquoi, ça te pose un problème ? Tu avais peut-être prévu quelque chose. Tu veux que j'y aille un autre jour ?

(Edward) -Non, c'est que ça m'étonne que tu aies accepté, te connaissant ... Alice, tu ne l'as quand même pas forcé à venir ?

(Alice) -Edward, tu m'offenses là. Bella avait envie de venir, c'est tout. Regarde dans mes pensées si tu veux.

(Edward) -C'est bon, je te crois.

(Bella) - Edward, je ne comprends pas, ça t'étonne tant que ça que j'ai accepté de mon plein gré.

(Edward) -Disons que je ne pensais pas que tu aimais ça, je n'imaginais pas que ...

(Bella) -J'ai quand même le droit d'aimer le shopping, non ?

Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de mal à ça. C'était une activité tranquille où en général, on parlait plus qu'on n'achetait des vêtements.

Ça te semble si étrange ?

(Edward) -Non, non, enfin, je ne sais pas, disons que je ne m'y attendais pas.

Durant le reste de la journée, je n'y repensais plus. Le soir, en me raccompagnant Edward me prévint que le soir, il ne pourrait pas venir.

-On va chasser avec toute la famille. Tu comprends, c'est plus prudent si tu viens, ça nous évitera ...

-De me manger, c'est ça.

-Oui, j'aurais dit ça moins franchement mais c'est ça.

-Edward, je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais me parler librement sans craindre de me choquer.

-Je m'en souviendrais à l'avenir mais crois-moi, au bout d'un moment, tu vas réellement prendre peur.

-On verra bien. Sinon, je viens vers quelle heure chez toi ?

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser y aller seule, je t'emmènerais.

-Si tu veux. En fait, sinon, je risque de me perdre.

-Dans ce cas, on se voit demain.

-Oui à demain.

J'étais déjà désespérée à l'idée de passer une nuit sans lui.

-Surtout passe une bonne nuit.

-Toi aussi même si à mon avis, elle sera un peu plus fatigante.

-En effet. Allez, j'y vais, Charlie va bientôt rentrer.

Ah mais oui, je l'avais oublié, je ne lui avais même pas parlé de mon programme du samedi. Je me promis de lui en parler dès qu'il rentrerait.

-Dis papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais demain ?

-Demain, je suis invité chez des amis, tu veux venir ?

-Euh non merci, je ne sais jamais quoi dire. Tu comptes y rester la journée ?

-C'est ce qui était prévu mais si tu veux j'annule ou je reste moins longtemps pour ne pas trop te laisser seule.

-Non, non, ça ira, ne t'en fais pas, papa. Justement, je vais sortir avec une amie;

-Avec Angela ?

-Non Alice.

-Alice ?

-Alice Cullen, je ne sais pas si tu vois qui c'est ?

-Si, si, la fille du docteur Cullen. Elle m'a l'air très sympa comme fille. C'est celle qui est assez petite, c'est ça ?

-Oui avec des cheveux noirs, courts.

-Mais, je ne savais pas que tu étais amie avec elle !

-Ça fait quelque temps, je n'ai pas dû t'en parler, elle m'a proposée de faire les boutiques avec elle, j'ai accepté, tu es d'accord ?

-Mais bien sûr, c'est bien que tu sortes un peu de temps en temps.

-Oui voir autre chose que Forks et sa verdure !

Nous discutâmes durant le reste de la soirée puis j'allais me coucher.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le matin, je me levai relativement tôt. A vrai dire, sans Edward à mes côtés, j'avais énormément de mal à dormir. C'est comme s'il me manquait quelque chose, que je n'étais pas entière.

Je me préparai rapidement afin d'être prête quand mon ange arriverait. Mon père était déjà parti, il m'avait laissé un mot me souhaitant une bonne journée.

J'étais en train de guetter à la fenêtre l'arrivée d'Edward, je faisais les cent pas, impatiente même si je me demandais comment se passerait ma rencontre avec Carlisle et Esmée, les parents adoptifs d'Edward. Il arriva enfin. A vrai dire, au début, je ne m'étais aperçue de rien, il roulait tellement vite. Je pris mes affaires et me précipitai dehors.

Lorsque j'arrivai à sa voiture, j'eus à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il m'ouvrit ma portière.

-Alors, tu as passé une bonne nuit, me demanda-t-il de sa voix qui me faisait tellement craquer.

-J'ai connu mieux.

-Moi aussi, si ça peut te rassurer. Je n'avais qu'une envie, hier soir, partir et venir te rejoindre. Tu m'as vraiment manquée.

-On est deux, dans ce cas.

Il sourit puis m'embrassa légèrement sur le front. C'était comme si un coup de vent était passé sur mon front, certes froid mais un coup de vent tellement ses gestes étaient délicats.

-Tu n'es pas trop stressée, j'espère ?

-Tu rigoles là. Je suis horriblement angoissée.

-Tu as peur parce que tu vas rencontrer des vampires ou parce que ce sont mes parents ?

-Tes parents. Franchement, imagine qu'il ne m'aime pas, qu'il me déteste.

-C'est impossible, Bella, il t'aime déjà.

-Ils ne me connaissent même pas.

-Je leur ai tellement parlé de toi qu'ils doivent commencer à te connaître.

-Si tu le dis.

-Bella, tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en faire, relax.

Nous éloignons de plus en plus de la ville. Heureusement qu'il m'y avait emmenée, je n'aurais jamais trouvé le chemin seule. Les maisons étaient de plus en plus rares. A la fin, nous tombâmes sur une forêt puis Edward prit un chemin de terre. Au bout, se trouvait une grande pelouse à moins que ce soit une clairière vu sa taille. Nous étions arrivés, j'en étais sûre. Je sortis de la voiture puis levai les yeux et vis leur maison. J'en restais bouche-bée et me stoppa net.

-Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as vu quelque chose ?

-Rien enfin, c'est ta maison.

-Elle ne te plaît pas ?

-Tu rigoles, j'espère. Elle est magnifique, tellement que j'en ai le souffle coupé. Comment fais-tu pour vivre dans un endroit pareil ? C'est tellement beau.

C'était une grande maison, on aurait dit une villa. Elle était blanche avec de grandes baies vitrées. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel.

-C'est Esmée qui sera contente d'apprendre ça. C'est elle qui a tout décoré.

Je restais stupéfaite un instant puis me repris.

-De toute façon, je n'ai plus à m'étonner de rien maintenant. J'ai compris, vous êtes tous ultra-doué en tout, c'est ça.

-C'est simplement à cause de notre condition vampirique.

-Drôlement pratique quand même.

-Mmoui. Bon, est-ce que tu veux rentrer ?

-Avec plaisir, vu l'extérieur je n'ose même pas imaginer l'intérieur de la maison.

Il me conduit alors jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit. A cet instant, je me sentais énormément stressée et en même temps impatiente. Quel étrange mélange.

Apparûmes alors dans l'entrée les parents d'Edward, Esmée et Carlisle.

Carlisle s'avança le premier vers moi. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi beau.

-Bella, je suis content de te revoir dans de telles circonstances. Nous sommes vraiment heureux pour vous deux, dit-il.

Esmée le suivit. Elle était elle aussi très belle. Elle avait un magnifique visage en forme de cœur encadré par de longs cheveux bouclés et bruns, couleur caramel. Et, tout comme les autres membres de la famille, elle avait des yeux dorés en amande ainsi qu'une peau extrêmement pâle. Néanmoins, elle paraissait moins anguleuse, plus mince et plus petite peut-être qu'eux.

-Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Bella. Depuis le temps que j'entends parler de toi notamment par Edward. D'ailleurs, merci beaucoup pour tout. Grâce à toi, Edward sourit enfin. Il est vraiment heureux.

-Mais, je n'y suis pour rien.

-Tu le verrais quand il vient de te voir ou qu'il va te voir et tu dirais le contraire.

A ce moment-là, Alice arriva à son tour. Comme à son habitude, elle me sauta dessus. Je faillis perdre l'équilibre car elle ne se rendait pas compte de la force qu'elle avait à cause de sa condition vampirique. Heureusement, je me rattrapai au dernier moment mais Edward semblait quand même mécontent.

-Alice, tu pourrais faire attention ! Dois-je te rappeler que Bella n'a pas notre force ?

-Edward, c'est bon, je vais bien. Il n'y a rien eu de grave, lui répondis-je.

Alice me fit alors un léger signe de tête qui signifiait "merci". Elle me remerciait de l'avoir soutenue face à son frère. Apparemment, il était souvent de mauvaise humeur. Je comprenais mieux maintenant les paroles d'Esmée.

Je vis ensuite apparaître Jasper juste derrière Alice. Il me dit un bonjour discret auquel je lui répondis par un grand sourire. J'étais contente car je savais qu'il faisait énormément d'efforts pour ne pas se montrer impoli mais que cela lui était très dur. Et, pour tout ça, je lui étais extrêmement reconnaissante. De plus, je sentais que même si je le connaissais très peu, je l'appréciais énormément. Sans doute parce que son caractère ressemblait beaucoup au mien.

Edward se renfrogna exactement à cet instant comme s'il avait entendu quelque chose qui ne lui avait pas plu. Je réfléchis quelques instants avant de trouver la réponse à mes questions. Il avait sans doute écouté les pensées de Jasper qui ressentait les émotions grâce à son don et notamment les miennes. Mon cher Edward avait donc vu la tendresse et la reconnaissance que j'éprouvais envers son frère et tel que je le connaissais, cela l'avait énervé. Tout s'expliquait.

-Edward, ne me dis quand même pas que tu es jaloux de ton frère, lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

-Bien sûr que non mais c'est que ...

-C'est ton frère, c'est normal que je l'apprécie, non ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces messes basses tous les deux ? Vous savez que ça ne se fait pas ? Et puis, je suis désolée de t'apprendre ça, Bella mais en tant que vampire notre ouïe est surdéveloppée. Ainsi, que tu parles à voix basse ou normalement ne change rien, on t'entendra tous autant. Ce qui fait que nous avons tous, tout entendu. Donc, tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi Edward est jaloux et en quoi cela concerne-t-il mon mari, me demanda Alice.

-Rien, tu connais Edward. Il s'imagine des trucs tout seul.

Justement, comme pour se défendre, celui-ci me prit dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser sur le front, extrêmement tendrement. Il commença ensuite à descendre sur mon visage et s'apprêtait sans doute à m'embrasser sur les lèvres mais je m'aperçus que tout le monde autour, nous regarder. Je me mis à rougir puis j'esquissais un léger mouvement de recul. Mon ange sembla connaître les raisons de ma gêne puisqu'il ne dit rien et ne paraissait même pas vexé que je l'aie repoussé même si c'était involontaire.

Je regardai autour de nous une nouvelle fois. Tous avaient un grand sourire et arborait une expression qui semblait dire "Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont mignons !" Ce qui expliqua sans doute le large sourire d'Edward. En effet, qui ne serait pas heureux que sa famille trouve que soi-même et celle qu'on aimait forme le couple parfait.

J'essayai néanmoins de détourner leur attention, toujours aussi gênée.

-Dis-moi Alice, il est toujours comme ça ou c'est juste avec moi ?

Cela sembla marcher car elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de me répondre.

-Edward, tu veux dire. Eh bien, ça, à mon avis, on ne saura jamais car tu es sa première petite amie et sûrement aussi sa dernière.

Emmett descendit alors les escaliers et vint nous rejoindre suivi de Rosalie qui ne prononça pas un mot et n'en avait sans doute pas l'intention. Elle accompagnait juste son mari, si elle avait pu, j'étais sûre qu'elle ne serait même pas venue me voir.

-Bella, tu es donc venue ! Alors, qu'est-ce tu penses de la maison ?

Heureusement qu'Emmett était là, toujours prêt à détendre l'ambiance.

-Oh, elle est magnifique. D'ailleurs, j'ai oublié de vous complimenter madame Cullen, vous avez vraiment très bon goût. Edward m'a dit que c'est vous qui aviez tout décoré.

-Merci beaucoup Bella. Mais, tu sais c'est une vraie passion pour moi. C'est pour ça que je restaure les vieilles maisons.

-Vous restaurez les vieilles maisons ?

-Oui c'est mon métier mais si tu pouvais me tutoyer Bella. J'ai l'impression d'être une vieille mémé. Et, appelle-moi, Esmée. Pas de madame, d'accord.

-C'est pareil pour moi, Bella, appelle-moi Carlisle, pas monsieur Cullen ou docteur Cullen.

-Hmm, d'accord.

En me demandant ça, c'est comme s'il me disait "Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant" ou du moins, c'est ce que j'avais l'impression que sous-entendait leurs paroles.

La matinée passa rapidement, je discutai avec tous les Cullen sauf Rosalie bien entendu. J'allai ensuite visiter leur maison en compagnie d'Edward bien sûr. Il me montra toutes les pièces. Ce qui m'étonna le plus fut la cuisine.

-Une cuisine mais vous ne cuisinez pas ?

-C'est pour les apparences, il faut qu'on est l'air humain, tu comprends ?

J'acquiesçais. Nous montâmes à l'étage où je visitai les chambres, celle d'Alice et Jasper, d'Emmett et Rosalie, Carlisle et Esmée, le bureau de Carlisle. Et, enfin, tout au fond, se trouvait la chambre d'Edward. Depuis le temps que je me demandais comment elle pouvait bien être.

Elle était parfaite, à l'image d'Edward. Tout était bien rangé. Il y avait sur le côté, un canapé noir et bien sûr pas de lit. Il n'en avait pas besoin car il ne dormait pas. Mais, c'est à ce détail qu'on repérait tout de suite qu'il avait été célibataire pendant de nombreuses années car tous les autres membres de sa famille en avaient un qui devait leur servir à bien d'autres choses que dormir. Tout au fond, se trouvait une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur la forêt. La vue en était magnifique. Mais, ce qui me surprit était le nombre considérable de CD. Ils étaient tous rangés dans des étagères qui s'étalaient sur tous les murs. On avait l'impression que sa chambre était remplie de CD.

-Je ne savais pas que tu aimais autant la musique.

-Quand on a autant de temps libre, il faut bien se trouver une passion.

-Et, tu joues d'un instrument ?

-Oui, du piano. Je te montrerais, on a un dans le salon.

Evidemment, j'aurais m'en douter, à ses nombreuses qualités se rajoutait celle de musicien. Le garçon idéal, celui dont rêve toutes les filles et je l'avais devant moi.

Je continuai d'observer ses étagères. Tous ces disques étaient apparemment rangés avec soin. Leur classement devait être bien précis. J'y comparais alors ma propre chambre. Et, soudain, j'en eus honte. En effet, c'était une chambre ... normal et donc pas forcément bien rangé. Quelques livres et vêtements traînaient en général dans la pièce. On était loin de l'ordre impeccable de la chambre d'Edward. Ce dernier m'interrompit dans mes pensées.

-Puis-je savoir à quoi tu penses, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret. C'est ce que tu as l'air tellement concentrée, je m'interroge.

Il était toujours aussi prévenant.

-En fait, je suis en train de me demander comment tu as pu rentrer dans ma chambre. Comparée à la tienne, j'ai vraiment honte.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu pourrais avoir honte. Ta chambre, c'est toi, elle te représente exactement. Et, j'aime tout ce qui te concerne si ça peut te rassurer.

-Mais quand même, tu passes combien de temps à tout ranger chaque jour.

-Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas, Bella. Avec ma vitesse, cela ne me prend que quelques secondes. Et puis, franchement, je préfère ta chambre à la mienne. Au moins, elle est ... vivante. Moi, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est morte, rien ne bouge, exactement comme moi.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis que tu n'es pas vivant ?

-Parce que c'est le cas. Je suis un vampire. Depuis le jour de ma transformation, mon cœur a cessé de battre. Tu appelles ça vivre, toi ? Mais, étrangement, depuis que je t'ai rencontrée, je revis. Chaque jour à tes côtés, je me sens mieux.

-C'est ça que voulait dire Esmée.

-Oui, elle est tellement contente ! Elle n'arrête pas de me dire que j'ai retrouvé le sourire, la joie de vivre.

-Eh bien, ravie d'avoir servi à quelque chose !

-En fait, pour tout te dire, mon existence a pris un sens à partir du moment où je t'ai vu. Avant, c'était le vide.

-Et moi, alors, tu crois que ma vie est un roman d'aventures ? Je suis sûre que tout ce que tu as vécu est bien plus palpitant que ma triste existence.

-Tout ce que tu as vécu est pour moi quelque chose d'exceptionnel.

J'avais toujours un peu de mal à m'habituer au fait qu'un garçon si parfait m'aime. S'il savait à quel point, j'avais rêvé que l'on me dise toutes ses phrases. Pour cacher ma gêne, je m'approchais de l'immense fenêtre.

-C'est magnifique !

-Oui, c'est joli mais je connais mieux, dit-il tout en me fixant.

-Non, franchement ! Qu'est-ce que ça doit être bien de se réveiller avec cette vue en face de toi tous les matins ! C'est tout simplement magique !

Je me rendis alors compte que j'avais fait une énorme gaffe. Il ne dormait pas, comment pouvait-il se réveiller.

Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu peux profiter de ce magnifique endroit tous les jours.

Mais, il ne sembla même pas s'apercevoir de la bêtise que j'avais faite ou du moins, il ne me le montra pas.

-Tu sais, à la fin, on s'habitue. Mais, maintenant que tu me l'as dit, je suis sûr que je vais y faire plus attention.  
Surtout, si tu es avec moi quand je regarde le paysage.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, il me prit dans ses bras et c'est enlacés que nous observâmes ce qui s'offrait devant nos yeux.

-En tout cas, ça ne me pose aucun problème.

-Tant mieux parce que maintenant cette chambre est autant la tienne que la mienne. Tu peux y venir quand tu veux.

-Ma chambre aussi te reste ouverte dans certaines limites. C'est à dire quand mon père n'est pas là ou en train de dormir.

-D'ailleurs, tu lui as parlé de moi ?

-Edward, je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami encore ! Il faut que tu me laisses le temps de régler les choses. Et puis, je n'ai jamais parlé de garçons avec lui, il faut que je me fasse à l'idée.

-Pourtant, un jour, il va bien finir par s'en apercevoir. Tu sais, les nouvelles vont vite, ici. Regarde, en une matinée, tout le lycée était au courant pour nous.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout sera arrangé d'ici là. Par contre, je compte sur toi pour me soutenir !

-Comme si je pouvais te laisser tomber.

Midi approchant, nous redescendîmes donc rejoindre sa famille. Qu'est-ce que le temps passait vite quand j'étais seule avec lui. C'était comme une bulle sur laquelle, le temps n'avait aucune prise. Nous allâmes dans le salon où tout le monde était installé.

Nous étions alors à l'heure du déjeuner et Esmée prit la parole.

-Tu as peut-être faim Bella ? Viens, je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger.

Je voulus protester, ne voulant abuser de leur gentillesse. Mais, malheureusement pour moi, mon estomac ne l'entendit pas de cette manière et se mit à gargouiller.

-En fait, je meurs de faim. Mais, vous n'êtes pas obligée de vous déranger, je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

-Pour une fois que je vais pouvoir utiliser la cuisine, laisse-moi faire s'il te plaît.

A la façon dont elle me parla, je n'y résistais pas. On sentait qu'elle mourrait d'envie de le faire, pour elle, c'était vital d'être la parfaite maîtresse de maison. Et, faire la cuisine en faisait parti. J'acceptais donc. Mais, je la suivis tout de même dans la cuisine afin de l'aider. Et, Edward me suivit à son tour. Il ne ma lâchait pas.

Je mangeais le délicieux repas que m'avait préparé Esmée. D'ailleurs, elle fut ravie de l'apprendre.

Et, quand je revins au salon, Alice était en train de sautiller partout.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là Alice, tu m'inquiètes ?

-Eh bien, tu n'as pas oublié notre petite sortie, j'espère.

-Le shopping, non pourquoi ?

-Que dirais-tu d'y aller maintenant ?


	17. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

-Que dirais-tu d'y aller maintenant ?

-Maintenant ... si tu veux. Après tout, on avait bien dit qu'on y allait ce week-end.

-Alors, si tu es d'accord, on y va. Prends tes affaires.

-Ok, mais tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi tu es si pressée ?

C'est vrai, ce n'était qu'une sortie shopping, on avait tout notre temps.

-Je ne suis pas pressée, juste impatiente !

-Je vois, dans ce cas, je me prépare en vitesse. Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas casser le plancher à force de sauter sur place !

-Aucun risque ! Elle le fait tellement que le plancher aurait déjà craqué depuis le temps, déclara Edward d'une façon qui me donna envie d'exploser de rire.

Il donnait l'impression d'être désespéré par Alice. Je m'autorisais quand même un sourire, ça ne devrait pas le vexer. Mais, il le remarqua quand même.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris, Bella ?

-Ta façon de parler. A t'entendre, tu as l'air totalement découragé par Alice.

-C'est le cas. Tu ne la connais pas assez encore pour t'en rendre compte.

-Je suis sûre que tu te trompes, elle ne peut pas être si exaspérante.

-Tu verras par toi-même.

-Bella, n'écoute pas mon idiot de frère ! Il raconte n'importe quoi. Merci de ne pas le croire. Toi, au moins, tu me comprends, me dit-elle tout en lançant un regard noir à Edward, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ne faisait pas partie de ceux qui la "comprenaient".

Je souris encore une fois à les voir. De vrais frères et sœurs qui se chamaillaient sans arrêt.

Au fait, on pourrait peut-être y aller ? me demanda-t-elle, se tournant cette fois vers moi.

-Oh mais bien sûr, je suis prête.

-Alors, c'est parti !

Elle commença à s'avancer vers la porte quand je m'arrêtais.

-Mais, Edward ne vient pas ?

Celui-ci répondit à ma question lui-même.

-Non, je vous laisse entre filles. Le shopping, ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Et puis, comme ça, vous pourrez discuter tranquillement sans que je vienne vous embêter.

-Comme si tu pouvais m'embêter, lui répondis-je tout en m'approchant de lui.

-Ce n'est pas l'avis de tout le monde, objecta-t-il.

Je venais de comprendre de qui il parlait en disant cela, Alice. Justement, l'intéressée répondit.

-C'est quand même normal, tu l'as eu pendant je ne sais combien de temps pour toi tout seul. Maintenant, j'ai le droit d'en profiter aussi. Surtout qu'avant, tu m'interdisais de lui ...

-Stop, Alice, la coupa-t-il.

-De quoi, Edward, qu'est-ce que tu lui interdisais ?

Pourquoi ne la laissait-il jamais finir ses phrases ?

-Rien, rien d'important.

Il foudroyait du regard Alice, elle avait dû faire une grosse gaffe. Je n'y prêtais pas attention. Je savais que j'aurais tout le temps de lui demander lorsque nous serions dans les magasins.

-Donc, je te dis à tout à l'heure, c'est ça ?

-Exact, je ne vais pas trop te manquer ?

-Je survivrais et puis, je sens qu'avec Alice, je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps pour y penser.

-En effet, à mon avis, tu n'auras même pas une seconde de répit.

Il me prit alors dans ses bras et m'enlaça tendrement. Il me souffla un "à tout l'heure" puis s'écarta. Alice me prit alors par la main et m'entraîna vivement dehors.

-Fais quand même attention à Bella, Alice ! Je compte sur toi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ne t'en fais, ta poupée de porcelaine reviendra entière !

A cet instant, c'est exactement, ce que je ressentais. J'avais l'impression d'être une poupée en porcelaine sur laquelle Edward demandait à sa sœur de veiller dessus et je détestais ça.

-Je ne suis absolument pas une poupée en porcelaine ! Je me débrouille très bien toute seule. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour veiller sur moi, ni Alice, ni toi, c'est clair ?

Il commençait sérieusement à m'énerver à vouloir tout le temps me surprotéger. J'avais très bien survécu 16 ans, seule, ça n'allait pas changer maintenant.

-Bella, viens, pas la peine de t'énerver, me dit Alice d'une voix douce qui me calma aussitôt.

-Oui, tu as raison. A tout à l'heure, Edward, ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrais vivante. Ou du moins, j'essaierais.

-Bella ...

Sa voix sonnait comme un murmure non pas vraiment en fait, une supplique. Il me suppliait. Je ne savais pas de quoi. Aussi ne me retournais-je pas. J'étais trop énervée pour ça. J'avais besoin de calme pour réfléchir. De plus, je savais que si je le regardais, je lui pardonnerais aussitôt or je voulais qu'il comprenne que son comportement était inacceptable. Je suivis donc Alice dehors jusqu'à sa voiture. Je songeais à la situation. J'essayais d'imaginer Edward mais j'arrêtais immédiatement. Cela me donnait trop envie de retourner à l'intérieur m'excuser. Après tout, j'avais peut-être été trop loin, il ne se préoccupait que de ma santé. Non, en y réfléchissant bien, j'avais bien fait. Il avait vraiment dépassé les bornes.

Nous arrivâmes à cet instant devant la voiture d'Alice. Je me stoppai dans mes réflexions. Sa voiture était une Porsche, jaune canari. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel.

-Alors, tu l'aimes ?

-Oui, mais elle n'est pas un peu trop ... voyante.

-De toute façon, quelque soit la voiture que je prenne, tout le monde me remarque, alors, autant avoir une voiture qui me plaise.

C'est vrai, j'avais oublié qu'avec son incroyable beauté, elle devait rarement passer inaperçue. Je compris à ce moment que mon après-midi ne serait pas aussi tranquille que prévu.

-Tu as raison et puis, elle te va bien. Je veux dire qu'elle correspond exactement à ton caractère.

-C'est un compliment dans ce cas parce que j'adore cette voiture.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était un reproche.

-Bon, et si on montait dedans ?

-Mais, bien sûr !

Je montais et m'attachais. A peine avais-je eu le temps de finir qu'elle démarra la voiture. Elle roulait aussi vite qu'Edward.

-Alice, ralentis s'il te plaît !

-Ah, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié.

Elle ralentit donc, ne dépassant que de quelques dizaines de kilo-métreurs, la vitesse autorisée. Je préférais largement sa conduite à celle d'Edward.

-Merci beaucoup Alice.

-De rien, et puis, je ne veux pas avoir d'accident, Edward ne me le pardonnerait pas.

-Justement Alice, tu crois que j'y suis allée trop fort ?

-Tout à l'heure, tu veux dire ? Non absolument pas, tu as même été trop gentille.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Bien sûr que oui, tu as bien fait. Ça va lui remettre les idées en place. C'est normal qu'il s'inquiète pour toi mais des fois, il en fait un peu trop. Il faut qu'il comprenne et il n'y a que toi qui peux le lui dire. Nous, il ne nous écoute pas.

-Mais, tu ne crois pas qu'il va m'en vouloir ?

-Je ne pense pas, il est tout simplement incapable de t'en vouloir. Même si tu avais fait le pire truc possible, il ne pourrait pas. A mon avis, en ce moment, il s'en veut lui aussi de ce qu'il t'a dit et il essaye de trouver un moyen de se faire pardonner.

-C'est ce que tu penses ou tu l'as "vu".

-J'ai eu une vision.

-Alors, je suis rassurée. Je vais pouvoir profiter de l'après-midi sans aucun remords.

-Tant mieux parce que je compte m'amuser.

-Ça, j'avais cru comprendre.

Nous atteignîmes rapidement Seattle et atterrîmes devant un immense centre commercial.

Alice, c'est là où on va ?

-Bien sûr ! On ne va quand même pas faire du shopping dans un supermarché !

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça mais ça me fait un peu bizarre de me retrouver ici. J'ai l'habitude des petites rues piétonnes avec des magasins de vêtements.

-Désolé mais on n'est pas en France. Et, ici, aux Etats-Unis, on va dans des centres-commercial.

-Ça, je crois que j'avais remarqué qu'on n'était pas en France ! Il me suffit d'entendre les gens parler.

-Ah oui ! Au fait, ce n'est pas trop difficile au niveau de la langue ?

-Non, je suis totalement bilingue maintenant !

-Bon, ce n'est pas le tout mais il serait peut-être temps de rentrer !

-Oui, oui, bien sûr !

Nous rentrâmes donc. Il y avait je ne sais combien de magasins. Tous de vêtements et de marques plus luxueuses les unes que les autres.

Tu ne t'es pas trompée d'endroit, Alice ?

-Non pourquoi, il y a problème ?

-Aucun.

Quelque chose clochait dans la vision que je m'étais faite de l'endroit où nous allions aller. Mais, je ne savais pas encore à quel point, je m'étais trompée. Sinon, je n'aurais sans doute jamais acceptée cette sortie.

Nous entrâmes dans la première boutique, une marque extrêmement chère. Comme je n'y allais jamais, je ne retins même pas le nom. Les vendeuses lorsque nous arrivâmes nous fîmes un grand sourire hypocrite nous souhaitant la bienvenue puis nous laissèrent tranquilles après avoir longuement insisté. Heureusement qu'Alice était on ne peut plus convaincante.

Je m'avançai et commençai à regarder les vêtements. Absolument pas mon style. Tout était beaucoup trop chic, trop luxueux. On aurait dit des vêtements de maison de haute de couture. Je ne voyais même pas ce que je faisais dans ce magasin. Je savais pertinemment que je ne mettrais jamais un seul de ces vêtements. Non seulement, ce n'était pas mon type de vêtements mais en plus, leurs gammes de prix non plus. Il me suffit de voir l'étiquette d'un seul vêtement pour comprendre qu'un mois de salaire de mon père serait nécessaire pour acheter la moindre chose ici. C'était bien évidemment hors de mes moyens.

Alice apparut alors derrière moi juste à cet instant.

-Alors, ce magasin est super hein ? Oh, je suis tellement contente que tu aies acceptée de venir ! Dans la famille, personne ne veut plus venir m'accompagner.

Et, maintenant, je comprenais pourquoi. Visiblement, Alice ne s'était pas trompée de boutique. Elle allait toujours dans ce genre d'endroit. L'évidence me vint à l'esprit. C'était une fan de mode. Je l'avais compris assez rapidement à la façon dont elle s'habillait mais cela ne m'avait pas inquiété. J'avais juste admiré la façon dont elle accordait ses vêtements toujours avec une certaine grâce.

-Attends, tu veux dire que tu vas toujours ... et que tu achètes ...

Je n'arrivais pas à finir ma phrase. Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse que je sois là. Je ne voulais pas lui gâcher son plaisir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ?

-Rien, rien du tout.

-Tu sais que tu ne sais pas mentir ?

-Eh bien, c'est que ...

Je déglutis.

En fait, comment dire ... Ces boutiques ... enfin, je veux dire que ce n'est pas du tout mon style.

J'attendis quelques instants, les yeux rivés vers le sol sa réaction. Bien évidemment, comme toujours avec Alice, ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais. Elle me faisait un grand sourire.

-Bella, ça, je l'ai deviné toute seule. En fait, je le sais depuis le début.

-Mais, alors, pourquoi ...

-Il suffit de regarder tes vêtements pour le comprendre. Mais, c'est pour ça que je voulais t'emmener faire les boutiques. Il faut absolument que tu renouvelles ta garde-robe. Tes vêtements sont tout simplement désespérants.

-Merci beaucoup, Alice !

-Ce n'est pas contre toi. Tu as juste besoin d'une spécialiste de la mode comme moi. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais m'occuper de tout.

Plus elle parlait, plus je commençais à comprendre et ce que je comprenais m'horrifiait.

Je t'ai donc emmenée faire du shopping. A vrai dire, au début, je pensais que tu allais refuser, ta réaction m'a surprise. Elle a surprise tout le monde d'ailleurs. Mais, ça m'a arrangée.

-Alice, tu es ... vraiment impossible. J'ai acceptée parce que je pensais que ce serait une simple séance de shopping. Pas un relooking. C'est pour ça que plus personne ne veut venir avec toi. Parce que tu es comme ça avec tout le monde.

-On aime la mode ou pas, c'est tout, me répondit-elle simplement.

-En fait, tu m'as "tendue un piège" !

-En quelque sorte, vu que tu ne t'attendais absolument pas à ce qui allait arriver. Mais, ce n'est pas un piège. Tu vas quand même bien t'amuser !

-Parle pour toi ! Je crois que mon après-midi est déjà fichue.

-Bella, fais un effort, s'il te plaît. Si tu y mets du tien, ça ne sera pas si terrible.

-Et, qu'est-ce que je vais devoir faire ?

-Essayer des vêtements.

-Pas toute l'après-midi ?

En regardant la tête, j'étais terrifiée car ce que j'y lu était un "si".

Rassure-moi, on va aller dans d'autres magasins que ça ?

-Bien sûr !

Et là, son immense sourire me terrorisa, dans combien de boutique allions-nous aller ?

-Je voulais dire si c'était le même genre de vêtements à l'intérieur.

-Eh bien, ça ne sera pas les habits que tu mets si c'est ce que tu veux dire.

Je soupirais, j'étais fichue.

Allez, on commence ici.

Elle me donna alors une immense pile de tenues.

Essaye ça, s'il te plaît.

J'étais complètement découragée mais je le fis quand même. Rien qu'à voir les affaires que j'essayais, je savais que je n'en mettrais jamais aucune. De toute façon, je ne comptais pas les acheter, je n'en avais pas les moyens. Je faisais juste ça pour faire plaisir à Alice. Et, elle semblait réellement ravie. Elle admirait la tenue à chaque fois disant ce qui allait, ce qui n'allait pas. Elle me complimentait beaucoup, ce qui me rendit encore plus gênée. Certes, c'était gentil mais j'avais toujours du mal avec ça.

Quand j'eus fini de tout essayer, je ne comptais même pas le nombre tellement il y en avait, Alice se dirigea vers la caisse. Je reconnus dans la pile de vêtements qu'elle était en train de payer, certains que je venais d'essayer.

-Alice, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu es en train de faire ?

-Eh bien, je paye, je ne suis pas une voleuse quand même !

-Je ne parle pas de ça, je parle des vêtements. Ils ne sont pas tous pour toi ?

-Non, plus de la moitié doivent être pour toi.

-Mais, Alice, je ne les mettrais jamais, ce n'est absolument pas mon genre. Je n'ai aimé aucune tenue que j'ai essayée.

-Bella, là, tu commences à m'exaspérer. Tu es censée me laisser faire.

-Je ne peux pas te permettre de tout payer. Accepte au moins que je te rembourse.

-Comme si tu pouvais, tu as vu le prix ?

-Et toi, alors ?

-Bella, tu ne crois que qu'en presque cent ans d'existence, je suis suffisamment riche maintenant surtout grâce à mon don.

-Ah oui, avec la bourse.

-Exactement, alors fais-moi plaisir. Laisse-moi te les acheter.

Devant la tête qu'elle me faisait, je ne pouvais refuser.

-D'accord mais juste pour cette fois.

Nous changeâmes de magasin. Elle fit alors de même. Et, ainsi de suite durant toute l'après-midi. A chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Les boutiques étaient toutes pareilles. Aucun vêtement ne me plaisait. Aucun ne me correspondait. Je ne savais pas trop comment le dire mais ce n'était pas moi. Et, pourtant, Alice m'en faisait toujours essayer autant. Des piles comme je n'en avais jamais vu. Puis, elle m'en achetait certains pour ne pas dire beaucoup. Je ne payais rien. Je lui disais toujours que c'était la dernière fois mais je n'arrivais jamais à la convaincre de me laisser payer. Elle était trop forte pour ça.

J'en avais vraiment marre. Edward avait raison, je n'avais même pas le temps de souffler. J'avais l'impression d'être rentré dans une machine à laver. Tout tourbillonnait, tout bougeait tout le temps. Alice ne tenait pas en place, j'étais constamment en mouvement. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je me demandais quand elle allait s'arrêter. J'attendais que la pile s'épuise mais malheureusement pour moi, elle semblait inépuisable. Nous fîmes tous les magasins mais aucun n'était mieux que les autres.

Le pire fut quand nous passâmes devant une boutique de lingerie. Je vis son regard s'orienter vers elle. J'essayai de lui parler d'un sujet qui lui ferait penser à autre chose. Mais, malheureusement, cela ne marcha pas. Il était impossible de distraire un vampire.

-Bella, tu viens, on va là ?

-Alice, j'espère que tu rigoles ! Je ne rentre pas dans ce genre de ...

Mais, je n'eus pas le temps de finir qu'elle m'entraîna à l'intérieur. Plus je regardais autour de moi, plus je me sentais embarrassée. Comment avait-elle osé !

Alice ...

-Oh, détend-toi, Bella. Il n'y a rien d'intimidant.

-Avec toi, si.

Je voyais déjà ce qu'elle me faisait essayer en vêtement, beaucoup de tenues indécentes, mini-jupe, petit top court et j'en passe. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'avec ce qu'elle m'avait acheté, je ne risquais pas de passer inaperçue. Ils étaient toujours "trop" pour moi : trop moulant, trop court, trop voyant mais je n'avais bien sûr pas mon mot à dire. Elle se doutait que sinon, elle n'aurait rien acheté. De toute façon, je ne comptais pas les mettre, ils n'étaient absolument pas adaptés au lycée. Cela choquerait trop. Et, mon père refuserait que je les mette. Même s'il était plutôt cool en général, ça j'étais persuadé qu'il serait contre. D'ailleurs, elle-même ne mettait pas ce genre vêtements au lycée, ni pour sortir. C'est pour ça que je ne m'étais pas douté que notre séance shopping se transformerait de cette manière.

Enfin, bref voyant les habits qu'elle m'achetait, je n'osais imaginer les sous-vêtements.

-Je sais que tu trouves que tes vêtements sont incorrects mais je te jure que ça peut rendre bien si tu les assortis convenablement. Et puis, je ne te demande pas de te mettre en petite robe courte au lycée. Je sais que ça ne se fait. J'ai des limites quand même.

-Vraiment ?

-Bella, je ne suis quand même pas le diable. Simplement, tes vêtements sont trop classiques. Il est donc normal que je te cherche des affaires plus ... fantaisistes.

-D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris. Mais, ce n'est pas pour autant que tu vas me convaincre de les porter.

-A force de patience, j'y arriverais bien.

-C'est ce que tu crois.

-En attendant, va dans la cabine que je te donne des choses à essayer.

-Hors de question ! Encore les habits, ça peut passer même s'ils sont indécents pour la plupart mais les sous-vêtements ...

-Bella, tu en auras peut-être besoin un jour.

-Mais, j'ai ce qu'il me faut. Allez, on rentre.

-Non, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il t'attend dans l'avenir.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi de la lingerie pourrait m'aider en quoi que ce soit.

-Tu as oublié que tu sortais avec quelqu'un ?

-Edward, tu rigoles là ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'il en est de notre relation. Je suis humaine, il n'ira jamais plus loin que le baiser.

-Pour l'instant, oui.

Je me stoppais net. Qu'est qu'elle voulait dire, là ? Non, je n'y croyais pas, impossible !

-Alors là, tu délires complètement ! Et, je refuse de parler de ça avec toi, tu es sa sœur. Et, il lit dans tes pensées.

-Déjà, primo, je suis ta meilleure amie et deuzio, je peux lui cacher mes pensées si j'en ai envie.

Bon, ses arguments étaient valables mais le sujet était extrêmement gênant. Cependant, ma curiosité me poussait à lui poser quelques questions.

-Non, Alice, s'il te plaît. Mais, juste un truc, tu as vu "quelque chose" ?

Elle dû comprendre à mon regard ce dont je parlais et elle rit en voyant ma tête.

-Non, de toute façon, je crois que tu n'es pas prête, n'est-ce pas ?

-Alice, s'il te plaît.

Je la regardais quelques instants et je compris que je n'échapperais pas à ces questions.

Bon, OK, j'ai compris, tu ne vas pas me lâcher. Alors, non, je ne pense pas que je sois prête, pas pour l'instant. On ne se connait pas assez, on ne sort pas ensemble depuis tellement longtemps aussi.

-Pourtant, on a l'impression à vous voir que vous vous connaissez depuis toujours.

Ça me faisait vraiment du bien de parler de tout ça, mes sentiments à quelqu'un qui pouvait me comprendre. Et, Alice était la personne parfaite pour ça.

-Oui, j'ai aussi cette impression sauf qu'en fait, je ne connais rien de lui. Il a vécu plus d'un siècle avant qu'on ne se rencontre. Il peut s'être passé plein de choses.

-Oh, je peux te raconter sa vie en quelques minutes, si tu veux. En fait, les seules choses qu'il a vécues sont nos arrivées à chacun dans le clan.

-Tu n'en sais rien, peut-être qu'avant que tu arrives ...

-C'est mon frère, tu sais.

-Bon, alors, je te fais confiance. Dis, on pourrait sortir d'ici ?

Nous étions encore dans la boutique de lingerie.

-Oui, on reviendra une autre fois, pour l'instant, ce n'est pas urgent.

-Non, déjà, ça se trouve, il me déteste à cause de tout à l'heure.

-Il est incapable de t'en vouloir. Tu le verrais quand tu n'es pas là !

-Tu pourrais me raconter ? A chaque fois que tu en parles, il te coupe.

-Il ne serait pas d'accord mais tant pis. Après tout, tu as le droit de savoir. Il t'espionne bien la nuit.

-Vous êtes au courant ?

-Bien sûr ! Il ne peut pas nous cacher grand chose aussi !

-Surtout avec toi.

-Oui, tu sais depuis que tu es arrivée, j'ai vu que nous allions devenir amies.

-Mais, pourtant, ça fait longtemps que je suis arrivée.

-Je sais. C'est Edward qui m'empêchait de te parler, il avait peur pour nous surtout s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

-Je vois. Et, sinon, c'est tout ?

-Pas vraiment. En fait, c'est simple, quand il n'est pas avec toi, il ne pense qu'à toi. Dans ces moments-là, il est presqu' incapable de penser à autre chose. Il pourrait parler de toi des heures. En général, c'est avec moi qu'il discute parce que je t'adore aussi donc ça ne me dérange pas. Mais, Emmett en a ras le bol parce du coup, il n'a plus personne avec qui se bagarrer.

-Le pauvre ! Non, vraiment, merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions. Je suppose qu'il ne m'en aurait jamais parlé lui-même.

-Il a trop de fierté pour ça.

-Comme tous les garçons. Heureusement quand même qu'il n'est pas trop prétentieux, je ne supporte pas les gens comme ça.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire d'Emmett ?

-Non, lui, je sais qu'il plaisante. Alice, tu ne voudrais pas rentrer ? Je suis fatiguée.

J'essayais de dire ça de la manière la plus naturelle possible pour qu'elle ait l'impression que cela venait de me passer par la tête. En vérité, j'y pensais depuis le début. Cependant, j'eus de la chance et elle ne le remarqua pas.

-D'accord, si tu veux. On a fait tous les magasins de toute façon.

En effet, nous avions des tonnes de sacs venant de divers magasins. Je me demandai comment Alice avait fait pour tous les rentrer dans le coffre.

Sur le retour, le trajet fut assez calme, nous discutions bien sûr mais l'ambiance était plus tranquille, plus apaisante. La journée avait été épuisante surtout l'après-midi. Elle m'avait traînée dans tous les endroits possibles et inimaginables. Je n'aurais jamais cru que notre shopping se déroulerait ainsi. Et, pourtant, malgré tout, j'avais apprécié mais parce que c'était Alice. La prochaine fois, je comptais bien refuser catégoriquement. Et, personne ne me ferait changer d'avis. Nous arrivâmes finalement à la villa des Cullen.

Je redoutais un peu cet instant, revoir Edward. Toute la colère que j'avais ressentie, s'était envolée. Seule restait ma culpabilité.

Je descendis de voiture, angoissée mais elle était bien évidemment inutile. Edward m'attendait devant la maison, Alice avait dû le prévenir de notre arrivée. Et, il paraissait plus désolé et peiné qu'en colère.

Dès que je sortis, il s'avança vers nous, plus précisément vers moi. Il me prit dans les bras et sembla soulagé que je ne le repousse pas comme si je pouvais. Il me murmura dans l'oreille :

-Bella, je suis désolé, j'ai été stupide tout à l'heure. Tu as raison, je ne devrais pas être si protecteur mais je m'inquiète tellement pour toi lorsque tu es absente.

-Non, c'était de ma faute, j'ai réagi trop violemment. C'est moi qui m'excuse.

Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux. Chacun s'en voulait, décidément nous ne pouvions pas être en colère l'un contre l'autre bien longtemps. Je me pelotonnais contre lui, heureuse que cette histoire soit finie. Mais, Alice nous interrompit :

-Je suis bien contente que tout soit bien qui finit bien. Mais, si tu pouvais m'aider à porter les sacs, ça serait bien aussi.

-Ah mais oui ! Alors, c'était bien cet après-midi shopping ? me demanda-t-il.

-Génial, je ne m'étais jamais autant amusée ! répondit Alice.

-Alice, je demandais ça à Bella !

-Evidemment, moi, on ne me demande jamais rien, rétorqua-t-elle, boudeuse.

-Toi, tu es toujours contente. Donc, je répète, Bella, est-ce que c'était bien cet après-midi shopping ?

Je décidai de rigoler un peu en exagérant la situation.

-Horrible. Alice a été insupportable ! D'ailleurs, je ne veux plus la voir !

Malheureusement, mon plan tomba à l'eau car Alice vit ce que je faisais et Edward l'entendit dans ses pensées.

-Sérieusement Bella.

Qu'est-ce que j'aimais sa voix veloutée !

-Eh bien, je crois que j'aurais dû t'écouter et ne pas y aller. Je me suis fait complètement avoir. Je croyais que ce serait une après-midi tranquille à discuter. Résultat, elle m'a traînée dans je ne sais combien de magasins où elle m'a fait essayer des milliards de vêtements tous plus horribles les uns que les autres et qu'elle a presque tous acheté. Je suis morte de fatigue.

-Alice, c'est ça que tu appelles t'occuper d'elle ?

-Elle exagère, les vêtements ne sont pas si horribles. Simplement, elle ne les trouve pas "convenables" pour aller en cours.

-Parce que tu as déjà vu Alice mettre des vêtements "convenables" ? me demanda-t-il en guise de réponse.

-Mais, là, c'est pire que tout. Il n'y a que des mini-jupes, des tops ultra-moulants, des robes super courtes, ou alors beaucoup trop décolletée et les seuls pantalons auxquels j'ai eu droit étaient des slims, forcément, le truc le plus moulant qu'il y ait. Sans oublier, les chaussures toutes à talon haut bien sûr comme si je ne tombais suffisamment comme ça.

Après un long instant où il réfléchit, il me sortit :

-Finalement, j'aurais peut-être dû venir avec vous.

Je n'y compris strictement rien mais Alice si puisqu'elle lui répondit :

-Ah, ça t'apprendra à ne pas vouloir venir mais t'inquiète, je me ferais un plaisir de faire mettre à Bella les tenues.

Je compris alors qu'Edward regrettait de ne pas être venu parce qu'il ne m'avait pas vu essayer les tenues. Je me dis que je venais alors de trouvais une bonne raison à son absence. Encore heureux qu'il ne m'ait pas vu avec ces vêtements.

-Là, tu rêves ma pauvre Alice ! Ces habits soit tu les gardes, soit c'est moi et dans ce cas, ils se retrouvent à la poubelle.

Elle me regarda alors d'un air " Tu es vraiment désespérante".

Et, je ne rigole pas. J'en ai vraiment marre de tes complots, un ça suffit pour la journée. Tu ne vas pas te liguer avec Edward en plus.

-Non, non, promis.

Mais, son sourire disait plutôt "En tout cas, pas aujourd'hui". J'étais sûre que son rêve était de me prendre en otage puis de m'habiller, maquiller et coiffer exactement comme elle voulait. Mais, il ne se réaliserait pas de sitôt pour ne pas dire jamais.

-Bon, Bella, tu as peut-être soif avec tout ça. Rentre à la maison.

Puis, il s'adressa à Alice.

Qu'est-ce que je fais de tout ça ?

Il parlait bien évidemment des vêtements qu'Alice venait de m'acheter. Elle réfléchit un instant.

-Hmm, tu pourrais les mettre dans ta chambre en attendant que je trouve une solution.

Il acquiesça puis fila avant même que j'ai le temps de répliquer une phrase bien cinglante comme j'en avais l'habitude. Alice me ramena dans la maison et quand je m'installais dans le salon sur un fauteuil, Edward était déjà de retour. Il avait à la main un verre d'eau et en le buvant, je me rendis compte que j'avais effectivement extrêmement soif. Il savait toujours anticiper mes désirs.

Une fois mon verre reposé dans la cuisine, je fis une fois de plus le tour de la maison, enfin, simplement le rez-de-chaussée, et c'était déjà assez grand. Je remarquais alors le piano d'Edward dont il m'avait parlé un peu plus tôt, au fond de la pièce, un peu à l'écart. C'était un immense piano, un de ces pianos qu'on ne voit que dans les concerts. Il était tout simplement splendide. J'avais déjà fait du piano mais je n'en avais jamais touché de pareil. Edward perçut immédiatement où allait mon regard.

-Tu te souviens, je t'en avais parlé ?

-Oui, il est vraiment magnifique. Et, tu en joues souvent ?

-En fait, ça dépend de mon humeur.

J'entendis alors une voix venant de l'étage :

-Il n'en joue que quand il est de bonne humeur. Alors, je te laisse deviner à quel point, il en fait en ce moment !

Je reconnus immédiatement la voix d'Emmett et je ris à sa phrase. Il trouvait toujours les répliques qui embarrassaient le plus Edward. C'était encore valable pour cette fois.

-Bella, n'écoute pas ce que dit mon idiot de frère. Il aime bien dire des bêtises.

En fait, je savais qu'il disait ça pour cacher sa gêne, un simple masque mais je ne m'y trompais pas. Cependant, je trouvais ça tellement comique que je ne disais rien. J'adorais voir sa tête à ces moments-là.

-Pour une fois, Emmett ne dit pas n'importe quoi, Edward. Tu ne joues vraiment que quand tu es joyeux. Esmée pourrait le confirmer. Elle, qui aime tant t'entendre jouer, elle a été déçue quand tu as arrêté durant toutes ces longues années. Ce n'est que cette année que tu as repris et on a tous compris pourquoi, rétorqua Alice.

-Merci beaucoup, Alice. Là, tu m'aides énormément, lui répliqua-t-il.

-Mais de rien, mon cher frère. Je suis là pour ça. Bon, je sens que je vais vous laisser. Parce que sinon, ça va sûrement finir mal pour moi.

Tout en prononçant ces paroles, elle regardait fixement Edward.

-En effet, tu ferais mieux de partir et vite.

-Bon, à tout à l'heure, Bella, débita-t-elle avec précipitation avant de rejoindre rapidement l'étage.

Je me tournai alors vers Edward.

-Tu n'oserais quand même pas attaquer ta propre sœur ?

-Non, pas devant toi, ajouta-t-il en me souriant. Ne crois non plus ce qu'elle dit.

-Désolé de te dire ça, Edward mais je sais très bien que ce qu'a dit Alice est vrai. C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie et que tu es fâché après elle.

-Bon, d'accord, j'admets, elle n'a dit que la vérité. Ah, c'est impossible d'avoir un semblant d'intimité avec eux.

-Parce que quand tu lis dans leurs pensées, c'est mieux.

-Eh bien, je ne dis pas à Jasper ce qu'Alice pense ou à Rosalie ce qu'Emmett pense.

-Il ne vaut mieux pas pour Emmett, sinon, ça ferait longtemps que Rosalie serait partie.

Je disais ça pour plaisanter mais le fait d'avoir parlé de Rosalie me refroidit immédiatement. Je changeai le sujet de conversation.

Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ce qu'ils disent te gênent.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Surtout que je suis sûre que tu ne m'aurais jamais dit ce genre de trucs.

-Non, tu as raison.

-Et, pourtant, tu devrais. J'ai l'impression de ne rien connaître de toi.

-C'est l'impression que tu as ?

-Eh bien, je sais ce que tu es et ce que cela implique mais je ne sais rien de toi à proprement parler. Et, c'est ce genre de détails qui me l'indiquent.

-Ça t'intéresse vraiment ma vie ? Il n'y a rien de captivant, tu sais.

-Je suis persuadée du contraire. Ce que tu as vécu, c'est ce qui fait que tu es ce que tu es, c'est une partie de toi et j'aime tout ce qui te concerne.

-Dans ce cas, j'essayerai de plus parler de moi à l'avenir si tu trouves ça vraiment important. Mais, il y a une condition.

-Laquelle ?

Je me méfiais de ces conditions.

-Que tu fasses la même chose de ton côté.

-Ça me semble correct sauf que tu sais déjà tout de moi.

-Absolument pas, il y a des milliards de questions que je me pose à ton sujet.

-Tu me les poseras une autre fois. Là, je suis beaucoup trop fatiguée pour un interrogatoire.

-D'accord, je ne veux pas t'épuiser davantage après ce que t'as fait subir Alice. Mais, alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-J'ai bien une idée mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit bonne.

En fait, j'en mourrais d'envie mais je me demandais s'il accepterait.

-Dis toujours.

-C'est plus une requête qu'autre chose. Simplement si tu acceptais, ça me ferait énormément plaisir.

-Arrête de tourner autour du pot, Bella. Lance-toi. Tu n'as quand même pas peur de moi ?

-Non, bon, dans ce cas. En fait, j'aimerais que tu joues du piano. S'il te plaît, je t'en supplie. Emmett et Alice ont dit que tu n'en rejouais que depuis que tu m'avais rencontrée, alors pour une fois, joues-en devant moi.

-Bella, chacun des morceaux que je joue te sont dédiés. C'est avec plaisir que je jouerais pour toi, surtout si ça peut te faire autant plaisir et si tu le désires tant.

-Merci beaucoup. Mais, j'ai une question, tu joues combien de morceaux par jour ?

-Oh, au moins 5, pourquoi ?

J'essayais de compter le nombre de morceaux qu'il avait joué depuis le début de l'année.

-Ça fait beaucoup de morceaux dédiés tout ça, non ?

Il sourit à ma phrase.

-Bella, depuis que je te connais, tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi. Tu es devenue ma seule raison de vivre, tu es le soleil de ma vie, mon oxygène, enfin, si j'étais humain.

Ce qu'il me dit me toucha énormément, je restais quelques instants sans rien répondre.

-Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à de telles paroles. A part que je ressens exactement la même chose, si ce n'est que moi, j'ai réellement besoin d'oxygène.

-Et, ça me suffit amplement.

Un moment passa ainsi puis je repris la parole.

-Tu veux toujours bien faire du piano.

-Mais bien sûr, j'oubliais.

Il se dirigea vers le piano quand il s'arrêta.

Bella, tu viendrais avec moi ?

J'étais surprise de sa demande mais j'acceptais. Je le rejoins à ces côtés. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil et m'installa tout près de lui.

-Est-ce que je peux te demander pourquoi, tu voulais que je vienne avec toi ?

-Eh bien, j'ai besoin de te savoir avec moi, de te sentir contre moi. Et, pour une fois, que je n'imagine pas.

-Tu m'imagines à tes côtés quand tu joues du piano ?

-Bien sûr ! Quand je dis que je joue toujours pour toi, c'est ce que je voulais dire.

-Eh bien, là, tu as l'original avec toi.

Je me serrai contre lui pour lui faire comprendre que je le remerciai de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour moi et que je ressentais la même chose. Il me prit alors dans ses bas et m'embrassa sur les lèvres le plus délicatement possibles. Je me laissai faire, tout simplement heureuse.

Tu ne vas jamais réussir à te concentrer, si je suis là.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Il entama alors un morceau plein de joie, très entraînant. Un amour très fort en ressortait mais un amour plus affectueux qu'autre chose.

C'est le morceau préféré d'Esmée.

-C'est de qui ? Je ne reconnais pas.

-Tu ne risques pas de connaître, c'est moi qui l'aie composé.

-C'est toi qui l'as composé ?

-Oui, je compose tous mes morceaux.

-Il faut que je m'incline devant ou il faut aussi que je t'apporte aussi une offrande.

-Arrête, Bella, je ne suis pas si doué que ça.

-Alors, là, tu es beaucoup trop modeste comme d'habitude. Tu es ... Oh, c'est vraiment injuste, il n'y a aucun mot pour te décrire tellement tu es parfait.

-Et toi, alors ! Tiens, je vais te faire écouter un autre morceau.

Dès que les premières notes retentirent, je reconnus la mélodie. C'était celle qu'il me fredonnait tous les soirs lorsque je m'endormais. Les notes s'enchaînaient dans une symbiose parfaite, elles découlaient tranquillement. Je fermais les yeux quelques instants afin de mieux profiter de la musique mais je les rouvris rapidement car j'adorais voir ses mains virevolter sur le piano, légères comme des plumes. Je me sentais tellement bien à cet instant. Cette musique était ... je ne savais la qualifier, presque magique. Elle me donnait l'impression de représenter Edward et moi, notre relation, nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre, je ne savais pas trop pourquoi.

Quand elle fut terminée trop vite à mon goût, je lui demandais :

-C'est bien la mélodie que tu murmures lorsque je m'endors ?

-Oui, en fait, c'est ta berceuse.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est toi qui me l'as inspirée, entièrement. Du début jusqu'à la fin, quand je l'ai écrite, je n'ai cherché qu'à exprimer ce que je ressentais pour toi.

-C'est pour ça que j'avais l'impression qu'elle nous représentait.

-Sûrement, tu as eu cette impression ?

-Oui et c'est sans doute pour ça que je l'aime autant.

-Tu l'aimes bien ?

-Ça doit être le morceau que je préfère mais sinon à part ça, je l'aime bien.

-Je te demande ça parce que cette musique, c'est tout ce que j'éprouve pour toi.

-De toute façon, comment pourrais-je ne pas aimer ce que tu fais ?

Nous restâmes longtemps ainsi puis il me raccompagna enfin Alice me raccompagna parce que selon ce que j'avais dit à Charlie, j'étais censée faire du shopping avec Alice. Ce que j'avais fait, forcée. Je réussis néanmoins à la convaincre de ne pas me faire emporter de sac de ce qu'elle m'avait acheté. Un exploit. Je n'avais pas les moyens de me payer une seule tenue, cela aurait donc paru louche aux yeux de mon père. Mais, la raison principale était que je ne voulais pas emporter un seul de ces vêtements.

Lorsque je quittais Edward, il me promit de venir me voir le plus tôt possible. Aussitôt que mon père serait couché, il serait dans ma chambre. Je dis au revoir à toute sa famille, leur promettant de revenir le plus vite possible._  
_


	18. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Lorsque je rentrais, il n'y avait personne à la maison. Tant mieux, me dis-je, je préférais savoir mon père avec des amis, entouré plutôt que seul dans cette maison où il n'avait rien à faire si ce n'est regarder la télé. Heureusement que son travail était très prenant, aussi quand il était à la maison, j'étais toujours là. Il n'était jamais véritablement seul même si je savais qu'il lui manquait quelqu'un, ma mère. D'ailleurs, j'avais toujours l'espoir secret qu'ils finissent par se remettre ensemble. Cela me fit penser que je devais envoyer un e-mail à ma mère, ce que je fis.

Plus tard, mon père rentra. Il était tout souriant et très joyeux, il avait dû passer une excellente journée. Il me demanda comment s'était passé la mienne et je lui mentis pour beaucoup. Je ne pouvais pas lui avouer la vérité, pas maintenant en tout cas. Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, il faudrait que je le mette au courant pour Edward et moi mais j'essayais de repousser ce moment le plus possible. Je redoutais sa réaction même si je savais qu'il serait sûrement content pour moi. De plus, il appréciait Edward. Je me décidais donc à tout lui avouer le plus rapidement possible.

Le soir, je me couchai rapidement, comme d'habitude pour rejoindre Edward le plus tôt possible et lorsque j'arrivais dans ma chambre, il était déjà tranquillement installé sur mon lit.

-Edward.

Je dis ça en un souffle comme un soulagement.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as douté que je vienne !

-Non, non, j'ai confiance en toi. Mais, au fond de moi, je me dis toujours que je suis en train de rêver et que je vais bientôt me réveiller.

-Dans ce cas, nous faisons le même rêve, ce qui me semble un peu improbable vu que je ne dors plus.

-Dis, ce n'est pas trop ennuyeux de rester chaque nuit à me regarder dormir ?

-Absolument pas. C'est un moment que je ne raterais pour rien au monde.

-Mouais, si tu le dis. Bon, je vais me changer.

-Je t'attends ici.

-De toute façon, tu ne risques pas d'aller bien loin parce que si tu sors de ma chambre, tu risques de tomber sur mon père. Ah, tiens à ce propos, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Puis, je pris mon pyjama et m'éclipsait, le laissant là avec toutes ses réflexions. Je me doutais qu'après ce que je venais de lui dire, il devait être en train d'y réfléchir, cherchant la signification de mes paroles. C'étaient dans ces moments-là, qu'il détestait encore plus ne pas pouvoir lire dans mes pensées. Mais, je ne tardais pas trop, ne voulant pas faire durer l'attente. Je m'assis à côté de lui. Il prit immédiatement la parole, sans doute impatient :

-Alors, de quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler ?

-En fait, tout à l'heure, je me disais que tu avais raison et qu'il faudrait que je mette mon père au courant, pour nous. Après tout, je suis sûre que je m'inquiète pour rien.

-Mais, bien sûr et même si ça tournait mal, c'est à moi qu'il n'en voudrait pas à toi. Cependant, je suis content que tu te ranges enfin à mon avis. Tu sais déjà comment lui annoncer ?

-Non, je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont il faut procéder dans ces situations. C'est nouveau pour moi, tout ça.

-Voilà, un des seuls avantages à avoir une famille qui connaît toute sa vie privée mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là si tu as besoin. Tu préfères lui dire seul ou alors que je sois là ?

-Non, je pense que je me débrouillerais toute seule. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si on se mariait. Tu ne vas pas lui demander ma main.

-Tu sais, je n'ai pas l'habitude non plus. Je dois être le seul vampire à devoir annoncer au père, humain de sa petite amie, humaine aussi qu'il sort avec elle.

-Ça te dérange ?

-Pas du tout. Au moins s'il est au courant, je pourrais te voir plus souvent, tu ne seras plus obligée de mentir.

-Non, je vais juste lui mentir sur ton identité.

-Bon, d'accord mais toi-même, n'est pas censé être au courant, normalement.

-Sauf que je suis trop intelligente pour qu'on me dupe, moi.

Je disais ça pour rigoler bien évidemment, je n'étais pas aussi prétentieuse.

-Le pire, c'est que c'est vrai.

Nous continuâmes à discuter puis je m'endormis à ces côtés. Le lendemain, je me retrouvais seule sans personne. Il était bien évidemment parti et était rentré chez lui, voir sa famille. Je pensais immédiatement à la mienne, mon père. J'avais décidé de tout lui dire aujourd'hui. Nous étions en week-end, il serait donc détendu. Et puis, plus tôt je le dirais, mieux ça serait. Je me sentirais plus tranquille après. Sinon, j'allais stresser à chaque fois que je verrais mon père.

Je descendis déjeuner. La matinée se passa tranquillement, je fis mes devoirs. Le midi, je préparai à manger et comme nous étions dimanche, Charlie m'aidait même s'il n'était pas très doué en cuisine. C'était un moment agréable et convivial, j'avais l'impression que nous formions une vraie famille. Pas comme les autres jours où nous nous voyions à peine, juste le soir pour dîner. Je me dis donc que c'était le bon moment pour lui en parler.

-Hmm, papa, en fait, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Il paniqua immédiatement devant mon air solennel.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ?

-Eh bien, oui, on peut dire ça sauf qu'il n'y a rien d'angoissant ni d'inquiétant.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-En fait, je sors avec quelqu'un.

Je dis ça extrêmement vite, comme si de cette manière, il ne pourrait m'entendre.

-Tu sors avec quelqu'un ?

Il avait l'air totalement surpris.

-Oui.

-Je le connais, il est dans ton lycée ?

-C'est Edward Cullen, tu sais, le fils du docteur Cullen.

-Edward ... Mais, ça fait combien de temps ?

-Pas très longtemps, à peine une semaine.

-Et, c'est sérieux, je veux dire, tu penses que ça va durer ?

-J'espère bien mais on ne peut jamais prévoir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non mais dis-moi, tu l'aimes ?

Je me doutais qu'il me poserait cette question mais j'espérais que non. Je lui répondis toute rougissante, extrêmement mal à l'aise.

-Oui.

-Tu en es sûre, tu l'aimes vraiment ?

-Oui, papa. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant pour personne. Je sens que je ne pourrais plus vivre sans lui.

Je lui parlais avec franchise et le peu d'assurance qu'il me restait afin qu'il soit convaincu que ce ne serait pas juste une petite amourette qui passe au bout de quelques semaines.

-Dans ce cas, je suis content pour toi, que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un comme ça. Remarque, il m'a toujours semblé quelqu'un de bien. Et puis, il est extrêmement gentil. Non, tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux. Mais, je dois t'avouer que je ne suis pas très doué avec tout ça. Je ne pensais pas y être confronté si tôt.

-Si tôt ? Papa, c'est mon premier petit copain et j'ai 16 ans.

-Bon, d'accord, tu es grande maintenant. Tu fais ce que tu veux. Ça me fait juste bizarre que ma petite fille soit déjà en âge de fréquenter des garçons ...

-Papa, je ne fréquente qu'un seul garçon, ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais me mettre à flirter avec tous les garçons du lycée.

-Non, ça ne serait pas ton style ...

-Et, ça ne le sera jamais !

-Bon, ça va, j'ai compris, j'exagère tout.

-Non, tu es juste un peu inquiet pour ta fille. Mais, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je t'assure. Il ne me fera jamais le moindre mal.

-Pour ça, je te fais confiance, tu es assez intelligente et tu as assez de bon sens pour savoir ce qui est bon pour toi ou non.

Nous en restâmes là ensuite dans la conversation sur Edward et j'en étais soulagée. Tout s'était bien passé, mon père avait bien pris la chose. Par contre, avec ma mère, ça serait autre chose, j'étais sûre qu'elle voudrait tous les détails de notre relation. Mon père ne m'avait rien demandé de ce côté-là, il était trop gêné.

Le reste de la journée fut très tranquille et le soir, je retrouvai Edward une fois de plus. Même si mon père semblait approuver ma relation avec Edward, je doutais qu'il soit d'accord qu'il s'introduise chaque soir dans ma chambre. Pourtant, nous n'avions rien à nous reproche, nous ne faisions que discuter et de temps en temps s'embrasser.

-Alors, tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit que ça se passerait bien.

-Tu as entendue notre conversation dans les pensées de mon père ?

-Oui, il n'arrête pas d'y penser. Tu t'es drôlement bien débrouillée.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est moi mais en tout cas, ça c'est bien passé. Il ne te déteste pas.

-Tant mieux parce que je compte passer beaucoup de temps ici, me répondit-il avec son sourire en coin.

-Dans ma chambre le soir ou alors pendant la journée, chez moi à proprement parler ?

-Les deux.

-Et, quand tu ne seras pas ici, c'est moi qui viendrais chez toi, c'est ça ?

-Tu as tout compris.

Je souris.

-Par contre, je te préviens, j'ai mis mon père au courant mais pour te présenter à lui officiellement, tu te débrouilles.

-Tu vas me laisser tomber ?

-Oh, tu y arriveras beaucoup mieux sans moi. Tu as tellement d'assurance.

-Je suis simplement moins timide que toi.

-Ce n'est pas bien dur. Donc, je disais que tu le rencontres quand tu veux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai prévu. Demain, je viens te chercher pour t'accompagner, j'arriverais un peu avant comme ça, je discuterais avec lui. Il sera rassuré de voir qu'il peut avoir confiance en moi.

-Parce qu'on peut te faire confiance ?

-Plus qu'à Mike, en tout cas.

-Tu compares une poussière à une étoile là.

-Rassure-moi, je suis l'étoile.

-Non, tu es plutôt le soleil en fait.

-Belle métaphore.

-Oh arrête !

Décidément depuis que je dormais avec lui enfin si on pouvait dire "avec lui", je ne dormais plus beaucoup. Je passais la plupart de ma nuit et encore, il devait m'obliger à dormir.

Le jour suivant, je me levai un peu anxieuse, pour Edward. Mais, je savais que je n'avais pas à m'en faire. Il charmerait mon père sans aucun problème. Je prévins tout de même ce dernier de sa venue, histoire qu'il s'y prépare mentalement.

-Euh ... papa, Edward va venir à la maison. Il doit m'accompagner au lycée en voiture et il a pensé qu'il pourrait en profiter pour se présenter, officiellement.

-Excellente idée. Et, c'est vraiment gentil à lui de t'emmener. C'est vrai que tu n'as pas le permis.

Je me préparai en vitesse quand j'entendis la sonnette. C'était Edward. Je me dépêchai d'aller lui ouvrir et je prévins en passant mon père.

-Papa, c'est Edward, tu peux venir s'il te plaît.

J'ouvris la porte et vis en face de moi l'ange que je côtoyais depuis quelques temps, j'avais toujours du mal à me faire à l'idée. Vu que mon père n'était pas encore descendu, il me prit dans ses bras et me dit bonjour avec un grand sourire, celui que j'aimais tant. Il me relâcha ensuite car mon père arrivait. Celui-ci s'approcha de nous. J'invitai Edward à rentrer à l'intérieur. Celui-ci parla le premier à mon père :

-Bonjour, Mr Swan.

-Bonjour ... Edward, c'est ça.

Je fus soulagé qu'il ait retenu son nom.

-En effet, Edward Cullen. Vous devez sans doute connaître mon père, c'est lui qui s'est occupé de Bella quand elle était malade. Je suis content de vous revoir dans de telles circonstances, je veux dire que Bella ne soit plus malade.

-Moi aussi.

-Je suppose que Bella vous a dit que je sortais avec elle.

-Oui, elle m'en a parlé.

Je restais là debout à côté, je ne participais même pas à la conversation. Logique, ils allaient sûrement parler de moi. Je sentis alors que j'étais de trop. Il valait mieux qu'ils discutent d'homme à homme comme on disait. Mon père voulait peut-être parler à Edward, seul.

-Bon, je vous laisse, il faut que je te termine de me préparer, intervins-je.

En effet, Edward m'avait interrompue dans mes préparatifs, je venais juste de finir de m'habiller.

-Mais, bien sûr, Bella, vas-y, il ne faudrait pas que tu sois en retard. Je reste tenir compagnie à Edward. J'aimerais lui parler un peu, me rétorqua mon père.

Edward me fit un regard signifiant " Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer." Je montai terminer de me préparer puis redescendis. Mon père et Edward m'attendait assis sur le canapé. Edward se leva immédiatement et nous dirigeâmes vers la porte. Je souhaitai une bonne journée à mon père qui fit de même, il dit au revoir à Edward puis nous partîmes.

Installé dans la Volvo, je posais la question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis tout à l'heure.

-Alors, tu me racontes, qu'est-ce que t'as dit mon père ?

-Oh rien, de spécial, le discours habituel qu'un père dit au petit-copain de sa fille.

-Tu n'en sais rien, c'est la première fois que ça t'arrive.

-Sauf que ça ne change pas beaucoup des livres ou des films. Il m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi, sinon, on a parlé de toi.

-Cette partie, pas la peine de me la raconter !

Il sourit. Nous arrivâmes au lycée. Alice me sauta dessus encore une fois. La journée fut une journée de cours ordinaire. Edward me ramena ensuite à la maison, il resta pour discuter. Nous fîmes nos devoirs ensemble. Mon père rentra ensuite. Il ne semblait pas mécontent de me trouver avec Edward. Celui-ci partit ensuite mais je le retrouvais un peu plus tard.

Deux semaines passèrent, tout allait pour le mieux. Nous étions de plus en proche Edward et moi. C'était comme si l'on se connaissait depuis toujours. Il avait accepté de me raconter un peu tout ce qu'il avait vécu avant de me rencontrer. Quant à moi, je répondis à toutes ses questions. J'avais eu l'impression de subir un interrogatoire mais désormais, il savait tout de mes goûts. Nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble, dans la maison de l'un et de l'autre. Il me jouait aussi souvent du piano. J'adorais ça, aussi à chaque fois que je venais chez lui, j'y avais droit. Notre relation était ... je ne savais la décrire mais c'était ce qu'il m'était arrivé de mieux bien longtemps.

La famille Cullen commençait à devenir ma deuxième famille. Je connaissais de mieux en mieux chacun des membres de la famille. Alice était ma meilleure amie malgré sa passion pour le shopping, c'était le seul point sur lequel je me disputais avec elle. Jasper était très gentil mais réservé. Emmett faisait toujours ses blagues extrêmement lourdes mais il était très sympathique. Carlisle m'apprenait tout ce que je pouvais savoir sur les vampires, légendes, histoire, science ... Esmée quant à elle, était toujours aussi chaleureuse. Elle me permettait de combler le vide que je ressentais dû à l'absence de ma mère. Seule Rosalie restait toujours aussi distante. Sinon, j'étais de plus en plus proche d'eux. C'était ça, une deuxième famille.

Mon père, quant à lui était heureux pour moi. Il appréciait Edward. Il trouvait que c'était un garçon sympathique, extrêmement gentil et attentionné et quelqu'un de très cultivé. J'en étais soulagée, je n'aurais pas supporté me disputer avec lui pour Edward.

*************************************************************************************

Nous étions un dimanche. La veille, j'étais encore allé chez les Cullen et j'y avais passé la journée. Mais, j'avais beaucoup de devoirs et j'avais décidé de rester chez moi pour la journée pour pouvoir travailler. Edward devait passer la journée avec sa famille. Nous ne mourrions pas à passer une journée éloigné l'un de l'autre. Et puis, je savais que le soir, il me rejoindrait chez moi, dans ma chambre. Je me dis en me levant que la journée n'allait pas être si terrible que ça. Je ne savais pas encore ce qui m'attendait.

En début d'après-midi, j'avais fini tout mon travail. Finalement, ce n'était pas si long que ça. J'avais même pu m'avancer sur toute la semaine. Je me demandais ce que j'allais pouvoir faire du reste de mon après-midi. Dehors, le soleil brillait. Il faisait vraiment beau temps. Quelque chose d'exceptionnel pour la ville. Il faisait généralement si froid que j'étais étonnée de la météo de cette journée. Mais, je comptais bien en profiter, moi qui aimais la chaleur. Je décidai rien qu'en regardant par la fenêtre qu'il fallait que je sorte. Par contre, je ne savais absolument pas où aller. Quand j'étais avec Edward, il avait toujours une idée mais là, c'était le vide.

Mais si, avoir repensé à Edward m'avait donné une idée. Je n'avais pas pu passer la journée avec lui car je devais travailler et qu'il ne voulait pas me déranger. Mais là, j'avais tout fini, j'étais donc libre de le rejoindre. Je me dis donc que je pouvais aller à leur villa le voir. Vu le grand soleil dehors, il n'était sûrement pas sorti. Je voulais lui faire une surprise aussi ne l'appelai-je pas pour qu'il vienne me chercher. J'irai seule, je connaissais le chemin maintenant. Mon père était retourné à son travail cet après-midi, un dossier de dernière minute à boucler. Il rentrerait sûrement très tard. Il valait donc mieux que je fasse quelque chose plutôt que de tourner en rond.

Je partis en direction de la villa Cullen après m'être changé. Je pris le bus puis continuai à pied. Durant tout le trajet, j'essayais de penser à tout autre chose qu'au fait que j'allais voir les Cullen. J'aurais peut-être une chance ainsi de surprendre Alice, pour une fois. Le voyage fut extrêmement agréable, j'adorais marcher sous ce soleil. J'étais tellement heureuse de tout, de ma vie. Et, le temps représentait exactement mon humeur, extrêmement joyeuse. Je ne me doutai absolument pas de ce qui allait m'arriver.

J'atteignis enfin leur maison. J'étais tellement contente. Je ne savais définir cet état dans lequel je me trouvais. Je nageais dans le bonheur. J'allais retrouver celui que j'aimais, la personne la plus parfaite au monde et elle m'aimait. Il me l'avait suffisamment dit pour que cela finisse par s'imprégner dans mon cerveau. Comment aurais-je pu deviner ce qui allait survenir ?

J'étais dans l'allée de terre conduisant à leur maison. Je la voyais au bout toute blanche, magnifique toute illuminée. J'étais complètement surexcitée, j'avais hâte. Je n'aurais pas dû. J'arrivais enfin devant et je jetais un coup d'œil en passant devant la grande baie vitrée. De là, on pouvait voir leur salon et une partie de la salle à manger. Etant donné qu'ils étaient en pleine forêt, ils ne craignaient pas le voisinage. Aussi, pouvaient-ils se permettre d'avoir une maison aussi ouverte avec autant de baies vitrées.

C'était bien pratique, je pouvais voir ainsi s'il y avait quelqu'un à la maison ou pas. Pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à la porte sonner. C'est pourquoi, je regardais à travers tachant d'apercevoir quelqu'un. Je m'arrêtais net. Comment cela était-il possible ? Non, je n'y croyais pas et pourtant, j'en avais la preuve sous les yeux.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Je me figeais, abasourdie par la scène qui se déroulait devant moi. Dans le salon, se trouvait Edward et une fois n'est pas coutume, j'aurais préféré qu'il ne soit pas là car il n'était pas seul. Quelqu'un d'autre était à ses côtés. C'était une femme extraordinairement belle presque' autant que Rosalie. Ses cheveux étaient longs, légèrement ondulés, d'un blond vénitien. Elle était grande et mince et autre détail important, c'était un vampire. Je le reconnus de suite à sa façon de se tenir, à sa peau blanche. Je fus immédiatement jalouse d'elle, comment ne pas l'être face à une beauté pareille. Mais, cela dépassait sa beauté.

Elle était dans les bras d'Edward. Edward que j'aimais du plus profondément de mon cœur. Et, il ne semblait pas la repousser. Lui, qui m'avait répété tellement de fois qu'il m'aimait. On aurait dit un véritable couple, se tenant dans les bras. Je vis alors Edward murmurer un nom, Tanya d'après ce que je compris. Sûrement le nom de cette fille. Après quoi, ils s'écartèrent tranquillement, avec une douceur extrême. Je me dis alors que je m'étais peut-être trompée, il n'y avait sans doute rien entre eux. J'avais déjà moi-même pis dans mes bras des personnes que j'aimais mais pas d'Amour avec un grand A. Quand Edward s'assit et que cette " Tanya" le rejoignit immédiatement, s'asseyant sur ses genoux. Elle mit alors ses bras autour de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue de façon ... " amoureuse", oui c'était ça. Là, je ne doutais plus, j'étais sûre de moi. Il y avait bien plus qu'une simple amitié entre eux.

Je me reculais, effondrée, comme si je m'écartais un peu, cette vision d'horreur disparaitrait. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas évidemment. J'avais l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar sauf que c'était la réalité, la triste réalité. Mon monde était en train de s'écrouler et moi avec suite à cette révélation. Je ne supportais ce que je venais de voir. J'étais là, debout, les bras ballants, totalement stupéfiée devant la baie vitrée en train d'observer celui que j'aimais avec une autre qu'il semblait aimer. Je tremblais de partout, je ne savais même pas comment je tenais encore debout. Les larmes perlaient à mes yeux, de plus en plus nombreuses. Si cela continuait, ils m'entendraient, c'était sûr et me verraient, je n'osais imaginer la suite.

Il fallait que je parte et vite. Le plus loin possible d'ici. Je fis demi-tour et courut, le rapidement que je pouvais. Je devais m'éloigner de cette maison. Je fuyais, oui, je fuyais tout. Edward, mon seul amour maintenant brisé ; la réalité trop horrible à affronter ; la vie, trop difficile, trop douloureuse. Plus je courais, plus j'avais l'impression de m'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. Mon cœur hurlait à l'agonie. Je me sentais si mal. Rien ne m'avait jamais autant atteint. J'avais l'impression que je mourrais peu à peu. Plus rien ne me ramenait à la raison. J'errais dans le néant.

Et, physiquement, ce n'était pas mieux. Mes jambes avançaient toutes seules, animées par la seule volonté que j'avais de partir. Sinon, je n'aurais même pas tenu deux secondes. Je trébuchais sans cesse, tremblant encore. Je ne pouvais faire un pas sans tomber. Je ne tenais plus debout. De plus, il pleuvait, ce qui ne n'arrangeait rien, rendant le sol encore plus glissant et je n'avais bien sûr rien pour m'abriter. Etrangement, ce temps représentait exactement mon esprit, il ne manquait plus que les orages qui ne tardèrent pas à venir. Mon état devait être pitoyable, je devais ressembler à une folle. Une fille folle de douleur, courant encore et encore malgré les chutes.

Je saignais de partout, m'écorchant un plus à chaque pas. J'étais couverte de terre et de feuilles à cause de la forêt sûrement et accessoirement, trempée aussi. Je devais avoir l'aire d'un monstre. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne en ville. Que le chemin était long, j'avais oublié ! J'avais l'impression d e courir depuis des heures déjà. J'étais épuisée mais je continuais. A vrai dire, la douleur intérieure que je ressentais, était bien plus forte que celle due à ma course effrénée. Et, quoique je fasse, celle-ci ne s'arrêterait pas.

J'arrivais enfin devant chez moi. J'hésitais quelques instants à rentrer ou à repartir mais finalement, je rentrais. C'était mon seul foyer, le seul endroit où je me sentais encore chez moi et peu moins mal. Je dévalais alors les escaliers sans prendre le temps de m'assoir un instant, ouvris la porte de ma chambre et m'écroulais sur mon lit. Là, je pleurais de plus belle me rendant compte que j'avais pleuré durant tout le trajet. Je me roulais en boule, me repassant en boucle dans ma tête la scène que j'avais vue. Ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter ma tristesse et ma souffrance. Je me répétais sans cesse " Tout est fini, Bella, fini, il n'y a plus rien " pour être sûre. Que je ne me fasse aucun faux espoir car cela aurait été me mentir. Je les avais vus s'embrasser, se prendre dans les bras. Comment avait-il pu oser ? Il m'avait menti, trahi, humilié. Mais, quelle sorte d'homme était-il ? J'oubliais, c'était un vampire pas un humain. Son cœur s'était arrêté de battre, peut-être ne ressentait-il plus aucun sentiment. En tout cas, pas la culpabilité. J'avais l'impression d'être une moins que rien, à peine un être vivant, peut-être un jouet. Un jouet dont on ne voulait plus et qu'on jetait sans plus y prêter attention.

Je me relevais enfin. Il fallait que j'arrête de ruminer, du moins pour l'instant. Mon père n'allait pas tarder à rentrer. Il fallait que je sois présentable. D'ailleurs, devrais-je lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé ? Non, il voudrait aussitôt tuer Edward pour avoir osé me faire du mal. Mais, connaissant la force d'Edward, ce serait mon père qui serait en grande difficulté. Non, je devais l'écarter de cela, lui mentir, lui faire croire que j'allais parfaitement bien.

Je m'examinai dans la glace un instant. Je ne ressemblais plus à rien, même un monstre serait mieux. J'étais défigurée. Mes yeux étaient rouges, bouffis par les larmes, mon nez aussi, je reniflais. Mes joues étaient rouges écarlates car j'avais beaucoup trop couru et je n'avais toujours pas récupérer. J' haletai encore. Le reste de mon visage était couvert de terre. Mes cheveux étaient tout emmêlés, pleins de nœuds, un porc-épic, couverts de terre et de feuilles eux-aussi et trempés comme une serpillère. Quant au reste de mon corps ... Mes vêtements étaient fichus, bons à jeter à la poubelle. Déchirés de partout, sales comme pas possible, mouillés et bien plus même. C'étaient plus des lambeaux de vêtements qu'autre chose. J'étais en piteux état. Je n'osais imaginer ce que cachaient mes vêtements, enfin ce qu'il en restait. Des énormes bleus sur tout le corps, des égratignures un peu partout. Quelqu'un me voyant dans cet état, serait parti en courant et en hurlant et il aurait eu bien raison.

Mais, même cet état physique, le pire possible, n'était rien comparé à mon état mental. J'étais totalement anéantie. Cependant, pour l'instant, j'évitais d'y penser, pour mon bien, ma survie. Des milliards de pensées traversaient mon esprit à propos d'Edward mais je les chassais. Toutes sortes d'idées m'étaient venues lors de ma cours mais je ne voulais plus y penser. Et, tout ce qui le concernait signifiait pour moi le trou noir, les ténèbres.

Bon, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose car si mon père me voyait dans cet état en arrivant à la maison. Il s'inquiéterait sûrement. J'étais persuadée qu'il se ferait des idées, imaginerait que j'avais été violée, agressée, frappée ... N'importe qui aurait la même réaction en me voyant comme ça. Mais, ce n'était pas le cas. Seul mon cœur avait été brisé et émietté. Je décidais donc de prendre une douche, histoire d'avoir un aspect plus convenable. L'eau chaude me fit du bien, me faisant penser à autre chose. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un cocon douillet. Mais, cela ne dura pas. Sitôt sortie de la douche, mes souvenirs et ma mémoire revinrent comme un boomerang. Au moins, j'étais propre. J'essayais de soigner mes blessures extrêmement nombreuses mais pour celle dans mon cœur, je ne pouvais rien y faire. Non, penser à autre chose, Bella ! Je me changeais. Et, une fois prête, je me trouvais beaucoup mieux. Seuls restaient mes yeux rougis et quelques bleus. Ce qui n'était pas trop mal. Je trouverais bien une excuse pour mon père. Il n'y verrait que du feu.

Ensuite, je commençais à préparer le repas, essentiellement pour me changer les idées. Si bien que lorsque Charlie arriva, j'étais extrêmement occupée, en pleine préparation. Cela joua en ma faveur car de ce fait, il ne se posa ou plutôt ne me posa pas trop de questions.

-Alors, tu as passé une bonne journée, Bella ? me demanda-t-il.

Je mentis :

-Si on peut appeler une bonne journée, travailler tout le temps, oui.

-On est deux, dans ce cas.

Je souris puis nous passâmes à table. Le dîner se déroula dans le silence, je n'avais aucune envie de parler et mon père semblait trop fatigué pour tenir une conversation. Quand le repas fut terminé, il me fit qu'il ne tarderait pas à aller se coucher. Je pris la parole :

-Mais, va donc te coucher, tu as l'air épuisé ! Je peux débarrasser toute seule la table.

Il sembla vouloir objecter mais il se mit à bailler et se ravisa.

-Tu as raison. Et, si ça ne te dérange pas ...

Il hésitait encore.

-Non, vas-y, papa. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

-Alors, d'accord. Bon, bonne nuit, Bella.

-Bonne nuit, papa.

Puis, il monta les escaliers et atteint sa chambre, me laissant seule dans la salle à manger. Au moins, là, je n'avais pas à faire semblant. Durant toute la soirée, j'avais sourit pour faire croire à mon père que j'allais bien, que tout allait bien comme d'habitude. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Le nier serait me mentir. Je n'allais pas bien et je le savais. Je débarrassais la table et rangeai puis je montais à mon tour me coucher.

Quand, j'arrivais dans ma chambre, ce qui me frappa en premier était la fenêtre grande ouverte. Immédiatement, quelque chose dans mon cerveau s'enclencha et un souvenir me revint. Edward qui venait tous les soirs dans ma chambre grâce à la fenêtre que je laissais ouverte. Je la fermais aussitôt car un vague pressentiment me disait que sinon il viendrait comme d'habitude. Après tout, il ne savait pas ce que j'avais découvert. Je me demandais alors depuis combien de temps, il me le cachait, depuis le début peut-être. Une vague de colère monta en moi. Il était hors de question que je le revoie. Je ne voulais plus jamais entendre parler de lui. Cela me serait assez difficile de me relever de cette épreuve. Surtout que je ne pouvais compter que sur moi-même car il était hors de question d'en informer qui que ce soit. Je me débrouillerais seule et cela pour toujours, désormais. Je lui avais accordé ma confiance, il l'avait trahie. Cela me servirait de leçon.

Allongée dans mon lit, je réfléchissais à tout ça. Même si je savais que c'était mauvais pour moi, il fallait que je trouve une explication. Comment avais-je pu en arriver là ? Bon, revenons depuis le début. Il aime cette Tanya et sûrement, depuis assez longtemps. En les voyant, on avait l'impression d'un vrai couple qui dure depuis de longues années. D'accord mais alors pourquoi m'aurait-il menti ? Pourquoi m'aurait-il dit qu'il m'aimait alors qu'il en aimait une autre ? Pourquoi, dans ce cas, m'aurait-il avoué son secret, risquant de se compromettre lui et toute sa famille ? Je n'y comprenais rien.

J'essayais de trouver des hypothèses. Peut-être que Lui et sa Tanya s'étaient séparés momentanément à cause d'une dispute probablement et il avait essayé de la rendre jalouse en lui faisant croire qu'il en aimait une autre, humaine de surcroît. Et, ce week-end, elle était revenue, ils s'étaient expliqués et ils s'étaient remis ensemble. Cela me semblait une explication plausible et même si, ce n'était pas exactement ça, je ne devais pas en être loin. Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer qu'Il soit comme ça. Et, pourtant, ça expliquerait tout. Toutes mes autres idées étaient invraisemblables. C'était la seule qui soit réaliste. Je repris mon souffle, j'avais du mal à respirer.

Si c'était ça et j'en étais persuadée, c'était un ... Je n'arrivais pas à exprimer la fureur que je ressentais envers lui. Il m'avait manipulée, j'avais été utilisée comme une vulgaire poupée. Tout ce qu'il m'avait dit n'avait été que mensonge. Il ne m'avait jamais aimé, jamais. Et, il m'avait choisie, moi parce que j'étais nouvelle et que donc, je ne le connaissais pas. De plus, étant timide, j'étais facilement impressionnable. Et, Il était arrivé avec sa personnalité hors du commun, sa beauté exceptionnelle. J'étais tombée sous le charme évidemment. Ah, comme je le détestais maintenant, je me détestais moi-même aussi de m'être fait avoir de cette façon. Mais, qu'avais-je à me reprocher, je L'avais suffisamment vu à l'œuvre, personne ne pouvait lui résister, personne d'humain. Et, je n'étais pas plus forte que les autres. C'était un vampire après tout. Son but était de tuer les humains pour se nourrir. Certes, Il était "végétarien" et j'espérais que c'était la vérité. Il ne m'avait quand même pas menti sur tout ! Non, cela se serait remarqué sinon. Bon, au moins une chose qu'il m'ait dite de vrai. Donc, même étant "végétarien", il avait gardé la faculté d'attirer ses "proies", de leur faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Je n'étais donc rien face à Lui.

Mais, quand même, comment avait-il pu ? Je le croyais tellement différent. Je m'étais trompée, visiblement. Totalement. C'était une ordure de la pire espèce, rien de moins. Et, dire que je l'avais considéré comme un ange ! Que j'avais été naïve mais cela ne marcherait plus sur moi. Je ne voulais plus de lui, plus jamais. Je ferais tout pour l'éviter. De toute façon, il ne voudrait plus de moi maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, sa Tanya. Sauf que cette fois, c'était à moi d'avoir le beau rôle. Je le quitterais avant même qu'il ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Ça serait ma façon de me venger, de repartir la tête haute. Il se croyait supérieur à moi, eh bien, j'allais lui prouver le contraire. Certes, au final, il serait content, libéré de toutes contraintes, libre de retrouver sa Tanya. Mais, c'est quand même plus agréable de quitter quelqu'un plutôt que de se faire plaquer. Surtout quand on a tout dirigé depuis le début. Mais, pour cette fois, je n'allais pas me laisser faire. Et, après débarrassée de lui, je ferais tout pour l'oublier, je reprendrais une vie normale. Il ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir auquel on ne prête plus d'attention. Au moins cela m'aura t-il apprit à me méfier des gens.

Sur ce, je m'endormis. Mais, ma nuit fut tout sauf reposante. Je rêvai d'Edward enfin plutôt en cauchemar car alors qu'avant, il était un beau rêve, il s'était transformé en affreux cauchemar. Jamais, je ne lui pardonnerais ce qu'il m'avait fait, il resterait pour moi, la personne si on pouvait appeler ça une personne, la plus horrible qui existe. Je me réveillai le matin de très bonne heure. Autant abréger mes souffrances car cette nuit avait été pire que tout. Obligée de revoir Edward sans cesse, la scène que j'avais vue la veille. Je chassai ces images de ma tête puis me préparai. Je voulais partir suffisamment tôt pour ne pas Le croiser.

J'eus beaucoup de chance parce que ce fut le cas. Lorsque j'arrivais sur le parking, aucune trace de Lui. Peut-être n'allait-il pas venir au lycée, non ce serait trop demander. J'essayais de trouver Angela mais elle n'était pas encore arrivée et pour l'instant, je discutais avec Mike. Dire que je ne l'aimais pas, finalement, il était plutôt sympa. Bien sûr, j'écoutais à peine notre conversation, absorbée dans mes pensées. Mais, il ne parut pas s'en rendre compte, trop heureux que je recommence à m'intéresser à lui.

Soudain, je vis une voiture que je ne connaissais que trop bien arriver sur le parking. C'était bien sûr Sa voiture. Je sentis aussitôt mon cœur battre à toute allure, ma respiration s'accélérer. Je n'étais pas prête à lui parler, pas tout de suite. J'avais besoin d'un moment pour m'y préparer, une heure ou deux. Mais là, j'étais prise au dépourvu et je craignais que mes sentiments ne déteignent sur mon discours. Or, je voulais me montrer la plus froide possible, glaciale même, qu'il voit qu'il ne m'atteignait plus, que je ne ressentais plus rien pour lui.

Aussi, quand Il commença à sortir de sa voiture, quelque chose en moi me disait qu'il fallait que je parte et vite. Je ne supporterais pas de voir son visage. Je dis précipitamment à Mike :

-Euh, Mike, écoute ... Faut que j'y aille ... Mais, on se voit tout à l'heure, d'accord ... Bon, euh, salut. A plus.

Cela devait se sentir dans ma façon de parler que j'étais pressée comme si je fuyais quelque chose. Ce qui était le cas sauf que c'était quelqu'un.

-Mais, je croyais que tu voulais attendre Angela, rétorqua-t-il, visiblement surpris par ma réaction soudaine.

-Oui ... D'ailleurs, si tu la vois, dis-lui bonjours de ma part et que ... je lui parlerais tout à l'heure. Bon, j'y vais.

Puis, je partis presqu' en courant en direction des salles de cours sans même voir la réaction de Mike à ma brusque précipitation. Il devait être surpris, rien de plus. Mais, je devais absolument m'éloigner d'Edward.

D'ailleurs, j'entendis une voix au loin crier mon nom : "Bella". Je la reconnus aussitôt. C'était la seule que je ne voulais pas entendre, Edward. Et, je me dépêchai de plus belle. Je rejoignis enfin ma salle de cours et la cloche sonna quelques minutes plus tard. J'étais soulagée. J'avais quelques heures de répit. Ainsi, durant les cours, je ne fus pas très attentive, me préparant à ce que j'allais Lui dire car je savais que je ne pourrais repousser cette confrontation très longtemps. De toute façon, mieux valait faire ça, le plus tôt possible. Après, je serais libérée.

La cloche retentit à nouveau. C'était l'intercours et pour une fois, j'avais un peu plus de temps que d'habitude. Les profs avaient une réunion et elle prendrait bien vingt minutes minimum, ils nous avaient prévenus. Je me dirigeai alors vers mon prochain cours. Les couloirs étaient bondés. Ça grouillait dans tous les sens. Soudain, je cognais quelqu'un et avec ma maladresse habituelle, je faillis tomber, je me rattrapais juste à temps. Je levai les yeux vers celui que j'avais bousculé pour m'excuser. Oh, non ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais toujours la poisse ? Je bafouillais un "désolé" puis je fis volte-face et courut presque, refaisant le chemin inverse. Mais, bien sûr, Edward me rattrapa, toujours aussi rapide. Il m'attrapa le bras et me fit me retourner vers lui.

-Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu m'évites ou quoi ? Ce matin, quand je suis arrivé, tu as couru vers les salles de cours et là quand on se croise, tu pars en direction inverse.

Je regardais autour de moi, il y avait beaucoup trop de monde. Je ne voulais quand même pas le ridiculiser devant tout ce monde.

-On peut aller dans un endroit ... moins fréquenté ?

Il parut surpris mais acquiesça. Visiblement, il ne savait pas ce qui allait lui arriver. Nous atteignîmes la cour où il n'y avait strictement personne puis il se stoppa.

-Là, c'est bien... Donc, tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe parce que je n'y comprends rien.

Je commençai immédiatement à m'énerver et mon ton fut brusque, sec.

-Tu veux savoir ce qu'il se passe, eh bien, j'ai tout découvert, tout !

-Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ?

-Oh, ne me fais pas croire qu'il n'y a rien. Ça ne sert strictement à rien. Tu sais, je t'ai vu, hier.

-Hier ?

-Oui, hier, quand tu étais avec ta Tanya !

-Avec Tanya ?

-Oh, tu vas arrêter de répéter tout ce que je dis. Tu sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé, ne le nie pas. J'ai tout vu !

-Mais, de quoi ...

-En fait, j'étais venu pour te voir, toi, je m'étais dit que ça te ferait plaisir. Mais, visiblement, je m'étais trompée, ce n'est pas vraiment moi que tu voulais voir.

-Enfin, je ne comprends ...

-Tu sais que tu deviens pénible à la fin. Je t'ai vu avec Tanya en train de l'embrasser. Et, j'ai tout compris. En fait, tu ne m'as jamais aimé, hein ? Tu faisais juste ça pour la rendre jalouse.

-Comment ...

Cette fois, je ne le laissais plus parler. Qu'il arrête de m'interrompre s'il ne pouvait même pas se défendre. Il était trop lâche pour ça.

-Franchement, je n'en reviens pas de m'être à ce point trompée sur toi. Tu m'as juste utilisée. J'étais quoi pour toi ? Un jouet. Rien de plus. Tu n'as jamais pensé un seul des mots que tu m'as dit. Quand tu me disais, "je t'aime", ou "tu es la fille la plus géniale au monde", c'était du blabla. Des paroles en l'air.

Je commençais à pleurer, les larmes perlaient à mes yeux.

Je t'avais fait confiance, totalement. Et, tu m'as trahie. Tu es la personne la plus horrible, un monstre ! Ah, j'oubliais, tu es un vampire. Donc, tu n'as pas de cœur, c'est ça. J'aurais dû m'en douter. En fait, tu ne ressens rien. Strictement rien.

Je pleurais de plus en plus. Cela rendait ma voix plus incertaine encore.

Tout ça pour elle ! Moi, je n'étais rien, rien du tout. Ah, tu t'es bien amusé avec moi. C'était drôle de séduire une pauvre petite humaine sans défense. C'est ça que j'étais pour toi. Franchement, tu me dégoutes, tu me répugnes ! Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point ! Et, maintenant, tu es content, tu m'as blessée du plus profondément de mon cœur. Je suis vide, totalement vide, tu m'as tout pris. Mon âme, mon cœur. Tu veux quoi de plus ? Boire mon sang, c'est ça ! De toute façon, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Non, tu n'es pas aussi cruel que ça, hein ? Je ne me suis pas autant trompée sur toi ?

Je m'arrêtais un instant pour reprendre mon souffle. Mes larmes m'empêchaient de parler. Edward ne disait pas un mot.

Il faut aussi que tu saches que je ne te pardonnerais jamais ce que tu m'as fait mais tu t'en fiches, n'est-ce pas ! Du moment que tu as ta Tanya ! Eh bien, j'espère que tu seras heureux avec elle. Parce que vu tous les efforts que tu as fait pour ça ! Mais, moi, je ne veux plus te voir, jamais ! Rien que le son de ta voix, ton visage est une torture pour moi ! Tout est fini entre nous, il n'y a plus rien, il n'y aura jamais plus rien et il n'y a jamais rien eu. Plus de présent, plus de futur même pas de passé. Tout ce qu'il me reste, c'est le néant, le vide, l'oubli. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille. Je t'en supplie. Tu as déjà tellement fait. Tu m'as trompée, trahie, humiliée, salie, brisée, anéantie, détruite. Fais au moins ça pour moi. Laisse-moi une chance de m'en sortir, s'il te plaît.

Je m'arrêtais une nouvelle fois, trop secouée par l'émotion. Il me restait une dernière chose à lui dire avant de le quitter pour de bon.

Tu sais, je t'aimais comme je n'avais jamais aimé personne. Je croyais en toi, en nous deux. Je ne me doutais pas de la personne que tu étais réellement. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Jamais. Tu dois être le diable en personne, né pour faire souffrir les autres.

-Bella ...

Dire que j'avais tellement aimé quand sa voix mélodieuse prononçait mon nom. Maintenant, ça me donnait envie de vomir.

-Je ne veux plus de toi, ne prononce même plus mon nom. Je suis déjà assez souillée comme ça. Sors de ma vie, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Puis, je fis demi-tour et partit. Je n'eus aucun regard pour lui en m'en allant. Il ne méritait pas qu'on s'attarde sur lui. Qu'il soit heureux avec la vie qu'il avait choisie, moi, je ne voulais pas de ça. Je rejoins ensuite mon cours. Avant, je passai au toilette pour être un peu plus présentable. Effectivement, je pleurais toujours. Ah, que ça fait mal quand celui qu'on aime te blesse au plus profond de toi. Il me faudrait du temps pour m'en remettre.

Durant les cours qui suivirent, la tristesse s'évanouit totalement pour laisser place à la colère. Franchement, je ne méritais pas d'être maltraitée ainsi. Angela s'inquiétait énormément pour moi. C'est à peine si je lui dis bonjour encore toute remuée. Nous atteignîmes le self en silence. Je n'étais pas douée pour parler quand je n'avais rien à dire, comme Jessica. Mais, à l'entrée de la cantine, quelqu'un m'attendait. Alice. Que me voulait-elle encore ? Je commençais à être exaspérée. Elle prit la parole de sa voix chantante :

-Bella, je peux parler un instant, s'il te plaît.

Je sentais que je ne pourrais y échapper. Je me résignais et dit à Angela que je la rejoindrais à l'intérieur.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alice ?

La même voix sèche et tranchante que j'avais eue avec Edward.

-Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bella, je ne comprends pas.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Edward ne m'a jamais aimé, voilà tout. Il m'a juste manipulée.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Oh, tu ne veux pas le défendre en plus. Je l'ai vu hier avec Tanya, il n'y a rien à ajouter.

-Comment ça, je ne vois pas ?

-Comme si tu n'étais pas au courant ! En fait, tu le savais depuis le début ! Et, tu n'as rien fait, rien dit. Tu l'as laissé me briser le cœur. Le pire, c'est que tu disais être mon amie, ma meilleure amie. Ah, c'est beau l'amitié ! Mais, je n'y crois plus une seconde. Tu n'es pas mieux que lui. Tu m'as utilisée, toi aussi. Mais, je ne suis pas un jouet, vous le savez, ça ! En réalité, tu t'ennuyais et puisque j'étais là, tu t'es dit que tu allais profiter de moi. Ah, tu t'es bien amusée toi aussi. Et, dire que je te croyais être mon amie. Vous êtes tous comme ça dans la famille ou c'est tous les vampires ? Non, ne réponds pas, j'aime mieux pas. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille. Et, ne me reparle plus, il n'y a jamais eu d'amitié entre nous et il n'y en aura jamais, c'est clair ?

-Mais, Bella ...

-Je pense que tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit, ton petit jeu fini. A présent, si tu voulais bien me laisser aller manger.

Je m'écartais d'elle puis partis sans la regarder encore une fois. Dire que je la pensais être mon amie, en fait, je n'étais rien pour elle. Ah que de désillusions aujourd'hui ! Je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait me rester ce soir à ce train là. Tout ce qu'il y avait d'important dans ma vie disparaissait.

J'arrivais dans la cantine où je rejoins Angela, Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Eric, Lauren ... à leur table. Mais, j'avais oublié qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas mon jour. Ainsi, aussitôt installée que Lauren, toujours aussi perfide commença à me parler :

-Dis-moi, Bella, comment ça se fait que tu ne manges pas avec les Cullen aujourd'hui. Tu t'es disputée avec Edward, à moins qu'il ne t'ait larguée.

J'étais tellement énervée que je répondis à ces méchancetés. De toute façon, je n'avais plus rien à perdre, ma vie était déjà fichue.

-Eh bien, si tu veux tout savoir, c'est moi qui l'aie plaqué.

-Attends, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Intervint Jessica.

-J'ai plaqué Edward.

-Tu rigoles là ? me répéta Jessica.

-Absolument pas.

-Ça veut dire qu'il est libre ? Je veux dire que vous n'allez pas vous remettre ensemble ? me demanda Lauren.

Elle me regardait avec des yeux avides, Jessica. J'oubliais qu'elles étaient folles d'Edward comme toutes les filles du lycée. Si elles savaient comment il était réellement ... Mais, pour elle, c'était un miracle, Edward était de nouveau célibataire. Sauf que ce n'était pas exactement le cas.

-Aucun risque qu'on se remette ensemble. Je ne veux pas d'un garçon comme ça et je ne le conseille à aucune fille.

-Hein, comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Me questionna Jessica toujours aussi commère.

-J'aime mieux ne pas en parler mais je te jure Jessica, que je ne te conseille pas de sortir avec lui. Moi, quand j'ai accepté, ça été la pire erreur de ma vie.

-Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? me dit Lauren.

-J'aimerais bien mais malheureusement non. Bon, et si on parlait d'autre chose.

Heureusement qu'Angela était là, elle comprit et m'aida à détourner la conversation. Je ne mangeai rien de tout  
le repas. J'avais perdu l'appétit. Puis, j'allai en biologie, Angela m'accompagna. Une fois arrivée, je ne vis pas Edward et il ne vint pas de tout le cours. Cela me soulagea. Je préférais éviter de le voir. Je souffrais encore trop.

La fin des cours vint rapidement, je me précipitai vers la sortie. Là sur le parking, j'aperçus Rosalie et soudain tout s'enclencha dans ma tête. Tout s'expliquait, son comportement avec moi. En fait, elle était contre ce qu'avait fait Edward. Elle pensait que c'était cruel. C'est pour cela qu'elle m'avait toujours méprisée. Une manière de montrer son désaccord. Elle ne désirait que mon bonheur. Je l'avais vraiment mal jugée. Il fallait que je répare ma bêtise. Je m'approchai d'elle, elle semblait soucieuse :

-Bonjour Rosalie, comment vas-tu ?

Elle me regarda perplexe.

Bon, d'accord, je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps. Je voulais juste te remercier. Merci beaucoup. Quand on s'est connu, je pensais que tu ne m'aimais pas, je ne voyais pas ce que je t'avais fait. Mais, maintenant, je comprends mieux. Tu sais, j'ai tout découvert pour Edward et Tanya. Et, en fait, tu n'étais désagréable avec moi que pour m'épargner. Tu sais, on aurait vraiment pu devenir amie mais je ne supporterais pas de revoir Alice et encore moins Edward. Ils m'ont tellement fait souffrir. C'est pour cela que je voulais te le dire maintenant. Pour une fois que tu es toute seule. Donc, merci infiniment. Tu mérites vraiment une vie heureuse et j'espère que tu l'auras. Tu as dû traverser beaucoup de choses difficiles et j'espère que tu t'en remettras. Au revoir Rosalie.

Puis, je quittai le lycée et rentrai à la maison. Il y a une semaine, je n'aurais jamais imaginé cela mais tout avait changé. Et, pour l'instant, je souffrais, énormément. 


	20. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Point de vue d'Edward

Aujourd'hui, nous étions dimanche. La journée allait me paraître bien ennuyeuse et bien longue car je n'allais pas voir Bella de la journée. Bella, celle que j'aimais plus que tout au monde, j'aurais tout donné pour elle. Et, cela me désespérait de ne pas la voir mais j'avais de bonnes raisons pour ça. En effet, aujourd'hui les Denalis venaient nous rendre visite. C'étaient des amis proches de notre famille. Comme nous, ils étaient végétariens et habitaient un plus loin, au Canada. Tanya, Irina, Kate, Carmen et Eleazar, des gens que j'appréciais beaucoup. Seulement, il y avait Tanya. C'était une fille extraordinairement belle, blonde vénitienne, grande, mince. Mais, malgré cela, elle ne m'attirait pas, ce qui n'était apparemment pas réciproque. Elle ne cessait de vouloir me séduire dès que l'on se voyait. Il faut dire que j'étais l'une des seules personnes à lui avoir résisté. Elle prenait ça comme un défi et ne me lâchait plus. C'est pour cela que je ne voulais que Bella soit là quand ils viendraient car je comptais bien évidemment leur annoncer que je l'aimais. Et, je redoutais quelque peu la réaction de Tanya à cette annonce, mieux valait que Bella ne soit pas dans les parages à cet instant.

Je soupirais une dernière fois, nous étions le midi, les Denalis n'allaient pas tarder selon les visions d'Alice. Je me levais quand soudain, la sonnette retentit, c'était eux. Toute ma famille descendit alors pour aller les saluer. Grandes embrassades, phrases du genre " Je suis content que vous soyez venu, ça faisait longtemps". De plus, j'entendais les pensées de tout le monde et cela n'était absolument pas reposant surtout en ces instants même si j'essayais de ne pas écouter les voix qui apparaissaient dans ma tête. Nous discutâmes pendant un long moment, tous ensembles. Puis, tout le monde commença à quitter le salon. Je me retrouvais seul avec Tanya, justement ce que je craignais. Mon père avait pensé à mon intention avant de partir " Edward, fais un effort avec elle, s'il te plaît. Elle prendra d'autant mieux la nouvelle ". Il parlait bien évidemment, de moi et Bella, ma Bella ...

Quand tout le monde eut quitté la pièce, elle s'approcha de moi et me dit :

-Ah, Edward, je n'ai même pas pu te dire bonjour correctement.

Puis, elle me prit dans ses bras. Je ne la repoussais pas, ne voulant pas la vexer pourtant, ce n'était l'envie qui me manquait. Au bout d'un moment, cependant, je décidais de la lâcher, je ne voulais pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Je le fis de la manière la plus subtile qui soit afin de ménager sa susceptibilité comme on disait. Je soupirais :

-Tanya.

Puis, le plus délicatement possible, je l'écartais de moi. Je n'avais même pas besoin d'entendre ses pensées pour les deviner : "Mais pourquoi il me repousse ? Pourtant, c'est moi qu'il aime, je suis son âmes sœur, j'en suis sûre même s'il ne s'en est pas encore rendue compte. " Je souris à ces pensées, totalement absurdes. Ensuite, je m'assis sur un fauteuil dans le but de lui montrer que tout cela était faux.

Malheureusement, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté car elle vient s'asseoir sur mes genoux. J'étais tellement surpris de son action que je ne réagis pas tout de suite quand elle enserra ses bras autour de mon torse et qu'elle m'embrassa sur la joue. Mais, je repris aussitôt mes esprits en entendant ses pensées : "Ah, j'en étais sûre, il m'aime. La preuve, pourquoi m'aurait-il laissé l'embrasser si ça n'avait pas été le cas ". Et là, je réagis au quart de tour. Je la repoussais violemment de moi puis m'éloignais vivement d'elle, partant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Tanya, il faut que tu comprennes. Je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'aimerais jamais, c'est bien clair ? Alors, cesse de te comporter comme ça avec moi ! Ça ne sert strictement à rien. Soyons simplement amis, d'accord ?

-Non, Edward parce que je sais que c'est faux mais tu ne veux pas te l'avouer !

Elle était en colère maintenant, que je l'ai rejetée.

-Tanya, ne te fais pas de fausses idées. Crois-moi, je suis persuadé des sentiments que j'éprouve envers toi, de l'amitié rien de plus.

-Mais ...

-Tanya, on en a déjà discuté, ça ne sert à rien.

Elle se renfrogna :

-Mouais.

Ensuite, elle s'installa sur le canapé, toujours aussi boudeuse. J'écoutais ses pensées : " J'en ai vraiment marre qu'il me repousse. Je ne comprends pas pourtant, je suis la fille la plus belle qui existe et il ne veut pas de moi. " Je rigolai en entendant ça car ces paroles n'étaient pas tout à fait exactes. La fille la plus belle qui existe était Bella, pas elle.

Soudain, Alice dégringola les escaliers et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore, Alice ? Lui demandais-je.

-J'attends quelqu'un, me dit-elle, énigmatique.

-Et, puis-je savoir qui ? Ce n'est pas Jasper, il est dans le garage avec Rosalie. Ton amant peut-être ?

-Très drôle, Edward. Tu t'améliores de jour en jour. Non, c'est Bella.

Bella, si mon cœur avait encore battu, il se serait arrêté quelques instants. Cela me faisait le même effet à chaque fois que j'entendais son nom, comme si je revivais.

-Que vient faire Bella dans ton étrange histoire ?

-Eh bien, il y a dix minutes à peine, je l'ai vu venir chez nous et sonner. Mais, c'est étrange parce qu'apparemment, ce n'est pas du tout le cas.

-Tu te seras trompée, Alice. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Peut-être qu'elle a eu simplement l'idée de venir et qu'elle s'est ravisée.

-Mouais, je ne sais pas. Selon ma vision, elle marchait déjà jusqu'à chez nous donc ce n'est pas possible. Il se sera passé quelque chose, quelque chose qui l'aura empêché de venir.

-Alice, tu te fais des idées, crois-moi, il ne lui est strictement rien arrivé. Elle est tranquillement chez elle, à réviser ses cours. Si elle avait voulu venir, elle aurait appelé avant. Elle ne serait pas venu toute seule, c'est beaucoup trop loin.

-Oui, tu as peut-être raison. Mais, je n'en suis pas sûre, j'ai un étrange pressentiment. En plus, je n'arrive plus à voir l'avenir de Bella alors qu'à l'instant, tout était clair.

Là, je commençais à paniquer. Certes, comme je me méfiais énormément des visions d'Alice, je n'y avais pas cru, au début mais petit à petit, le doute s'insinuait en moi.

-Comment ça, tu as un étrange pressentiment ? Tu penses qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à le définir. C'est vraiment très bizarre. Peut-être que je me fais des idées.

-Peut-être ou peut-être pas. Alice, passe-moi mon portable, s'il te plaît.

-Tu comptes l'appeler ?

-Je peux toujours essayer, histoire de me rassurer.

Car, maintenant, j'étais réellement inquiet. Fichue Alice ! J'imaginais tous les scénarios possible et inimaginable qui avaient pu se produire. J'étais déjà en train de regretter de l'avoir laissée seule une journée entière. Dire que j'avais cru qu'il ne lui arriverait rien.

Je pris mon téléphone et composai son numéro. J'attendis quelques instants, rien. Le téléphone sonnait sans que personne ne décroche. Enfin, je tombais sur le répondeur : Bonjour, vous êtes bien chez Charlie Swan ... Je raccrochais.

Alice rompit le silence la première :

-Alors ?

Je répondis d'une vois morne.

-Personne ne répond.

-Je vois, je m'en doutais.

-Et, tu as une explication ?

-Oh, il y en a des milliards. Elle est enfermée dans sa chambre donc elle n'a pas entendu le téléphone, elle est partie se promener avec son père, elle est en train de regarder la télé et le bruit couvre la sonnerie ...

-Oui, c'est bon mais ton hypothèse à toi ?

-Elle a voulu venir chez nous puis il s'est passé un truc et elle est rentrée chez elle. C'est la seule explication qui correspondrait.

-Quelque chose de grave, à ton avis ?

-Non, je ne pense pas. Important mais pas grave. En tout cas, je suis quasiment sûre qu'elle ne s'est pas blessée.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui. Et, si ça peut te rassurer, vas la voir, tout à l'heure.

C'est exactement ce que je comptais faire, pour être sûr qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé.

J'acquiesçai. Le silence revint quand Tanya le rompit :

-Dîtes, j'ai une question. Maintenant que vous avez fini, je peux. Qui est cette Bella ?

Ah, je l'avais oubliée celle-là. Elle nous écoutait depuis le début, c'était normal qu'elle se demande qui était cette personne dont on parlait depuis plus de cinq minutes. De toute façon, il fallait bien que je lui dise la vérité. Autant le faire le plus tôt possible.

-Ma petite amie.

-Ta ... petite ... amie.

Elle bégayait, apparemment, elle n'en revenait pas. Il faut dire que depuis près d'un siècle, je n'avais fréquenté aucune fille, j'avais même repoussé ses avances. Et là, elle apprenait que je sortais avec quelqu'un dont elle n'avait jamais entendue parler. Enfin, je ne sais pas si sortir était le mot approprié. Je comprenais qu'elle soit un peu perdue. Mais, elle reprit la parole.

-Et, tu l'as rencontré quand ?

-Cette année, au lycée.

-Au lycée ... Je ne savais pas que des vampires s'étaient installés dans la région. Vous auriez pu me le dire !

Je respirais un grand coup.

-Tanya, Bella est une humaine.

-C'est une humaine, comment ça ? Tu veux dire que toi ... avec une humaine ...

La surprise se peignait sur son visage.

Mais, enfin, Edward. Tu n'as cessé de me repousser ces dernières années. Et là, tu m'apprends que tu es tombé amoureux d'une humaine. Une humaine, tu te rends compte ? C'est contre-nature !

-Tanya, je suis désolé mais je n'y peux rien. Maintenant que je l'ai vu, c'est comme si j'avais été créé pour la rencontrer, tu vois.

J'essayais de m'expliquer, en vain.

-Eh bien, non, je ne comprends pas du tout ! Ce que tu fais est totalement stupide !

A cet instant, le reste des Denalis et de ma famille revinrent, alertés par notre dispute. Alice se tenait un peu en retrait.

-Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Tanya, tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi tu es dans une telle colère, demanda Kate à sa sœur.

-Ce qu'il se passe, mais tu ne rends pas compte ! Il est amoureux d'une humaine !

-C'est vrai, Edward ? me demanda alors Kate.

-Oui, c'est la vérité.

-Mais, elle sait pour ... nous ?

Elle parlait bien évidemment de notre condition vampirique.

-Oui mais, elle l'a deviné toute seule.

-Et, c'est ... réciproque ... ton ... amour ... ?

-Oui, Kate.

Vint alors un grand silence. Mais, au bout de quelques secondes, Carmen s'écria :

-Mais, c'est super, Edward. Tu es seul depuis presqu'un siècle, il était grand temps que tu te trouves quelqu'un.

Je fus content de la réaction de Carmen. D'ailleurs, je m'aperçus qu'Eléazar, son compagnon partageait son opinion. Kate était quelque peu sceptique mais peu à peu, elle se réjouissait pour moi. Tanya et Irina quant à elle, me prenait pour un fou, Tanya étant la pire.

Puis, les conversations revinrent à la normale, toujours aussi animées. Tout le monde s'amusait bien. Même Tanya semblait avoir oublié ce que je venais de lui annoncer. Quand Alice se figea, les yeux dans le vague. Elle avait eu une vision. Je lu aussitôt dans ses pensées pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Je me figeais à mon tour, totalement abasourdie.

La vision concernait Bella. Je la voyais roulée en boule sur son lit, pleurant à chaudes larmes, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état puis elle se levait. Et là, c'était l'horreur ! Elle était dans un tel état, méconnaissable. Elle était couverte de terre et de feuille de la tête aux pieds. Ses vêtements étaient lambeaux, son corps couvert d'égratignures et de bleus. Je vis alors son visage de près. Ses joues étaient rouges comme si elle avait trop couru et ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Je ne voyais pas ce qui avait pu la mettre dans un état pareil. Et, à cet instant, je n'avais qu'une envie, courir le plus vite possible, la rejoindre pour pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras et la consoler. J'aurais tué celui qui était à l'origine de tout ça.

J'interrogeais Alice du regard pour voir si elle en savait plus que moi, à ce sujet. Elle me répondit par pensée :

"-Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui a pu se passer. Mais, une chose est sûre, ça a un lien avec ce qui a eu lieu tout à l'heure.

-Tu crois que je devrais aller la voir ? A vrai dire, j'en meurs d'envie. Je ne supporte pas de la voir comme ça.

-Attends que les Denalis soient partis.

-Mais, après c'est son père qui sera rentré.

-Dans ce cas, va la voir cette nuit. Je sais que ça te fait mal Edward. Mais, crois-moi, ils te trouvent déjà suffisamment étrange pour que tu n'ailles pas en plein milieu de leur visite voir une humaine même si c'est ta petite amie.

-Oui, tu as raison. Tu crois que ça va aller pour elle ?

-J'espère. Ne t'inquiète pas, je guette, s'il se passe quoi que ce soit, je te préviens.

-D'accord. "

Carlisle dut voir notre air étrange à Alice et à moi ainsi que notre conversation mentale car il me demanda par pensée si tout allait bien. J' hochai la tête. J'attendrais que les Denalis soient parti avant de leur en parler. Après de nombreuses heures, les Denalis partirent enfin. Je me précipitai dehors, leur disant que c'était urgent.

J'allai alors chez Bella, inquiet comme jamais.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Mais, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, lorsqu'en arrivant, je vis la fenêtre de sa chambre fermée. Cela ne s'était jamais produit auparavant. Même lorsqu'elle ignorait encore que je venais tous les soirs dans sa chambre, sa fenêtre était toujours ouverte. Ceci était donc volontaire. Pour une raison que je ne connaissais pas encore, elle ne voulait pas que je vienne, elle ne souhaitait pas me voir. J'étais quelque peu perplexe en faisant cette constatation. Mais, que s'était-il donc bien passé pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça.

Je ne comprenais pas. La veille, encore, tout était si parfait et aujourd'hui, tout allait de travers. D'abord, la vision qu'avait eue Alice et qui ne s'était pas réalisée, puis l'autre qu'elle avait eue et qui était pour le moins étrange et enfin, cette fenêtre fermée qui me montrait qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Une chose était sûre, ma présence n'était pas souhaitée ici et je ne comptais pas m'imposer.

Je repartis donc, le cœur lourd même s'il ne battait plus depuis longtemps. Je décidais d'aller chasser un peu afin de m'éclaircir les idées et d'essayer de trouver une signification à tous ces évènements. Je me rassurai en me disant que le lendemain, j'aurais la réponse à mes questions, en tout cas, je ferais tout pour.

Je rentrai finalement au petit matin, à la villa. Seule Alice était là, les autres étant parti je ne sais où. Enfin, j'aurais pu le savoir en une seconde mais je n'en avais pas l'envie. Une certaine langueur m'avait pris et je savais qu'elle venait de l'étrange comportement de Bella. Aussitôt arrivé, Alice me sauta dessus.

-Alors, comment ça c'est passé ?

-Comme si tu ne savais pas déjà tout.

-C'est à dire que ... j'étais quelque peu occupée à ce moment donc je n'ai pas pu avoir de vision.

Je n'avais pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour comprendre la signification de sa phrase.

-Eh bien, je vais te raconter dans ce cas. En fait, quand je suis arrivé, la fenêtre de la chambre de Bella était fermée donc je n'ai pas pu rentrer.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Bon, tu m'excuses un instant, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul.

-Vas-y, je t'en prie.

Elle avait dû comprendre à quel point cela m'avait perturbé pour m'avoir laissé seul. En général, dans ces cas-là, elle ne me lâchait plus. J'étais donc content que pour une fois, elle ait compris et je m'enfermais dans ma chambre écoutant en boucle mes CD.

Vint alors, l'heure de partir au lycée. J'avais hâte. Je reverrais enfin Bella et pourrais avoir mes explications tant attendues. Je quittai rapidement la maison, pris ma voiture et me dirigeais vers chez Bella pour l'accompagner au lycée comme d'habitude. J'avais oublié que les habitudes avaient changées.

Je me garais devant chez elle et l'attendis quelques instants. Me rendant compte qu'elle n'arrivait pas - ce qui m'étonna, en général aussitôt garé, elle me rejoignait dans la voiture - je décidais de sonner chez elle. Personne ne répondit, son père était déjà parti au travail car sa voiture n'était plus là. Je pris donc la deuxième clé qu'il cachait devant la maison et rentrai. Là, j'appelai Bella. Personne ne répondit. Je fis toutes les pièces de la maison. Personne. Visiblement, Bella était déjà partie, seule.

Cela me fit l'effet d'un poignard qu'on enfonçait dans mon cœur. Encore une chose à rajouter à ma liste de ce qui n'allait pas et elle se rallongeait d'heure en heure. Qu'allait-il encore m'arriver ? Pour une fois, j'aurais aimé avoir le don d'Alice, rien que pour avoir une vision qui me dirait que tout allait bien se finir. Mais, ce ne fut pas le cas, bien évidemment. Et, mon don ne m'aidait pas beaucoup. A quoi cela servait que je puisse lire dans les pensées des gens, si cela ne marchait pas sur la personne qui m'intéressait ? Je repris la voiture et roulai vers le lycée à une vitesse effarante. Je ne voulais en aucun cas, louper Bella.

Justement elle était sur le parking, en train de discuter avec Mike. Je croyais pourtant qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas mais apparemment, tout changeait en ce moment. J'allais m'approcher d'elle quand soudain je l'entendis dire à Mike de manière précipitée :

-Euh, Mike, écoute ... Faut que j'y aille ... Mais, on se voit tout à l'heure, d'accord ... Bon, euh, salut. A plus.

Mais, pourquoi était-elle aussi pressée, qu'y avait-il ? D'ailleurs, Mike était de mon avis à en voir ses pensées, il n'y comprenait rien non plus.

-Mais, je croyais que tu voulais attendre Angela, lui répondit-il.

-Oui ... D'ailleurs, si tu la vois, dis-lui bonjour de ma part et que ... je lui parlerais tout à l'heure. Bon, j'y vais, lui dit-elle avant de s'en aller.

Puis, elle fit volte-face et parti vers les salles de cours d'un pas rapide, bien trop rapide par rapport à d'habitude. Mais, que lui arrivait-il ? Elle me fuyait ou quoi !

Je criai : "Bella". Il m'était impossible de la laisser partir comme ça sans rien faire. J'espérais qu'alors, elle se retournerait, me verrait et me rejoindrait. Je la serrerais alors dans mes bras, elle m'expliquerait les raisons de ce qu'il s'était passé, sûrement quelque chose de tellement bête que je n'y avais même pas pensé et tout reviendrait à la normale. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça la normale car pour moi, c'était plus que ça. Chaque moment passé avec elle était un moment de pur bonheur. J'avais eu une chance exceptionnelle de la rencontrer. Mais, rien ne se passa comme je l'avais espéré. Elle ne se retourna pas et sembla même marcher encore plus vite après que je l'ai appelé.

Maintenant, une chose était certaine, elle m'évitait. Restait à savoir pourquoi et à essayer d'arranger les choses car je ne voyais absolument pas ce qui avait provoqué un tel retournement de situation. Certes, il y a quelques semaines, ce comportement ne m'aurait pas étonné. Apprenant que j'étais un vampire, elle aurait très bien pu décider de ne plus me revoir mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle m'avait même juré qu'elle se fichait de ce que j'étais. Aussi, cet éloignement soudain était plus qu'étrange, du moins à mes yeux.

La matinée passa sans que je ne cesse de penser à elle. Heureusement que les professeurs trop habitués à ce que je réponde tout bon, ne me posèrent aucune question car je n'écoutais absolument pas le cours.

L'intercours arriva mais cela ne changea rien à mon état d'esprit, j'étais toujours dans mes pensées. Soudain, je me souvins que cet intercours durerait plus longtemps que d'habitude car les profs avaient tous une réunion. J'eus alors l'idée d'en profiter pour essayer de trouver Bella et lui parler. Scannant les pensées des élèves qui passaient, je la trouvais rapidement. Elle était en train de marcher dans un couloir rempli de monde, les yeux dans le vague.

Je décidais d'aller la voir mais elle ne me vit pas, trop absorbée par ses pensées. Aussi me rentra-t-elle dedans et failli tomber. Elle se rattrapa juste avant que je n'intervienne. Puis, elle se releva et me regarda.  
Je sentis aussitôt son exaspération. Elle me bafouilla un "désolé" avant de faire demi-tour puis reparti en courant. Je la rattrapai rapidement et lui pris le bras pour qu'elle se retourne. Je n'allais pas la laisser partir aussi facilement. J'attendais depuis tellement longtemps de lui parler, trop longtemps à mon goût. Je pris la parole :

-Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu m'évites ou quoi ? Ce matin, quand je suis arrivé, tu as couru vers les salles de cours et là quand on se croise, tu pars en direction inverse.

Elle regarda tout autour puis me demanda d'une petite voix :

-On peut aller dans un endroit ... moins fréquenté ?

Sa requête me surprit mais j'acceptais. Toute fois, alors qu'on se dirigeait vers la cour, je me demandais pourquoi elle avait voulu s'éloigner. Qu'avait-elle à me dire de si "secret" ? Enfin, je m'arrêtai et lui reposa la question :

-Là, c'est bien... Donc, tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe parce que je n'y comprends rien.

Elle me répondit immédiatement :

-Tu veux savoir ce qu'il se passe, eh bien, j'ai tout découvert, tout !

Son ton était sec, brusque, signe qu'elle était énervée. Pour ma part, je n'y comprenais rien. Qu'avait-elle pu découvrir ? Depuis qu'elle savait que j'étais un vampire, je ne lui avais rien caché.

-Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ? Lui demandai-je, essayant d'avoir un peu plus d'explication.

-Oh, ne me fais pas croire qu'il n'y a rien. Ça ne sert strictement à rien. Tu sais, je t'ai vu, hier.

-Hier ?

Mais, qu'avait-elle bien pu voir ? J'étais avec les Denalis toute la journée. D'ailleurs, comment m'aurait-elle vue ? J'étais resté à la maison et Alice l'avait attendue longtemps après sa vision mais elle n'était jamais arrivée.

-Oui, hier, quand tu étais avec ta Tanya !

-Avec Tanya ?

Mais, comment connaissait-elle l'existence de Tanya. Je ne lui en avais jamais parlé. Et puis, comment savait-elle que j'étais avec elle hier ? Elle ne savait même pas que les Denalis étaient venus à la maison, enfin normalement.

-Oh, tu vas arrêter de répéter tout ce que je dis. Tu sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé, ne le nie pas. J'ai tout vu !

-Mais, de quoi ...

Encore une fois, j'étais perdu. Qu'avait-elle pu voir ? Et, son ton de plus en plus agressif n'était pas pour m'encourager. Elle, qui ne s'énervait presque jamais. Il avait vraiment dû se passer quelque chose de grave. Mais, en quoi cela concernait-il moi et Tanya ? Elle répondit en partie à mes questions :

-En fait, j'étais venu pour te voir, toi, je m'étais dit que ça te ferait plaisir. Mais, visiblement, je m'étais trompée, ce n'est pas vraiment moi que tu voulais voir.

-Enfin, je ne comprends ...

Comment m'avait-elle vue, si Alice elle-même n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était là alors qu'elle l'attendait ? Et, qu'insinuait-elle en parlant d'une autre personne ? C'était elle que j'aimais et personne d'autre. Comment pouvait-elle croire le contraire ?

-Tu sais que tu deviens pénible à la fin. Je t'ai vu avec Tanya en train de l'embrasser. Et, j'ai tout compris. En fait, tu ne m'as jamais aimé, hein ? Tu faisais juste ça pour la rendre jalouse.

-Comment ...

Mais, que racontait-elle ? Je n'avais jamais embrassé Tanya. La veille, je n'avais fait que la repousser. De plus, qu'avait-elle bien pu comprendre ? Pourquoi disait-elle que je ne l'aimais pas ? C'était un pur mensonge. J'étais encore dans mes réflexions quand elle reprit la parole :

-Franchement, je n'en reviens pas de m'être à ce point trompée sur toi. Tu m'as juste utilisée. J'étais quoi pour toi ? Un jouet. Rien de plus. Tu n'as jamais pensé un seul des mots que tu m'as dit. Quand tu me disais, "je t'aime", ou "tu es la fille la plus géniale au monde", c'était du blabla. Des paroles en l'air.

J'étais tellement stupéfait parce qu'elle me disait que je ne répondis pas. J'étais statufié, un comble alors que j'en avais déjà l'apparence totale. Mais, elle, au contraire ne cessait de bouger, s'énervant de plus belle. Je ne l'avais jamais vue dans un état pareil. Cependant, je remarquais qu'elle commençait à pleurer. Ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le désespoir de ces paroles.

Je t'avais fait confiance, totalement. Et, tu m'as trahie. Tu es la personne la plus horrible, un monstre ! Ah, j'oubliais, tu es un vampire. Donc, tu n'as pas de cœur, c'est ça. J'aurais dû m'en douter. En fait, tu ne ressens rien. Strictement rien.

Là encore, je n'arrivais plus à parler. Ce qu'elle me disait m'arrivait droit au cœur. J'avais souffert pendant ma transformation mais ce que je ressentais là, était bien pire. Elle m'arrachait mon cœur déjà mort. Elle, pleurait de plus en plus et cela me faisait encore plus mal de voir sa tristesse, sa douleur.

Tout ça pour elle ! Moi, je n'étais rien, rien du tout. Ah, tu t'es bien amusé avec moi. C'était drôle de séduire une pauvre petite humaine sans défense. C'est ça que j'étais pour toi. Franchement, tu me dégoutes, tu me répugnes ! Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point ! Et, maintenant, tu es content, tu m'as blessée du plus profondément de mon cœur. Je suis vide, totalement vide, tu m'as tout pris. Mon âme, mon cœur. Tu veux quoi de plus ? Boire mon sang, c'est ça ! De toute façon, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Non, tu n'es pas aussi cruel que ça, hein ? Je ne me suis pas autant trompée sur toi ?

Elle reprit son souffle, attendant peut-être que je reprenne la parole. Mais, je n'y arrivais pas. Dire que je pensais que les vampires étaient quasiment invincibles, que seuls des vampires pouvaient en détruire d'autre. J'avais tort. Une simple humaine que j'aurais pu tuer en une seconde, avait fait bien plus de dégât sur moi qu'une armée de vampires. Comme quoi les mots sont plus forts que les actes.

Il faut aussi que tu saches que je ne te pardonnerais jamais ce que tu m'as fait mais tu t'en fiches, n'est-ce pas ! Du moment que tu as ta Tanya ! Eh bien, j'espère que tu seras heureux avec elle. Parce que vu tous les efforts que tu as fait pour ça ! Mais, moi, je ne veux plus te voir, jamais ! Rien que le son de ta voix, ton visage est une torture pour moi ! Tout est fini entre nous, il n'y a plus rien, il n'y aura jamais plus rien et il n'y a jamais rien eu. Plus de présent, plus de futur même pas de passé. Tout ce qu'il me reste, c'est le néant, le vide, l'oubli. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille. Je t'en supplie. Tu as déjà tellement fait. Tu m'as trompée, trahie, humiliée, salie, brisée, anéantie, détruite. Fais au moins ça pour moi. Laisse-moi une chance de m'en sortir, s'il te plaît.

Je n'arrivais même pas à comprendre la signification de ces mots. Je les enregistrais pour pouvoir me les repasser en boucle, plus tard. Pour l'instant, une seule chose s'imposait à mon esprit. Bella me quittait, elle ne voulait plus de moi. Pour elle, je n'étais qu'un monstre. C'était peut-être le cas. Après tout, en quoi un vampire pouvait-il être gentil ? Elle disait que je l'avais fait souffrir, tellement souffrir. Dire que j'avais tout fait pour la rendre heureuse, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour elle. Mais, visiblement, je n'étais bon à rien. Et, cette souffrance que je lisais sur son visage décuplait la mienne. Ses mots étaient les derniers coups avant de m'achever.

Tu sais, je t'aimais comme je n'avais jamais aimé personne. Je croyais en toi, en nous deux. Je ne me doutais pas de la personne que tu étais réellement. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Jamais. Tu dois être le diable en personne, né pour faire souffrir les autres.

-Bella ...

C'est tout ce que je réussis à dire, le seul mot que mes lèvres réussirent à prononcer. Je ne supportais pas de la voir comme ça. Elle disait m'avoir aimé mais que je l'avais fait souffrir, beaucoup trop. Comment avais-je pu en arriver là ? J'aurais dû savoir depuis le début que tout était vain entre nous. Cela aurait évité sa douleur, la mienne. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel.

-Je ne veux plus de toi, ne prononce même plus mon nom. Je suis déjà assez souillée comme ça. Sors de ma vie, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Puis, elle partit, je n'essayais même pas de la retenir. Elle avait sûrement raison, je n'étais pas assez bien pour elle. Je respecterais ce qu'elle me demandait, je la laisserais tranquille. Si c'était ma façon de la rendre heureuse et bien soit. Son bonheur était la seule chose qui comptait à mes yeux. J'étais toujours immobile quand Alice vint me rejoindre. La sonnerie retentit mais elle resta avec moi tout de même.

Après un long moment où nous restâmes silencieux, elle me parla :

-Edward, ça va ?

J'avais retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

-Alice, comment veux-tu que ça aille, tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Oui et quand je l'ai vu, il était trop tard.

-Tout est trop tard maintenant.

-Mais, enfin, Edward, réveille-toi. Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit ?

-Oui, c'est bon. Pas la peine de me le redire, j'ai compris. De toute façon, elle a raison.

-Mais, non, enfin. Elle a dit tout ça parce qu'elle croit que tu sors avec Tanya. Elle pense que tu la trompes depuis le début. C'est pour ça qu'elle a dit tout ça.

-Alice, à chaque fois que je voie Tanya, je la repousse.

-Ça, je le sais. C'est à Bella que tu aurais dû le dire.

-Non, de toute façon, j'ai eu ce que je méritais. Et puis, tu l'aurais vue Alice ! Non, je ne pouvais rien dire.

-Mais, enfin Edward. Tout ça est un malentendu, un terrible malentendu.

-Alice, fiche-moi la paix, d'accord.

-Non, il faut que tu t'expliques. Si tu ne le fais pas, c'est moi qui y vais.

-Comme tu veux.

Mon esprit était totalement gourd, qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle veut. Plus rien ne m'importait maintenant, si ce n'est ce que j'avais perdu. Je repensais sans cesse à la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec elle, à ses paroles, à ses expressions comme un film qu'on repasse en boucle.

-D'accord, Edward, j'y vais. Tu m'attends là, tu as compris ? Tu ne pars pas avant que je sois revenue.

J'acquiesçais et Alice partit d'un air tranquille avec sa grâce habituelle. Je décidais de lire dans les pensées d'Alice, histoire de lire dans les pensées d'Alice et de voir Bella, une dernière fois.

Alice était devant la porte de la cantine et attendait Bella. Tiens, c'était déjà, le midi, je n'avais même pas remarqué. Elle commença à parler :

-Bella, je peux parler un instant, s'il te plaît.

Celle-ci était réticente à lui parler. Finalement, elle accepta et dit à Angela qu'elle la rejoindrait plus tard. Alice en fut soulagée. Pendant un instant, elle avait craint qu'elle refuse. "C'est tout mon plan qui tomberait à l'eau".

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alice ?

Cette voix me rappelait celle qu'elle avait eue lorsqu'elle m'avait parlé. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour Alice. Mais, celle-ci ne s'en rendait pas compte.

-Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bella, je ne comprends pas.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Edward ne m'a jamais aimé, voilà tout. Il m'a juste manipulée.

Mais, pourquoi avais-je écouté cette conversation ? Une chose était sûre, tout n'allait pas se régler comme Alice le pensait.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Oh, tu ne veux pas le défendre en plus. Je l'ai vu hier avec Tanya, il n'y a rien à ajouter.

-Comment ça, je ne vois pas ?

-Comme si tu n'étais pas au courant ! En fait, tu le savais depuis le début ! Et, tu n'as rien fait, rien dit. Tu l'as laissé me briser le cœur. Le pire, c'est que tu disais être mon amie, ma meilleure amie. Ah, c'est beau l'amitié ! Mais, je n'y crois plus une seconde. Tu n'es pas mieux que lui. Tu m'as utilisée, toi aussi. Mais, je ne suis pas un jouet, vous le savez, ça ! En réalité, tu t'ennuyais et puisque j'étais là, tu t'es dit que tu allais profiter de moi. Ah, tu t'es bien amusée toi aussi. Et, dire que je te croyais être mon amie. Vous êtes tous comme ça dans la famille ou c'est tous les vampires ? Non, ne réponds pas, j'aime mieux pas. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille. Et, ne me reparle plus, il n'y a jamais eu d'amitié entre nous et il n'y en aura jamais, c'est clair ?

-Mais, Bella ...

Celle-ci était anéantie par la réaction de Bella. Elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle irait jusqu'à là. Elle qui aimait tellement Bella. Elle était tellement contente qu'elle soit devenue amie. Pourquoi avait-elle voulu lui parler ? Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, peut-être seraient-elles encore amies à l'heure qu'il est. Elle était allée lui parler alors que celle-ci était encore en colère, à cause de moi.

-Je pense que tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit, ton petit jeu est fini. A présent, si tu voulais bien me laisser aller manger.

Puis, elle s'éloigna vers le self. Alice revint vers moi, elle ne prononça pas un mot, un record pour elle qui ne cessait de parler d'habitude. Mais, je savais que la cause de ce silence était sa profonde tristesse. Cependant, ce qu'elle ressentit n'était rien comparé à moi. Certes, elle avait perdu sa meilleure amie mais moi, j'avais perdu mon seul amour, mon âme-sœur, ma vie.

Je montais dans ma voiture et Alice m'accompagna puis je nous ramenais à la maison. Les heures passèrent sans qu'aucun de nous ne parlent. Enfin, Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper rentrèrent. Jasper remarqua de suite notre tristesse et dès qu'il fut rentré, il nous envoya des ondes de bonheur, je l'en remerciai puis il alla consoler sa femme. Emmett, toujours les pieds dans le plat parla le premier :

-Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, on se croirait à un enterrement ?

-Emmett, ne commence pas, s'il te plaît, lui demandai-je.

-Alors, quoi, qui est mort ?

-Emmett ! Lui lançai-je.

-Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a, je n'ai rien fait de mal ? me rétorqua-t-il.

-Eh bien, puisque tu veux tout savoir, il s'agit de Bella, lui répondis-je.

-Ah, Bella ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait celle-là ?

J'étais tellement énervé que je lui répondis de suite, au tac au tac.

-Elle m'a quitté. Tu es content maintenant ?

Quand je prononçai cette phrase, tout le monde se stoppa net. Ils n'en revenaient pas et leurs pensées n'étaient pas pour me prouver le contraire. Rosalie intervint :

-C'est pour ça qu'elle était si bizarre tout à l'heure ?

-Comment ça ?

Elle repassa la scène qui venait de se produire, dans sa tête.

Je vis Bella s'approchant timidement de Rosalie puis lui parla :

-Bonjour Rosalie, comment vas-tu ?

Rosalie n'avait rien répondu, encore trop stupéfaite qu'elle lui parle et la suite n'allait pas l'aider.

Bon, d'accord, je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps. Je voulais juste te remercier. Merci beaucoup. Quand on s'est connu, je pensais que tu ne m'aimais pas, je ne voyais pas ce que je t'avais fait. Mais, maintenant, je comprends mieux. Tu sais, j'ai tout découvert pour Edward et Tanya. Et, en fait, tu n'étais désagréable avec moi que pour m'épargner. Tu sais, on aurait vraiment pu devenir amie mais je ne supporterais pas de revoir Alice et encore moins Edward. Ils m'ont tellement fait souffrir. C'est pour cela que je voulais te le dire maintenant. Pour une fois que tu es toute seule. Donc, merci infiniment. Tu mérites vraiment une vie heureuse et j'espère que tu l'auras. Tu as dû traverser beaucoup de choses difficiles et j'espère que tu t'en remettras. Au revoir Rosalie.

Après ce long monologue, Bella s'éloignait et repartait chez elle.

-Oui, je suppose que tout est lié, répondis-je à la question que m'avait posée Rosalie.

Elle acquiesça. Je me mis alors à réfléchir, c'était évident que tout cela était lié mais il me manquait encore un élément crucial, la dernière pièce du puzzle avant de comprendre, la chose la plus importante. Ensuite, tout deviendrait clair. Mais, je ne trouvais rien.

Nous nous étions tous réunis autour de la grande table, ce qui n'arrivait que lorsqu'il nous fallait prendre des décisions. Mes frères et sœurs adoptifs avaient compris l'importance de la situation et essayaient de m'aider du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Alice n'avait rien dit depuis le tout début, elle reprit la parole :

-Edward, à mon avis, il faut tout récapituler pour mieux comprendre. Je pense que ça nous aidera beaucoup.

(Edward) -D'accord, je commence. Dimanche, nous recevons les Denalis. Tout se passe bien. Je suis avec Tanya que je viens de repousser quand Alice arrive en dégringolant les escaliers. Elle me dit qu'elle attend Bella car elle a eu une vision la voyant arriver mais finalement Bella ne vient pas. De plus, Alice a un étrange pressentiment, c'est ça ?

La principale intéressée répondit :

-Exact comme s'il venait de se passer quelque chose de grave.

Je repris :

-Ensuite, alors qu'on discute avec les Denalis, Alice a une autre vision de Bella. Elle la voit pleurant à chaudes larmes, dans une tenue effroyable. Quand les Denalis partent, je cours rejoindre Bella mais sa fenêtre est fermée, ce qui me montre qu'elle ne voulait pas me voir.

-Ah, je comprends maintenant pourquoi t'étais aussi énervé, me dit Emmett.

Je n'y prêtai même pas attention et continuai :

-Le lendemain, c'est à dire aujourd'hui, je vais la chercher comme d'habitude en voiture sauf qu'elle est déjà partie, seule, sans m'attendre. Pareil, lorsque j'arrive au lycée, dès que je m'approche d'elle, elle s'enfuit. Pendant l'intercours, j'arrive à lui parler et là ...

Je n'arrivais pas à continuer, submergé par la douleur, Alice le remarqua et continua à ma place.

-Là, Bella s'énerve, lui crie dessus. Elle lui sort Tanya et lui et finalement, elle le quitte, dit qu'elle ne veut plus jamais le revoir. Un peu plus tard, je décide d'aller voir Bella mais là, c'est moi qu'elle ...

Elle aussi ne pu continuer, trop triste. Jasper intervint :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie, on a compris. Pas la peine d'en dire.

Puis, il continua à la réconforter. Je repris la parole, me sentant un peu mieux :

-Ensuite, on est rentré à la maison et ce soir, Bella est allé voir Rosalie sur le parking pour lui la remercier, lui dire qu'elle a été la seule à la soutenir, j'ai tout dit ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous.

Jasper, une dernière question, quelles étaient ses émotions ?

-C'était extrêmement changeant, vraiment étrange mais ce qui dominait étaient la colère, la tristesse, la déception et la souffrance.

-Bien, je vois.

Je réfléchissais à tout cela quand Alice parla :

-Tu sais, à mon avis, Edward, il faut chercher du côté de Tanya. Elle n'a cessé de parle d'elle, de toi et Tanya.

-Mais, je ne lui avais jamais parlé de Tanya auparavant, lui rétorquai-je.

-Justement, c'est pour ça qu'il faut s'y intéresser, tout vient de là.

-Mais, comment en aurait-elle entendue parler et pourquoi dit-elle qu'il y a quelque chose entre Tanya et moi ?

-Attends, laisse-moi réfléchir, Edward. Tu n'as pas remarqué aussi qu'elle ne cessait de dire, j'ai tout vu, voir.

-Mais, comment aurait-elle vu quoique ce soit, on ne l'a pas vu du dimanche, tu l'as même attendue.

-A moins que je ne l'ai loupé. Après tout, d'après ma vision, elle était censée arriver dans peu de temps, ce qui signifiait que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle était partie et je n'avais rien vu.

-Tes visions sont aléatoires, Alice.

-Ou alors, elle l'a fait exprès. Après tout, elle connaît mon pouvoir. Elle a très bien pu vouloir nous faire une surprise et faire exprès de ne pas y penser, de faire comme si elle comptait rester chez elle.

-Mais, dans ce cas, on l'aurait quand même vue.

-Pas si elle était repartie avant.

-Mais, pourquoi serait-elle venue jusque-là pour nous faire une surprise si elle repartait au bout de deux secondes ?

-C'est ce que je j'essaye de comprendre. Attends, elle arrive à la maison, qu'est-ce qu'elle voit avant d'entrer ?

Nous répondîmes tous les deux ensembles : la baie vitrée.

C'est ça, la baie vitrée, continua-t-elle. Ce qui signifie qu'elle a dû voir quelque chose à travers, quelque chose qui l'a fait fuir. Qui était dans le salon juste avant que j'arrive ?

Je répondis :

-Moi, moi avec Tanya.

Tout commençait à devenir clair, de plus en plus clair.

-Et, vous faisiez quoi ?

-Tu connais Tanya, elle m'a sauté dessus et m'a pris dans ses bras. J'ai essayé de la repousser sans trop la vexer. Puis, je me suis assis. Elle est venu s'asseoir sur moi et là, elle m'a embrassé, je l'ai aussitôt repoussée. On s'est disputé, je lui ai encore redit que je ne l'aimais pas.

-Je vois. Tu as mis du temps à régir quand elle t'a embrassée.

-Vu comme j'étais surpris, peut-être oui.

-Donc, Bella aurait très bien pu voir une seule partie de la scène ?

-Tu veux dire que ...

-Ça me parait la seule explication logique. Bella arrive, elle regarde par la fenêtre et là, elle te voit avec Tanya, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Comme tu l'as repoussé disons délicatement, elle ne remarque même pas que tu l'avais repoussé. Puis, elle voit Tanya qui t'embrasse et qui avait l'air à mon avis très amoureuse de toi. Je suppose que tu devines très bien ce qu'elle a pu imaginer.

-Mais, ce n'est pas possible, enfin ! Elle n'a quand même pas pu penser que je la trompais.

-Sauf que c'est ce qu'il s'est produit, à mon avis. Et puis, en voyant ça, sachant qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue parler de Tanya, que veux-tu qu'elle pense d'autre. Donc, après avoir découvert ça, elle part car elle ne supporte pas ce qu'elle voit. Elle pleure pendant des heures, ce qui explique ma seconde vision. Le soir, elle ne veut pas te voir après ce que tu lui as fait, donc elle ferme la fenêtre. Le lendemain, elle part tôt pour t'éviter car elle ne veut plus te voir, donc quand tu arrives, elle part. Et, lorsqu'enfin, vous vous parlez, elle s'énerve et te dis tout le mal qu'elle pense de toi. Elle te quitte pensant que de toute façon, tu préfères Tanya à elle. Ensuite, quand je vais la voir, elle pense que moi aussi, je l'ai trahi car je savais ce qu'il se passait et je ne lui ai rien dit. Il n'y a qu'à Rosalie qu'elle n'en veut pas car elle pense que son mépris était en fait contre Edward.

-Oh, Alice ! Mais, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Car, il était évident que tout ce que venait de dire Alice était exact. Tout concordait parfaitement, nous avions enfin trouvé notre explication.

-Mais, rien, Edward, rien du tout. Il faut juste que vous expliquiez.

-Mais, comment ? Elle ne veut plus me parler et je la comprends, je comprends qu'elle me déteste si elle croit vraiment que je lui ai fait ça.

-Edward, je suis désolé mais je ne peux plus rien pour toi maintenant. C'est à toi d'intervenir, je n'y peux plus rien, ni aucun de nous. C'est entre toi et elle. Juste un truc, s'il te plaît, n'abandonne pas, bats-toi par pitié.

J'acquiesçai mais en vérité, j'étais déjà ailleurs, perdu dans mes pensées. Tout le monde alla vaquer à ses petites occupations. Pour ma part, je m'enfermai dans ma chambre afin d'y réfléchir et d'essayer de trouver un plan. Je n'en voyais aucun mais je ne désespérais pas. Pour l'instant, je ne voyais qu'une chose à faire, essayer de lui parler maintenant que je savais ce qu'elle me reprochait.

Ce que je fis dès le lendemain. C'était l'heure du midi, elle avait fini de manger et avait donné un faux prétexte à ses amis pour s'éloigner quelques instants. Elle partit dans la cour, pour l'instant déserte. Maintenant que j'en savais les raisons, je m'en désolais. Dire que tout ça était de ma faute, dire qu'elle était si malheureuse à cause de moi, je me détestais.

Alors qu'elle était assise sur un banc, je m'approchai. Je n'étais absolument pas sûr de moi mais comme on dit, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

-Bella ?

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, surprise. Aussitôt, je sentis son cœur s'accélérait. Ma présence suffisait à l'énerver. Elle se leva.

-Edward, je croyais d'avoir dit de me laisser tranquille, tu ne comprends pas peut-être.

-Bella, il faut que tu m'écoutes, tout ceci est un terrible malentendu, tu sais ...

Elle me coupa dans ma phrase :

-Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ? Tanya t'a largué, c'est ça ? Du coup, comme tu te retrouves tout seul, tu vas voir la pauvre petite Bella sans défense. Mais, je ne te crois plus. Tu crois qu'il suffit que tu t'excuses pour que je te pardonne. Non, mais franchement, tu me prends pour qui ? Je suis une humaine mais quand même, je ne suis pas aussi idiote. Et, sache une chose, je ne répète jamais mes erreurs, je t'ai fait confiance une fois, je ne le ferais pas deux fois. Maintenant, si tu pouvais me ficher la paix. Je pense que tu comprends, non ?

-Mais, Bella, enfin, écoute-moi ...

-Non, je ne veux plus, plus jamais.

Elle se détourna et partit en courant. Grâce à ma vitesse vampirique, je le rejoignis de suite. Je mis ma main sur son épaule. Elle tressaillit et se retourna immédiatement :

-Non, ne me touche pas, tu as compris. Je ne veux plus que tu poses la main sur moi. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me répugnes. Donc, je te le répète une dernière fois, je ne veux plus jamais te voir, ni t'entendre. Tu n'es plus rien pour moi.

Elle me jeta un regard glacial, plein de mépris. Je n'étais plus rien pour elle. Son regard confirmait ses paroles et cela me figea. Je ne réagis pas. Je restais statufié lorsqu'elle partit, rejoignant les salles de cours. Je ne tentai même pas de lui dire un dernier mot pour essayer de la retenir; Je la revoyais, avec son regard. Cette image restait continuellement dans mon esprit. Elle me paralysait totalement.

Au bout d'un moment, je repris mes esprits. Je rentrai alors à la maison et m'enfermai dans ma chambre. Je pensais à elle sans cesse mais seul son visage plein de mépris me revenait, je souffrais énormément. Ma vie venait de s'effondrait avec elle. Il ne me restait plus rien, rien du tout.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Point de vue de Bella (je tiens à le préciser pour éviter toute confusion. Le chapitre dernier était exceptionnellement d'un autre point de vue)

Nous étions vendredi. Vendredi. Presqu'une semaine que je souffrais, chaque minute un peu plus. Et, cela semblait ne pas s'arrêter. Je respirais un grand coup. Il fallait que je chasse ces pensées sombres de mon esprit. Depuis dimanche que j'essayais, sans aucun résultat. Je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'arrivais pas à effacer ce moment de ma mémoire, celui où je voyais Edward dans les bras d'une autre, cette Tanya. Depuis tout s'était enchaîné comme un film qu'on déroule sans que je n'aie de prise dessus.

J'avais l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler dans ma vie, je n'étais qu'un pantin animé par je ne sais qui. En tout cas, une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas Edward. Lui qui était responsable de mon malheur et dont je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Du moins, c'était ce que me dictait ma raison. En effet, mon cœur me disait le contraire car je l'aimais toujours mais j'avais appris à mes dépens que mieux valait écouter son esprit plutôt que son cœur. Et, je ne répéterais plus mes erreurs. De toute façon, je me demandais si je saurais aimer de nouveau un jour. Pour l'instant, j'en doutais, cela faisait trop mal, beaucoup trop mal.

Je repris mes esprits et essayais de me concentrer sur le cours. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire car pour tout le reste, il m'était tellement difficile de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais, je le devais, je devais oublier. Tout était fini entre Edward et moi, c'était ce que je ne cessais de me répéter. Après notre conversation du lundi, il avait essayé de me reparler, je lui avais répété mes paroles de la veille, suffisamment pour qu'il comprenne et me laisse partir. Depuis, il n'avait plus essayé de me parler et cela me soulageait. Je n'aurais pas pu continuer comme ça. Rien que voir son visage m'était difficile et faisait renaître mes blessures, aussi l'évitais-je le plus possible.

La cloche sonna, c'était le midi. Alors qu'une semaine plus tôt, j'aurais été heureuse que les cours se finissent enfin, même momentanément, me permettant de voir celui que j'aimais, désormais, ces midis étaient des épreuves pour moi. Le plus dur étant de faire comme si tout allait bien auprès de mes amis, ce qui n'était pas le cas bien évidemment. Mais, je ne voulais pas qu'on ait pitié de moi. Je voulais juste qu'on me laisse tranquille mais cela semblait impossible.

Seule Angela, ma seule amie restante semblait comprendre et ne me posait aucune question contrairement à Jessica et aux autres : "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Bella, tu as l'air triste en ce moment ?" A croire qu'ils y prenaient du plaisir. Bref, la seule que je pouvais encore considérer comme une amie, je ne lui parlais plus. Je n'avais plus aucune vie sociale, j'essayais quand même de paraître heureuse comme d'habitude mais personne ne semblait y croire.

Seul mon père ne voyait rien mais il était tellement occupé en ce moment, qu'il ne remarquait plus rien. En effet, il avait une grande réunion ce week-end, l'aboutissement de plusieurs mois de travail. Il devait aller à New York pour présenter son projet. Et, du coup, je ne l'avais presque pas vu de la semaine et ce week-end, il partait à New York, bien évidemment. Il partait aujourd'hui et ne reviendrait que le lundi. Je devrais me débrouiller seule, cela ne me changerait pas beaucoup. Il m'avait dit qu'il m'appellerait mais j'en doutais. Il aurait sûrement trop de choses à faire pour penser à moi. Mais, je ne lui en voulais pas et je l'avais prévenu que ce ne serait pas grave s'il m'oubliait. Autant qu'il se concentre sur son travail.

J'avais fini de manger, je sortis alors que les autres venaient à peine de commencer. Mais, je ne supporterais pas de rester une seconde de plus avec eux. Je n'en pouvais plus. C'était une torture pour moi. Je quittai le self en prévenant tout de même Angela que j'avais un truc à faire. Je lui devais bien ça tout de même. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la cour puis le parking. Le seul endroit où je pourrais être seule à cette heure-ci et j'en avais bien besoin.

Soudain, j'entendis du bruit, des sons de voix. Je regardais discrètement. Je me stoppais net. C'était Edward et Alice, ceux que je voulais le moins voir. Aussi, je me cachai derrière un buisson. C'était puéril et je le savais. Mais, je ne voulais pas aller les voir et repartir m'aurait fait me faire remarquer, ce que je souhaitais éviter. C'est ainsi que dissimulée, j'écoutai leurs conversations sans le vouloir. Et, à entendre leurs tons de voix, ils se disputaient :

(Alice) -Non, mais franchement, Edward, tu es un idiot ! Tu ne vas pas quand même pas abandonner comme ça ?

Elle avait l'air d'être drôlement en colère, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

(Edward)-Et, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Si tu as une idée, vas-y propose parce que moi, je suis à court.

Il semblait totalement désespéré mais, pourquoi voulait-il une idée ?

(A.)-Mais, enfin, il y a forcément quelque chose à faire. Tout ne peut pas être fini comme ça.

Alice était aussi totalement désemparée. Et, qu'est-ce qui était fini, je n'y comprenais rien.

(E.)-Tu l'as bien vue, Alice. Eh bien, crois-moi, si.

Mais, qui avait-il vu, encore cette Tanya ?

(A.)-Mais, tout ça est un malentendu. Juste un malentendu.

Tiens, j'avais déjà entendu ça quelque part mais où ? Impossible de m'en souvenir.

(E.)-Va lui faire savoir. J'ai essayé mais rien à faire. Tu aurais vu le regard qu'elle m'a lancé : glacial, indifférent au possible.

Cela me rappela la façon dont je m'étais comportée avec Edward la dernière fois. Le regard que je lui avais jeté avant de partir.

(A.)-C'était juste parce qu'elle était énervée.

(E.)-Non, je ne crois pas. C'est parce que pour elle, je ne suis plus rien du tout.

Mes paroles lors de cette conversation me revinrent alors. Ma dernière phrase surtout. "Tu n'es plus rien pour moi."

(A.)-Mais, ce n'est pas possible ! Elle t'aimait, ça ne peut pas disparaître comme ça ?

Elle aussi semblait perplexe.

(E.)-Je n'en sais rien Alice. Tu n'as qu'à lui demander, toi.

(A.)-Elle ne m'écouterait pas.

(E.)-Moi non plus, je te signale.

(A.)-Mais, nom d'un chien, tu l'aimes oui ou non ? hurla-t-elle.

Edward répondit de suite :

(E.)-Bien sûr que je l'aime, Alice. Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un autant de ma vie. Elle est tout pour moi. Tout, dit-il s'énervant à son tour.

Ses paroles me touchèrent de suite, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Ah si ! C'était le même genre de choses qu'il me disait auparavant. Qui était donc sa prochaine victime ?

(A.)-Dans ce cas, si tu l'aimes autant, tu peux faire quelque chose.

(E.)-Mais, quoi, Alice, quoi ? Je suis totalement perdu.

Non, cela ne collait pas. S'il embobinait une nouvelle personne, pourquoi avais-je l'impression qu'il essayait au contraire de se réconcilier avec quelqu'un ?

(A.)-Ça, c'est à toi de trouver, moi, je n'y peux rien. Mais, juste quelque chose, jure-moi de ne pas abandonner, de tout faire pour récupérer Bella.

Attends, qu'avait-elle dit, avais-je bien entendu, Bella ? Moi ? Mais, comment ça ? Il parlait de moi depuis le début ? Mon esprit fonctionnait à toute allure.

(E.)-D'accord, je te jure de tout faire pour. Maintenant, si tu pouvais me laisser partir.

(A.)-Tu rentres à la maison ?

(E.)-Oui, j'ai biologie après et me retrouver à côté d'elle pendant une heure ne fait pas partie de mon plan.

Là, j'en étais sûre, c'était bien de moi dont il parlait. Je ne pense qu'il ait trois mille partenaires de biologie alors qu'on était en binôme.

(A.)-Pourquoi pas ?

(E.)-Alice, je le sais. Non, il faut que je trouve autre chose. Quelque chose qui la convaincrait que je n'aie jamais cessé de l'aimer et que Tanya n'est rien pour moi, rien du tout.

Comment ça ? Alors, Tanya et lui ...

(A.)-Si seulement, elle était restée quelques secondes de plus ...

(E.)-En effet, ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple. Elle aurait vu, au moins que je la repoussais. Bon, tu viens avec moi ou pas ?

Quoi, il l'avait repoussée et je n'avais rien vu. Mais, alors, cela signifiait ... Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage.

(A.)-Oui, je viens. Les autres rentreront avec la voiture de Rosalie.

Edward rentra dans la voiture puis Alice. Je n'eus même pas le temps de m'avancer. Pourtant, je voulais aller les voir, leur parler, m'excuser ... Edward démarra à toute vitesse et quitta le parking. Je m'approchai d'eux et dit :

-Non ! Attendez !

Mais, ils ne m'entendirent pas, ils étaient déjà parti. Je m'installais, dépitée sur un banc pour réfléchir à tout cela.

Donc, si je comprenais bien. Après que j'ai vu Tanya embrasser Edward, celui-ci l'avait repoussée, ce que je n'avais pas vu bien évidemment. Et, d'après ce que je venais de comprendre de leur conversation, Edward essayait par tous les moyens possibles de me faire comprendre la vérité, Alice l'encourageant. Donc, cela signifiait qu'il m'avait toujours réellement aimé. Mais, qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? J'avais dû le faire énormément souffrir, autant que ce que j'avais cru qu'il m'avait fait. Rectification, je le faisais car il n'était pas au courant que je savais ce qu'il s'était réellement passé et que bien évidemment, je ne lui en voulais plus du tout. Dire qu'il croyait que je ne l'aimais plus, lui qui m'aimait tant, qui était prêt à tout pour moi. Je me désespérais moi-même. Quelle idiote, j'avais été ! Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de me faire pardonner.

La sonnerie retentit alors, me faisant sursauter. Je me rendis donc en cours de sciences. Je m'installai à ma place sachant pertinemment que celle d'à côté resterait vide. Tout ça, à cause de moi. Ah, je me détestais. J'entendais encore ses paroles : "Oui, j'ai biologie après et me retrouver à côté d'elle pendant une heure ne fait pas partie de mon plan. " Je passais le cours à penser à ça. Puis, j'allai en sport, je ne jouai pas beaucoup toujours perdue dans mes pensées. Je me repassai en boucle la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Alice. Une chance que je l'aie entendue. J'aurais pu rester aussi bornée encore longtemps.

Je marchai jusqu'au parking. Là, je m'immobilisai quelques instants. Je vis alors le reste des Cullen : Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper. Ils étaient à côté de la décapotable de Rosalie en train de discuter et de rigoler. Je me dis alors que si j'avais été moins stupide, je serais à présent avec eux ainsi qu'avec Edward et Alice, heureuse. Remarque, je ne méritais peut-être pas autant de bonheur mais eux si surtout Edward. Je les fixai ainsi durant de longues minutes avant de m'apercevoir qu'eux-aussi me regardaient, surpris.

J'eus un mouvement de stupeur avant de me reprendre. Je baissai la tête, penaude puis murmurai :" Désolée... désolée d'avoir été aussi idiote" avant de faire volte-face et de partir. Je ne savais pas quoi leur dire, je me sentais tellement mal. Ah, qu'est-ce que je détestais ma timidité ! J'espérais qu'ils auraient, au moins compris mes quelques mots de pardon.

Je rentrai chez moi toujours anxieuse et un peu plus tard, je repartis. J'avais mes cours à l'université. Tout se déroula bien, je révisais essentiellement le français ces temps-ci pour me préparer à mon bac de français mais mes profs étaient confiants pour moi, ils ne se faisaient pas de souci. L'ambiance y était extrêmement détendue, je n'avais même pas l'impression d'être en cours. Tout le monde y était tellement sympa. Ca me changeait du lycée. D'ailleurs, ma vie y était beaucoup plus simple, sans aucun problème.

Les cours finis, je rentrais, je devais le faire seule. En effet, d'habitude, c'était mon père qui me raccompagnait en voiture. C'était sur son chemin. Tacoma. Une ville très simple. Assez grande pour avoir une université mais pas trop non plus. Là, je devais me débrouiller seule prendre un train jusqu'à Port Angeles puis un car jusqu'à Forks. Le trajet allait être assez long, il ne fallait pas que je tarde surtout si je ne voulais pas rater mon train, ils étaient rares.

Sur le chemin, je réfléchissais à Edward essentiellement. A toutes les erreurs que j'avais faites, à ma façon de me faire pardonner. Mes réflexions me prirent tellement qu'à un moment donné, alors que je m'arrêtai brusquement, je me rendis compte que je ne savais absolument pas où j'étais. J'étais tellement absorbée que je n'avais même pas fait attention au chemin. Je ne reconnaissais rien aux alentours. De plus, nous étions le soir, la nuit commençait à tomber et je ne connaissais ces rues que pleinement ensoleillé. Là, j'étais totalement perdue.

Je commençais à paniquer. Comment allais-je m'en sortir ? Surtout qu'il n'y avait pas un chat donc personne à qui demander son chemin. Bon, respire Bella. Tout va bien se passer. Tu vas bien finir par reconnaître une rue, une boutique. Ne t'en fais pas. J'essayais tout d'abord de faire demi-tour, histoire de revenir sur mes pas et de prendre ensuite le bon chemin. Mais, cela se révéla vite impossible car je ne me souvenais plus du tout des rues que j'avais prises. Je n'y avais même pas fait attention.

Surtout qu'elles se ressemblaient toutes, toujours les mêmes trottoirs, les mêmes immeubles. En plus, visiblement, je n'étais pas dans le quartier le mieux fréquenté et l'obscurité ne le rendait pas plus accueillent. Je continuai comme ça pendant plus d'une demi-heure, tournant à droite, à gauche faisant demi-tour. Je me serais crue dans un labyrinthe mais j'étais dans une ville bon sang ! J'allais bien finir par trouver une rue un peu plus grande, un peu plus fréquentée.

Je sortis mon portable pour essayer d'appeler quelqu'un. En vain. Il était déchargé. Je le remis dans mon sac, énervée. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'éteigne quand j'en avais le plus besoin. J'avais de plus en plus l'impression de tourner en rond comme si j'étais dans une cage. Mais, ce n'était pas le cas. J'essayais d'être optimiste. Stresser ne servirait qu'à me perdre encore plus. Il fallait que je reprenne mon souffle.

Soudain, j'aperçus une lumière au loin. Je m'y précipitais, j'étais sauvée. Je n'avais pas si bien dit. C'était en réalité un bar. Mais, en passant devant, je m'aperçus que les personnes ne m'y seraient d'aucun secours. C'était une sorte de bar, assez glauque. Je voyais à l'intérieur les gens plus ou moins tous saouls. Je ne comptais pas me risquer à y rentrer. Déjà, rien qu'en passant devant, une bande de jeunes m'interpella :

-Eh chérie, viens donc par ici !

Je marchai de plus belle, m'éloignant le plus possible de cet endroit. Mes espoirs étaient tombés à l'eau, je commençais à désespérer. Surtout qu'il faisait de plus en plus nuit, j'y voyais de moins en moins. Je n'allais quand même pas passer la nuit ici. J'allais bien finir par retrouver la gare. Ca ne devait pas être si compliqué, une rue que j'avais loupée ou n'avais pas vue.

Soudain, j'entendis des bruits, des bruits de pas. Je me retournai pour voir de qui il s'agissait. C'étaient les gars de tout à l'heure du bar, ceux qui m'avaient interpellée. Je me dépêchai pour essayer de les semer. Je ne tenais absolument pas à discuter avec eux. Quelque chose me disait qu'ils ne m'indiqueraient pas gentiment la gare comme ce que j'espérais. Je continuais mais je les entendais toujours derrière moi.

Subitement, je vis au loin d'autres formes s'avançaient. Lorsqu'elles se rapprochèrent, je me rendis alors compte que c'étaient encore les mêmes gars que ceux qui me suivaient derrière. Visiblement, ils s'étaient divisés en plusieurs groupes. Me vint alors l'idée que je commençais à être cernés, si les uns étaient derrière et les autres devant et qu'ils avançaient tous vers moi. J'allais finir par être coincée. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Je cherchai une solution. Je vis alors une petite ruelle sur la droite. Je m'y aventurais avant de me rendre compte que ce n'était qu'une impasse. Surtout qu'un troisième groupe y était. Je fis rapidement demi-tour. Mais, les autres garçons arrivaient déjà. Je n'avais plus aucune possibilité de m'enfuir.

J'avais été piégé. Bel et bien piégé. Il m'avait traquée depuis le bar. Je me demandais ce qui allait m'arriver. Mais, bizarrement, j'en avais une idée un peu trop précise. Ce n'était pas vraiment à mon argent qu'ils en voulaient. Plutôt à moi. Une bande gars un peu saouls. Une jeune fille seule errant dans les rues la nuit. J'imaginais la suite sans aucune difficulté. Je déglutis. La peur commençait à s'emparer de moi. Moi qui n'étais tellement trouillarde d'habitude. Là, oui, je l'avouais, je mourrais de peur car je savais que je n'avais aucune chance de leur échapper. Ils étaient trop nombreux, trop forts. Je n'étais rien face eux.

Je me recroquevillais contre le mur, espérant que peut-être, ils voulaient juste m'effrayer et repartirai dans quelques secondes. Ce ne fut pas le cas bien évidemment. Ils se rapprochèrent de moi. Je respirais plus rapidement. Le premier commença à parler :

-Alors, on croyait nous échapper ?

Sa voix était extrêmement grave presque rauque. Un large sourire s'étirait sur son visage et ses yeux luisaient d'excitation. Je regardais derrière lui. Ils étaient six en tout. Je n'avais aucune chance.

-Fichez-moi la paix ! Leur répondis-je.

Je ne comptais quand même pas me laisser faire.

-Oh mais regardez-la qui s'énerve ! C'est qu'elle croit nous faire peur ! dit un autre.

Ils étaient de plus proches de moi. Je sentais presque leur haleine. Il y en avait deux en retrait, sûrement pour surveiller les alentours mais il n'y avait rien. J'étais seule. Personne ne m'entendrait.

Le premier se rapprocha encore plus. Il mit sa main sur mon épaule. Je le repoussais.

-Ne me touchez pas !

-Eh bien, je suis désolé mais on ne va pas t'écouter.

Je le frappais de toutes mes forces afin de me dégager mais ses copains à côté me retenaient.

-Non franchement, ce serait dommage de ne pas profiter du fait qu'une si jolie fille passe nous voir, n'est-ce pas les gars ?

Ils s'esclaffèrent tous bruyamment. La peur me paralysait comme si du venin s'était infiltré dans mon corps. Pourtant, j'essayais quand même de libérer.

-Non laissez-moi !

-Oh mais j'y pense, on a oublié de faire les présentations. On passera après aux choses sérieuses. Alors, comment tu t'appelles ?

Je le frappais encore une fois mais rien n'y faisait. De plus, je me sentais faiblir peu à peu.

Quand, j'entendis une voix au loin :

-Vous allez la laisser tranquille, c'est compris ?

Ils se retournèrent tous me laissant un peu de répit. J'essayai d'en profiter pour m'enfuir mais ils me tenaient toujours fermement.

Je ne reconnus pas la voix de celui qui parlait, elle était extrêmement grave bien plus que ceux qui se tenaient près de moi et très rauque aussi. Cela me fit frissonner.

Un des gars lui répondit :

-Oh, comme si on allait avoir peur ! Tu sais, à mon avis, six contre un, ça fait pas le poids. Tu ferais mieux de partir.

-Vous allez la lâcher ! Tout de suite ! Ou vous allez le regretter ! Que vous soyez six ou douze, ça n'y changera rien.

Cette voix était vraiment effrayante. C'était comme si un animal féroce venait de parler. Mais, je ne voyais toujours pas à qui elle appartenait. Je distinguais juste les formes de son corps.

Les garçons se regardèrent et se rapprochèrent de lui. Un seul resta pour me tenir et je ne pouvais pas lui échapper.

Apparemment, le mystérieux garçon apparu devait leur faire peur à eux aussi car ils ne disaient plus rien et n'avaient toujours pas essayé de le frapper. Il reprit :

-C'est clair ? Tout de suite !

Un grondement sortit de sa poitrine. J'en frissonnais derechef.

Apparemment, les gars ne devaient pas être plus rassurés que moi. De plus, je n'avais pas vu son visage qui était sûrement encore plus effrayant car ils partirent.

-Venez les gars, on se casse. Jeff, lâche-là et tire-toi.

Puis, ils partirent en courant. J'en fus soulagée, je repris ma respiration petit à petit. Cependant, celui qui m'avait sauvé était devant moi. Je ne l'avais toujours pas vu. Je me demandais à quoi pouvait ressembler quelqu'un ayant pu faire fuir six garçons plutôt costauds. Je levai les yeux vers lui.

Là, je restais muette de surprise :

-Edward, réussis-je à murmurer.

Car, c'était bien lui, celui qui se tenait face à moi, qui venait de me sauver.

-Oui, Bella, c'est moi, Edward. Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer maintenant. me dit-il avec une extrême douceur.

J'hochai la tête encore abasourdie par ce qui venait de se passer. J'essayais de marcher mais mes jambes ne m'obéissaient plus. Je levai alors mon bras vers lui qui retomba aussitôt. Il dut comprendre mon intention car il s'approcha de moi. Le plus doucement possible. Lui qui détestait marcher à vitesse humaine, il faisait vraiment des efforts là. Et, je compris qu'il faisait tout ça pour moi, pour ne pas me brusquer. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il me prit dans ses bras. Je me serrai contre lui davantage encore. Au moins là, j'étais en sécurité, protégée.

-Oh, ma Bella. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien maintenant. Je suis là. Ne t'en fais pas. Il ne t'arrivera plus rien.

Je ne répondais rien, aucun mot n'arrivait à passer mes lèvres. En fait, je marchais seulement parce qu'Edward me tenait et me faisait avancer. Nous rejoignîmes ainsi sa voiture. Lui continuant à me parler de façon extrêmement douce, contrastant avec la manière dont il était tout à l'heure. Il me fit monter sur le siège passager puis s'installa devant le volant. Je me recroquevillai encore sur moi-même.

Lorsqu'il fut installé, il me regarda en souriant :

-Bella, je te jure que plus personne ne te touchera tant que je serais là. Détends-toi.

J'acquiesçai et essayai de me relâcher.

-C'est bien ma Bella. Maintenant, si tu pouvais mettre ta ceinture s'il te plaît.

J'hochai la tête et me tournai vers la ceinture mais alors que j'essayai de lever mon bras, il me sembla tellement lourd, impossible à soulever comme si je n'avais plus aucune force. Je me retournai vers Edward. Il me regardait toujours de son sourire bienveillant. Il dut comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait car il s'approcha alors de moi toujours aussi doucement, prit ma ceinture et me l'attacha. Sentir qu'il était là près de moi était tellement agréable, j'en frissonnais. Ce qui le fit sourire encore plus.

-Bella, je te ramène chez toi, je suppose ?

J'hochai la tête une nouvelle fois.

-D'accord, me répondit-il.

Il démarra alors la voiture qui fonça hors de ce quartier dans lequel j'avais tourné en rond des heures. Il était toujours concentré sur la route mais je devais lui parler, juste deux mots :

-Edward, murmurais-je.

Il se tourna aussitôt vers moi.

-Juste merci, merci infiniment.

-Mais, Bella, ce n'est rien, voyons. C'est quand même normal que je vienne te sauver de ces ...

C'est lui qui frissonna mais de dégoût.

-Quand je pense à ce qu'ils voulaient te faire. Je les aurais tué rien que pour avoir y penser. Mais, ça ne servirait à rien que j'y retourne maintenant, hein ?

Il me regarda plus intensément.

-Non, tu as besoin de moi. Ton bonheur passe avant tout même avant le fait de te venger même si j'en meurs d'envie. Bon, parlons d'autre chose.

En effet, sa voix redevenait de plus en plus comme tout à l'heure, grave et rauque au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait d'eux, moi, je préférais ne pas y penser.

-Tu veux que je monte le chauffage ? Oui, tu as l'air d'être frigorifiée. De la musique ?

J'hochai la tête, il alluma alors la radio.

-Dis-moi si tu veux quoi que ce soit. Tes désirs sont des ordres pour moi.

Je le regardai subjugué par tant de gentillesse. Ah, qu'est-ce que je l'aimais ! Tout ce que je lui avais dit auparavant avait été tellement cruel, méchant ...

Je repensais à tout cela. A la scène que j'avais vu de lui et Tanya, ma folle course, lorsque je lui avais dit que tout était fini entre nous, le lendemain lorsque j'avais été si froide, aujourd'hui, lorsque j'avais surpris sa conversation avec Alice, lorsque j'errais perdue dans les rues, ma traque par ces garçons, lorsqu'il m'avait cerné, l'arrivée d'Edward, lorsqu'il m'avait sauvé ... Tout cela s'enchaînait dans ma tête par image et de plus en plus vite, je crus devenir folle. Tout se mélangeait pour former un tout, coloré, trop coloré puis je sombrai. Le noir total, le vide.

J'entendis au loin une voix : « Bella, Bella, ça va ? Tu m'entends ? » Avant de replonger totalement dans les ténèbres.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

J'ouvris enfin les yeux. La vive lumière qui venait de ma fenêtre m'avait réveillée. Je me concentrais quelques instants, attendant que mes souvenirs reviennent mais rien. Impossible de me souvenir ce que j'avais fait la veille. Mon cerveau était comme embrumé. J'étais perdue dans un lit, je ne savais même pas si c'était le mien. Je paniquais un peu puis soudain alors que je cherchais encore des réponses à mes questions, tout me revint comme un boomerang qu'on reçoit en pleine figure. Je revoyais tout, la veille, la semaine passée. Les évènements défilèrent un à un dans ma tête, comme un film qu'on revoit en accéléré. Lorsque je pris conscience de tout ce qu'il s'était passé, je me demandais si je n'avais pas rêvé de tout cela. La réponse vint immédiatement à mon esprit, non.

J'essayais alors de me rappeler la dernière chose que j'avais faite, comment j'étais rentrée à la maison, ce qu'avait fait Edward mais je me souvenais juste de la voiture puis le noir total. Je m'étais sûrement évanouie ou quelque chose dans le genre. En même temps, vu tout ce que j'avais vécu, je comprenais que mon cerveau se soit protégé de la sorte. Mais, alors comment étais-je rentrée à la maison ? Edward m'avait sûrement ramenée puis couchée et était ensuite parti, me laissant seule.

Je ne savais plus quoi pas penser, quoi ressentir, tout changeait tellement brusquement. Je fis le clair dans mon esprit essayant d'analyser la situation. Alors, récapitulons : J'avais quitté Edward car je croyais qu'il s'était fichue de moi et en aimait une autre mais j'avais ensuite découvert en "espionnant" une conversation que c'était faux. Je m'étais trompée, tout était un malentendu. Sauf que je n'avais même pas pu m'expliquer avec lui, il était parti sans m'apercevoir. J'étais alors allé le soir à mes cours à l'université et en rentrant, je m'étais perdu. Et, avec ma malchance habituelle, cela avait empiré, des garçons m'avait suivi plutôt traqué. Ils me tenaient quand soudain Edward était arrivé, me sauvant et m'emmenant avec lui. Je m'étais donc évanouie et il s'était occupé de moi.

Ah, j'étais vraiment mal là ! Mais, une chose s'imposait, il fallait que je parle à Edward, c'était la seule chose qui importait. Je devais m'excuser auprès de lui, le remercier ... Je n'avais été qu'une idiote ! Comment avais-je pu croire qu'il me "trompait" ? Lui qui était si gentil, si aimant, qui m'avait véritablement sauvée. Je m'en voulais terriblement de l'avoir fait souffrir de cette façon. Je réfléchissais à une façon de m'excuser convenablement. Pour l'instant, je n'en voyais aucune. Aller chez lui. Mauvaise idée, c'est de là où tout avait commencé.

En attendant, je descendis et déjeunai. J'allai remontai me préparer quand quelque chose attira mon attention : une lettre sous le pas de la porte. Intriguée, j'allais voir et la ramassai. C'était une enveloppe toute blanche, immaculée, ce qui prouvait qu'elle n'était pas là depuis longtemps. Seul un mot était inscrit dessus : Bella. Je l'ouvris alors avec le plus grand soin. Je me demandai qui avait pu m'écrire et laisser ensuite la lettre sous ma porte. Je sortis la lettre de son enveloppe. Elle n'était pas très longue :  
___Rejoins-moi ce midi dans la clairière._

C'était tout, aucune signature, indication, rien. Cependant, je reconnus de suite cette écriture. Elle était unique, c'était celle d'Edward. Il était le seul à écrire aussi bien. Et puis, qui d'autre m'aurait donnée rendez-vous dans une clairière ? Je n'avais aucun doute quand à l'identité de celui qui m'avait écrit cette lettre. Par contre, les raisons de cet acte m'étaient plus étranges. Je pensais qu'après tout cela, il ne voudrait plus me voir, que ce serait à moi de l'obliger à me parler. A moins qu'il souhaite me voir pour me dire que je n'avais plus rien à espérer de lui, que tous ces évènements l'avaient dégouté de moi. Cependant, une partie de moi espérait le contraire, qu'il fasse tout cela pour que l'on se revoie car il m'aimait encore. Mais, cette partie était étouffée par la raison.

De toute façon, quelque soit ce qui se passerait, il fallait que j'y aille pour avoir une chance de m'expliquer. Je partis m'habiller mais rien de ce qu'il y avait dans mon placard ne me convenait. Je commençais à désespérer. Pour une fois que je faisais un effort pour être jolie, je n'avais rien à me mettre. Soudain, la sonnette retentit, je dévalai les escaliers pour ouvrir. Mais, quand j'arrivai enfin, il n'y avait plus personne derrière la porte. Heureusement, d'ailleurs car je me rendis alors compte que j'étais encore pyjama. J'allais refermer quand j'aperçus un paquet devant la porte. Je le pris et rentrai.

Je décidai alors de l'ouvrir. Apparu alors lorsque j'ouvris le paquet, un emballage papier, de ces emballages qu'on ne voit que pour les grands magasins. Intriguée, je le retirai. Je vis alors apparaître un magnifique tissu que je dépliais. C'était en réalité une robe, exactement celle que je rêvais d'avoir pour cet après-midi. Lorsque je la déroulai en entier, un papier tomba au sol. Je le ramassai et le lu. Son auteur avait une écriture nettement plus nerveuse que celui de ma précédente lettre. Il était écrit :  
**Parce que je resterais toujours ta meilleure amie.  
Alice  
PS. Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à m'appeler**.

Evidemment, j'aurais dû m'en douter que c'était un coup d'Alice. Elle était la seule capable d'une chose pareille. Mais, je n'avais pas pensé à elle, tout simplement parce que je croyais qu'elle m'en voulait. Ce qui n'était pas le cas visiblement et j'en étais plus que soulagée. J'admirais quelques instants encore ma magnifique robe puis décidai d'appeler Alice pour la remercier. Je montai prendre mon portable quand je m'aperçus qu'il n'avait toujours pas de batterie, je ne l'avais pas rechargé depuis hier soir.

Je me demandai comment faire pour l'appeler quand la sonnette retentit de nouveau. Cette fois, je me précipitai pour ouvrir. Je restai muette de surprise lorsque j'ouvris la porte car j'avais là, devant moi, ma meilleure amie, Alice. Heureusement pour moi, elle parla la première de sa voix chantante:

-Alors, on ne dit plus bonjour maintenant ?

Je mis quelques instants à reprendre mes esprits avant de pouvoir parler.

-Mes dons marchent encore, tu sais ? J'ai « vu » que tu comptais m'appeler, c'est tout ce qui compte. Mais, c'est comme ça que tu accueilles ta meilleure amie ?

Elle parlait à toute allure comme auparavant.

-Oh, je suis désolée, Alice, je suis juste un peu ... surprise. Je ne prédis pas l'avenir, moi. C'est que je suis tellement contente que tu sois là, je pensais que tu ne voudrais plus me voir après ...

-Bella, stop, me coupa-t-elle. Je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses pendant 3h, c'est compris ? Les amies, c'est fait pour ça, pour pardonner, d'accord ?

-OK, mais je te le dis une dernière fois, je suis désolée pour tout.

-D'accord, j'accepte tes excuses, c'est bon ? On peut passer à autre chose ? Je suppose que tu as besoin d'aide pour te préparer ?

-Eh bien, c'est à dire, j'apprécierais beaucoup mais tu n'es pas obligée.

-Pour une fois que je peux m'occuper de toi, tu crois que je vais refuser ? Tu me connais mal, là. Allez, monte dans ta chambre, on n'a pas de temps à perdre !

-Eh ben, ça promet !

Je me mis alors à rire alors qu'Alice extrêmement sérieuse montait à l'étage et prenait place dans ma salle de bain. Elle commençait à donner les directives. Je pris alors la parole :

-Alice, je t'arrête tout de suite, avant que tu ne fasses quoique ce soit, je veux quelque chose de discret, c'est compris ? Je ne vais pas en boîte, juste à un rendez-vous, donc pas besoin de rouge à lèvre vif ou de choses de ce genre.

-Je sais, Bella, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai déjà vu comment tu voulais être et je ferais tout pour que ça corresponde. Aie confiance en moi pour une fois.

J'acquiesçai puis me soumis à ses ordres. J'enfilai tout d'abord ma tenue puis m'installai dans la salle de bain afin qu'elle me coiffe et ma maquille. J'espérais sincèrement qu'elle tiendrait sa promesse. Pendant ce temps là, je lui parlais et surtout, je lui expliquai tout ce qu'il s'était passé selon mon point de vue depuis dimanche dernier. Je lui devais bien des explications. Elle ne dit pas un mot, de tout mon récit me laissant parler. C'est seulement lorsque je racontai ma traque et que je commençai à pleurer qu'elle se mit à me rassurer de sa voix tranquille et douce. Je m'apaisai alors et encore plus lorsque je racontai la suite, c'est à dire l'arrivée d'Edward. A ce moment-là, un large sourire s'étirait sur mes lèvres. J'avais une reconnaissance infinie envers lui.

Alice fit à son tour un grand sourire :

-Ah, vous êtes vraiment fait pour vous entendre.

-Je ne sais pas, Alice. Tu as vu la façon dont je l'ai traité, il ne voudra probablement plus de moi après.

-Ça, c'est ce que tu crois.

-Comment ça, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Je n'en dirais pas plus, ce ne serait pas drôle sinon. Tu le découvriras par toi-même.

-Tu sais que tu es vraiment énervante avec tes petites phrases énigmatiques ?

-Je sais, je suis là pour ça, voyons !

-Très drôle, Alice, très drôle. D'ailleurs, t'en as pour encore longtemps ?

-Non, j'ai presque fini, juste quelques minutes encore.

Enfin, je sentis ses mains relâcher mon visage. Elle tourna ensuite ma tête vers le miroir.

-Vas-y, tu peux te regarder maintenant !

En effet, jusqu'à présent, elle m'avait fait tourner le dos à la glace afin que j'aie la surprise à la fin, en voyant le résultat. J'ouvris alors les yeux et aperçus mon reflet dans le miroir. J'en fus stupéfaite. Alice avait vraiment bien travaillée, elle n'en avait pas fait trop, ça se voyait à peine et pourtant, ça changeait tout chez moi.

-Alice, mais c'est génial ce que tu as fait ! Tu te rends compte que pour une fois, je me trouve réellement jolie.

-Mais, tu es toujours jolie, Bella. Néanmoins, j'apprécie que tu aimes ce que j'ai fait. Pour une fois ...

-Non là, Alice, c'est vraiment bien, encore merci !

-Mais, de rien ma très chère Bella.

Je me levai alors pour regarder ma tenue en entier.

-Et, la robe est magnifique, merci de me l'avoir offerte.

-Bah, ce n'est rien du tout.

-Pas pour moi, en tout cas.

-Mouais, en tout cas, j'admets qu'elle te va vraiment bien.

En effet, je devais l'avouer, elle était vraiment parfaite pour moi. Elle soulignait mes formes là où il le fallait, j'avais vraiment l'air jolie pour une fois. Et, elle était d'une jolie couleur bleue, celle qu'Edward appréciait tout particulièrement sur moi. Alice avait fait un excellent choix. Une question me traversa alors l'esprit.

-Mais, dis-moi, Alice, si tu sais que ton frère m'a donné rendez-vous dans la clairière, tu sais forcément ce qu'il a prévu ?

-Alors, un, je n'ai jamais dit que je savais que c'était avec Edward que tu as ton rendez-vous ; et de deux, il est hors de question que je te raconte quoique ce soit de l'avenir.

-Mais, tu le sais, déjà, tu pourrais partager.

-Non, parce que dans ce cas, l'avenir changerait et il est très bien comme il est.

-Ça veut donc dire que ça va bien se passer ?

-Si c'est pour ça que tu t'inquiètes autant, alors, je te le dis, oui ça va bien se passer si tu ne foires pas tout volontairement.

-Ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver. Mais, tu es sûre de toi ?

-Oui, sûre et certaine sauf si Edward meurt d'une crise cardiaque entretemps, ce qui risque d'être difficile.

-En effet, un petit peu.

-Bon, Bella, je vais te laisser. Il va falloir que tu y ailles.

-Oui, si je ne fais pas moi, une crise cardiaque entretemps.

-Bella, ne stresse pas et tout ira bien, d'accord. Et, autre chose, tu m'appelles bientôt, entendu ?

J'acquiesçai sans vraiment y réfléchir. Elle partit alors me laissant seule dans ma chambre. Seules résonnèrent ses dernières paroles :

Et, amuse-toi bien, surtout !

Très drôle, pour l'instant, j'étais stressée comme pas possible et elle me disait de m'amuser. J'allais peut-être entendre celui que j'aimais dire qu'il ne voulait plus de moi dans plus d'une heure, ce qui serait méritée et elle voulait que je sois décontractée Cependant, il fallait que j'y aille, je devais lui parler.

Je décidai alors qu'il était temps de partir. Je pris mes affaires, mis mes jolies tennis blanches et m'engouffrai dehors. Ce qui me surprit en sortant fut le beau temps, enfin un beau temps pour Forks. C'est à dire qu'il faisait chaud mais qu'une couche de nuages recouvrait toujours le ciel. Le temps idéal pour les Cullen pensai-je mentalement.

Je partis donc en direction de la forêt, j'avais laissé un message sur le portable de mon père, le prévenant que je ne serais pas là, cet après-midi. Et, alors que je me dirigeai en direction de la clairière, j'aperçus quelque chose au sol. Des roses étaient au bord des deux côtés du chemin, me montrant la route à suivre. Cela m'évita de me perdre. Encore une des nombreuses attentions qu'Edward avait envers moi. Le trajet me fut donc facilité et j'arrivai sans problème à la clairière.

Elle était juste en face de moi, j'y pénétrais. Je fus d'abord abasourdie par tant de beauté, je ne me souvenais pas qu'elle était aussi belle. De plus, aujourd'hui, elle avait l'air différente, plus ... magique encore. J'étais en train de m'émerveiller devant tant de beauté quand une voix me coupa dans mes réflexions :

-Alors, on attend quelqu'un ? _  
_

Je me tournai immédiatement pour voir mon interlocuteur même si j'en avais déjà une bonne idée à en entendre la voix. Apparu alors mon miracle personnel, je restai stupéfaite devant tant de beauté. Comment avais-je pu passer une semaine sans lui ? Je me posai encore la question. Il me manquait tellement. A cet instant, je n'avais plus qu'une envie, lui sauter dans les bras et l'embrasser mais ça ne se faisait peut-être pas. Je lui fis donc le plus grand sourire dont j'étais capable :

-Bonjour Edward.

Il s'avança vers moi. Mon cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite. Mon impatience grandissait. Je me retenais.

Bon, je pense que je te dois quelques explications.

-Non, Bella, chut.

Qu'est-ce que sa voix m'avait manquée.

-Alors, juste un mot, désolé, j'ai fait une énorme erreur, je m'excuse ...

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je me trouvais dans ses bras. Tout ce que je voulais dire s'effaça devant son contact. Il m'avait tellement manqué. J'avais l'impression d'avoir retrouvé ma place, dans ses bras, le seul endroit où j'étais réellement bien. J'aurais pu y rester des heures.

-Non, Bella, tu n'as rien à dire, c'est à moi de m'excuser.

Sentir son corps contre moi était tellement agréable. Je me fondais contre son torse, nos corps s'imbriquaient comme les pièces d'un puzzle. Mais, je ne pouvais pas repartir de zéro comme cela. Il fallait que je m'explique.

-Mais, enfin, tu rigoles, là. Tout est de ma faute, je ne suis qu'une idiote. Je me suis emportée pour rien. Quand je t'ai vue avec Tanya, j'ai vraiment crue que tu étais avec elle. Il faut dire qu'au final, ton amour pour moi ne m'avait jamais semblé plausible. Au moins, que tu sois avec un vampire d'une beauté égale à la tienne, ça, c'était plus dans ma vision des choses même si pour cela, je devais souffrir.

-Mais, enfin, Bella. Ma Bella. Combien de fois va-t-il falloir te répéter ? Je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout au monde. D'ailleurs, c'est moi qui ne te mérite pas. Je t'ai fait souffrir.

Tout en disant cela, il me serra plus fort dans ses bras comme s'il craignait de me perdre et qu'il avait peur que je ne l'aime plus. Ce geste accompagné de ses paroles m'avaient fortement émue, les larmes perlaient à mes yeux. Je l'aimais, oui, je l'aimais et je serais prête à n'importe quoi pour lui.

-Edward, là, c'est toi qui dis des bêtises. Bon, j'admets, j'ai souffert mais ce n'était pas à cause de toi, c'est moi et moi seule, qui me suis imaginée des histoires. Pourtant, je te l'avoue, j'étais mal, une pareille douleur ne m'était jamais encore arrivée. Je ne veux plus jamais te quitter. C'est trop dur. Je n'y survivrais pas.

-Non, ma chérie, je te le promets, je ne le supporterais pas, moi non plus.

-D'ailleurs, toutes mes paroles, tout ce que j'ai dit … Oh, si tu savais à quel point, je les regrette ! C'était des mensonges, tu es un ange. J'ai dit ça parce que j'étais blessée. Je me sentais tellement trahie, humiliée …

-Je sais, je sais. Ne t'en fais, je ne t'en veux pas. Je comprends tout à fait ta réaction. Le plus important est que tu m'es pardonné. Le reste m'importe peu.

Maintenant, en plus d'être dans ses bras, il me caressait le visage, les cheveux, le dos. Je sentais ses mains partout sur moi. J'étais tellement heureuse à cet instant. Son contact m'était vital et ses caresses apaisaient mon cœur douloureux. Cependant, il fallait que je continue, que je me libère de toutes les émotions que j'avais renfermées en moi-même.

-Quand même Edward ! Tu m'as sauvée la vie, tu le sais ? Quand je repense à ces garçons …

Je me mis alors à frissonner de terreur. Qu'est-ce que j'avais eu peur ! Je me demandais ce que je serais devenue s'il n'était pas intervenu. A l'heure qu'il est, je serais sûrement dans cette ruelle de Tacoma, mon corps gisant au sol.

-Bella, calme-toi, je t'en prie. Ne t'en fais pas, c'est fini. Plus personne ne te fera plus jamais de mal, je serais toujours là pour toi, toujours.

Ces paroles me rassurèrent pourtant, il fallait que je décompresse, que j'évacue mon stress. Les larmes venaient d'elle-même.

-Un instant, Edward, laisse-moi juste le temps de me reprendre.

J'allais alors m'éloigner de lui quelques instants, le temps de stopper mes pleurs mais il me retint fermement dans ses bras.

-Non, c'est bon, Bella, ne t'inquiète pas. Prends tout le temps que tu voudras, laisse-toi aller. Tu en as besoin, tu as passé une semaine éprouvante. En plus, je suppose que tu n'as pas dû beaucoup dormir.

J'acquiesçai, incapable de dire un seul mot. Les minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi mais le temps semblait n'avoir aucune prise sur nous, nous étions dans notre propre bulle, un monde à part. Un monde où tout était paisible, tranquille.

Finalement, mes sanglots s'arrêtèrent et je revenais peu à peu dans le monde « réel ». Je regardai alors autour de moi et vis tout ce que je n'avais pas pu voir, trop obnubilée par la présence d'Edward. Il le remarqua et me relâcha avec douceur afin que je puisse observer cette clairière.

Elle était toujours magnifique, cependant, l'atmosphère était différente de la première fois où je l'avais vu. Nous étions maintenant en plein mois de mars. Le printemps arrivait, les fleurs fleurissaient, la forêt se verdissait. Cependant, je remarquais autre chose, une nappe pour pique-niquer.

-Edward, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Quoi ça ?

Il semblait intrigué puis il suivit mon regard et comprit de suite.

Enfin, tu ne croyais quand même que j'allais te laisser mourir de faim. Et puis, ça me semble romantique un pique-nique dans une clairière, non ?

-Si, si. C'est parfait. C'est simplement que rares sont les garçons qui auraient pensé à faire une chose pareille surtout quand eux-mêmes ne mangent pas.

Il sourit alors de son sourire en coin, ravi du compliment que je venais de lui faire. Puis, il m'embrassa sur le front tendrement. Mon cœur sursauta et son sourire s'élargit encore plus.

-Maintenant, si mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine de passer à table ?

-Mais, avec plaisir.

J'essayais alors de m'asseoir le plus gracieusement possible afin de ne pas gâcher mon petit effet et pour une fois, je ne trébuchai pas.

Je mangeai donc, tout était excellent bien évidemment. Une fois le tout terminé, je remarqué qu'il s'était allongé dans l'herbe, profitant des rayons de soleil qui se reflétaient doucement sur sa peau de diamant.

Je m'approchai de lui, ses yeux restèrent clos. J'entrepris de tracer les contours des traits de son visage, ses yeux, son nez, ses joues puis ses lèvres. Un grondement sourd sortit alors de sa gorge.

-Oh Bella !

Il ouvrit tout de suite les yeux et s'approcha de moi. Nos visages se rapprochaient de plus en plus. J'attendais l'instant avec impatience. Quand, alors, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Son baiser se fit doux au début. Je sentais juste une délicate caresse, aussi légère qu'une plume. Puis, il devint plus passionné, plus fougueux. Il m'avait tellement manqué. J'avais besoin de lui. C'était une envie violente. J'agrippais ses cheveux et glissais mes mains le long de sa nuque. Il prononçait sans cesse mon prénom me tenant par les hanches et m'enfermant dans son étreinte. Nous étions tous deux aussi empressés l'un que l'autre. Et, ce baiser reflétait tout notre désir. Mais, après quelques instants, je manquai de souffle et il me relâcha. Nous séparâmes tous deux, hors d'haleine. Oh, que ces moments étaient bons !

-Bella, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai rêvé de cet instant.

Je décidai alors de jouer avec lui.

-Ah oui ? Je croyais pourtant que les vampires ne dormaient pas.

-Bella, arrête de te moquer de moi ! Tu as très bien compris.

-Mais, pas du tout. Je ne vois pas comment tu peux rêver de quelque chose si tu ne dors pas.

Je pris un air de pauvre jeune fille innocente et lui fit une petite moue.

-Oh, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es craquante dans ces moments-là !

-Edward ! Serais-tu en train de dire que par moment tu ne me trouves pas jolie ?

Je fis semblant d'être vexée.

-Mais non, mon amour. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire. Enfin, je disais que … je ne …

Il était complètement perdu et ne semblait pas réussir à finir sa phrase. Ses réactions étaient si amusantes. J'éclatai de rire. Il comprit de suite que je n'étais pas sérieuse dans mes paroles.

-Attends, tu te moques encore de moi ! Tu vas voir, je vais t'apprendre moi, à me faire marcher.

Il me plaqua contre le sol et se mit alors me chatouiller. Au début, je retins mes rires mais c'était de plus en plus dur. Finalement, je me laissai aller et explosai de rire. Des larmes, de joie bien sûr, coulaient de mes yeux. J'essayai de me débattre afin de lui échapper. Mais, que faire face à un vampire ? Il arrêtait tous mes coups au moment même où mes muscles se mettaient en mouvement. Finalement, il arrêta sa torture. Je repris mon souffle.

-Alors, tu as compris maintenant ?

Il avait toujours son sourire en coin.

-Oui papa.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que je fais avec une fille pareille ?

-Alors ça, je ne peux pas te répondre. C'est la question que je me pose tous les jours, figure-toi.

-J'espère que tu plaisantes. Qui ne voudrait pas de toi comme petite amie, franchement ?

-Eh bien … pleins de gens.

-Je te parle de garçons de notre âge et sain d'esprit, pas complètement cinglé, hein ?

- Parce que tu penses que tu as mon âge ?

-Physiquement oui.

-Mouais. De toute façon, les garçons sont stupides vers 17 ans. D'ailleurs, on dit bien que les filles sont plus mûres que les garçons. Avec cent ans d'écart, je pense que c'est à peu près égal.

-Tu exagères là ! Remarque, non, quand je vois Mike ou Tyler, tu n'as pas tort.

-Je te l'avais bien dit.

-Effectivement, tu as toujours raison.

Il se pencha alors vers moi et m'embrassa dans le cou. Puis, sa bouche remonta le long de ma mâchoire continuant ses multiples baisers avant de redescendre jusqu'à mes clavicules. Je frémissais de plaisir. Je m'accrochai à lui passant mes mains sous sa chemise. Sa peau était glacée et pourtant si agréable au toucher. On aurait dit du satin. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi parfait ? Même les muscles de ses abdominaux étaient parfaitement dessinés. Il n'y avait aucune comparaison possible entre nous deux.

Finalement, au bout d'un certain moment, il reprit la parole :

-Alors, à quoi est-ce que tu penses ? Tu as l'air plongé dans tes pensées et ça m'intrigue.

-Rien de spécial. Je me disais juste que, comparé à ta beauté, je n'étais rien du tout.

-Bella ! Tu es la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais vue et pourtant, j'ai vécu plus de cent ans. Ca me semble clair.

-Tu es sûre que même Tanya …

-Tanya, rien du tout ! C'est une idiote de première ! Et, je ne compte pas la revoir avant un certain temps.

-Vraiment, tu es sûr ? Pourtant, vous avez l'air assez proche, non ? D'ailleurs, comment est-ce que tu la connais ?

-Oh, c'est juste une amie de la famille. Tu sais, elle fait partie du clan des Dénalis. Ce sont des « végétariens » également, ils vivent au Canada.

-Tu n'as pas vécu également au Canada aussi ?

-Si justement. On a habité avec de nombreuses années. Mais, nous étions nombreux, ça a fini par attirer les soupçons, alors on est parti.

-Combien sont-ils ?

-Et bien, il y a Tanya et ses deux sœurs Kate et Irina. Carmen les a rejointes aussi ainsi que son compagnon Eleazar.

-Et, ils sont sympas ?

-Moui, enfin, ça dépend. Kate est une grande amie d'Alice, elle est vraiment très gentille. Carmen et Eleazar aussi. Ils sont adorables. Par contre, Irina est assez insupportable, et Tanya, je n'en parle pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Ce que j'ai vu n'était pas tellement un malentendu ?

-Euh … Comment dire ? Bon, disons que Tanya est du genre à avoir tous les hommes qu'elles désirent. Et moi, je ne lui ai jamais prêté le moindre intérêt. Du coup, elle le voit comme un défi de me conquérir.

-Tu veux dire que toi … elle …

J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Tout recommençait.

-Bella, non ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Je n'éprouve strictement rien pour elle. Il n'y a que toi qui me fasses un tel effet. Lorsque tu es là, je me sens revivre. Tu es la seule qui compte à mes yeux.

-Mais pourtant ce n'est pas ce qu'elle pense.

-Qu'elle pense ce qu'elle veut. Je lui ai dit pour nous deux. Donc, maintenant, elle sait à quoi s'en tenir. Elle n'y aucune chance pour que je veuille d'elle un jour. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, on pourrait parler d'autre chose ? Ce n'est pas une personne que j'apprécie beaucoup et de voir qu'elle gâche nos conversations m'exaspère.

-D'accord, tu as raison.

Après tout, il m'avait juré qu'il n'aimait que moi et je le croyais. C'est la seule chose qui comptait à mes yeux.

Je me relevais et essayais de remettre mes vêtements en place.

-Au fait, j'ai oublié de te complimenter. Tu es vraiment magnifique aujourd'hui.

-Euh … c'est-à-dire que … euh

Je me mis aussitôt à rougir. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être stupide parfois ?

-Tu es trop mignonne.

-Ah … euh … enfin …

-Non, franchement, tu es tout simplement adorable quand tu te mets à rougir de cette façon quand je te complimente.

Ca y est, j'étais morte de honte. J'enfouis mon visage dans son torse pour me cacher. Mais, il s'aperçut rapidement de ma gêne et releva ma tête tandis qu'il serrait ses bras autour de mon corps. J'avais l'impression d'être une fragile poupée que l'on ne veut pas briser. Ce qui était le cas, j'étais tellement frêle face à lui et à sa force immesurable.

Il me fixa dans les yeux, je ne pouvais échapper à son regard impénétrable. Quand il me regardait de cette façon, j'avais l'impression d'être totalement mise à nu, comme s'il pouvait à travers mes yeux sonder mon âme, connaître tout de moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voyait réellement mais cela me perturbait. De plus, je me forçai à ne pas regarder moi aussi ses yeux. Je savais qu'au moment où mon regard les croiserait, je fondrais littéralement. J'étais incapable de résister à ces yeux d'ocre, surtout quand il me dévisageait de cette manière. Je brisai ce silence intenable pour moi :

-Alors, tu arrives à lire mes pensées ?

-Non, toujours pas.

-Je ne sais pas, je dis ça … Tu as l'air tellement concentré sur mes yeux, je me dis qu'il y a peut-être quelque chose.

-Non, mais ne dit-on pas que « les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme » ?

-Oh, et poétique avec ça ? Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'es pas avec quelqu'un depuis longtemps ?

-Peut-être parce que je ne t'avais pas encore rencontrée ?

Il avait dit ça avec une telle gravité, une telle assurance. Cela lui semblait si naturel, si évident. Sa sincérité me fit chavirer. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Mes yeux s'humidifiaient. Jamais personne ne s'était comporté de cette façon avec moi. Je me rendais compte de la chance que j'avais de l'avoir, Lui. Il était tout simplement parfait. Il était celui que j'attendais depuis si longtemps. J'avais trouvé ma véritable raison de vivre. Il était tout pour moi, mon monde ne tournait qu'autour de lui et je savais mon amour pour lui durerait éternellement. C'était ancré en moi-même, je ne pouvais rien y faire, la fatalité. Et, pour une fois, ce n'était pas une fin tragique.

Je me rapprochais instinctivement de son visage. Il se pencha alors sur moi et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes en un frôlement, léger, imperceptible. Elles appuyèrent délicatement sur les miennes. Pendant ce temps, ses mains glissaient le long de mon corps, m'effleurant subtilement, me faisant frissonner. Je passai, quant à moi, ma main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant légèrement. Ce baiser était si doux, langoureux. Nos corps s'imbriquaient étroitement. Nous ne formions plus qu'un. Je m'abandonnai à lui. Ce baiser était le témoignage de notre amour mutuel. Nous n'avions jamais été aussi intimes. Celui-ci était tellement profond. Il impliquait tant de sentiments. C'était comme si je pouvais lire en lui. Un lien indéfinissable et immuable nous unissait.

Puis, lentement, nous détachâmes l'un de l'autre. Pourtant, nous restâmes, là, à nous regarder intensément. Ce qu'il se passait était tellement fort. Je n'arrivais pas encore à en mesurer les conséquences. Mais, nous étions passés de la simple relation petit-ami/petite-amie à une relation différente, plus profonde. Nous étions ce que j'appelais en temps normal un vrai couple. Du moins, c'était ce que je ressentais mais à voir l'expression d'Edward, il pensait la même chose.

Finalement, il reprit la parole :

-Je suis désolé de devoir interrompre ce moment mais nous devrions y aller.

-Comment ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

J'avais repris mes esprits et ce qui allait arriver m'inquiétait.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Bella, ce n'est rien de grave. Simplement, j'avais prévu d'autres activités pour cette journée. Ca ne dérange pas ? Si tu préfères, on peut rester ici.

-Non, non, du moment que je suis avec toi, peu m'importe le lieu.

Il sourit.

-Dans ca cas, on y va d'accord ?

J'acquiesçai.

-Mais, il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu me dises ce que l'on va faire avant qu'on y arrive ?

-Non.

-Rassure-moi juste, tu ne vas pas me refaire le coup de New York ?

Il se mit à rigoler.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas, ça sera quelque chose de beaucoup plus simple.

-J'espère bien !

Son sourire s'élargissait de plus en plus face à ma réaction.

Et cesse de te moquer de moi ou je ne te suis nulle part !

-Bien, votre Altesse, vos désirs sont des ordres.

Il mit alors la main et nous fîmes ensemble le chemin du retour. Il m'empêchait de tomber. Finalement, nous arrivâmes sur la route et j'aperçus sa voiture. Il m'ouvrit la portière, toujours aussi galant puis rejoignis sa place. Ses manières d'agir me déroutaient toujours quelque peu. Ca se voyait qu'il avait été élevé au début du XXème siècle mais cela me plaisait énormément.

Il démarra sa voiture et alluma la radio ainsi que le chauffage afin que je n'aie pas froid. Il s'inquiétait toujours pour moi. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien durant le trajet. J'essayai de découvrir le lieu de notre destination mais rien à faire, il était déterminé à ne pas me le dire.

Cependant, je remarquai qu'il était tard et je demandais ce que nous allions bien pouvoir faire à cette heure là. Il fallait que je pense à appeler mon père. Nous arrivâmes enfin et je reconnus de suite la ville, Port Angeles. J'y étais déjà allé avec Angela pour faire un peu de shopping.

-Port Angeles ! Mais, qu'est-ce que l'on fait ici ?

-Tu verras bien …

Il finit par se garer puis je sortis de la voiture. Il commençait à avancer mais je devais appeler mon père, je le lui dis puis pris mon portable.

-Allo Papa ?

-Oui, ma chérie, tu vas bien ?

-Oui, oui, très bien, et toi, ça se passe bien ?

-Oui pour l'instant, je suis plutôt content de moi.

-Tant mieux.

-Oh, je suis désolé, je dois te laisser.

-Oh, d'accord, ce n'est pas grave. Je voulais juste te prévenir que je dormais chez Alice cette nuit, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non pas du tout. C'est gentil qu'elle t'ait invité. A vrai dire, ça ne me plaisait pas tellement que tu sois seule pour la nuit. Bon, j'y vais. Au revoir Bella.

-Oui, papa. A lundi.

Puis, je raccrochai. Aussitôt, Edward me rejoint et pris la parole :

-C'est quoi cette histoire, je n'ai pas tout compris. Tu dors chez nous, Alice t'a invitée ?

-Non, pas du tout. Mais, vu que je ne sais pas où je vais passer la nuit avec tes histoires, autant préparer toute éventualité.

-Mais, donc, attends, ton père n'est pas là ?

-Non, il est parti tout le week-end, il ne revient que lundi. Il doit faire une présentation pour son boulot.

-Donc, tu es seule tout le week-end ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Rien, rien.

Il reprit son air songeur, non pas songeur, plutôt calculateur en fait. Il devait être en train de prévoir multiples plans.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir ce à quoi tu es en train de penser. En tout cas, je te préviens, je ne quitte pas la région, c'est clair ?

-Mais oui, ne t'en fais. Tu as donc si peu confiance en moi ?

-Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance, simplement, je me méfie.

-Et ce, sans aucune raison, tu stresses pour rien. Allez, viens, on y va maintenant.

-D'accord, d'accord, je te suis. Je te fais totalement confiance, tu es content ?

-Oui.

Il sourit puis m'embrassa sur le front. Et, avant que j'aie le temps de réagir, il m'entraîna avec lui et nous tombâmes devant …


	23. excuses

Bonjour à toutes !

Je sais, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai plus rien posté et je m'en excuse vraiment mais je n'avais plus trop envie d'écrire ces fictions, ça me prenait beaucoup de temps et j'avais beaucoup d'autres choses à faire : j'avais des concours à passer, la bac …

Bref, cette année, ça va mieux et du coup, je me demandais si je ne pourrais pas la reprendre.

Pour cela, j'aurais besoin de votre avis, savoir si des personnes aimeraient avoir la suite et continuer à me lire ou si ça fait trop longtemps et qu'il vaut mieux que je laisse ça comme ça.

Voilà, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que vous me donniez votre avis. Merci beaucoup ! :)

Je vous souhaite un peu en retard un joyeux noël et une bonne année !


	24. annonce

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Déjà, je vous préviens tout de suite histoire de ne pas vous faire de faux espoirs, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, je suis désolée.

J'ai effectivement décidé de reprendre mes deux fictions suite à vos encouragements dont je vous remercie énormément. Ça m'a vraiment donné envie de continuer. Et, je remercie particulièrement toutes celles qui se sont donné la peine de m'écrire un message mais également celles qui sont venues me lire.

Cependant, et je m'en excuse, je ne pourrais pas publier de chapitre d'ici la fin de la semaine. En fait, je suis en plein partiels et je ne peux pas me permettre de me remettre à écrire maintenant. Je sais, c'était idiot de ma part de vous demander votre avis alors que je savais pertinemment que je ne pourrais reprendre l'écriture avant une semaine. Mais, je ne pensais pas que vous seriez si enthousiastes à l'idée que je reprenne mes fics. J'espère donc que vous comprendrez.

Mais, dès vendredi soir, je suis enfin tranquille et je vais pouvoir écrire. :) Bon, je ne garantis pas un chapitre vendredi soir parce que je pense que je vais être extrêmement fatiguée (2 semaines de partiels, c'est vraiment dur, je trouve) mais je vais vraiment essayer de faire ce que je peux.

Merci encore à toutes et à bientôt !


End file.
